Incondicional
by Shell Craig
Summary: Edward Cullen gran arquitecto, su mundo giraba en torno a las mujeres y el sexo. Bella Swan su gran y fiel asistente, ninguno de ellos quiere confesar lo que siente el uno por el otro. Sin saber ambos harían la mejor construcción de su vida: El amor
1. Prólogo

Este FanFic está siendo Beteado por compañera y amiga Diana Méndez del grupo de Betas de "MundoFanFiction"

Y con esta historia inauguro mi cuenta en FanFiction, espero que la disfruten, iré actualizando como vaya viendo los resultados de esta historia.

**INCONDICIONAL**

Edward es una gran empresario y magnate de Cullen's Constructions, arquitecto de alcance mundial en sus diseños y construcciones. Toda su vida era perfecta, siempre conseguía lo que quería, su mundo giraba en torno a las mujeres y el sexo, no ponía sentimientos en ningún tipo de relación, su vida sería un desastre sin su fiel y eficiente asistente: Bella Swan.

**Sin saber ambos harían la mejor construcción de su vida: El amor.**


	2. Limpiando el desorden

**CAPITULO I**

**Limpiando el desorden**

En una cama con sábanas de seda, después de una noche muy agitada para Edward, el maldito sonido del teléfono retumbaba en su cabeza, parecía que la bella dama que lo acompañaba en esa ancha estaba tan cansada, que ya no se inmutaba ante el sonido insistente de su celular. Una y otra y otra vez. Ya voy - dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Bueno? – contestó malhumorado

-¿Mal momento? – dijo la voz de su asistente del otro lado de la línea

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre llamarme a esta hora?

-Son las 10:30 de la mañana, jefecito. Y por si lo habías olvidado tienes junta a las 12:30 con los empresarios de Japón para las nuevas construcciones.

-Bella, solo porque que te necesito, si no créeme que te hubiera despedido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-No lo creo Edward, tu vida sería un desastre de no ser por mí – la confianza que existía entre ellos era inmensa tanto que a veces los términos de asistente o ingeniero salían sobrando – estoy afuera de la puerta de tu casa ¿le molestaría abrirme, Ing. Cullen? – Edward soltó un bufido. Él vivía en una zona residencial donde la seguridad era exhaustiva y por órdenes de Edward, Bella entraba y salía las veces que necesitaba.

-Tienes la llave para entrar, no te hagas.

-¿No me voy a llevar una sorpresa?

-Solo que entres hasta a mi habitación, aunque no lo creo, tantas veces te lo he pedido y siempre he recibido una negativa – dijo con cierta carga de erotismo en su voz, sabiendo de antemano que eso no inmutaba a Bella. Muchas veces había invitado a Bella a cenar y después de una copas y una agradable charla, pasar una noche inolvidable, pero siempre recibía de Bella un rotundo NO.

-De eso pides tu limosna – abrió la puerta y lo vio. Ahí parado con unos pants grises y ese cuerpo a atlético que volvía loca a cualquiera, ese pelo color cobrizo y esos ojos verdes con los que seducía a la mayoría de sus conquistas-, sigo sin entender a que va tanto lujo -, Edward cruzó los ojos al oír el comentario de su asistente, su casa era algo excéntrico él mismo se encargo del diseño, los negocios iban bien así que le gustaba consentirse, al igual que al resto de sus colaboradores incluyendo a Bella. Ella solo sonrió al ver la expresión de su jefe.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir que si, Bella? – preguntó sacando a Bella de su sueño.

-Ya sabe la respuesta, Ing. Cullen. No estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi trabajo solo por aventurilla con usted.

-Por favor Bella, sabes que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera y en segunda no está en riesgo nada – Para ti sí, le dijo una vocecita a Bella

-Vete a bañar por favor Edward.

-¿No me quieres acompañar? – dijo en un todo sugestivo

-Sabes que esas cosas no van conmigo, así que de una vez – dijo señalando su camino

Edward se fue a bañar mientras que Bella miraba a su alrededor, parece que su lindo jefecito había tenido la noche muy agitada, la ropa de la susodicha andaba por toda la casa, con un rudo suspiro empezó a limpiar el desastre de su jefe. Llamo a la lavandería de la residencia para que llevarán por la ropa de la "novia en turno", cuando llegaron les dijo que era urgente y le prometieron que lo tendrían listo en 30 minutos. Le pidió del desayuno y a los 10 minutos lo subieron algo ligero, porque conociendo a Edward, después de cerrar el trato con los japoneses se iban ir a festejar.

Su teléfono personal empezó a sonar y contesto al segundo timbre.

-Bella Swan al teléfono.

-Bella, soy Alice – Bella había conocido a Alice la hermana de Edward el día de la boda de esta hace un par de años cuando Edward insistió en que lo acompañara. Se habían hecho grandes amigas.

-¿Cómo estas, duende? – solo su hermano y ella la llamaban de esa manera

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

-Aquí trabajando, pero bien.

-¿No me digas que le andas limpiando el desorden al promiscuo de mi hermano? Bella se rió ante su comentario mientras veía a Edward bajar con la corbata en la mano, para que ella lo hiciera

-Alguien lo tiene que hacer – le dijo

-Sí pero que lo haga él, él hace el desorden y llegas tu le salvas el día – dijo con cierta ironía en su voz mientras Edward se colocaba en frente de ella y le daba la corbata

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos la próxima semana?, tú hermano la tiene libre y estoy segura que le quieres decir muchas cosas, por cierto te manda saludos – dijo mientras él hacía señales de que no.

-Eso no es cierto, pero te tomo la palabra nos vemos la semana que viene.

-Te marco para avisarte la fecha, la hora y el lugar ¿te parece?

-Claro.

-Cuídate, duende.

En eso colgó, la llamada de Alice no era precisamente para hablar de su hermano si no para darle una noticia, pero ya que la semana que viene la tenían libre, le diría la noticia a ambos

Bella dejo el teléfono en el desayunador mientras se acercaba a Edward para colocarle la corbata

-¿Para qué te quería mi hermana? – preguntó Edward

-Para hablar

-¿De qué?

-Es usted muy metiche, Ingeniero

-Se trata de mi hermana

-Y se trata de mi llamada, ahí se comprueba que los hombres son más chismosos que las mujeres – Edward rodo los ojos – de todas maneras te vas a enterar la próxima semana – dijo Bella mientras Edward suspiraba – además nos desviamos del tema y empezamos hablar de otra cosa, lo que sea para lo que me haya llamado Alice, ambos nos enteraremos la semana entrante. Te pedí el desayuno – dijo cambiando de tema, mientras que Bella le palmeaba el pecho en señal de haber terminado. Edward volteo a ver el trabajo de Bella, no podía negar que lo hacía muy bien, creo que por eso no dudo en contratarla, no eso quedo en segundo término cuando se la imagino desnuda bajo de él, gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo más en esa enorme cama que muchas ya habían conocido, pero la que él quería que conociera se negaba rotundamente.

-Gracias – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – tienes razón de no ser por ti mi vida sería un desastre ¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?

-No, ya desayune.

-Acompáñame.

-No tengo hambre.

-Por favor, solo siéntate y platicamos.

-Está bien.

Bella se sentó mientras Edward desayunaba, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales cuando terminó y él se fue a cepillar los dientes y ponerse perfume en su recamara, bueno en una de tantas, donde aún descansaba la mujer en turno, Edward nunca utilizaba la recamara principal para sus encuentros, en eso tocaron el timbre y Bella fue abrir, era la ropa que había mandado a lavar cuando llego al umbral de la puerta y vio a la mujer con la sábanas enrollada alrededor de su cintura, Bella enarcó la ceja.

-Muy agitada la noche, ¿No es así, ingeniero?

-Muy bonito ¿No te parece?, - dijo Edward mientras señalaba el vestido

-No es de mi gusto, - contestó Bella

-Vamos, no tienes porque ver esto

-Por favor Edward, soy yo las que la saca de aquí ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Creo que Tamara… no, Thalía… tampoco. No me acuerdo estaba tomado

-Dios mío Edward, tú te metes con cualquiera

-Tanya… ¡Bingo!

-Tu carro está esperando afuera

-¿No vienes?, necesito tu ayuda en la junta

-Llegare a tiempo antes de la junta, pero primero voy a sacar a tu novia de aquí

-Hey, no es mi novia, no digas esa palabra en mi casa ni 5 kilómetros a mí alrededor – dijo en un tono de ofensa - ¿Cómo te vas a ir?

-Está bien. Hay un carro de la empresa esperándome abajo. Te deje unos papeles en tu escritorio, por favor ¡Chécalos!, yo llego en 20 minutos

-Entonces ahí te veo

Edward se dirigió a su carro, mientras que Bella raspaba la garganta para que la mujer se levantara, era un semejante intento de rubia, cosa que no lograba. La mujer se levantó y le dio una mirada asesina Bella que sostenía el vestido, si es que eso podría llevar ese nombre

-Tú debes ser Bella Swan, la famosa asistente de Edward – Bella se limito a asentir con la cabeza – ¿Haces todo lo que él te pide? ¿Hasta mandar a lavar la ropa de sus novias? – por lo menos tenía claro solo eran cosas de días y si corrían con suerte de un par de semanas - ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Edward se encuentra en una junta – mientras Bella aventaba el pedazo de tela en la cama – afuera la espera el chofer que la va a llevar a su casa y por lo que se refiere a lo otro, si el Ing. Cullen me pide que saque a la basura de su casa,- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "basura" para que ella tuviera claro a qué se refería – yo con gusto lo hago, no se tarde por favor

Bella salió sacó de su bolsa el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Edward para decirle que ya iba en camino, no se había subido al auto con un mensaje de contestación de parte de Edward

_Ok_ era lo que decía el mensaje, Bella suspiro de manera frustrada. Edward sabía perfectamente que a Bella no le gustaba que le contestaran de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que de verdad la disfruten. Actualizare tan pronto vea respuesta y recuerde que solo existen dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo. No se limiten si quieren escribir hagánlo. El review es el alimento para cualquier escritor de FanFiction. Si quieren conocer algo de mí, no dejen de visitar mi perfil.<p>

Con Cariño, nos estamos leyendo Shell Craig ;)


	3. Recriminación

**CAPITULO II**

**Recriminación**

Eran las 11:45 cuando Bella arribo a la oficina y entró. Jane, la recepcionista de la compañía, la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Bella – dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Jane, ¿Cómo están tus padres? – preguntó Bella, ella siempre se había caracterizado de ser humana con las personas, característica que aprendió de Edward. Edward en los negocios era un ser temible, pero trataba a sus colaboradores como se debía, como humanos y no como maquinas, si necesitaban días se los otorgaba, si necesitaban prestamos se los daba. El asunto del dinero para Edward era un tema sin importancia.

-Bien – contestó Jane mientras Bella se despedía para ir al elevador.

Piso 11, "_mi jefe sí que era extravagante"_ pensó Bella para sus adentros, cuando llegó estaba Mari, una señora de 50 años secretaria de Edward. Él estaba empeñado en que Mari necesitaba descansar, pero Mari siempre le decía lo mismo: "_la única manera de que me saques de aquí Edward, será cuando este muerta" ._Edward solo se acercaba y le besaba la frente, ese era uno de los momentos más raros que Bella había tenido con Edward. Siempre decía que Mari era su novia, que no había nadie como ella y esta lo ponía en jaque cada vez que le preguntaba sobre la chica en turno.

-Hola mi niña – dijo Mari a ver a Bella.

-¿Cómo esta señora hermosa? – se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Muy bien, pero no tanto como tú – dijo mientras Bella se sonrojaba, muy pocas veces se vestía de esa manera, una falda negra que llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas con aberturas en los lados y un suéter sin mangas de cuello de tortuga color hueso y zapatillas de pico color negro y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Hay junta – comentó y Mari negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que alguien me va a robar a mi novio – Bella solo sonrió mientras negaba ante el comentario de Mari.

-¿Esta adentro?

-Sí.

Edward se encontraba revisando los papeles, repasando una y otra vez las presentaciones, o eso era lo que intentaba. El ver a Bella de la forma en la que había ido a su departamento, con esa mezcla de la falda y lo zapatos de pico le hacían resaltar sus bien torneadas piernas que lo volvían loco y ese suéter que hacia resaltar aquella parte que Edward siempre había soñado con tocar. Edward trato de salir de su ensueño concentrándose en la presentación que tenía en frente. Era un As cuando de negocios se hablaba, sabía cómo convencer a los posibles socios para que invirtieran, era muy astuto y tenía buena labia. Se lo había aprendido de su padre. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo vas? – preguntó Bella.

-Sabes que tú puedes pasar sin tocar.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo.

-Bien, parece muy claro, esto va a ser pan comido.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Te encargaste del otro asunto? – enarco la ceja

-¿Sobre la mujer en tu departamento? Sí, no te preocupes, por lo menos no las dejas heridas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por lo menos esta sabía que era la de turno.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mi modo de vida?

-¿En contra? Nada, créeme, pero te has preguntado ¿Cómo se sienten ellas?, te voy a ser sincera Edward.

-Por favor, siempre eres honesta conmigo no quiero que eso cambie-

-Para mí, siento que solo las ves como objeto para saciar tu ansiedad – Edward frunció el ceño – perdón si te soy directa, pero hey, así las percibo yo, pero si a ellas no les importa ¿Por qué me ha de importar a mí? ¿Cierto?

-Estas en lo correcto – dijo Edward en tono molesto, Bella era la única que lograba que Edward se alterara. Ni los negocios los ponían los pelos de punta como lo hacía ella.

Bella nunca le había recriminado nada sobre su modo de vida ¿Por qué sacarlo a flote ahora?, pensó Edward, aunque no quería aceptarlo, sabía que Bella tenía razón. Nunca había tenido una relación seria desde que lo lastimaron siendo un adolescente. Desde ese momento se juro no volver a enamorarse, nunca más iba a poner el corazón en manos de una mujer que solamente lo iba a destrozar. Admiraba a Bella, era una mujer capaz, decidida, sin límites y muy eficiente, no se dejaba vencer por nada, por eso la había contratado muy diferente a las mujeres con las que suele acostarse. Desde que la conoció se juró a si mismo nunca hacer algo que la hiciera perderla. Aunque tuviera que callar sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que se juró nunca más, volver a sentir.

-¿Listo? – preguntó Bella mientras tomaba las carpetas para la junta. Él se limito a asentir con la cabeza – a por cierto se me olvidaba, sabes que no me gusta que me contestes los mensajes con un simple "_OK" _– dijo en tono sarcástico mientras Edward sonreía – parece que no te importa nada cuando solo usas esa pequeña y miserable palabra.

-Perdón Jefa, tratare de evitarlo aunque no te prometo nada – dijo mientras su sonrisa de hacia más grande - ¿Cómo me veo? – _Endemoniadamente irresistible _ le dijo una vocecita a Bella

-Bien, solo déjame acomodarte la corbata – ella se acercó para acomodárselo, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su jefe, mientras él solo observaba sus movimiento justos. Bella ha estado enamorada de Edward, pero sus conquistas le recordaban el tipo de hombre que era él, no le gustaban los compromisos, mientras que ella buscaba algo para siempre y sabía que con Edward nunca lo iba a encontrar, por eso evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto pero desde hace tres meses. La ansiedad y la locura se están apoderando de ella, diciéndole a su conciencia y a la cordura que mandara todo a la borda, que una noche de sexo desenfrenado no le caerían nada mal a nadie. – Muy bien – dijo Bella – Ve hacer negocios.

Cuando iban saliendo Edward se topo con Mari y esta le deseo suerte. Edward se acerco le beso la mano y la frente y le dijo un gracias. Edward había visto a Mari como una segunda madre cuando sus padres murieron ese trágico accidente en auto hace poco más de 2 años un mes después de la boda de Alice fue un momento en el que Mari y Bella siempre estuvieron para ellos. Mari había logrado sanar o por lo menos mitigar el dolor dejado por Esme.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas 10 minutos antes de que empezara la reunión. Bella dejó las carpetas en los lugares que se iban a ocupar, colocaba la presentación, probaba el control y cada detalle, para que todo quedara perfecto. Edward la observaba, no mostraba ninguna señal de duda de sus movimientos, era una mujer muy segura. Bella le dio la señal que todo estaba listo y le dijo,

-¡Mucha Suerte, Ingeniero! – Edward solo sonrío

* * *

><p>Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me alegra saber lo bien que fue aceptado el primer capítulo, sinceramente no me esperaba semejante respuesta en el primer capítulo espero que este también les guste y se emocionen, al ver el caracter de Bella hacia Edward. No pondre drama en la relación de este par, pero sus vidad si estan un poquito llena de ella. Espero que se diviertan con esta segunda parte de la historia.<p>

Ya tengo una imágen para la historia, lo pueden checar en mi perfil. Ojala les guste y también se aceptan propuestas.

Leí cada uno de sus comentarios y nunca me sentí tan feliz de ver mi bandeja de entrada llena de Alertas. De todo corazón ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Con cariño, nos estamos leyendo Shell Craig;)


	4. Cierre de Negocios

**CAPITULO III**

**Cierre de negocios.**

-Mari – dijo por el teléfono – hazlos pasar por favor

Bella abrió la puerta y se paró afuera de ella, dándoles la bienvenida a los socios de esa tarde. Cuando todos ocuparon su lugar, Bella ingreso a la sala de juntas, detrás de una gran mesa ovalada para controlar la presentación de Edward. Después de 4 meses de trabajo exhaustivo, en la búsqueda de cada una de las cosas, empleados, materiales, la parte final del proyecto se acercaba. El momento de la verdad estaba tan cerca que ambos lo podían sentir entre las manos. Los dos se habían preparado arduamente y estaban seguros que este sería otro éxito para Cullen's Constructions.

La junta se fue dando de forma tranquila, los japoneses parecían muy felices con la propuesta de Edward, pues era algo que no habían visto con ninguna otra constructora, eran modernos y era exactamente lo que ellos buscaban. Edward le dio la señal a Bella para que continuara con su parte.

-En frente de ustedes podrán encontrar unas carpetas con toda la información que necesitan, tanto los materiales y los planos de los diseños en miniatura para dejar todo claro. También establece el tiempo de construcción de cada uno de los edificios y como se podrán dar cuenta estamos cumpliendo con el tiempo que nos han establecido como límite. Si tienen alguna pregunta, duda o sugerencia podrían hacerla en este momento – dijo con una sonrisa. _"La misma sonrisa de hace tres años", _pensó Edward quien la miraba atento a cada uno de los movimientos de su incondicional asistente.

-¿Los materiales que están utilizando son de ustedes? – preguntó un empresario. Edward le dio luz verde para contestar asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No, son materiales exportados de Europa, son un poco más caros pero es de la calidad que requerimos, esa es la forma en la que nos gusta trabajar y lo más importante, a pesar de eso, nos mantenemos dentro del presupuesto – el socio asintió la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

-¿Quién se ocupó de los diseños? – se escuchó en la esquina.

-Un servidor – mencionó Edward – cuando se tratan de estos proyectos me encanta formar parte de cada detalle, la búsqueda de materiales, de trabajadores lo hacemos en conjunto con la señorita Swan. No es tarea fácil pero en conjunto se hace más llevadera la carga – dijo para minimizar la tensión en el aire. Los japoneses que se caracterizan por ser muy serios, pero liberaron una breve pero clara sonrisa.

-Estamos satisfechos Edward, de verdad muy pocas constructoras nos ofrecían esto, tú nos dices donde y cuando quieres que firmemos el contrato.

-Como dicen por ahí, hombre prevenido vale por dos -, ganándose esta vez las risas dentro de la sala de juntas -, hemos pedido comida japonesa para disfrutar aquí y firmar el contrato de acuerdo con todas las especificaciones que nos hicieron, estará listo en 30 minutos, que tal si mientras esperamos, hacemos pasar a la comida -, los japoneses asintieron –, Por favor Bella.

Bella fue al teléfono para decirle a Mari que entrarán con la comida y las bebidas. Lo acomodaron en la mesa que se encontraba en el rincón de la sala de juntas, había de todo _Sushi, Gyosa, Yakisoba _o mejor llamado tallarines y de bebidas no podía faltar el _Sake _mejor conocido como licor de arroz muy famoso en su país, todo esto corrió por cuenta de Edward. Habían cerrado el negocio, el dinero gastado en esa pequeña comida se recuperaría, de eso no había problema.

Mientras todos esperaban por el contrato, que se estaba encargando el departamento de Relaciones Publicas con ayuda de Ventas, todos estaban a risa y risa en la sala de juntas. Edward estaba feliz por el cierre del negocio más importante de Cullen's Constructions y Bella estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que se había realizado.

Bella no se separó ni un momento de Edward. Edward hasta en un momento de efusividad se había permitido abrazarla por la cintura y no soltarla, Bella no parecía incomoda si no todo lo contrario, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro todo el tiempo. Mientras Bella iba a Relaciones Públicas por los contratos se inicio una conversación por parte de los empresarios.

-Deja que te felicite Edward, acabas de cerrar el negocio por el cual muchos rogarían y además tienes una mujer muy inteligente a tu lado, muy preparada además que es muy hermosa, hacen una muy bonita pareja – Edward capto el mensaje

-¿Bella?, no te voy a negar toda la lista de cualidades que dijiste y tiene muchas más créeme, pero no somos pareja, la única relación que existe entre nosotros es meramente laboral. _"Pero bien sabes que con eso no te conformas", _le dijo esa pequeña voz a Edward.

-¿En serio?, yo juraría que eran pareja por la forma en la que la abrazabas y la forma en la que ella te miraba, pero perdón, a lo mejor mal interprete las cosas.

Edward no dejo de pensar en lo que lo habían dicho. Mientras tanto Bella regresaba a la sala de juntas con las carpetas con los contratos cuando se topó con Mari.

-Por lo visto cerraron el trato, tienes una sonrisa.

-Si Mari, por fin. Era importante este negocio para Cullen's Constructions.

-Y para Edward también, sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de él, por haber logrado crear una empresa sólida y reconocida. - Dijo con melancolía al recordar con cariño y tristeza a Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

-No lo dudo, pero voy a la sala de juntas para que firmen los contratos y estoy segura que después de esto Edward se va ir a festejar así que a meter velocidad y hacer este cierre una realidad – dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella se dirigió a la sala de juntas, cuando entró, los 5 hombres ahí parados, voltearon a ver y Edward la miró de una manera que no comprendía, pero no le tomó importancia.

-Aquí están los contratos, ¿Están listos para firmar? – los 5 hombres asintieron.

Cada uno de los empresarios pasaba a firmar mientras Bella sonreía. Habían sido los meses más cansados desde que empezó a trabajar con Edward, la búsqueda de materiales, de proveedores, trabajadores, etcétera, los constante gritos de Edward cuando los diseños no salían como él esperaba, así que de una forma ese triunfo era de ambos. Edward no apartaba la mirada de Bella, parecía un ángel y estaba feliz por haber logrado semejante triunfo. Era turno de Edward para firmar y se sentó en la mesa y firmó sin dudar.

Al final todos de pararon y se estrecharon las manos, iniciando así el éxito para ambos negocios. Bella los acompaño en la puerta, despidiéndose de ellos personalmente mientras le decía a Mari que los guiara a la recepción, ahí Jane se encargaría de lo demás.

Cuando regreso a la oficina Edward estaba parado con una enorme sonrisa, Bella cerró la puerta y se volteo hacía a él y le sonrió. Edward extendió sus brazos y ambos corrieron al encuentro mientras que él soltaba una carcajada y la abrazaba levantándola parcialmente del suelo.

-Lo logró, Ingeniero – dijo Bella entre sus brazos memorizando su aroma.

-Lo logramos, Señorita Swan – contra ataco Edward, mientras las palabras del empresario resonaban en su cabeza _"hacen una muy bonita pareja"_ y en ese momento Edward no dudo ni un momento de esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Heme aquí de nuevo, se que los capítulos son un poco cortos pero se iran alargando con el avance de la relación de este bello par... Los estoy haciendo cortos pues en las escenas de amor me voy a explayar demasiado (soy nueva en lemmon asi que espero sus puntos de vista y porque no hasta sugerencias jajajaja[pervert face])Gracias por cada uno de sus Alertas y Reviews hacen que me inspiren a seguir escribiendo, sabiendo de antemano que se han engachado con la historia. Gracias por este gran recibimiento al fic yo también me enamore de esta historia... tanto que ya hasta los soñe ajajajajaj hubieran visto a Edward rogar por una escena de amor jajajajajaja ¿Lo hago sufrir un poquito? jajajajajaja<p>

Besos y abrazos a cada una de ustedes.

Por cierto leo cada review algunos los he contestado.

Nos estamos leyendo ;)

**PD. Tengo un super lemmon... fue el primero que escribir si lo quieren avisenme para que lo mande a revisión con mi Beta (soy perfeccionista) esta basada en la canción de Ricardo Arjona (Historia de Taxi) lo escribi hace como año y medio así que espero sus opiniones.**

PERVERT FACE jajajajaja

Con cariño Shell Craig xD


	5. Una rara conversación

**CAPITULO IV**

**Una rara conversación**

La deposito en el suelo.

-Cuanta efusividad, Ingeniero.

-Perdón, es que estoy muy contento, vamos a celebrar.

-No lo creo.

-Por favor, este triunfo de ambos, más mío que tuyo -, dije en tono de broma mientras aparecía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios -, pero triunfo al fin y al cabo.

-Está bien.

-Qué bueno.

Bella tomo las carpetas de los contratos una para él y una para ella, porque conociéndolo no sabría donde la dejaría. Salieron de la sala de juntas y vio que Mari estaba distraída, Bella estaba a punto de advertirle pero Edward le hizo una señal de que no lo haga. Edward llegó por atrás para abrazar a su secretaria.

-Lo logramos, Mari -, dijo mientras esta soltaba un gritito. La bajo y esta se volteó y le dio un golpe en el brazo por causarle semejante susto, Bella solo reía de la acción de Mari.

-Te voy a matar la próxima vez que lo hagas -, y Bella soltó semejante carcajada-. Y usted no se ría jovencita que también la mató por no advertirme -, era el turno de Edward para reír.

-Él me lo impidió – lo acusó

-Y como siempre haces lo que él te dice – sabiendo a ciencia cierta que a veces Bella hacia su santa voluntad ante su jefe.

-Tiene razón – dijo Edward.

-Entonces la próxima vez te voy a desobedecer.

-No será la primera vez, Bella – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tiene razón hija -, dijo Mari a Bella citando las palabras de Edward.

-Se acabaron las noches de desvelo y preocupación, por ahora.

-Te lo mereces hijo -, dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Edward, para inclinarlo y besarle la frente y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo -, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti -, Edward se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras luchaba por mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos, cosa que no consiguió pues una de ellas llegó a sus mejillas. Mari solo lo abrazó con fuerte, mientras que Bella veía la escena. Este era el Edward del que ella estaba enamorada. Solo soltó un suspiro cuando Edward se secaba las lágrimas que habían invadido su rostro.

-Bueno, basta de esto, tienes que ir con nosotros a festejar, es más háblale a Benjamín – esposo de Mari – para que nos vea en el "_STK Miami" _y no acepto una negativa como respuesta.

-Ni siquiera tomo la mía Mari.

-Está bien, pero solo porque estas de fiesta, porque no creas que eso de _"no acepto una negativa como respuesta"_-, dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de Edward y la joven pareja sonreía -, va conmigo.

-Perdón, pero señora linda, solo me avisa cuando tenga todo listo para salir, cuando tenga tiempo. Bella vamos a la oficina

-En mi tierra se dice "Por Favor" -, dijo Bella.

-Por favor -, Mari solo se rio.

Ambos entraron a la oficina.

-Te dejo el contrato en tu escritorio, por favor ponlo en un lugar que recuerdes y que no sea lado de tus planos, porque conociéndote lo perderás, de todas maneras yo tendré uno en mi oficina.

-Por eso te contrate, no puedes ser más eficiente, porque no eres más alta -, Bella entrecerró los ojos. Edward siempre le decía que estaba hecha para bolsillo. Él solo sonrió al ver la reacción de Bella.

-Vuelve a bromear con respecto a mi estatura, y se deja de llamar ingeniero para convertirse en ingeniera.

-¡Uuuuh!, ¡qué miedo! -, dijo mientras agitaba las manos en señal de que estaba temblando -, no es cierto.

-Ya Edward.

-Toma asiento -, Bella lo miró fulminante mientras enarcaba una ceja -, Por favor – Bella se sentó y luego Edward.

-Gracias.

-Estaba pensando, ya que le dijiste a mi hermana que la próxima semana la tengo libre, podemos ir a Forks

-¿Podemos? ¿Forks? ¿Por qué Forks? -, preguntó Bella dudosa

-Sí, Alice, Jasper tú y yo, y Forks porque ahí nacimos Alice y yo, pero eso ya lo sabías – dijo en tono obvio.

-¿Y cómo para que quieres que yo vaya? – después del entierro de los padres de Edward, Bella se juró nunca volver ahí. Aunque tuvo que aceptar que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró que Edward vivió ahí hasta los 19.

-Si mal no recuerdo mi eficiente asistente -, Bella rodeó los ojos -, Alice quería hablar contigo.

-Sí, pero para eso no es necesario ir hasta Forks, podemos hacer reservaciones en el restaurante favorito de tú hermana y listo.

-¿Bella hace cuanto tiempo que no sales de la ciudad?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Desde que empezaste a trabajar conmigo, no me has pedido ni un día – dijo levantando el dedo índice-, de vacaciones, haz trabajado hasta en días festivos, tus padres deben odiarme

-No se preocupe de mis padres, Ingeniero. Yo me las arreglo con ellos

-No seas así Bella, vamos y así te distraes

-No quiero, no me obligues Edward

-Nunca te he obligado a nada, Bella. Lo sabes simplemente vamos para que nos olvidemos una semana de los negocios

-No quiero ir a Forks – dijo

-¿Hay un motivo en especial? -, Edward cayó en cuenta que sabía muy poco de la vida de Bella-. Bella has sido mi asistente por casi tres años, pero además de eso nos hemos convertido en amigos, porque no confías en mí y me dices el por qué no quieres ir a Forks -, Bella suspiró rendida y mirándolo a los ojos le confesó.

-Mis padres son divorciados, mi padre vive en Forks y mi madre de Phoenix. Tengo un hermano mayor que está casado y vive en Los Ángeles con su esposa e hija. Solía pasar dos semanas en Forks con mi padre hasta los 18, que tuve la edad suficiente para negarme ir e iniciar mi carrera de Arquitectura y Diseño. Después del entierro de tus padres, fui a visitar a mi papá y sinceramente no pareció muy contento de verme.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -, preguntó Edward, aunque se preguntó ¿Por qué nunca se había topado en ella? ¿Su padre no le hablaba de los Cullens? ¿O por lo menos de su padre?

-No se había dado la ocasión.

-¿No se había dado la ocasión?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en Forks?

-Estabas pasando por una pérdida Edward. Como querías que llegará para decirte los problemas que yo tenía encima. En ese momento tu pérdida era más importante que los problemas con mis padres.

-¿Y qué hay con tu hermano?

-Emmett se casó con Rosalie hace 3 años y medio, justo antes de empezar a trabajar contigo. Hace aproximadamente 4 meses nació mi sobrina, Ámbar

-¿Ya la conociste? – preguntó Edward

-Por foto. De milagro me he escapado de los reclamos de mi hermano, gracias a mi cuñada.

-Está decidido, hacemos un par de días en Forks y después nos vamos a Los Ángeles para que conozcan a tu sobrina

-Edward no.

-Nada de "Edward no", vamos a ir y fin de la discusión -, Bella suspiró rendida y solo dijo un inaudible _Ok_

-No utilices esa palabra conmigo parece que no te importa nada cuando solo usas esa pequeña y miserable palabra. – Bella se rió pues él utilizó las mismas palabras que ella con él -, solo una pregunta más, cuando te quedabas en Forks con tu padre ¿Nunca nos mencionaba?

-Cullen -, Bella estaba haciendo nota mental -. No nunca, aunque a lo mejor lo escuche alguna vez pero quien iba a imaginar que el Cullen de Forks iba a ser el mismo Cullen que conocí aquí en Miami -, dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Cuando mis padres de mudaron a Forks, fue cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, la gente empezó a murmurar _"como gente como ellos se habrían mudado a semejante pueblo."_

-No me lo tomes a mal, yo estaría de acuerdo con ellos, viviendo en una gran ciudad porque mudarse a Forks, la verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Mi madre quería una vida tranquila y parece que Forks le brindaba esa posibilidad.

-Ah, vale. Unos queriendo entrar –dijo mientras señalaba a Edward -, y otros – dijo señalándose a sí misma -, queriendo salir.

-Parece que sí.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, era Mari avisándole que ya estaba todo listo para que se pudieran ir. Bella fue a tomar su portafolio para guardar el contrato, después de la comida se iría a su departamento a tomar un merecido descanso, habían sido demasiadas emociones, primero la firma del contrato, después una sesión de confesión con su jefe la cual había sido la conversación más extraña que habían mantenido desde que empezó a trabajar con él.

Edward se sintió de forma muy rara, Bella le contó su vida y no había sido nada fácil, pero eso iba a cambiar, no importaba cuanto la necesitaba no iba a permitir que se le alejará más de su familia, no después de haber perdido a sus padres, en cierta forma entendía el dolor por el cual ella pasaba, aunque no lo demostrará, le dolía por no poder compartir sus triunfos con sus padres o disfrutar de la compañía de un angelito como lo era su sobrina.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante ya estaba Benjamín en la puerta esperando a su mujer, esta cuando lo vio camino lo más rápido que pudo para abrazarlo y darse un tierno beso. Bella y Edward miraban la tierna escena, eso es lo que Bella añora y lo que Edward desea.

-Espero encontrar un día una mujer como ella -, comentó Edward

-Vas por buen camino, unas 20 más y posiblemente la encuentras – dijo Bella -, en serio Edward ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar el amor, si no te permites amar?, creo que no soy la única con secretos.

Edward solo se limitó a sonreír, pero la felicidad no llegó a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Ya regrese chicas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo...! Que les parece...Si? No? Pasa? La misma historia? Qué les ha parecido hasta ahorita?... ya mero se acerca lo mero bueno jajajajajaja.<p>

Espere que hayan disfrutado el Lemmon de Historia de Taxi... fue el primerito que escribi y recibi muy buenos comentarios... Gracias por el apoyo Chicas eso se aprecia de corazon

Nos estamos leyendo con cariño Shell ;)


	6. Desagradables encuentros

**CAPITULO V**

**Desagradables encuentros.**

-Señor Cullen, Bienvenido -, Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Efraín, la mesa de siempre por favor, pero que sean 4.

-Claro que si, en un momento.

-¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a venir los 4? – preguntó Bella ganándose la atención de la otra pareja.

-Porque sabía que no se iban a negar.

-Fanfarrón, un día te vas llevar una sorpresa.

-Un día se la daremos hija, no te preocupes – dijo Mari con una sonrisa.

-Ya está lista su mesa, Ingeniero.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, se dispusieron a ordenar, pero primero Edward pidió una botella de Vino para festejar. Cuando trajeron la bebida.

-Por el triunfo – dijo Edward.

-Por el amor – contra atacó Benjamín.

-También – contestó Edward.

La comida se dio muy amena, Benjamín soltó sus comentarios ganándose la risas de los presentes.

-Te lo juro Benjamín – había dicho Edward -, cuando estoy entre estas dos mujeres no sé quién es el jefe.

-Pues nosotras – contestó Bella.

-Claro -, dijo Mari -, los hombres empresarios necesitan a mujeres inteligentes, pues algunos piensan más con el miembro que con la cabeza -, y los 4 soltaron la carcajada cuando llegaron a interrumpir el momento.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Edward Cullen? –, en ese momento Edward volteo. y se topó con las 2 personas menos agradables para él. El enojo no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes en la mesa.

-Jessica Stanley -, dijo Edward, su acompañante era bajo y güero, y eran enemigos en el mundo de la arquitectura -, y Mike Newton esto sí que es una gran sorpresa.

-Si muy chiquito el mundo, Buenas Tardes señorita Swan – dijo Mike refiriéndose a Bella.

-¿Se conocen? – inquirió Edward.

-Para mi desgracia -, contestó Bella-, te acuerdas que te mencioné que antes de ir a la entrevista a tu empresa me habían dicho que NO en otra, antecediendo que no contrataban mujeres como asistente de presidencia -, Edward asintió con la cabeza, recordaba ese día, Bella llegó hecha un manojo de nervios pero era la más capaz de todas las que se presentaron, con vestidos arriba de la rodilla, como si supieran que con eso lograrían el empleo, pero cuando vio entrar a Bella, con ese traje sastre negro hecho a la medida, se presentó ante él y de ella emanaba un aura de seguridad y preparación -, Bueno fue en Newton Constructores.

-¿Tú dejaste ir a semejante mujer, por el simple hecho de ser mujer? -,

-Como dicen por ahí los idiotas nacen no se hacen -, dijo Benjamín ganándose un risa de Bella y Edward y un pequeño golpe de su esposa

-¡Ouch! – Soltó Benjamín – ¿Qué? No dije más que la verdad, ¿O me equivoco Edward?

-Estas en lo cierto Benjamín – dijo Edward -, de verdad que Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

-¿Por qué lo dices Edward? -, preguntó Jessica.

-Yo me entiendo, y si no es mucha molestia, estamos comiendo y no quiero atragantarme.

-Edward -, dijo Bella mientras le acariciaba el brazo para que Edward se tranquilizará.

-Ya vi por qué la contrataste.

-Los motivos que haya tenido para contratarla, es algo que no le incumbe, Ing. Newton. Por favor háganos un favor a todos váyanse, por lo menos de nuestra mesa -, mientras Bella bajaba la mirada y dejaba su mano en la mesa. Para Edward ese gesto no pasó desapercibido. Después hablaría con Bella con respecto a eso.

-Tranquilo hijo – dijo Mari y esta le tomo la mano.

-¿Hijo? ¿Y tu madre Edward? -, preguntó Jessica sabiendo de antemano que sus padres habían muerto, ella y Mike se limitaron a reír.

-Ahora si ya estuvo bueno, ya colmaron mi paciencia, todo el mundo tiene un límite, y ustedes par de idiotas ya colmaron la mía con la sarta de barbaridades que han dicho -, gritó Mari ganándose le atención de todos los presentes -, se retiran ahora mismo a su mesa, por si no lo habían visto estamos celebrando.

-¿Usted quien es para hablarme de esa manera? -, dijo Jessica.

-Tal vez para usted no soy nadie "señorita" -, dijo en tono dejando en duda sobre semejante palabra -, pero para él -, dijo señalando a Edward -, soy como su madre, y por si no lo sabía sus padres murieron en un accidente, así que por favor le pido, es más les exijo que se retiren o sabrán quien es esta "nadie".

La pareja se retiró echando humo, las tres personas la miraban con ojos hecho platos.

-Idiotas -, murmuró Mari -, y no me vean así que no tengo changos en la cara -, mientras dirigía su mirada al trío que la observaban divertidos.

-Tranquila amor, se te va subir el azúcar – dijo Benjamín ganándose la risa de Bella y Edward y una mirada fulminante de Mari.

-No sigas con tus comentarios Benjamín, porque puedes jurar que dormirás en el sofá.

-¡Ay amor!

-Te las estoy cantando, Benjamín.

-Está bien ya no digo nada.

-Gracias Mari, pero no tenías que hacer eso.

-Sí, si tenía porque, tu siendo un caballero no le hubieras gritado como yo lo hice, además quien se cree para decirme nadie, no te parí pero es como mi hijo -, Bella contemplaba la escena con cierta melancolía. – Idiotas - volvió a repetir Mari mientras que Edward y Bella sonreían mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Otra vez, gracias –él la tomó de la mano -, ¿No te la puedo robar, Benjamín? – dijo con un lindo puchero.

-Lo dudo muchacho – dijo Benjamín tratando de sonar enojado, pero lo único que consiguió es sacar risas de las 2 damas sentadas en la mesa. – Además estoy seguro que mujeres no te hacen falta, mi estimado.

-No, no me hacen falta, pero ninguna es como ella -, mientras señalaba a Mari

-Ni modo mi amigo, hubieras nacido 30 años antes hubiera sido una lucha justa. Ahora no tanto.

-¡Hey!, no soy tan mayor -, dijo Mari a su marido y este le levanto una ceja.

- Ok, hubieras nacido 29 años antes, Edward -, dijo en tono soso, mientras Bella y Edward luchaban para que no se les escapará la carcajada.

-Definitivamente, alguien va dormir incomodo esta noche -, dijo la anciana, mientras se llevaba el bocado a lo boca.

-Lucharé, Benjamín. Que de eso no te quede la mayor duda, amigo -, dijo Edward en tono teatral y los 4 soltaron la carcajada.

La comida siguió y la escenita pasó a segundo término, pero tal vez para la otra pareja no, pues no tenían ni 15 minutos y se fueron echando una mirada fulminante a la mesa donde se encontraban los 4. Edward les hizo una señal con la mano, un adiós de forma cínica, y los 4 se volvieron a reír.

Bella no olvidaba las palabras de Newton, "Ya vi por qué la contrataste", enfrentaría a Edward más tarde. La habían dejado más intrigada, confundida y sembró la duda en ella.

Después del postre, de una hora de estar en el restaurante y haber olvidado la semejante escena, Edward pagó la cuenta después la buena pelea con Benjamín por no dejar pagar la parte de él y la de su esposa, Edward solo alego, que él fue quien invitó y por lo tanto es él quien paga.

-Hombres -, soltaron al mismo tiempo Bella y Mari

-Creo que debimos ser nosotras quienes pagaran, ¿No crees Mari? -, dijo Bella

-Definitivamente, es más fácil para nosotras ponernos de acuerdo.

-A ver damas -, intervino Edward -, la próxima vez pagan ustedes y a ver si de esa manera dejo de escuchar tanta queja -, fingiendo molestia

-Y encima de molesta, si de verdad que los hombres son sensibles

-No lo dudes hija -, concluyó Mari

Salieron del restaurante y Mari se despidió de un abrazo y un beso de Bella e hizo lo mismo con Edward solo que este la estrechó más fuerte a su pecho y le volvió agradecerle por haberlo defendido y le recordó a Benjamín que lucharía por Mari y en tono de broma Benjamín le declaró la guerra a Edward y las dos mujeres se rieron.

-Ojala un día tenga a dos galanes peleándose por mí – soltó Bella sin pensar.

-Hagamos un trato, tú déjame a mi linda esposa y pelea por esa mujer – dijo Benjamín señalando a Bella, y esta solo abrió más lo ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Tan feo estoy? -, le preguntó Edward a Bella

-Yo no dije eso, simplemente que contigo una relación no llega ni a la esquina de tu casa, jefecito.

-Después usted y yo hablaremos de esa situación, jovencito -, dijo Mari y Edward miró de manera fulminante a Bella.

-Yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto.

-No quiero seguir con esto

-No te digo que le huyen a los problemas -, dijo Bella

-Te las estoy contando Bella

-Pues hasta ahorita el marcador esta en tu contra Edward

-Bueno ya estuvo bueno, te llevo a tu casa

-Puedo tomar un taxi.

-Eso sí que no jovencita – dijo Mari, - el señor tiene un auto y la puede llevar ya que usted dejó el suyo quien sabe dónde.

-Está en el taller

-¿Volvió a fallar? – preguntó Mari, mientras Edward soltaba la carcajda.

-De seguro – contestó Edward – ya te dije que debes cambiar ese coche que se descompone cada mes.

-En defensa de mi carro – dijo Bella -, se descompone cada mes y medio. Por favor Edward no le levantes falsos a mi lindo auto.

-¿Lindo? Bella por favor, creo que de milagro funciona – dijo Edward tratando de sacar de sus casillas a su asistente, cosa que estaba logrando muy gratamente ya que Bella lo miraba fulminante.

La pareja de ancianos solo se reía de la escena que la joven pareja había montado afuera del restaurante.

-Cálmate Edward, yo no me meto con tu auto.

-Como me encanta hacerte enojar, te ves linda – eso hizo que Bella se sonrojara -, ves hasta sonrojada se ve bonita -, dijo Edward.

- Mari, ¿me puedes ayudar? -, Bella imploró por la intervención de Mari

-¿Hijo? -, preguntó Mari.

-¿Sí? – dijo Edward alargando su pregunta, sin quitar la vista del rostro de Bella

-Basta de bromas y lleva a Bella a su casa -, le dijo a Edward, mientras este se decía que en el camino se iba a divertir mucho – Y nada de bromas Edward -, el ingeniero soltó un suspiro de frustración – te lo advierto.

-Ja, ja, ja – dijo Bella – te aguaron la fiesta.

-¿Qué edad tienen? – preguntó Benjamín, al ver a Edward y Bella comportándose dignamente como niños de 5 años.

Los 4 se rieron, mientras que Edward y Bella se dirigían al coche de él.

Edward la abrió la puerta del copiloto y Bella se subió, después Edward tomo su lugar a lado de Bella.

-Tres años Bella, tres años y no sé dónde vives.

-Por prevención.

-¿Qué calle tomo?

-La siguiente a la izquierda.

Bella le fue señalando el camino, cuando llegaron al departamento de ella.

-Tienes buen gusto – comentó Edward.

-Trabajar en una de las mejores constructoras del país ha dejado buenos beneficios.

-¿Rentas?

-No, lo compre hace apenas un año.

-Pues felicidades.

-Gracias, antes de que me sigas reclamando ¿Quieres subir a tomar una copa?

-¿Es una invitación?

-No haga que me arrepienta, Ingeniero.

-Está bien.

Edward salió y mientras Bella tomaba su portafolio que se encontraba en la parte trasera y Edward ya se encontraba para abrirle la puerta y le ofreció la mano.

-Gracias ya no aguanto estos zapatos

-¿Entonces por qué te los pones?

-Teníamos presentación señor genio, a veces para tener tanto estudio eres medio tarolas.

-¿Tarolas?

-Sonso, tonto, loco, menso

-Ya, ya entendí

-Vamos

Llegaron a la puerta principal y Bella abrió la puerta. Después de esta fueron al elevador y se fueron al piso 9. Edward la miro en con un interrogante en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-No eres el único extravagante aquí, además era el único departamento que me gustó y estaba libre, y lo tome a pesar de mi miedo a las alturas.

-Con razón, cuando estás en la oficina evitas mirar hacia el ventanal de mi oficina, no te gusta ver que tan alto esta.

-Que come que adivina -, él se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada una disculpa por no actualizar, pero el cap no estaba del todo corregido y ya saben que me gustan las cosas bien sino no las hago, espero que lo hayan disfrutado me reí mucho cuando lo escrbí espero que ustedes también lo hayan hecho, hay ese Benjamín.<p>

Empezaré con una adaptación de una novela mientras sigo escribiendo, y me siguen corrigiendo los pequeños errores, ya mande 3 capitulos mas a revisión así que apenas los tenga actualizare lo más pronto posible. Ademas tengo varias ideas para ONE SHOTS que espero escribir a la brevedad. Espero que me tengan paciencia, con las actualizaciones pues también retome mis notas en DiarioTwilight . com (que ya tenía abandonado, ¿alguien ya leyó las notas que estan en mi perfil? si es sí espero que les haya gustado y si no pues espero que lo hagan las notas son para las fans como ustedes ), pero les aseguro QUE NO ABANDORE ESTA HISTORIA que es la primera que escribo y por lo tanto es mi bebé que ha sido muy bien recibido por ustedes y eso de agradece chicas, de corazón.

Nuevamente una disculpa,

Nos estamos leyendo, con cariño besos y abrazos Shell ^_^


	7. Con la escencia de un colibrí

**CAPITULO VI**

**Con la esencia de un colibrí**

Era la primera vez que Edward estaba en el departamento de Bella, y tenía que aceptar que estaba bien distribuida, tanto la sala y el comedor eran muy elegantes, en la esquina había un mini bar de lo que parecía ser caoba. Los colores resaltaban en la sala, colores claros que permitían la entrada de luz del día.

-¿Por qué no pasas a la sala?, en un minuto te alcanzo voy a quitarme los zapatos.

-Muy bien.

Cuando estuvo en la sala vio una hermosa imagen desde la ventana, era la ciudad de Miami en todo su esplendor. Dirigió su mirada hacia la chimenea de la sala de estar, muy bonita y muy romántica para una noche de pasión. Lentamente Edward se quitó el saco y la corbata para estar más cómodo, los dejo en el respaldo del sofá blanco de la sala de Bella. Se desabrocho los primeros dos botones de la playera al igual que los botones de la muñeca y se dobló las mangas a la altura de los codos.

Cuando Bella entró a su habitación se preguntaba una y otra vez de donde había salido semejante invitación, pero la había hecho y no se podía arrepentir. Se cambió se puso unos jeans desgastado y una blusa sin manga color verde, se soltó el cabello y se puso una banda en el cabello para evitar que se le venga a la cara, se puso sus chanclas y se dispuso a salir.

Entonces lo vio ahí parado y pensativo. Tan sexy como lo había tenido en sus más locos sueños. Sueños que se hacen cada día más presentes, haciendo que la vida de Bella se volvería un verdadero calvario, por no llevar acabo lo que sus sueños e instintos dictaban todo por el miedo de salir lastimada nuevamente. Saliendo de su ensueño Bella se dispuso a actuar de manera normal, mientras su cuerpo y su deseo querían participar de otra manera.

-¿Te sientes extraño?

-Siéndote sincero si, nunca había venido a tu casa. Pero es muy bonita supongo que tú hiciste el diseño del interior. De verdad que es hermosa Bella. Yo no lo pude haber hecho mejor

-Gracias y supones bien, yo me encargue de cada uno de los diseños. De algo tenía que servir que haya estudiado diseño. ¿Te parece si nos adelantamos al mini bar? -, preguntó Isabella.

-Me parece, tengo un sed -, contestó Edward.

Bella camino hacia el mini bar y Edward no podía despegar los ojos de esa fina figura que iba delante de él. _Simplemente perfecta _pensó Edward. Esos jeans hacían resaltar esos bien torneados glúteos. Bella se puso atrás del mini bar mientras Edward se sentaba en una de las sillas altas que hacían juego con el mini bar

-¿Qué te sirvo?

-Si tienes algo fuerte te lo agradecería.

-¿Te parece un whisky en las rocas?

-Me parece.

Bella fue al mini refrigerador que había detrás de ella para tomar los hielos, tomo 2 vasos y sirvió los whiskies, sacó un recipiente para la botana y puso en ella los cacahuates, Edward simplemente enarcó las cejas

-Hey, es la primera vez que mi jefe viene a mi casa quiero que se lleve una buena impresión.

-Lo está logrando señorita.

Empezaron a tomar y a comer las cacahuates que Bella había servido. Empezaron a platicar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-No sé cuántas caídas tuve que tratar por el uso de tacones -, había dicho Bella

-Te llevaste uno buenos moretones -, dijo Edward tratando de ahogar la carcajada que luchaba para salir.

-Era bien patosa

-Ya no lo eres, nunca he visto que te hayas caído, bueno al menos no en mi presencia.

-Ni lo verás, suficiente tengo con las burlas que me daba mi hermano, para todavía soportar las tuyas, así que muchas gracias pero no.

Siguieron con la conversación, hasta que Edward se dio cuenta y recordó la reacción que tuvo Bella con las palabras de Newton, era el momento para sacar las cosas. Tenía que ser honesto con la única persona que se lo merece.

-Ya sácalo, Bella.

-¿Qué saque qué?

-El motivo de tu invitación.

Bella pareció sorprendida ante el comentario de Edward.

-¿Por qué crees que haya un motivo en especial?

-Por favor Bella, nunca me invitas ni un refresco de la esquina.

-Bueno eso no es del todo verdad, pero necesito saber algo.

-Suéltalo.

-Le he estado dando vueltas a lo que soltó Newton en el restaurante.

-¿Sobre los motivos de tu contratación?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres muy fácil de leer, eres como un libro abierto, muy predecible de hecho –, Bella rogaba a Dios que eso no fuera cierto, si no sabría que ha estado enamorada de él hace mucho tiempo y cuanto le molestaba sacar a la basura de su casa.

-¿Y entonces me vas a decir?

-Sí.

-Suéltalo. – repitió las palabras que hace minutos atrás Edward había dicho.

-¿Por qué te contrate? – Se preguntó Edward en voz alta -, fácil porque eres una mujer preparada, decidida, creativa, inteligente y por lo poco que te conozco que no se deja vencer -, Bella estaba atónita por lo que decía Edward.

-¿Es ese el verdadero motivo?

-Al principio no -, pareció decidido a contestar con tremenda honestidad, el hombre sabía que esta conversación se debía por lo mucho que la mujer había hecho por él -, cuando empecé hacer las entrevistas se asomaron cada cosa que bueno, iban vestidas como si fueran a una fiesta, creo que habían oído o sabían del rumor de "Edward Cullen: el Casanova", no las culpo créeme -, dijo con cierto descaro en la voz-, pero yo a mi en los negocios me gusta arriesgar, pero y no iba dejar que la busca de una aventura me arruinara los negocios -, Bella abrió la boca para quejarse -, déjame terminar por favor -, Bella asintió con la cabeza -, después entraste tú, con tu traje sastre, hecha un manojo de nervios pero con una aura de seguridad, cuando te pregunte del por qué querías trabajar con nosotros tu respuesta unida a tu sonrisa me hicieron decidir… -, Edward espero a que ella lo recordara y lo mencionara.

-Porque soy la mejor -, dijo Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro, _misma respuesta, misma sonrisa, misma reacción _pensó Edward. Cuando la había visto, cuando Bella le había dado esa misma respuesta Edward sintió un estremecimiento que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo. En este momento Edward sintió lo mismo.

-Exacto, eras y eres la mejor de las 20 entrevistas que había tenido, ya estaba cansado de ver a mujeres semidesnudas y huecas de la cabeza, hasta que apareciste, no dude ni un minuto en contratarte y después me contaste esa historia de que no quisieron contratarte en otra empresa, y ¿sabes que fue lo que pensé en ese momento? -, Bella negó con la cabeza -, "Que idiotas, idiotas a los cuales les debo mucho." Sinceramente Bella, de todo corazón ellos no saben lo que dejaron ir, debieron haber puesto más fe en ti y en tu persona.

-Pensé que fue por otra cosa.

-¿Cómo que cosa?

-No lo sé – dijo Bella

-Si lo sabes y te voy a iluminar un poco, por el tono en lo que lo dijo Newton, pensaste que tenía negras intensiones.

-Sí eso fue exactamente lo que pensé

-No te voy a negar, antes de saber lo eficiente que eras, si lo pensé y mucho -. Bella no sabía la tremenda cantidad de sueños que Edward tenía con respecto a ella, en donde hacían de todo menos hablar- pero después me di cuenta de que mi vida era un desastre y que cada vez que lo arruinaba ahí estabas tú, para solucionarlo. Que cada vez que necesitaba de alguien, que me escuchara ahí estabas sin que eso formara parte de tus funciones, desde ese momento me prometí, es más me jure nunca hacer nada que me hiciera perderte ¿Está satisfecha con la respuesta, Señorita Swan?

-Gracias por tu honestidad, Edward. Es algo que valoro. -, Bella estaba sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Nunca imagino que Edward tuviera esa impresión de ella. Nunca lo busco, ella simplemente quería ser una buena empleada pero sobretodo, una buena amiga.

-Tú siempre has sido honesta conmigo, te lo debía.

Ambos terminaron de tomar el whisky, iban rumbo a la sala a tomar otra copa donde se encontraba la chimenea pero arriba de esta se encontraban varias fotos, Edward de forma curiosa se acercó a ver.

-¿Esta eres tú? -, preguntó Edward al tomar una foto, en donde cierta chica vestía unos jeans y una playera holgada, sin mostrar sus curvas, muy diferente a la misma chica que tenía a escasos centímetros atrás de él.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Simple curiosidad -, contestón con honestidad.

-Si soy yo, - Edward no la dejo terminar.

-Te ves… -, no sabía que decir.

-¿Diferente?, si me lo suelen decir muy a menudo -, dijo con cierto reproche.

-¿Decir? ¿Quiénes?

-Viejos amigos -, dijo con amargura.

Edward notó la tensión que había en Bella y ya no quiso preguntar más, se había dado cuenta que a Bella no le gusta hablar de 2 cosas importantes, ni de su familia ni su pasado. Pero él quería saber cada detalle de su vida. Decidido a saber, se fue por la tangente. Solo esperaba de corazón que algún día Bella confiara en él. Lo que ninguno de los dos imagino es que en ese momento los dos caerían en los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado.

-Cambiaste muchísimo-, mencionó Edward

-Como una mariposa -, susurró Bella, pero Edward alcanzó oír lo que con tristeza Bella había dicho.

-Exactamente -, Bella se sorprendió de que él hubiera escuchado

-Eso me dijo mi abuela antes de morir, que tenía la apariencia de una mariposa pero la esencia de un colibrí.

-La mariposa lo puedo entender, pero, ¿y el colibrí?

-El colibrí representa el amor y la alegría, es un animal de muchos matices, puede estar arriba o abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, puede avanzar o retroceder, es la historia de mi vida. Lástima que la alegría se esfumó a la semana que ella murió, poco después de la boda de Emmett y Rose. Además que es considerado un animal con suerte, lástima que a mí no me la han presentado -, dijo tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-De verdad que eres una mujer de muchos matices eso no se lo discuto... -, Edward se quedó sin palabras. Mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar y se dirigía al sofá que estaban ocupando minutos antes de ir por la segunda copa de whisky. Bella lo siguió.

-Cambie en dos sentidos en mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Necesitabas hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

-Nunca fui la mujer que soy ahora Edward -, Edward no dijo nada, Bella siguió -, No era de las mujeres que tenían un alta estima, o segura de sí misma o que lo hombres deseaban tener.

-¿Cambiaste por alguien? ¿Por un hombre? -, Bella solo asintió

-Sí, porque me lastimaron.

-Bella, un hombre no se merece las lágrimas de una mujer, mucho menos de un cobarde que la hace llorar.

-Desde ese día, me juré que no iba a permitir que nadie me pisoteara o humillara y mucho menos que un hombre se atrevería a jugar conmigo.

-Estas en todo tu derecho, pero no te cierres al amor.

Pasaron muchas cosas en la cabeza de Bella, como de una manera rápida terminaron hablando de ella.

-No lo hago, simplemente no me ha llegado el amor y Edward predicas con el ejemplo, jefe.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Bella? -, preguntó Edward sorprendido

-Dices que no me cierre al amor, cuando en frente de mí tengo al Sr. No me enamoro

Edward quedo en completamente en shock cuando Bella mencionó aquello, tenía razón.

-Eso es diferente

Bella solo enarco las cejas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Es exactamente lo mismo, Edward. –Dijo Bella mientras le sostenía la mirada a Edward. Ninguno de los dos la desvió. De pronto un estremecimiento familiar los invadió.

* * *

><p>Una disculpa por la tardanza, el internet de aqui esta hecho un asco. Aquí esta ya mero hay un encuentro entre estos y espero que no se decepciones, es lento pero seguro. Gracias por todos su reviews he tratado de contestar algunos, espero recibir más reviews de este cap ya que en el anterior fueron poquitos :( pero no importa se que siguen la historia.<p>

Nos vemos chicas!

Nos estamos leyendo Shell ^_^


	8. Dolorosos Recuerdos

**CAPITULO VII**

**Dolorosos Recuerdos**

Después de un gran rato de silencio, Bella decidió que era el momento de hablar, así como Edward quería que ella confiará en él, Bella quería exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Por qué te cierras al amor?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Ya ves, pero está bien, no voy a insistir. – Dijo Bella mientras internamente planeaba una estrategia para que Edward hablará. Ella bien sabía a Edward no le gustaba que actuará de esa manera.

-Bella por favor, no hagas esto.

-¿Qué no haga qué?, no me quieres contar, no soy nadie para exigirlo.

-A veces soy un cerrado ¿Verdad? -, dijo con una sonrisa que nunca llegó a su mirada.

-¿A veces?, es todo el tiempo, a veces es muy difícil saber qué te pasa -, dijo con sincera preocupación.

-Vuélveme a preguntar

-¿Qué quieres que te vuelva a preguntar?

-Lo que no te quise contestar

-Ok, ¿Por qué te cierras al amor?

-Porque me lastimaron y jugaron conmigo -, dijo con tristeza mientras enarcaba las cejas y cerraba los ojos y sonrió con la misma tristeza. Le dirigió a Bella una mirada dolorosa. Lo último que quería Edward era que Bella sintiera lastima por él.

Bella no sabía que decir ¿Qué sabe lo que siente?, no lo puede decir porque simplemente eran tan distintos, porque a pesar de que pasaron por el mismo dolor, la forma en la que ella lo empezó a superarlo, fue muy diferente a la forma al estilo de vida que llevaba Edward. Edward se acostaba con cualquiera que se le ponga en frente, casi jurándoles que después de eso no habría nada más, unas se enamoraban y otras… simplemente disfrutaban del momento.

-Estaba en la universidad -, continuó Edward -, compartíamos la clase de Diseño arquitectónico, era muy hermosa y me enamore de ella, de hecho fue ella la que se acercó a mí, y la invite a salir, y dijo que si, fuimos un par de veces al cine, en una de esas le pedí que fuera mi novia y me abrazó asintiendo y contestando a mi pregunta. El día que cumplimos 4 meses dije las dos palabras que me condenaron… "Te amo" -, dijo Edward recordando ese momento. En el pasado se llenó de alegría, ahora lo único que sentía era un tremendo rencor hacía aquella mujer que lo condeno a la vida que llevaba ahora. Aunque muy en el fondo, Edward sabía que fue él quien eligió ese estilo de vida. El engaño solo era su pretexto.

-¿Por qué te condenaron?, créeme toda mujer desea escuchar esas dos palabras de la boca de un hombre.

-Tal vez ella no, tal vez ella no era de ese tipo de mujer que desea escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué pasó después? -, preguntó Bella de forma cautelosa y de cierta manera hasta dudosa, creo que no estaba segura de recibir una respuesta tan honesta de parte de Edward.

-Después, hicimos el amor, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Para no hacerte larga la historia, dos meses después de aquello, fui a una fiesta en casa de un amigo o eso era lo que yo creía, yo no la encontraba subí al baño y escuche ruidos extraños, mi corazón me decía que vaya, que era algo importante pero mi cabeza se quería quedar con la duda.

-Seguiste a tu corazón -, afirmó Bella.

-Sí lo seguí y fue la última vez que lo sentí latir, digo sigue latiendo pero ya no lo siento… medio abrí la puerta había una pareja teniendo relaciones estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando la mujer habló y me quedé helado, era ella, después vi todo con tranquilidad a un costado de ellos había un espejo grande y vi su cara.

-Dios mío, Edward -, llevándose las mano a la boca.

-Cerré la puerta, ellos nunca se dieron cuenta. Bajé y tome una botella y salí hecho una furia, Jasper trató de agarrarme pero tanto era mi furia que fue como un roce, llegue a mi auto lo encendí y fui a comprar más botellas, siempre he aparentado más edad, así que no tuve problemas para conseguir el resto de las botellas. Después me dirigí a un pequeño lago que había a la salida de la ciudad, tomé para querer olvidar, para no sentir, me quería morir pero me di cuenta que ninguna mujer valía la pena, pero estaba muy tomado y no podía manejar de regreso. Tomé el celular y le marqué a Alice le explique donde estaba y como estaba, llegó con Jasper parece que estaba desesperada que lo llamó, Alice bajo ansiosa y me tomó en esos pequeños brazos y fue cuando empecé a llorar. Y le conté lo que había pasado y por primera vez Alice no se quejó de que le haya arruinado su ropa.

Bella sonrió ante la expresión y comentario de Edward hacia su pequeña hermana.

-Jasper nos siguió en su coche después de ayudar a Alice meterme a mi auto, me dormí durante todo el trayecto. Lo último que recuerdo es que amanecí en mi cuarto con una fuerte resaca y un dolor en el pecho y me acorde lo que había pasado. Ese día recibí bastantes llamadas de Jessica, nunca las conteste, cuando llegó el inicio de semana fue el momento de enfrentarme con la verdad.

-Un momento ¿Jessica? ¿Jesicca qué?

-Jessica Stanley

-¿La misma del restaurante?

-La misma.

-Ahora entiendo

-¿Qué entiendes?

-La mirada asesina que le diste

Edward solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Le dijiste que la habías visto? ¿Qué te dijo? -, continuo Bella.

-No, no, se enteró hasta mucho después. Ella se acercó a mí para la darme un beso en los labios pero desvié mi rostro, me preguntó qué que me pasaba y yo le contesté que nada que ya no tenía caso fingir lo que no sentía, ella no entendía y le dije que yo había hecho un apuesta con un amigo y le dije que la apuesta consistía que después de hacerle creer que la amaba se acostaría conmigo tal y como había ocurrido, recibí una cachetada pero no iba demostrar que me había dolido. Fue la burla de la escuela por un tiempo hasta que se enteró de la verdad.

-Eso fue muy bajo.

-Lo sé, pero lo que ella me hizo fue mucho peor de lo que yo le hice.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste como desquite?

-Sí, y Alice me regaño pero ya estaba hecho no me pensaba ni me iba a retractar.

-Orgulloso.

-Demasiado, pero no hablemos de orgullos

Ambos se quedaron callados

-¿Bella?-, preguntó Edward -, ¿Por qué no quieres ver a tus padres?

-Es mi padre el que no quiere verme y bueno mi madre ha de estar ocupada los últimos 3 años para tomar el teléfono y preguntar como estoy.

Bella supo que habían llegado a un momento donde no había un punto de retorno.

-¿Y por qué no tomar tú el teléfono?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué dejaste de ir a Forks?

-Porque al igual que a ti, también jugaron conmigo.

-No te entiendo.

-Tú le hiciste creer a Jessica que todo había sido por una apuesta, pero a mí de verdad lo hicieron. Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual deje de ir a visitar a mi padre.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste a tu padre los verdaderos motivos?

-Porque el que me engaño, no era nada más que el hijo de su mejor amigo y no quería crearles problemas

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-El susodicho.

-Jacob Black.

-¿Ese imbécil?

-¿Lo conociste?

-Claro que sí, era un idiota se jactaba de sus conquistas.

-¿Eran amigos?

-No, jamás.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente éramos tan diferentes, ¿Qué te hizo?

-Había salido con mi hermano Emmett a Port Ángeles a ver unas cosas y yo pase a la librería y ahí lo conocí, tenía 16 años estaba a escasos meses de cumplir 17. Estaba con unos amigos, desde ese día cada vez que tenía vacaciones o semanas de descanso iba a Forks a visitarlo, cuando cumplí los 17 me acosté con él -, Bella se ruborizó a admitir semejante cosa, Edward solo sonrió -, cuando abrí los ojos él no estaba, se había ido. Me sentí vacía y usada. Los días pasaron y no lo veía, fui a visitar a Ángela, me dijo que me quería presentar a alguien, nunca me dijo quién. Yo no le había dicho que salí con alguien porque él me dijo que no lo hiciera. Resulta que la persona la dejó plantada, y a lo lejos vi a Jacob con una mujer, me acerqué hablar con él y me dijo que fue una apuesta lo que había hecho.

-¡Ay!, pero lo voy a matar.

-Desde ese momento, me jure que no me volvería a pasar, cuando regrese a Phoenix tenía una amiga que era fanática de las compras y cambio de imagen y le pedí ayuda.

-Casi un Alice.

-Más o menos, dos meses después regrese a Forks cambiada que cuando me tope a Jacob en la calle me coqueteó pero no sabía quién era, hasta que Ángela me llamó por mi nombre y él se sorprendió y me estuvo buscando durante un tiempo, pero siempre recibía una negativa, sabiendo quien era mi padre, le mencionó lo que sucedía y mi padre trató de convencerme de salir con él, casi me obligaba así que decidí no volver nunca más a Forks.

-Idiota, ¿Lo viste cuando fuimos a Forks?, dijo después de la muerte de mis padres.

-De milagro no.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?

-No -, contestó muy segura.

-Yo digo que hables con tu padre.

Lo que Bella menos que quería, es hablar de sus padres, pero se sentía segura con Edward, a pesar de la vida que él llevaba, Bella no podía negar que Edward era un buen hombre. Y en un caso extremo podía llegar a confiar en él.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es capitulo corto, pero por ser viernes y por haberme tardado en actualizar HOY CAPITULO DOBLE. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Les gusta la idea?, espero que sí.<strong>

**Ojala que les haya gustado pero estoy segura que les va gustar más el siguiente jajajajajajajaja xD**

**Nos estamos leyendo y nuevamente una disculpa por el retraso (Ya hay dos capitulos más en revisión), así que espero no tardar en actualizar ok!**

**Besos y abrazos y muchas gracias por sus reviews, he tratado de contestarlos todos, pero a veces se me escapa uno que otro.**

**¿Que dicen chicas? Otro review?**

**Besitos**

**_Shell Craig_ ^_^  
><strong>


	9. Confesión y Deseo

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Confesión y Deseo**

-Si no quieres ir a Forks lo entenderé.

-No, si vamos a ir.

-¿Segura?, no quiero que te quejes después -, dijo Edward mientras levantaba una ceja.

-No me quejaré, lo prometo. Simplemente quiero reconciliarme con mi padre, creó que llegó la hora de sincerarme con él. Pero tengo miedo de decirle.

-¿Miedo? ¿A qué? – preguntó Edward.

-A su reacción, Edward. Por Dios, es el hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Pues con más razón tienes que decirle, Jacob no puedo ir por el mundo lastimando a cada mujer que se le ponga en frente.

-¿Y si no me cree?

-Por Dios Bella -, dijo Edward exasperado -, eres su hija, no puede poner su amistad antes que a su hija. Además si tú quieres puedo estar contigo cuando se lo digas, digo en representación de tu hermano. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Edward -, dijo Bella. –Creo voy a necesitar apoyo moral.

-Es lo mejor después, pues nunca sabes cuándo lo vas a perder.

-¿Sabes que te envidio?

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?, no tienes motivo.

-Por haber tenido unos padres como los que tuviste.

-No es por presumir, pero Alice y yo fuimos suertudos.

-Y mucho, cuando conocí a Esme y Carlisle.

-Sí, cuando creyeron que eras mi novia.

-Tu madre me abrazó de la manera que yo siempre desee y tu padre me recibió con un beso en la frente, y recordé que cada noche antes de cumplir los 10 años que Charlie me acostaba de la misma manera, fueron pasando los años y dejo de hacerlo, alegando que ya no era una niña.

-¿Qué paso con tu madre?

-Simplemente nunca fue como una madre, mira, el que prácticamente estaba conmigo durante todo el tiempo, cuando me asustaban las tormentas, él que iba por mí siempre a la escuela y él que prácticamente me creció fue mi hermano.

-¿Le guardas rencor?

-No simplemente, si a ella no le importó, ¿Por qué me he de acordar de ella?

-Porque es tu madre, te dio la vida.

-Madre no es la que pare o padre el que engendra, madre es aquella que te brinde cariño, comprensión, risas y yo nunca recibí nada de eso de parte de ella.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero es el ser que te dio la vida. Demuéstrale lo equivocada que esta.

¿No te gustaría compartir tus triunfos con ella?, ¿Hablarle por teléfono y hablar de cualquier cosa?

-Me gustaría, pero no sé cómo ella vaya a reaccionar.

-Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mis padres, Bella. Esto que te voy a contar muy poca gente lo sabe.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando voy rumbo a la oficina, volteó al asiento del copiloto y veo a mi madre sonreírme -, comentó Edward tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos -, le devuelvo la risa gustoso, y ella me dice que está orgullosa de mí -, las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Edward sin poder evitarlo y a Bella se le formaba un sentimiento en la garganta parecido al de Edward -, a pesar de que no tiene motivos para estarlo, me dice que luche, que no me deje caer y que cuide de Alice, porque es su pequeña al igual que yo, que a pesar de tener 26 años siempre seré su pequeño -, y lágrimas salieron sin poderlo evitar en los ojos de Bella -. Miro al retrovisor y veo a mi padre en el asiento de atrás, solo asintiendo la cabeza apoyando todo lo que mi madre dice y siento que coloca su mano en mi hombro, los extraño y mucho y era muy rara la vez en que les decía que los amaba, era escasamente, ahora no se los puedo decir. Pero tú tienes la oportunidad de estar con ellos, no la pierdas, la vida por injusta que sea siempre te da segundas oportunidades. A veces -, dijo Edward mientras sonreía y salían más lágrimas que invadían sus mejillas -, quisiera que mi madre me abrazara como cuando era pequeño, o que mi padre me llevará a su oficina porque se me había hecho tarde para ir al kínder y jugar con él, salir de día de campo con mi hermana y ellos, pero eso para mí ya no es posible. Para ti si Bella, - dijo Edward – para ti si -, volvió a repetir

-Edward, qué más quisiera, pero a veces el miedo se apodera mí

-Yo voy a estar ahí, puedes hacerlo. No los pierdas, no te alejes más de ellos, demuéstrale que a pesar de todo, eres una mujer de bien y exitosa.

-Han sido conversaciones muy extrañas ¿No te parece?

-Claro que sí, prácticamente nos confesamos, ¿puedo ir en paz? -, Bella asintió mientras le pasaba una servilleta para que se limpiara y sacó una para ella.

-Gracias por confiar en mí

-No Bella, gracias a ti por escucharme y por sacarme de una y otra cuando siempre meto la pata.

-Gracias también a ti por escucharme, muy poca gente sabe de esto y confío en ti.

-Es recíproco -, Edward miró su reloj y pasaban las 10:30 -, estuvo buena la plática que ni me fije del tiempo, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir

-Nos vemos mañana en la oficina -, dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estaban

-Claro que sí -, dijo Edward mientras se deshacía de la corbata y se la quitaba

-Te acompaño

-Gracias

Ambos bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, Edward volteo a ver a Bella y esta solo sonrío. Los dos iban rumbo al coche cuando Edward volvió a voltear y abrazó a Bella.

Él sabía que ella no era el tipo de mujeres que se jactaba en tener, era una persona a la que le había entregado sus miedos, y una de las mujeres en las que podía confiar. Se impregnó de su aroma a fresas y lavanda con un ligero aroma al whisky.

Mientras que Bella, se le hacía imposible lo que Edward hizo, la tomó por sorpresa y quiso memorizar su aroma combinado con el aroma al licor que habían tomado. Era increíble que hablaran de todo aquello. Se había jurado no mostrarse vulnerable ante a otros y lo había hecho, pero eso ya no importaba, lo hecho estaba hecho.

Edward la soltó

-Nos vemos mañana -, dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

-Claro que sí, hasta mañana, jefe. Que descanse y que pase buena noche

-Lo intentaré

Edward subió a su auto y se despidió de Bella agitando la mano.

Bella subió nuevamente a su departamento, tomó los dos vasos que estaban en la mesita de la sala, y se dio cuenta que Edward había dejado su saco al igual que su corbata. Mañana se lo llevaría. Tomo la ropa y se la llevo a la nariz aún tenía impregnado el aroma de Edward. Dejo las prendas en el sillón. Decidió prender la chimenea y se quedaría en la sala a contemplar la noche. Tomo la botanera, fue a la cocina y los lavó. Se fue a su recamara para tomar una merecida ducha y a tomar unas colchas para irse a la sala.

Una vez que termino de bañarse, fue a la cocina a prepararse un café, se dirigió al sofá, se puso la colcha entre sus piernas mientras analizaba todo lo que había pasado toda esa tarde. Habían sido demasiadas emociones, desde el cierre del contrato, el problema en el restaurante y la sesión de confesiones con su jefe, todo estaba a flor de piel.

Los sentimientos por Edward estaban saliendo más día con día, tenía miedo que en algún momento no pudiera controlar eso que sentía. Añoraba ser tocada, ser besada, ser amada por Edward. Bella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba el insistente sonido del timbre de su departamento. Bella fijo su mirada en el reloj de mano y vio que apenas daban las 11:00 de la noche.

-¿Quién? – preguntó nerviosa acercándose a la puerta

-Bella, soy yo – era Edward, Bella quedó completamente en shock cuando escucho la voz de Edward, sobre todo por lo que estaba pensando antes que llegará, ¿Lo habrá invocado? - ¿Bella estas ahí? -, ella sin pensar abrió la puerta.

-Perdón, andaba distraída

-Si me doy cuenta

-¿Se te olvido algo? -, en eso se dio cuenta que Edward había regresado por su corbata y saco.

-Sí, se me ha olvidado constantemente

-¿Qué? -, pregunto una dudosa

-Esto -, en ese momento Edward la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él besándola apasionadamente. Una Bella aturdida respondió a aquél beso cargado de lujuria. Edward coloco una mano detrás de su nuca y la otra en su pequeña cintura, para hacer más profundo aquel beso. Bella gimió en señal de falta de aire y Edward muy lentamente la soltó.

-Perdóname, Bella -, dijo muy agitado -, perdóname

-Shhh, no digas nada -, poniendo sus pulgares en sus labios -, no tienes porque disculparte o ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado?

-No, claro que no. Moría de ganas por hacerlo.

-Entonces porque no terminamos lo que has empezado -, Bella ya no podía aguantar las ganas que tenía de estar con él.

-Bella, no creo que sea lo correcto

-Ya estoy harta de hacer lo correcto. Ahora quiero hacer lo que quiero -, mientras ambos se miraban intensamente -, ahora quiero hacer lo que deseo, y lo que más deseo es que me tomes entre tus brazos y me hagas el amor -, dijo Bella mientras miraba a Edward. A Edward se le iluminaba la mirada -, quiero que me hagas tu mujer, Edward

-¿Estás segura? ¿Qué pasara después?

-Nada cambiara si eso a lo que te refieres y estoy completamente segura, ¿acaso tu no lo deseas? -, preguntó insegura.

-Bella, lo llevo deseando desde que entraste a mi oficina la primera vez

-Yo también Edward, por favor -, suplico Bella -, Por favor.

Edward al no ver ni un abismo de duda, la volvió a besar pero de una manera tierna y cariñosa pero cargado de deseo, de aquel deseo que había estado en reposo aflora muy rápidamente. Bella dirigió sus pequeñas manos a la espalda de Edward para sacar lentamente la playera para poder acariciar esa espalda. Edward llevo sus manos a los pequeños tirantes de la blusa de Bella, para bajarlos lentamente mientras dirigía su boca al cuello de Bella y esta escondía su rostro en el de él y dejaba unos pequeños besos.

Edward junto su frente con la de ella, quería mirarla. Se dio cuenta que Bella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Mírame Bella, por favor hazlo -, Bella lentamente los abrió. –Llevo mucho tiempo conteniéndome Bella.

Volvió a dirigir sus labios hacia los de ella, mientras lentamente Edward empujaba con un pie la puerta que hasta ese momento había estado abierta. Una vez que oyó que se cerró lentamente, tomo a Bella de la cintura para pegarla más a su cadera. Bella se separó de él y le tomo la mano para dirigirlo a su habitación.

Edward la miraba maravillado, como su fuera un ángel caído del cielo especialmente para él. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Bella, esta le pidió que se sentara en la cama, cosa que él muy obediente hizo. Bella se llevo las manos a la orilla de su pequeña blusa y se la saco por la cabeza, dejando aquellos torneados pechos a la deriva y a la vista de Edward.

En un movimiento de Bella, se puso en camino y se coloco entre las piernas de Edward mientras este la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos y pegaba su cara al vientre plano de ella. La empezó a besar, marcando su camino, su territorio, mientras que Bella tenía las manos en el cabello de Edward apretando con fuerza mientras hacía la cabeza para atrás.

Edward tomo entre sus manos las caderas de la mujer y en un gesto noble empezó hacer fuerza hacia abajo, dando la señal de que se agachara. Una vez de rodillas Bella, lo miro de manera dulce, lo besó mientras dirigía sus manos a los botones de la playera de Edward, mientras paseaba sus manos por el abdomen de Edward y este gemía en su boca. Una vez que se separó de él dirigió su mirada hacia él. Ninguno de los apartaba la mirada y Bella dirigió su manos a la hebilla del cinturón para poder desabrochar el pantalón. Edward la miraba alucinado. Se levanto llevándose entre sus brazos a Bella.

Puso sus manos en el rostro de Bella, esperando una respuesta a lo que pasaría. La cargo entre sus brazos y la colocó muy tiernamente en la cama. Bella se acostó completamente mientras Edward retiraba los pants junto con la tanga de Bella para poder apreciar la entrada a lo que estaba seguro sería su lugar favorito. Bella estaba sumergida en sus sentimientos cuando sintió el aliento de Edward en su entrada, su reacción fue un estremecimiento muy agradable. Él se encontraba succionando sus labios íntimos mientras una de sus largas manos la dirigió a un seno de Bella para apretarlo ligeramente ganándose un sonoro grito de su acompañante.

Bella no quería que el primer orgasmo entre ellos fuera de esa manera, por lo que se apoyo con sus codos, Edward sintió aquél movimiento y dejo el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué sucede? -, pregunto dudoso

-No quiero que mi primer orgasmo contigo sea de esta manera

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí

Se levantó para quitarse los pantalones junto con sus bóxers, su pequeño gran amigo salió a la vista de la dama. En un movimiento involuntario Bella mojo sus labios pasando su lengua sobre ellos. Edward se excitó ante el acto de Isabella.

Se iba posicionando dejando besos húmedos en el abdomen de Bella, mientras ella se recostaba nuevamente, Edward llevó sus labios al seno derecho mientras que con una de su mano le otorgó la atención al pecho izquierdo. Los gemidos de Bella era cada vez más audibles en la recamara.

Cuando Edward se dirigía para besar a Bella, cayó en cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de protección por lo cual se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? -, preguntó una Bella preocupada.

- No es que quiera créeme, pero Bella -, dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos-, no traigo condones -, Bella simplemente sonrió

- Nunca vas preparado a la guerra -, dijo en tono de broma

- No sabía que habría guerra, esa es la diferencia

- No te preocupes, tomo la píldora

Edward nunca había tenido sexo con una mujer sin protección, pero con Bella no estaba teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, por fin después de tanto tiempo. Él confiaba en ella ciegamente.

-Si quieres podemos esperar -, dijo Bella decepcionada

-No, no quiero, he esperado 3 años ya no creo aguantar ni un solo día más

Bella se limitó a sonreír.

Muy lentamente Edward se fue introduciendo en la pequeña cavidad de Bella, que se encontraba completamente húmeda. Los dos soltaron gemidos por la deliciosa sensación. Él podía sentir mientras más se hundía, más era la humedad de Bella. Hasta que llego al final. Edward la miro tiernamente, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida. Bella estuvo a punto de llegar nada de verlo reír de esa manera. Dirigió su mano al cabello alborotado y lo acarició lentamente, mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo para poder besarlo y saborearlo como muchas otras lo habían hecho.

Edward se empezó a mover lentamente dentro de la cavidad de Bella cuando ella lo besaba con semejante ternura y deseo.

Bella pareció estar en un limbo de sensaciones, que parecían nunca acabar, los lentos movimientos de Edward hacían que ella deseará más de lo que él le estaba dando. En un momento de debilidad de Edward, Bella lo volteo haciendo que él quedara debajo de ella.

Apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Edward, Bella lo cabalgo como si en eso se le fuera el mundo. Él se limitaba a cerrar los ojos mientras que al mismo tiempo llevó sus manos a su cintura para marcar su ritmo.

Los gemidos a esta altura, inundaban por completo la habitación, parecía una hermosa canción para los oídos de ambos.

Un pequeño remolinos se empezó a formar en el vientre de Bella, pero sabía que Edward tenía otros planes, sabía que quería alargar el momento, ya que ella sabía que él no deseaba que ese momento se acabara pues no sabría cómo sería la reacción Bella al día siguiente y para ser sinceros ella tampoco lo sabía. A lo mejor este momento sería debut y despedida para ambos de esa noche que tanto deseaban.

Bella esperaba que ese momento se prolongue, no quería terminar mientras ella lo cabalgaba, quería que fuera el quien la empujara a un abismo sin retorno. Como si él pudiera leerle el pensamiento en un rápido movimiento regresaron a la posición anterior, solo que ahora Edward salió unos escasos segundos mientras soltaba un gemido de frustración por el acto de su acompañante.

Iba a refunfuñar, cuando vio que Edward tomo una de sus piernas y se la llevo el hombro mientras la penetraba de golpe. El deslizamiento de su miembro fue muy rápido e hizo que Bella soltará un gemido que podría jurar de oiría en todo el edificio.

En esa posición, tratando de no lastimar a Bella, Edward se inclinó hacía ella para poder besarla, ella levantó su cabeza para poder besarlo. Edward empezó a moverse e hizo que Bella terminará aquel beso mientras él escondía su rostro en el cuello de Bella, concentrado en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella con una mano tomo su sudoroso cabello y lo apretó más a su cuello mientras él le otorgaba las más grandes y hermosas sensaciones, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

Edward sentía que el final de acercaba, que aquello por lo que tanto había esperado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Deseaba hacer movimientos más rápidos pero no deseaba lastimar a Bella.

-Por… fa… ¡Dios! -, exclamo Bella -, más… rápido

Como si fueran órdenes para él, aumentó sus movimientos a una velocidad sobrehumana, el remolino en el vientre de ambos se estaba formando muy rápidamente. Ambos querían explotar, y así lo hicieron como uno solo. Bella absorbió todo lo que Edward le ofrecía mientras este besaba su cuello. Bella muy lentamente bajo su pierna, y aun unidos se sintieron, se miraron, se besaron y no se dijeron absolutamente nada más de lo que sus cuerpo habían dicho con tan épica entrega.

* * *

><p><strong>¡SORPRESA! jajajajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi, les tengo una sorpresa para el proximo capítulo que apenas esta en revisión tratare de actualizar el lunes (si es que mi beta, me manda los caps. Leiste Dianis! jajajajaja), espero terminar de escribir todos los caps la proxima semana (no prometo nada) para enviarlos a revisión y hacer actualizaciones más seguidas. Bueno si quieren jajajajaja pero tomare la desición de actualizar de acuerdo a la evolución de la historia y su aceptación jejejejeje, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, por eso esta historia tiene drama en la vida de los protagonistas, pero no en su historia de amor.<strong>

**Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado este nuevo cap, que le parece si por ser capitulo doble, me regalan otro review en este cap... si? (puchero estilo Alice).**

**A las nuevas lectoras BIENVENIDAS y las que siguen conmigo nuevamente GRACIAS! espero que sigan conmigo al final de la historia. Como les mencione quiero hacer una adaptación para hacer amena la espera entre cap y cap pero todavía no me decido si lo hago o no, ustedes que opinan? hago una adaptación? o esperan a que a esta loca cabecita se le ocurra otra historia original? o mientras hago la adaptación sale otra idea, esperemos que reciba su opinion sobre el capitulo de hoy y sobre la idea.**

**Las quiero chicas, besos y abrazos hasta su país de origen**

**Nos estamos leyendo**  
><strong><em>Shell Craig<em> ^_^**


	10. Importantes Cambios

**Capítulo 9**

**Importantes Cambios**

-Demonios -, despertó una sudorosa y muy mojada Bella en el sofá de su casa con el saco y corbata de Edward entre sus brazos. Todo había sido un sueño. Un erótico y muy buen sueño de hecho.

Dicen que los sueños solo plasman los deseos que queremos que se hagan realidad. Bella estaba segura que aquello que aflora en su cuerpo no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo. Mientras se sentaba, dejo las pertenencias de Edward a su lado mientras que con las manos se tapaba la cara.

-Demonios-, volvió a repetir -, de verdad que estoy urgida. Necesito algo para quitarme esta maldita frustración sexual. Se levantó mientras se dirigía al baño.

Cuando Edward estaba rumbo a su casa, pensando en la plática que había tenido con Bella, solo esperaba que ella no hiciera oídos sordos a lo que él le había dicho. Aunque Bella le costará trabajo aceptarlo, la lejanía con sus padres le dolía.

Había estado en el departamento de Bella, hubiera deseado tener una oportunidad de estar con ella. Se había quitado su saco, ¡Mi saco, maldita sea!, se había olvidado de su saco, estaba tan sumergido en la conversación que había tenido con Bella que se había olvidado completamente de su saco.

Llego al portón de su casa, la persona de seguridad que se encontraba en la caseta le abrió para que pudiera pasar

-Buenas noches, ingeniero -, saludo amablemente

-Buenas noches, John -, cuando el portón estaba completamente abierto entró -, Gracias, nos vemos mañana

Entró y por primera vez sintió que esas cuatro paredes que él llama "su casa", "su hogar" se encontraba vacía y era ridículamente enorme.

Subió a su habitación y parece que Bella se había encargado de que la limpiaran después de su aventurilla de anoche. Se juró que no se volverá a repetir. Si de verdad deseaba tener una pequeña esperanza con Bella tendría que cambiar.

Se desnudó y se metió a la regadera, dejo que el agua hiciera su labor, estaba sumergido en sus emociones, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

Necesitaba eliminar el estrés, cuando salió del baño, se colocó el bóxer sin secarse y se dispuso ir a su cama para dormirse. Había demasiado calor.

Mientras que Bella se terminaba de bañar, no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño que había tenido, fue tan real, deseaba que hubiera sido real. Nunca dormía desnuda pero el calor era insoportable, bajo la temperatura del aire acondicionado y se quedó sumergida en sus sueños.

Mari hablaba con su marido sobre lo que había pasado en el restaurante.

-¿Crees que algún día se dé cuenta? -, comentó Benjamín

-Si Edward sigue con su vida como lo está haciendo… quiero decir, Bella estará muy enamorada pero no lo va esperar toda la vida.

-Puede que tengas razón pero, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-No sé si me escuche

-Solo existe tres personas a las que Edward escucha, y para variar las tres son mujeres -, dijo mientras ambos soltaban un risa -, Alice, Tú y Bella

-Mañana lo intentaré

-No pierdes nada

-Pero Bella también es obstinada y orgullosa -, dijo Benjamín

-Por eso son tal para cual

-Tienes razón

-Siempre la tengo -, le dio un beso a su marido mientras se acostaban.

Mañana Mari hablaría muy seriamente con Edward. Ya era tiempo de meter su cuchara en el asunto, ya había soportado el jueguito por mucho tiempo y si era necesario recurrir a Alice sin duda alguna lo haría, o sí, sí que lo haría. Mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo, Mari solo sonrío ante aquel pensamiento

Muy temprano Bella se levantó para ir a trabajar se bañó, para su suerte no había tenido otro sueño, dio gracias por aquello. Sacó unos pantalones color arena, se puso una blusa de tirantes con cuello V color verde olivo, se puso el saco del mismo color que el pantalón y los tacones del mismo color, se maquillo muy tenue sin cargase mucho. Se alació el cabello, tomo el saco y corbata de Edward y salió rumbo a la cafetería en auto de la oficina

Bella acostumbraba, cuando no habían juntas comprar cafés para ella, Mari y su jefe.

-Hola Bella, buenos días

-Hola Melanie

-Me das tres cafés, 2 cappuccino con vainilla y un café negro sin azúcar, y dame tres pastelitos de chocolate

-La próxima vez solo dime "lo de siempre Melanie" -, esta solo se limitó a sonreír

-Para la próxima

-En un momento está tu orden

-Gracias

Edward se levantó para ir a trabajar, se baño se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa color azul dejándose los tres botones desabrochados, tomo su saco y corbata y se la llevó a su hombro y salió rumbo a la oficina. A partir de ahora, todo sería diferente.

-Buenos Días, Jane

-Buenos días Ingeniero

Edward ya estaba en el elevador, y ya estaba Mari en su escritorio

-Buenos días, Mari

-Buenos días hijo, ¿Por qué tan feliz y por qué tan temprano?

-Si llegó tarde te quejas y si llego temprano también ¿Quién la entiende señora?

-Es solo una pregunta Edward

-Bueno pues se acabaron las fiestas

-¿Y eso por qué?, bueno al rato me cuentas no tarda en llegar Bella y te pone a trabajar

-¿No ha llegado?

-Siempre llega a las 9 y bueno a ti parece que te sacaron de la cama. Ya ni tu cama te quiere, hijo

-¡Ouch!, eso dolió

-No te pongas sentimental

-¿Bella siempre llega a las 9? -, la anciana asintió -, entonces a partir de mañana llegaré a las 9

Edward entro a su oficina eran las 8:30 muy temprano para él, ni siquiera había desayunado, esperará Bella para que vayan a desayunar.

Bella llegó, saludo a Jane y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, tenía en su mano la charola con los tres cafés y en la otra la bolsa con los pasteles. Saludo a Mari

-Hola Mari, tu café

-Gracias hija, sin azúcar ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que sí, y te traje un pastelito de chocolate

-No te hubieras molestado, pero gracias -, Bella iba muy cargada, de milagro no se le había derramado el café de tantas cosas que tenía encima. Mari la miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa? -, pregunta Bella. -¿Te sientes bien, Mari?

-Perfecto, ¿Ese es el saco de Edward?

-Saco y corbata de hecho, ayer que me fue a dejar a mi casa lo invite a tomar una copa y lo dejo en el sofá.

-¿Y, que pasó? -, Mari la miraba curiosa

-No paso nada señora, simplemente estuvimos hablando un poco del pasado. Recordó lo que Edward le había confesado y el sufrimiento por el cual había pasado.

-¿Segura? -, insistió Mari con una mirada picarona

-Muy segura, Mari. Bueno voy a poner a calentar el café de Edward, no sé a qué hora va llegar

-Entra a la oficina y deja estos papeles en su escritorio por favor -, dijo Mari mientras le entrega los papeles

-Ok -, lo puso entre su brazo y tomó los cafés y los pasteles -, ¿Me puedes abrir la puerta?

-Claro -, le abrió la puerta mientras la miraba y esta sonreía

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada -, Bella le estaba dando la espalda a Edward y seguía con la sonrisa en boca por la actitud de Mari

-Está loca

-Lo mismo digo yo -, Bella soltó un pequeño grito y se volteó. Cuando lo vio ahí sentado rápidamente recordó el sueño que había tenido. Necesitaba controlarse si no quería perder el poco control que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Es mi oficina -, dijo como si eso fuera obvio

-Ya sé que es tu oficina, pero me refiero a esta hora, siempre llegas después de las 10

-No es la manera para recibir a tu jefe

-Perdón, Buenos días

-Buenos días -, y tomó la charola de los cafés para que Bella pudiera estar más cómoda. Bella tomo la carpeta

-Gracias, toma -, le extendió la carpeta y ella tomo la charola nuevamente

-¿Qué es?

-No sé, Mari me lo dio

Se dirigieron al escritorio mientras Edward veía la carpeta se le hizo raro que Mari no se lo haya dado cuando llegó, pero cuando abrió solo había nota que decía

NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO, DISFRUTA DE TU CAFÉ.

Definitivamente estaba loca.

-Toma -, mientras estiraba el saco y la corbata de su jefe.

-Gracias, no sé en donde andaba que lo olvide, estaba ya llegando a mi casa cuando lo recordé, por eso ya no pude regresar.

-No te preocupes, aquí lo tienes.

-De nuevo, gracias.

Bella fue al final de la oficina, ahí se encontraba algunos platos cuando Edward llegaba a desayuna ahí, por ordenes de ella, había pedido que cada día los colocaran

-¿Qué es? – preguntó mientras llegaba con su café y el pastelillo

-Unos papeles del nuevo contrato -, contestó

-Toma este es tu café y tu pastelillo

-Gracias

-No puedo creerlo

-¿Qué?

-Después de tres años no tendré que calentar tu café, por primera vez -, mientras iba por lo suyo

-Gracias, sé que no es parte de tu trabajo, gracias -, dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca

Mientras tomaban el café y comían

-¿Qué pendientes tengo para hoy?

-Muy bien, a las 12 tienes cita con Marine Diseños, para ver la compra de nuevos productos para nuevos proyectos

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé yo cálculo como una 1 o dos horas

-Espero que sea una hora

-No seas flojo

-Después

-Estaba pensando hablar con Alice para ver si ellos tienen libre las próxima semana para viajar, podemos comer despues la visita con Marine

-Me parece bien, llámala y dile que si la podemos ver en el Brickell, dile que yo invito

-Ok, la citaré a las 1:30 yo me encargo de que no pases más de dos horas ahí

-Gracias, por eso te quiero-, _que no siga por favor, que no siga _se dijo Bella -, ¿Algo más?

-Si, Seth va venir para que apruebes el nuevo proyecto a las 10:30

-Muy bien

-Es todo

-Hasta ahorita, si jefe

-Bella no me digas así

-Te dejo trabajar

-Gracias otra vez por el pastel

-Cuando quieras

-Ahorita que salgas, le puedes decir a Mari que entre por favor

-Muy bien

Bella salió mientras retiraba los platos

-Mari, Edward quiere hablar contigo

-Gracias hija.

Bella fue dejar los platos al comedor de la empresa y después se dirigió a su oficina para concertar la cita con Alice

-Bueno -, contesto Alice

-Alice, soy Bella

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-De maravilla, ¿y a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Habló a petición de tu hermano para ver si tienes el día libre

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Te quiere invitar a comer

-Me parece bien, pero Jasper sale hoy al medio día ya que sale de vacaciones

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Durante dos semanas

-¿Te parece si nos vemos los 4 en el _"Lido Restaurant"_ a la 1:30?, voy acompañar a tu hermano a ver a un nuevo proveedor y de ahí nos vamos

-¿De verdad?

-Sí y tu hermano paga

-No esperaba menos, necesito hablar con ambos

-¿Ambos?

-Son buenas noticias, no te preocupes

-Está bien, nos vemos a la 1:30, te mando un mensaje confirmando la reservación

-Me parece bien, cuídate Bella

-Tú también

Bella llamo al _"Lido Restaurant",_ para hacer reservaciones y después le mandó un mensaje a Alice para confirmar la reservación confirmándole la hora. Iba a empezar a checar papeles cuando recibió un mensaje de Alice

_Ok._

_Dios mío, ni para negar que son hermanos, _pensó Bella

-¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo?, Mari

-Sobre lo que dijo Bella ayer en el restaurante

-Perdóname por no recordar, pero ayer hablé de muchas cosas con ella

-Sobre tus relaciones

-Ah, sobre eso -, Edward hizo una cara de fastidio.

-Si hijo, ¿No te quieres enamorar?

-¿Para qué?, tengo miedo de salir lastimado, otra vez

-¿Cuándo vas acabar con eso?

-Ya se acabo Mari, no más aventuras

-¿Qué paso ayer con Bella?

-Nada, la acompañe a su casa, me invitó a tomar una copa, hablamos de muchas -, hizo una pausa – cosas, ella me entregó sus miedos y yo le conté sobre mi pasado

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que me entendía, creo que lo hizo, pero sé que en el fondo no me justifica

-Yo haría lo mismo, sobre todo si estoy enamorada

-¿Bella está enamorada? ¿De quién?

-Hay hijo no eres más menso porque no eres más grande, pero no te lo puedo decir, ella compartió eso conmigo, sería como traicionarla

-Bueno eso sí.

-¿Qué te llevo a tomar la decisión de dejar ese tipo de vida?

-Primero pues tengo 26 años para andar en eso

-Eso no te lo discuto

-En segunda, pues a pesar de mi miedo quiero formar una familia

-¿De verdad?

-Si Mari, creo que ha llegado el momento de sentar cabeza, quiero ser un padre y no un abuelo para mis hijos

-¿Y ya hay prospecto?

-Bueno, no estoy seguro

-¿Por?

-No estoy seguro de los sentimientos de ella hacía a mí

-¿La conozco?

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza

-Mari, creo que estoy enamorado, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a sentir mi corazón latir.

-¿De quién?

-¿Puede ser un secreto?

-Claro que sí

-De Bella -, Mari solo hizo su sonrisa más grande

-Vaya, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta

-¿A qué viene todo eso?

-Hijo parecía que eras el único… bueno después de Bella que no se daba cuenta que estabas enamorado de ella.

-¿Se notaba tanto?

-Solo los que te conocíamos de verdad

-Bella se dio cuenta

-A lo mejor y sí, pero a lo mejor tu actitud y tu comportamiento terminaba por darse cuenta que contigo no podía ser nada serio

-Pero eso va cambiar Mari, lo juro

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-¡Enamorarla!, si ella siente algo por mí, lucharé, no tengo nada que perder

-¿Estas consciente que a lo mejor ella busca algo solido?, me refiero ¿algo para siempre?

-Sí, Mari estoy consciente, ayer me entregó sus miedos no estoy dispuesto a que ninguno de los dos vuelva a pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos

Tocaron la puerta

-¿Se puede? -, preguntó Bella en el umbral de la puerta

-Claro, pásale

-Me voy hijo

Dijo mientras Mari la guiñaba el ojo y Edward solo negaba con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Mari salió de la oficina

-¿Qué le pasa? -, preguntó Bella

-Está loca, tú lo dijiste

-Bueno en fin, antes de que venga a Seth para lo del nuevo proyecto, ya hable con Alice nos veremos con ella y con Jasper a la 1:30 en el Brickell

-Me parece bien

-Parece que estas de suerte

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que Jasper tiene dos semanas de vacaciones, así que no creo que haya problema

-Definidamente soy un suertudo

-Si tú lo dices

Tocaron la puerta y era Seth el que entro.

-Edward ya está todo listo en la sala de juntas

-Vamos, ¿Nos acompañas? -, le preguntó a Bella

-No lo sé

-Vamos mujer, necesitamos una opinión femenina ¿No es así, Seth?

-Eso que ni que, Ingeniero

-Vamos entonces

Edward le dio una señal a Seth para que saliera, este lo hizo mientras hacía lo mismo con Bella, solo que mientras lo hacía Edward posó su mano en la espalda baja de Bella, para seguirla. Esta quedó sorprendida ante la acción de Edward, aunque le agrado.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala de Juntas con Seth para la su presentación, era una nueva firma para el apoyo para la mujer, una de las fundaciones que apoyaba Edward y le había encargado a Seth la remodelación de las instalaciones. A Bella le pareció bien pero algo no lo convencía, los colores eran muy fríos, si buscaban animar a esas mujeres los colores podrían ser un poquito más alegres.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te parece? -, preguntó Seth

-Está bien, pero algo no me convence -, le dijo Edward

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé-, le contestó Edward

-Son los colores -, les dijo Bella en un suave susurró mientras analizaba la dispositiva donde se había quedado la presentación.

-¿Perdón? -, dijeron los dos hombres, los tres solo se rieron

-Son los colores, miren -, Bella se levantó de la silla y se puso a enfrente de la presentación -, sabemos que es una fundación seria pero es importante animar a las mujeres que ahí acuden. Manejar solo blanco no se hace un color que invite al apoyo, es muy frío.

-Tienes mi atención, Bella – le dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Porque en lugar de usar solo el blanco manejamos colores cálidos, pueden hacer murales mezclando diferentes tonalidades de verde, amarillo. Imagínate aquí -, señaló una pequeña pared en la presentación -, puedes manejar una pared de color aguamarina, y hace contraste con estas dos paredes en blanco, y si no quieres pintar esas dos paredes, puedes poner cuadros de mar que vaya de acuerdo al color, o en su defecto dejar la pared de en medio en blanco y los demás en aguamarina -. Edward la miraba maravillado. Seth solo sonreía

-¿Qué te parece Seth? -, preguntó Edward al joven.

-Me gusta

-¿Sera que lo puedas tener para antes de la próxima semana?

-Claro, Edward

-Definitivamente necesitamos el visto bueno de una mujer -, dijo Edward

-No lo dudo -, dijo Seth mientras quitaba la presentación. Se volteo hacia Edward –, ¿Te parece si hacemos la próxima presentación el jueves a la misma hora?

Edward miro a Bella

-No hay problema Seth, Edward no tiene compromisos esta semana.

-Listo Seth, nos vemos el jueves.

Cuando Seth salió Edward se dirigió a Bella

-Muchas gracias Bella

-No hay nada que agradecer, es parte de mi trabajo meter mi cuchara de vez en cuando

-¿De vez en cuando? -, pregunto Edward mientras levantaba la ceja

-No le sigas Edward

-Ok

-Hablando de eso, tú y tu hermana son tal para cual me cae, ni para negar que son hermanos

-¿Por qué lo dices? -, dijo no pudiendo aguantar la risa al imaginar la respuesta de su hermana.

-Cuando le mande el mensaje para confirmar la reservación del restaurante me contesto con… -, Edward no la dejo terminar

-Ok -, imitó inútilmente la voz de Alice -, pero no te sientas especial, a mí también me lo hace -, le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella sabía que algo había cambiado en Edward, ¿Pero qué?

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO ME MATEN!<strong>

**Se que me querran matar por dos razones, por haber tardado en actualizar y por haber sido un sueño. Mi beta hasta me quería fusilar pero despues la encontente, las verdaderas escenas estan cercas no habra que esperar mucho para eso! y la verdad que me enamore de ellas! Hoy les dejo este capitulo de hoy, tratare de subir otro un poco más tarde o mañana temprano, pues hoy en Mexico es día de las madres y pues lo quiero disfrutar con mi mami. FELICIDADES A TODAS SUS MAMIS.**

**Mi Beta y yo nos pusimos las pilas y ya tenemos 4 Cap para subir, por eso no creo tardar en actualizar pronto, esta se las debia desde ayer y aqui estoy cumpliendo, vale mas tarde que nunca!**

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado, con esto y me sigan leyendo jajajajajajaja (puchero a la Alice's Style)**

**Las quiero chicas, besos y abrazos desde cancun, si me dejan un review aunque sea para decirme que me quieren matar no hay problema ja**  
><strong><em>Shell Craig<em> ^_^**


	11. Sorpresas y Reencuentros

Cuando salieron de su oficina para dirigirse a Marine Diseños, despues de la breve presentación para la fundación, ambos se despidieron de Mari mientras esta les deseaba suerte. Edward le había dicho a Mari que si quería se podría retirar pues no pensaba regresar a la oficina. Mari le tomó la palabra pues necesitaba hablar con la pequeña cómplice.

Una vez que se encontraba sola, Mari tomo el teléfono y le marcó a Alice.

-Bueno -, contestó la pequeña duende del otro lado de la línea.

-Alice, soy Mari -, dijo la anciana.

-¡Mari! -, dijo con un pequeño grito que casi deja sorda a Mari.

-Tranquila hija.

-Es que hace tiempo no llamabas, ya ni siquiera me mandas saludos con el ingrato de mi hermano -, dijo Alice mientras que Mari imaginaba el puchero que estaba haciendo.

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo

-Eso espero, ¿para que soy buena?

-¿Cómo sabes que te llamo para algo?

-Por Dios Mari, estás hablando conmigo -, la anciana sonrió

-Si verdad, bueno el motivo es el siguiente. Ayer que fuimos a festejar el cierre de contrato, tu hermano soltó varios comentarios. El punto es que acompañó a Bella a su departamento, no sé qué paso, según ellos nada…

-Ja, si como no -, contestó Alice

-Lo mismo me dije, pero los dos lo negaron. El asunto principal es que tu hermano está enamorado de Bella

-Vaya ya era hora que se diera cuenta, pensé que me iba hacer abuela y no vería resultados con ellos.

-Por eso te quería hablar, necesito que me ayudes

-Hoy me reúno con ellos, para hablar. Veré que puedo hacer

-Gracias hija, cualquier cosa me llamas, por favor -, dijo

-Claro que si Mari, ya sabes que si

-Estamos en contacto

Mientras la conversación entre las damas seguía, Edward y Bella ya se encontraban en Marine Diseños con Jason Espat, director y gerente de ventas del consorcio. Primeramente les dio un tour en las instalaciones de la empresa para que se familiaricen.

Tanto Bella como Edward hicieron miles de preguntas, dudas que salían durante el transcurso.

Una vez en la sala de juntas, sentados el gerente le pidió si tenían otra pregunta por hacer.

-Bueno, no es pregunta -, dijo Edward – es más bien una petición, me gustaría saber sino podrían enseñar las paletas de los colores que tengan, al igual que de todos sus materiales, pues que ustedes crean.

-Claro, por supuesto

-Gracias

-Que les parece mientras voy por lo que me piden, pueden tomar lo que gusten, ahí hay agua o jugo de naranja. Están en su casa

-Muchas gracias -, dijo Bella

El hombre salió a la oficina y se dirigió al almacén para la búsqueda del catálogo de productos.

-¿Para qué quieres las paletas de colores? -, preguntó Bella

-Quiero que me ayudes a elegir los colores para pintar la fundación -, mientras se paraba a buscar agua para los dos.

-Entonces, ¿estás decidido? ¿Te quedarás con Marine?

-Bueno es una empresa solida, hemos recibido demasiados buenos comentarios respecto a esto, y además es la empresa más solida que hemos visto, ¿No te parece? -, preguntó Edward mientras le llevaba un vaso con agua

-No pues sí, tienes razón

-Siempre la tengo -, dijo con una sonrisa

-Fanfarrón -, estaban sonriendo cuando entro el gerente, los dos voltearon al escuchar que la puerta se abría y dirigieron su mirada al hombre.

-Aquí tienen, ahí podrán encontrar todo el catalogo de cada uno se los productos que brindamos así como la paleta de colores que me pidieron

-Bueno Jason, si te lo pedí esto, es por un motivo -, empezó Edward – estamos en un nuevo proyecto y me gustaría que Marine Diseños sea nuestro proveedor -, el hombre sonrió y Edward prosiguió -, para nosotros es importante la innovación y estoy seguro que esto funcionará.

-Me encantaría, para nosotros será un verdadero honor trabajar con Cullens Constructions

-Te parece si mañana venimos para la firma de la compra de los materiales, hoy levantamos el pedido y hacemos el contrato conveniente

-Me parece perfecto -, contestó el hombre.

Mientras Bella veía la paleta de colores, escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre los hombres. Edward dirigió su mirada a Bella y la vio concentrada y le pregunta qué que le parecían

-Me gusta esta combinación de colores -, señaló la paleta de colores cálidos -. Edward estudiaba los colores

-Están perfectos

Cuando terminaron de hacer los pedidos, eran casi la una de la tarde, sino querían perder la reservación tendrían que ir rápido, confiaban en que Alice llegará primero para que no se perdiera. Afortunadamente eso no fue necesario, llegaron justo a tiempo.

Les asignaron la mesa, cuando un mesero se les acercó para ver si le ofrecían algo, Edward pidió vino blanco mientras esperaban a su hermana y cuñado.

Estaban platicando, sobre la visita a la empresa de diseños, los dos estaban contentos con los resultados obtenidos en Marine; Edward normalmente se deja llevar por su instinto, algo que había aprendido de su padre y algo le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

A los 15 minutos de su llegada, llegó su hermana con su esposo Jasper Whitlock, Edward se levantó para abrazar a su pequeña hermana, Bella iba hacer lo mismo pero Jasper se lo impidió.

-No es necesario Bella, te puedes quedar sentada -, mientras se agachaba y la saludaba con beso en la mejilla. Alice se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano mientras se dirigía a Bella para saludarla, mientras los hombres estrechaban sus manos.

-¿Cómo esta todo cuñado? -, preguntó Edward

-Muy bien, de hecho. Salgo de vacaciones -, contestó mientras se sentaban. Edward llamó al mesero para ordenar.

-Mari me comentó que ayer cerraron contrato -, mencionó Alice

-Sí, cerramos contrato con los japoneses -, dijo Bella con un suspiro

-¿En que trabajaron casi 6 meses? -, preguntó

-Sí -, contesto Edward -, ¿Cuándo te lo comento Mari?

-Pues hoy genio, le hable para saludarla, ya que ella no lo hace

-No te quiere -, contestó Edward con una sonrisa, mientras Bella le daba un golpe

-Edward por favor, creo que a ti te soporta pues trabaja contigo -, defendió a Alice

-¡Tómala, chiquito! -, rió Jasper

-Síguele Bella, nada más síguele -, dijo Edward

-No me tientes, jefe.

Los 4 sonrieron, ante el comentario de Bella.

-Bueno, lindo hermano ¿A qué viene tanta invitación?

-¿Qué no puedo invitar a mi hermana a una comida?

-Por Dios, Edward.

-Eso es cierto cuñado, últimamente has estado sumergido en los negocios

-¿Me van recriminar?, no los vuelvo a invitar -, contestó con un pequeño enfado fingido.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano de sentimentalista

-Bueno, basta las dos; el motivo es el siguiente, resulta que la próxima semana la tengo libre, y estaba pensando que podríamos viajar a Forks, para distraernos un rato los 4 ¿qué les parece? -, preguntó Edward

-A mi me encantaría ir -, contestó Alice

-No estaría nada mal, pero tenemos que consultarlo amor -, dijo Jasper mientras le dirigía una mirada amorosa a su esposa y esta lo besaba tiernamente

-¿Consultar? ¿Con quién? -, dijo Edward desesperado

-¿Estás enferma?, Duende – preguntó una Bella preocupada. Mientras la otra pareja se miraban de forma cómplice.

-Bueno es una enfermedad que se cura en 9 meses, en mi caso ya en siete

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿En serio Alice? -, preguntó Bella, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca

-Sí -, contestó una sonriente Alice

-¿Soy el único que no entiende? -, dijo Edward confuso

-De verás que eres un as en los negocios hermano, pero en esto si eres un completo idiota -, dijo Alice

-Tampoco te pases Alice ¿Alguien me puede explicar?

-Edward -, dijo Bella mientras Edward le dirigía la mirada -, ¡Vas hacer tío!, Alice está embarazada, genio -, la cara de Edward era de fotografía. Él no lo podía creer, su hermana, su pequeña hermana estaba embarazada.

-Dios mío, Alice -, Edward se levantó y Alice hizo lo mismo y la abrazo mientras los dos derramaban lágrimas y Bella luchaba por mantener las suyas en su lugar. Alice escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano y él la estrechaba más hacía su pecho.

Una vez que se separaron, Edward miró con admiración a Alice. La miraba a sus ojos y podía ver a su madre. En silencio Edward le dijo que sus padres estaban con ellos en ese momento de felicidad. Él llevó sus manos al rostro de Alice para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¿Y para mí no hay felicitación? -, dijo Jasper y se ganó la atención de las tres personas ahí -, de hecho sin mí Alice no estaría embarazada -, y los tres soltaron la carcajadas. Mientras Edward felicitaba a su cuñado, Bella se levantó a felicitar a la pequeña.

-Felicidades, duende -, y las dos se abrazaron

-A ver tu para cuando -, soltó Alice sin decir "agua va"

-Primero me consigo un galán

-Pues fea no eres, ¿Verdad?, hermanito

-¿Qué insinúas?, Alice -, preguntó Bella

-¿Yo?, nada. Creo que el embarazo me ha vuelto más loca

-No le eches la culpa a mi sobrinita -, dijo un Edward divertido

-¿Sobrinita? -, preguntó Jasper

-Sí, va a ser una mini-Alice -, dijo un Edward muy seguro

-¿Quieres apostar? -, dijo Jasper. Las dos mujeres los miraron fastidiadas, siempre era lo mismo con ellos

-Pues de una vez -, dijo Edward

-Déjame pensar y en el viaje te digo

-Ok -, Bella cruzo los ojos cuando oyó la respuesta de Edward

-De eso me querías hablar ayer que me marcaste ¿verdad? -, preguntó Bella

-Sí, pero parece que no podías

-No, no podía, tenía a tu hermano frente a mí.

-Te apuesto a lo que sea, a que le estabas poniendo la corbata -, Edward miro a su hermana y rodó los ojos. Bella solo asintió la cabeza -, Edward nunca ha podido con la corbata desde que tengo memoria, siempre lo hacía mamá o yo.

-Basta de trapitos al sol y sigamos festejando, que hoy si hay motivo. ¿Cuándo vas con el doctor para saber si puedes viajar o no?

-Iré el jueves, cuando tenga respuesta le marcó a Bella, para que ella se encargue de lo demás.

-Sí, claro, todo me lo enganchan a mí -, dijo con un fingido enfado y todos sonrieron

Siguieron platicando, y Alice quemó a su hermano con la conversación cuando Bella fue al tocador de damas.

-Me comentó Mari, que le dijiste que se acabaron las fiestas y aventuras -, Edward la miró extrañado mientras Jasper solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, sospechando por donde iba el tema de su esposa. -¿Por qué?

-No seas metiche, Alice

-Por favor, quiero saber

-Por nada, simplemente me harte de esa vida

-Pues a mí se me hace que ese "nada", tiene nombre y apellido

-¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento?

-En un momento donde ese "nada" no se encuentre -, dijo Alice suspicaz

-¿Qué sabes?, Alice

-¿Yo? -, se señaló con un dedo -, no se mas de lo que he visto

-¿Y qué has visto?

Alice estuvo a punto de responder cuando llegó Bella, así que se quedo con las ganas y Edward con la duda.

Alice platicaban amenamente con Bella, cosas sobre el bebé. Mientras Edward platicaba con Jasper de la bolsa de valores y nuevos proyectos de Edward.

Cuando les llevaron el postre, los 4 estaban sumergidos en la conversación cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-¿Isabella Swan Dywer? -, alguien preguntó, Bella volteo y de repente sonrió mientras los presentes se miraban confundidos

-Demetri de la Vega -, Bella se levantó y se abrazó a él.

Si las miradas mataran, ese hombre acababa de ser asesinado por Edward. Alice solo lo miraba curiosa y sintió un aura de celos por parte de su hermano.

-Que agradable sorpresa, nunca imagine toparme contigo aquí -, dijo Bella

-Pues yo menos, pero mujer que cambiada estas

-Espero que para bien, pero deja que te presente. -, Bella se volteo pero mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al de Demetri, mientras este le rodeaba la cintura -, Demetri, él es Edward Cullen mi jefe y esta es Alice su hermana y Jasper Whitlock, su esposo.

-Un gusto -, dijo Demetri mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo, los 3 devolvieron el saludo, Edward lo hizo un poco regañadientes. Estaba a punto de explotar por la confianza que le tenía a este tipo

-El gusto es todo nuestro -, contestó Alice para molestar más a Edward.

-¿Y qué haces en Miami?, la última vez que tuve noticias tuyas estabas en Nueva York -, preguntó

-¿Qué te parece si te robo la próxima semana?, sigo así salimos y recordamos viejos tiempos -, Edward gruño y Alice solo sonreía

-¿Qué crees?, galán. La semana que entra me voy de viaje

-¿A dónde te vas que no invitas? -, se hizo el ofendido

-A Forks, y no hagas como que te dolió porque no te creo

-Ja, me conoces muy bien -, comento -¿Pasó algo? -, él sabía la historia de Bella

-No, voy de placer y de ahí me voy a Los Ángeles para ver a mi hermano

-Mujer ocupada, ¿Te puedo robar hoy?, tengo una mesa reservada aquí, porque no te quedas y platicamos

-Pero ya comí -, dijo Bella

-Solo quédate conmigo y compartamos una copa

La cara de Edward no tenía descripción, estaba que ardía por dentro. Para Demetri eso no paso desapercibido, estaba seguro que algo ocurría entre su jefe y su amiga, o por lo menos de parte de él.

Edward nunca había visto a Bella sonreír como le sonreía a ese tal Demetri, y estaba que se moría de celos, hubiera querido ser quien robara esa sonrisa de felicidad. Por desgracia no fue así,_ "creo que nunca lo sería, Bella no es para ti, va siendo hora que te des cuenta" _le dijo una vocecita. Pero Edward no se iba a rendir, algo le decía que Bella sentía algo por él y por ese "algo" iba a luchar.

-De acuerdo -, Bella volteo a ver a Edward que apretaba la copa con la mano -, ¿No te molesta que me retire?, además dijiste que ya no ibas a regresar a la oficina.

Edward se maldijo por haberle dicho eso a Mari, sino lo hubiera hecho hubiera tenido el pretexto perfecto para decirle que la necesitaba en la oficina.

-No, claro que no me molesta -, tratando de fingir una sonrisa, aunque por dentro le hubiera gustado decir que realmente si le molestaba que saliera con ese hijo de su… -¿Pero cómo te regresas?, recuerda que lindo auto esta en el taller -, sonrió Edward

-Si es cierto

-No te preocupes por eso mujer, como si no me conocieras. Yo te llevo a tu casa y de paso la conozco, cuando necesite hospedaje -, Edward volvió a dirigir esa mirada asesina

-Si ya decía yo que me querías para algo, pero claro que si, sabes que será un gusto recibirte en mi casa.

Para Alice y Jasper la reacción de Edward era un verdadero espectáculo, Alice había platicado con su marido lo que había hablado con Mari y Jasper también quería participar. Para ellos esto solo facilitaba las cosas, era una clara señal de lo que Edward sentía por aquella mujer de cabello castaño.

Edward sentía que si pasaba un minuto escuchando aquella conversación, no solo explotar sino que se le iba ir encima al ese hombre que llego para arruinar lo que él quería; y lo que más quería él, era Bella. Demetri solo hecho perder sus planes sino que también le hizo darse cuenta, que no iba a tener el camino fácil para conquistar a Bella.

-Saben, creo que no me siento bien, yo paso a retirarme

-¿Qué tienes?, se supone que la que se debe sentir mal soy yo, soy yo la que está embarazada Edward – Demetri y Jasper se rieron mientras que Bella lo miraba preocupada, algo no iba bien con su jefe

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -, Edward estuvo tentado a decirle que sí, pero no lo hizo

-No, no es necesario Bella. Hace mucho tiempo que no ves a tu amigo -, dijo con dureza – y a mí me ves a diario, disfruta de su compañía -, Bella notó el tono de amargura en su voz, ahora estaba segura que Edward no estaba bien.

-Te puedo acompañar, Edward

-Ya te dije que no es necesario, se cuidarme solo -, Bella le cabreo eso

-Está bien, eso me pasa por preocuparme y por ofrecida -, dijo levantando un poco la voz

-No lo dije con esa intención… -, Bella no lo dejo terminar

-No me importa la intención, ya fuiste muy claro con eso -, Bella tomó su bolsa -, ¿nos vamos a tu mesa?, Demetri

-No lo haremos, hasta que se te pase el enojo

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad discúlpame no fue mi intención. Hace tiempo que no ves a tu amigo, mañana te veo en la oficina ¿Ok? -, preguntó un arrepentido

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? -, Edward sonrió

-Seguro, te veo mañana

-Nos vemos Alice -, se despidió con un beso y un abrazo -, y felicidades de nuevo -, Adiós Jasper, cuídate y cuídalas

-¿Tu también crees que es niña?

-La verdad sí -, dijo Bella

Bella se volteo con Edward, y lo abrazo

-¿Seguro que estas bien? -, le dijo en el oído

Edward se separó y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? -, le preguntó a Edward

-Nos vemos mañana, y no se te olvide mi pastel de chocolate

-Claro que no -, apretó su mano y sonrió

Edward la miraba diferente, ella lo podía sentir.

-Un placer conocerlos -, estrecho las manos de los hombres

-El placer ha sido nuestro -, contestó Jasper

-Edward – dijo Demetri

-Un placer Demetri

-Enhorabuena, por el embarazo –, felicitó a Alice por su próxima maternidad

-Gracias -, contestó Alice

Bella se fue del brazo con Demetri, mientras Edward veía la escena con remordimiento y hasta con dolor.

-Parece que te va costar trabajo obtener a ese "nada"

-¡Supéralo, Alice! -, dijo un Edward verdadero molesto. Mientras pagaba la cuenta y se iba. Pidió su coche y arranco toda velocidad rumbo a su casa.

-Parece que a tu jefe no le caí nada bien

-¿Por qué lo dices? -, preguntó Bella

-No viste como me miraba, ni siquiera me conoce y creo que ya me odia

-No lo creo, Edward no es así

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas con él?

-Poco menos de 3 años

-Mucho tiempo, lo conoces muy bien

-Sí

-Pues ni tanto, si lo hicieras te hubieras dado cuenta que ese hombre babea por ti, Bella

-Eso no es cierto. Edward nunca se enfoca en una relación, no lo ha hecho ni lo va a hacer

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso -, dijo Demetri -, y de esos tres años ¿Cuántos llevas tu enamorada de él? -, Bella se sorprendió por la pregunta de Demetri, no podía engañarlo él la conocía como a nadie. Demetri levantó una ceja en señal de la espera de una respuesta. - ¿Los tres años, verdad? -, dijo Demetri. Bella no contestó. – Recuerda el que calla otorga, amiga

-Entonces para que quieres que te conteste -, replicó Bella. –Me conoces como a nadie y sabes que no se mentir.

-Creo que tu jefe esta celoso de mí

-Ya te dije que no

-Y yo ya te dije que sí. Y más se molesto cuando dije lo de tu casa ha de pensar que quiero que nuestra relación pase al siguiente nivel.

-Por Dios, no

-Lo mismo digo Bella, eres una mujer hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría feliz de estar contigo.

-Si como no, hablando de eso ¿Y Alex?

-Aquí ando -, volteo Bella, se levantó y se abrazaron.

Los tres mosqueteros por fin estaban juntos después de muchos años de separación.

Edward llego como alma que llevaba el demonio, tomo el brandy, vodka y no sé que otro licor. Y tomó como si hubiera el fin, lo que menos quería era perder a Bella. Lo único que sabía eran dos cosas, que eran solo las 3 de tarde para tomar y que iba a tener una fuerte resaca, pero no le importo.

Lo que Edward no sabía y de lo que Alice se había dado cuenta es que Demetri es gay. Pero dejaría que su hermano sufriera un poco.

-No le vas a decir ¿verdad? -, le preguntó Jasper en el auto

-No, que se dé cuenta él solito

-Sabes que no lo va hacer, ¿lo has visto hoy?, estaba cegado por los celos

-Pues que sufra un poquito

-Yo digo que le digas, no sabes cómo va reaccionar

-Se lo diré cuando yo quiera, y ni se te ocurra decir ni una palabra a mi hermano Jasper Whitlock, pues no vives para conocer a tu hija

-Otra que dice que es niña

-Es que es niña, lo sé, lo siento

Bella a pesar que estaba con sus dos amigos, pasándosela muy bien estaba muy preocupada por Edward, algo no andaba bien. Después de que terminará le pediría que la llevara a casa de Edward. Algo le decía que Edward no estaba bien

-Bueno, ya son las 5 de la tarde y nosotros tenemos que tomar un vuelo a Texas a las 10 de la noche -, dijo Alejandro, pareja de Demetri.

-¿Y eso?

-Negocios, tenemos exposición mañana

-Que padre

-Te llevamos

-Tomare taxi, no voy a mi casa

-Yo te llevo a donde sea, no permitiré que te vayas sola, adonde quiera que vayas te llevare ¿de acuerdo?

Demetri, pago la cuenta y pidió su auto al Valet Parking, cuando llegó la puerta de co-piloto y esta entro mientras que Alex se acomodaba en la parte de atrás. Bella lo dirigió a la casa de Edward, sin decirle realmente a quien iba a ver. Cuando llego al portón, John la saludo y los dejaron entrar.

Se bajo del auto, mientras que los otros dos hacían lo mismo para poder despedirse. Una vez que lo hicieron con la promesa de volverse a ver pronto ellos se fueron y se dispuso entrar a la casa de Edward. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, muy callado, un silencio incomodo. Vio varias botellas vacías en el mini bar, su señal de alarma de encendió y fue directo a la habitación de Edward

-¿Edward? , asomó su cara y no podría creer lo que había ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada un disculpa por la tardanza de actualización, espero que les haya gustado y como es viernes y es CUMPLE DE NUESTRO ROB, hoy chicas CAPITULO DOBLE yeah!<strong>

**Me dejan su Review?**

**Besos y abrazos**  
><strong><em>Shell<em> ^_^**


	12. Entrega Total

**Capítulo XI**

**Entrega total**

La escena que Bella presenció la dejo sin palabras, no conocía ese lado de Edward. La imagen que tenía enfrente de ella consistía a un Edward recargado en la base de la cama, con la fotografía de sus padres, de Alice, Jasper y de Bella en la boda de su hermana en una de sus manos mientras que en la otra se encontraba otra botella de licor.

-¿Edward? -, este no la escucho - ¿Edward?, por dios te pregunte que si estabas bien, en definitiva no lo estás

-Estoy bien -, dijo balbuceando y casi inaudible para Bella -, estoy bien, nunca he estado mejor en mucho tiempo -, siguió levantando un poco más el tono de su voz

-No, no lo estás -, le contesto Bella.

-Sí, si lo estoy, ¿no me ves?, estoy feliz por mi hermana, voy a ser tío. Es más porque no te unes a mi celebración personal

-Esto no está bien, Edward.

-Claro que lo esta

Terco, pensó Bella

Bella no podía hacer anda cuando Edward se ponía de testarudo como una mula, así que si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él.

Ella se sentó a lado de Edward mientras le quitaba la botella de las manos, Edward estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no dijo nada cuando Bella se llevo la botella a la boca y hacia caras, era tequila, muy fuerte para ella. Una vez que se le paso el ardor, miro la fotografía que Edward tenía entre sus manos.

-Alice se veía tan feliz -, comentó Bella

-No solo ella -, dijo Edward tratando de recobrar el sentido – mis padres también lo estaban aunque sabían que perdían a su niña. Recuerdo que cuando Alice empezó a salir con Jasper, estaba tan celoso que la encerré en su habitación, dandole gritos. Mi mamá le fue abrir, al día siguiente la mayor parte de mi ropa esta en el lodo y Alice no me habló en semanas -, Edward sonrió al recordar la pequeña escena de celos que le había hecho a su hermana. Bella también sonrió al imaginar la cara malévola de Alice al aventar la ropa de su hermano al lodo

-Me lo imagino

-Tardo en perdonarme, pero no quería que nadie le hiciera daño

-No se lo han hecho -, dijo Bella

-Ha tenido suerte la pequeña, su primer novio fue el gran triunfador. Jasper es un suertudo

-Hablo el hermano celoso -, mientras daba otro trago al tequila y le pasó la botella a Edward

-Fue la fiesta del año, recuerdas como tu primo Marcus se emborracho y paso a bailar encima de la mesa y termino en el hospital porque se cayó al suelo fracturándose el brazo

Edward sonreía al recordar la escena, estaba bailando con Bella cuando Marcus empezó a bailar encima de una mesa. Los recién casados ya se habían ido a su viaje, motivo por el cual no vieron la escena. Pero la novia de esta también la animaba, eso era un verdadero circo, Bella y Edward se carcajeaban hasta que lo que vieron fue a Marcus en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Entre los invitados lo cargaron lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Marcus solo recordaba lo que había pasado no solo por lo que Edward le había contado, sino también por el yeso que llevaba en su brazo.

-Como olvidarlo, el mejor día de mi vida

-Estuvo genial -, dijo Bella -, creo que despues de eso Marcus no puede ver ni una botella de licor porque se acuerda de lo que paso y no quiere pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-Te veías hermosa con ese vestido verde olivo -, dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el retrato de Bella. Ella vio la acción y se quedo sin palabras.

-No es cierto -, quiso retomar el punto donde estaban

-Claro que sí -, dejó la botella de lado y siguió con su descripción – cuando te vi bajar las escaleras de la casa de mis padres, pensé que estaba soñando, tú cabello suelto y alaciado que caía como cascada en esa espalda casi descubierta. Creí que me volvería loco tan solo de verte.

-Edward, por favor -, imploró Bella

-¿Por favor, qué?

-No sigas

-¿Por qué? -, la reto – ¿te molesta que te lo diga? -, mientras la miraba directamente a los labios

-Me haces sentir incomoda

-Eso no es un motivo suficiente para mí -, contestó mientras regresaba su mirada a los ojos de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco, a esos ojos chocolates que tanto le gustaba, esos ojos que parecían un libro abierto de emociones. Edward soltó la foto y tomó la barbilla de Bella para levantar ya que esta había bajado la mirada -, además no estoy diciendo nada que se no sea verdad.

-Edward, estás borracho -, tratando de desviar su mirada pero Edward no se le permitió.

-¿Nunca has escuchado que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? -, contraatacó

Bella sin que decir, simplemente suspiro. Si Edward seguía con ese plan, las emociones de Bella se declaraban prácticamente rendidas, Edward se acercó más a ella.

-No tienes porque sentirte incomoda conmigo, Bella -, la miró a los ojos – estaré borracho pero no soy estúpido

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso, simplemente que… -, Edward la interrumpió

-Simplemente que no estás acostumbrada a que te lo digan, ese desgraciado te hizo tanto daño que piensas que yo también lo voy hacer

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -, dijo Bella

-A mí también me hicieron daño Bella, me hirieron, ¿Crees que te haría lo mismo? -, Bella se dio cuenta a que se refería, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Pero Bella no sabía si creerle o no. Edward pasó su brazo por el hombro de Bella la acercó más a él.

Para Bella, Edward olía a una extrema combinación de alcohol mezclado con su perfume, para ella, él olía a hombre. Edward se quedó a centímetros de su rostro, esperando a que Bella muestre algún signo de duda, esperando a que ella terminara lo que él había empezado. Bella no enseño duda, pero no quería terminar. Entonces Edward la miro intensamente a los ojos, pidiendo permiso, en silencio ella se lo otorgó.

Edward terminó de recorrer el poco camino que quedaba, cerrando los ojos apoyo sus labios con los de Bella, se separó escasos centímetros para girar su cabeza y los volvió a juntar. Edward tocó los labios de Bella con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a esa cavidad.

Bella estaba tan entregada al beso, que abrió su boca cuando sintió la lengua de Edward en sus labios, apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de Edward mientras los dos estaban tan entregados a aquel beso. Edward subió su mano para tocar el cuello de Bella, ella colocó una de sus manos encima de la de Edward.

La respiración empezaba a faltar, se empezaron a separar lentamente, pero Edward seguía dejando breves besos en sus labios. Él apoyo su frente con la de ella, mientras Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Abre tus ojos Bella -, le dijo

-No puedo

-¿Por qué? -, insistió Edward

Bella trago con dificultad

-No quiero abrir los ojos a la realidad

-¿Qué realidad?, vamos Bella abre los ojos y dime que no sentiste nada.

Bella los abrió lentamente y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Edward. Cuando él la miro supo que Bella no podía negar lo que ahí había pasado.

-Estas borracho Edward, mañana no te acordaras de nada -, contestó Bella.

Edward pareció no escucharla, pues volvió atacar sus labios, mientras la empujaba lentamente a la fría alfombra y se colocaba encima de ella, Bella simplemente se dejó llevar, ella había decido que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Mientras Edward se encontraba encima de ella, Bella dirigió sus manos al cuello de Edward. Las manos de él ya se encontraban en la pequeña cintura de Bella.

Sus bocas y lenguas se encontraban en una batalla campal, Bella cerró su mano en el cabello de Edward mientras que él traspasaba la barrera de su blusa, para tocar su suave piel. A falta de aire, Edward se separó para dirigirse a su cuello para besarlo. Mientras Edward se entretenía ahí, Bella abrió los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento, momento que sabía que no estaba bien, pero no quería detenerlo.

Edward se dio cuenta que Bella no estaba tan metida en el asunto como antes, dejo de besarle el cuello, suspiro mientras mantenía su rostro escondido. Después de todo la visita del famoso Demetri, había dejado algo en ella. Él se levantó mientras Bella lo miraba extrañada. Edward estiro su mano para que Bella las tomara y la ayudara a levantarse.

-Perdón -, dijo Edward

-A eso me refería cuando dije que no quería abrir los ojos a la realidad

-¿Crees que me arrepiento? -, Bella solo asintió con la cabeza – voy a dejar una cosa clara, Isabella, estoy tomado sí, pero moría de ganas por besarte de esta manera desde que tengo uso de razón y desde que te conozco. Por eso estaba cabreado cuando te vi abrazada a Demetri -, Bella se dio cuenta que Edward estaba celoso de su amigo… de su "gay" amigo – por eso he venido a mi casa a emborracharme, porque nunca te había visto tan feliz como cuando lo viste a él

-Hace años que no lo veía, es obvio que estaba feliz -, le recriminó Bella sin decirle que a Demetri es homosexual.

-Y hoy que hable con Mari, para decirle que mis aventuras se habían acabado -, dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Habían? -, preguntó dudosa

Mientras levantaba la botella del suelo y se la llevaba a la boca. Una vez que se le paso el ardor, Edward le contestó.

-Ayer cuando llegue aquí, me di cuenta que estaba vacía y muy grande solo para mí, estoy enamorado Bella, eso es lo que me sucede. Ya no quiero llegar y sentirme solo.

-¿Estás enamorado? -, dijo Bella con dolor.

-Sí, estoy enamorado de alguien que no siente nada por mí, enamorado de una persona que le cuesta confiar en mí, estoy enamorado de una persona que ha estado conmigo desde hace tres años pero parece que ella no se da cuenta.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, un Edward borracho se estaba confesando, Edward le estaba diciendo que llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella.

-Créeme que no la culpo -, dijo Edward mientras la miraba a los ojos - ella ha limpiado cada uno de mis desastres -, dijo con una sonrisa en donde la felicidad no llegaba a los ojos. -¿Qué mujer en su santo juicio se enamoraría de un hombre que tenía a una mujer diferente cada día en su cama? -, dijo con ironía. -Es por ella, el motivo por el cual quiero cambiar, es con ella con la que quiero formar una familia, es ella la que hizo que confiara una vez más en el amor.

Edward le estaba entregando todo a ella, le estaba dando su corazón en sus manos para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, le estaba confesando a aquella mujer que está enamorado de ella. Edward le estaba otorgando el poder para amarlo o en su defecto, destruirlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -, preguntó Bella

-Por cobarde, por miedo, por estúpido. Tú no puedes amar a un hombre como yo.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?, déjame decirte algo Edward Cullen, soy yo quien elige de quien enamorarme y de quien no

-Pero… -, empezó pero Bella lo interrumpió

-Déjame terminar. Tú no sabes cómo me molestaba sacar la basura de tu cama cada día deseando ser ellas, tú no sabes cómo añoraba que me miraras y que dieras una señal de que sentías algo por mí. Cada noche llegaba a mi casa y me abrazaba a mi misma deseando que fueran tus brazos a mi alrededor, pero los tuyos estaban abrazando a otra. Deseaba que me hicieras el amor pero estabas tú haciéndoselo a otra. Así que no me vengas a decirme de quien enamorarme Edward, pues eso es demasiado tarde para mí -, dijo con reproche mientras se levantaba y Edward tomaba su mano impidiendo que salga de su recamara.

Edward estaba tan aturdido por la confesión de Bella, pero podría jurar que la borrachera se le había bajado de golpe.

-No te vayas, por favor

-Para que me quedo, dime, ¿para más reclamos y reproches? No lo creo Edward

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Por el mismo motivo que tú no lo hiciste

-Perdóname Bella, por favor. Por el daño que te hice, perdóname por no mirarte y darte a entender que estaba enamorado de ti, pero te corrijo en una cosa nunca hice el amor con esas mujeres, solo era sexo

-Ya paso -, quiso zanjar el tema

-No, no ha pasado.

Edward se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos.

-Bella, estoy enamorado de ti, te pido, es más te suplico que me des una oportunidad. No te fallare, lo prometo. Una oportunidad, por favor -, casi implorando – por favor -, repitió

Bella lo miraba intensamente, podía ver sinceridad en sus ojos, además que los dos habían pasado por lo mismo, Edward no iba a permitir que pasaran por lo mismo nuevamente.

De manera inconsciente, Bella llevo sus manos a la espalda baja de Edward, mientras él subía sus manos al cuello de Bella y la acercaba lentamente a ella, a sus labios. La boca de ambos se moldeó como lo habían hecho antes, como si ambos supieran que ese era el lugar correcto.

Edward dirigió una sus manos a la nuca de Bella y la otra a su cintura para pegarla más a él, ella de manera incomoda logro colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Edward cuando este la coloco más cerca a él.

Bella sabía lo que iba a pasar, no había vuelta de hoja, lo había deseado desde siempre y este era el momento, no importaba el mañana, no importaba el pasado, lo único verdadero importante era el presente, ese presente que Edward le estaba regalando.

Cuando Edward separó sus labios dirigió sus labios a la mandíbula de Bella y se iba al pequeño lóbulo de la oreja de Bella y se lo mordía. Bella gimió ante el acto y para Edward ese pequeño sonido de satisfacción era música para sus oídos.

-Quiero hacerte el amor -, le dijo Edward en un susurro cerca del oído de Bella -, pero no voy hacer nada que tu no quieras -, paso nuevamente su lengua al lóbulo.

Bella no respondió, lo único que hizo fue separarse unos centímetros de Edward, para poder mirarlo con detenimiento. Cuando las dos miradas se encontraron Bella podía ver la pasión y el deseo en los ojos del hombre pero sobre todo una inmensa ternura y amor, amor que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Edward miro rendición, pero también observó deseo y amor y por eso no iba permitir que nadie la lastimara, empezando por él.

Cuando los dos se miraban, Bella tomo entre sus manos la camisa de Edward para sacarlo. Sus pequeñas manos cobraban vida, empezó a desabotonar empezando desde abajo, su mirada ya no estaba con la de Edward si no es sus acciones.

Edward la miraba maravillado mientras Bella hacia su trabajo. Bella levantó su mirada para poder mirar a esos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero hacerlo?, llevo años deseándolo

-Yo también créeme -, le contestó Edward – pero quiero que te quedes conmigo, toda la noche. Mañana nos quedaremos aquí y no haremos nada más que estar aquí, juntos

-¿Qué pasará después? -, dijo Bella. Total, era la pregunta del millón

-Hablaremos mañana, llevo más de 2 años esperando este momento que si no te hago el amor en este momento voy a explotar.

Bella paso sus manos por el torso de Edward, abdomen muy bien formado parecía estar tallado por los mismos ángeles. Edward se estremeció ante el frío contacto de la mano de Bella.

-Otra cosa Bella, nunca te llegues a comparar con esas mujeres. Tú no eres una más Bella, tú eres todo.

-Shhhh, lo sé -, dijo -, lo sé

La verdad es que Bella no quería hablar, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo. Edward dirigió su mano al cabello de Edward para pasarlo detrás de la oreja de Bella, ambos sonrieron.

-Creo que después de todo, no estabas tan borracho -, bromeó Bella

-Shhhh -, le contestó Edward, sonriendo

Edward se acercó a ella para besarla mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de Bella para quitarle el saco que traía, cuando le estaba quitando el saco, Edward paseo sus manos por los delgados brazos de Bella y el saco cayó al suelo. Con un solo brazo aprisionó la pequeña cintura de Bella, para pegarla más a él.

Bella paso sus manos entre la playera y su abdomen de Edward para dirigirse a su espalda baja, las manos de Bella no tenían control pues se paseaban por la espalda de Edward, mientras este estaba entretenido besando su cuello descubierto. Edward dirigió una de sus manos a la pretina del pantalón de Bella para poder desabotonarlo, este cayó al suelo sin poderlo detener, Bella tenía puesto una sexy tanga de encaje. Edward fue una vez más hacia los labios de Bella para después pasar sus manos por el trasero de Bella y darle entender que quería que lo rodee.

Bella entendió la indirecta que se separo brevemente de él para rodear su cuello e impulsarse, Edward camino lentamente hacia el tocador que se encontraba en su habitación. Bella estaba besando su cuello cuando él de dirigía a su destino. Una vez que Edward sintió la superficie del tocador, la soltó brevemente pero Bella no dejo de rodearlo, no quería que se alejara. Edward llevo sus manos a la blusa de Bella para sacársela por la cabeza, ella llevaba un sostén de encaje negro semitransparente, él solo sonrió cuando llevaba sus manos a la espalda de Bella para desabrochar el sostén de Bella, para sus pechos salieran a la luz.

Edward la miró maravillado, de forma instintiva, Bella cruzó sus brazos. Él solo sonrió y tomó los brazos de Bella para quitarlo y poder apreciar la vista.

-No necesitas taparte, quiero verte -, dijo Edward -, quiero verte toda. Bella sonrió pero cuando Edward paseaba su mirada por el cuerpo pudo ver que en la parte derecha de su cadera tenía un hermoso tatuaje en blanco y negro de una mariposa. Con su dedo índice acaricio lentamente la pequeña obra de arte, mientras que Bella observaba detenidamente el rostro de Edward ante la acción y lo vio sonreír.

-Parece que la Bella del pasado fue una niña rebelde -, dijo con esa sexy voz que hizo que ella casi implorara que se dejara de palabras y pasaran a la acción, pero ella sabía que él quería disfrutar del momento.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? -, Edward levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Bella, y le sonrió

-Es sexy

-Qué bueno que te gusto -, llevó sus dedos a la boca de Edward y este los beso -, ahora, ¿por qué no me besas y me haces el amor?

-Será un placer, un eterno placer -, contestó Edward

Llevo sus manos a las bien torneadas piernas de Bella y se los llevo a su cadera para que Bella lo rodee, Bella se pego a él rodeando su cuello con sus pequeñas manos, llevando una de ellas al cabello de Edward. Él la levantó y camino con dificultad hacia la cama, Bella bajo lentamente su piernas para poder sentir la fría alfombra.

A Edward le costaba creer, que pasaría por lo que tanto había estado esperando. Bella lo besaba y él se inclinó un poco para besarla, Bella se limitó a llevar sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón para quitárselo. La lengua de Bella paseaba por la mandíbula de Edward, él gimió ante el acto.

Una Bella sonriente se recostó en la cama apoyándose con sus antebrazos y abrí lentamente las piernas. _"Una pose sexy" _ pensó Edward mientras se quitaba los pantalones, Bella pudo ver como el sexo de Edward luchaba por salir, pero Edward ignoró esa mirada, se hincó para tomar una de las piernas de Bella para besarla, poco a poco fue subiendo lentamente hasta posar su vista en la tanga de Bella. Llevó sus dos manos a la orilla de la tanga para empezar a bajarlo mientras dejaba un húmedo beso en el tatuaje de Bella.

Edward se volvió a posicionar encima de Bella para poder besarla con pasión y ternura contenida. Edward tomó una de las piernas Bella y la coloco en su hombro, mientras miraba extasiado la entrada a esa cavidad en el que se moría por entrar. Pero decidió prolongar su tortura personal. Con la pierna Bella en su hombro, Edward empezó a besar la entrada de Bella, ella solo extendió su otra pierna para que Edward pudiera hacer el trabajo completo. Edward besaba, succionaba por el sexo de Bella, cada acción hacían que ella se mojara más y más.

Edward quito la pierna de Bella de su hombro, para poder meter un dedo en el sexo de Bella, entró con una facilidad que ingreso otro dedo. Bella gimió ante el acto lo que hizo que Edward no solo bombeara más fuerte si no que también empezara a succionar su sexo.

-¡Dios! -, gritó Bella. En sus sueños, cuando él hacía eso lo detenía, pero no iba a comparar sus sueños con esa realidad, no lo iba a detener. La lengua de Edward se movía con una verdadera maestría, que Bella sintió un mar de sensaciones, sintió un remolino familiar formándose en su vientre.

Los gemidos de Bella, le decían a Edward que iba por buen camino, más cuando Bella llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward, él en lugar de aminorar sus movimientos los hizo más rápido. Él succionaba con fuerza cuando Bella por fin explotó.

Edward empezó a tomar ese elixir como si se le fuera la vida en ello, pasaba la lengua. La respiración de encontraba entrecortada, le costaba trabajo respirar. Edward levantó su mirada y la escena que vio lo dejo extasiado. Ella se veía tan sexy respirando con dificultad. Él subió hasta llegar a la altura de Bella para besarla. Ella se probó en los labios de Edward, era la cosa más sexy que nunca hubiera probado. Edward la besaba con pasión, lentamente bajo sus labios a los senos de Bella y esta gimió.

-Creo que es mi turno -, dijo Bella y él se detuvo. Bella lo rodeo con una de sus pierna lo giro para poder quedar encima de él. Bella llevo las manos al borde de su bóxer y se los bajo con rapidez y saludo al pequeño Eddie, bueno ni tan pequeño. Bella se mojó los labios, mientras miraba el miembro de Edward. Llevó sus pequeñas manos al sexo de Edward y lo empezó a masajear, de arriba para abajo. Los gemidos de Edward se hicieron audibles en esas cuatro paredes.

Bella no se reconocía, estaba complemente cegada por el deseo, que instintivamente, llevo su boca al miembro de Edward y lo empezó succionar como una niña con su paleta. Edward estaba sumergido en el deseo, pero no quería llegar de esa manera.

Así que, con un poder sobrehumano la detuvo. Bella pensó que hizo algo mal, pero Edward la tranquilizo.

-No lo quiero así, quiero explotar dentro de ti -, Bella sonrió -¿De qué te ríes? -, mientras que dulcemente la colocaba debajo de él. La risa de Bella resonó más fuerte en la habitación.

-En mis sueños era yo la que te detenía, cuando me estabas haciendo… -, Bella se calló por pena

-¿Cuando te lo estaba haciendo oral? -, terminó Edward por ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Me vengare la próxima vez, ahora quiero sentirte a mi alrededor.

Edward lentamente la fue penetrando, ella gimió con fuerza. Eso no se comparaba con sus sueños, esto era mejor mucho mejor. Cuando él termino de penetrarla, la beso suavemente en la clavícula, para dirigirse una vez más a su boca en esa noche. Sus lenguas entraron a guerra y ninguno quería perder.

Él empezó moverse lentamente en el interior de Bella, sus movimientos eran lentos pero placenteros para los dos. Poco a poco Edward fue incrementando la velocidad de estos, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para poder besar los senos de Bella y con la otra mano masajear el otro. No quería dejar sin atención a ninguno de los dos.

Bella llevó sus manos a la espalda de Edward, era un mundo de emociones, llego a un punto sin retorno, que cuando llego ahí se preguntó mil veces como pudo vivir solo de sueños. Decidida a no pensar se dejo llevar por las emociones brindadas por Edward.

-¡Dios! -, decía Edward con cada empuje que daba

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! -, eso era música para Edward -, ¡Más fuerte! -, dijo entrecortada.

Edward pegó su frente con la de Bella, y esta dirigía su mano a la nuca de él, mientras que los movimientos de Edward parecían sobrehumanos, lo hacía a una velocidad increíble. Edward podía sentir las uñas de Bella incrustándose en su piel.

-¡No aguanto!

-¡Venga cariño!, déjalo ir -, dijo Edward, entrecortado

-¡Edward! -, grito Bella

Y ambos explotaron al mismo tiempo, Edward empujo una última vez y la cavidad de Bella tomó todo aquello que él derramaba. Tanto Bella como Edward abrieron los ojos. Despues de haber sido invadidos por la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria, ahora se miraban con inmensa ternura. Bella pasó una de sus manos entre el húmedo cabello de Edward por sudor y él cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto de Bella.

Aún con Edward en su interior, Bella tomó el rostro de él mientras juntaba nuevamente su frente con la de ella, él abrió los ojos y vio que Bella le sonreía, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Te amo, Bella! -, la sonrisa de Bella se hizo más grande

-¡Yo también te amo, Edward! -, por esas palabra, él se juró nunca fallarle, nunca lo haría

A regañadientes, Edward salió de Bella y la abrazaba para que ella pegara su cabeza en su pecho y los dos fueron vencidos por el sueño, la noche iba ser larga pero Edward sabía que Bella estaba agotada, apenas eran las 10 de la noche, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para amarla como ella se merecía. A pesar de dormirse, la noche apenas comenzaba, al igual que su historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el segundo cap del día... andaba celebrando el cumple de rob en Face por eso tarde en subir. AHORA SI ES REAL... espero que les guste y que lo dsifruten. Gracias una vez mas por seguir esta historia.<strong>

**Fue el capitulo que mas trabajo me costo hacer espero que haya valido la pena...! En mi perfil pueden ver el vestido y zapatos de Bella para la boda de Alice asi como su tatuaje, yeah!  
><strong>

**Las quiero chicas, otro review?**  
><em><strong>Shell Craig xD<strong>_


	13. Dulce Despertar

**Capitulo XII**

**Dulce despertar**

Cuando Alice llegó a su casa, decidió que debía llamar a Mari para comentarle lo que había pasado en el restaurante, Jasper le había pedido que le dijera a su hermano lo que sabían o más bien se habían dado cuenta pero no logró convencer a Alice de lo contrario.

-Bueno -, contestó Mari desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mari, soy Alice. Te tengo el chisme del año -, dijo Alice divertida.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Cómo que de qué?, pues de nuestro plan.

-Ok, suéltalo.

-Bella se reencontró con un amigo del pasado.

-Eso viene arruinar lo que sea que planeemos.

-No Mari, al contrario.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Edward se puso celoso.

-¿Y Bella se dio cuenta?

-Déjame terminar, Mari.

-Ok -, dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-Mi hermano se puso celoso de este amigo de Bella, pero de lo que mi hermano no se dio cuenta es que Demetri, por cierto así se llama el susodicho. Bueno, el punto es que este amigo de nuestra querida Bella, es gay -, terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como ayuda en eso a lo que planeemos?

-¡Hay Mari!, mi hermano esta celoso de nada, lo podemos usar a nuestro favor jugando un poco con él

-¿De verdad eres su hermana?

-¿Quieres que estén juntos?

-Sí, pero no quiero que tu hermano haga algo de lo que después de arrepienta.

-Edward no va hacer nada, Mari, solo vera lo que está a punto de perder.

Mientras ambas seguían con su conversación, ninguna de las dos sabían que sus planes prácticamente se irían a la borda cuando descubrieran que el par de tortolos, ya habían pasado a tercera base antes de haber pasado por la primera y segunda. Ninguna de las dos se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de Edward.

Bella recorría con su dedo índice el torso de un dormido Edward, había caído rendida en el primer asalto de amor, pero ella quería más, no por algo se había abstenido durante mucho tiempo. Edward ante la leve caricia que sentía se despertó.

-¿Qué haces? -, dijo somnoliento.

-¿Qué crees que hago? -, le contestó Bella.

-Me estas excitando deliberadamente.

-No es deliberada, si estoy dispuesta a terminarlo.

-¿Qué hora son?

-¿Me preguntas por la hora? Ahora, que estoy en un asunto importante.

-Sí, te lo estoy preguntando -, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Apenas son las 2 de la mañana, y como me pediste que me quedara, que mejor manera de hacerlo que disfrutando del tiempo perdido -, contestó Bella mientras se montaba en el torso de Edward y este sonreía – o, ¿quieres que me vaya? -, preguntó juguetona.

-Yo nunca dije eso -, mientras pasaba, la palma de su mano por el abdomen plano de Bella – además no voy a permitir que una dama se vaya a las 2 de la mañana, menos cuando deseo que esa dama me haga el amor.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor? ¿Yo a ti? -, preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, quiero que me hagas el amor -, dijo mientras dirigía una de sus manos a los senos de Bella pero esta lo detuvo. Edward lo miraba incrédulo.

-Te voy hacer el amor, pero a mi manera -, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella bajo de su torso, le pedio que se hincara, Edward lo hizo obedientemente mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Él la miraba intrigado, pero quería que hiciera lo que ella había planeado.

-Sólo déjame tocarte -, le pidió Bella, él asintió.

Con sus dos pequeñas manos, Bella tomó el rostro de Edward entre ellas, mientras una viajaba por su frente, la otra pasaba por su cabello. Lentamente Bella colocó sus manos en el cuello de Edward para después dirigirse a sus muy trabajados brazos. Edward estaba extasiado por el toque de Edward, ninguna mujer se había tomado el tiempo para tocarlo como ella lo estaba haciendo. Las palmas de las manos de Bella ya se encontraban en el pecho de Edward, Bella podía sentir el latido de un corazón desbocado. Bella sonrió al sentirlo.

Con sus rodillas clavadas en la cama, Bella lo rodeo para quedar detrás de Edward para poder observar su espalda. Bella repitió el mismo proceso que con el pecho de Edward. Lentamente Bella rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus diminutos brazos, mientras besaba la nuca de Edward, cuando sintió un estremecimiento el cual Bella volvió a sonreír.

Bella le pidió que se volteara para poder observarlo, cuando Edward lo hizo, ambos se sentaron. Bella colocó sus piernas por encima de las de Edward, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la dirigía a una de sus piernas y por encima de la mano de Edward la deslizo hacía adelante. Edward estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento, y para ser sinceros, estaba disfrutando de aquello. Bella se estaba tomando su tiempo y eso solo hacía que el momento culminante se volviera más deseable.

Bella agarró las manos de Edward para pasárselas por los pechos, que se encontraban duros por la gran excitación que sentía. Cuando dejo las manos de Edward en ellos, ella tomaba una vez más su rostro y lentamente pasaba los dedos entre los ojos cerrados de Bella, como si quisiera grabar, como si quisiera memorizar, cada rasgo, cada detalle y hasta cada imperfección de su perfecto rostro. Bella se acercó para por fin besarlo en los labios, con un leve movimiento de su lengua le pidió acceso y Edward se lo otorgo. Bella paso sus manos por la espalda de Edward para impulsarse y poder pegar su pecho con el de Edward. Él también paso sus brazos por la espalda de Bella mientras se besaban tiernamente.

Bella se separó de su boca y Edward aprovecho para poder besar su cuello, Bella gimió ante el acto sorpresivo. Bella lo empujo lentamente para que este se acostara en la cama, Bella se pasó encima de él. Ella se agachó para poder dejar besos húmedos en el pecho de Edward. Bella dejó de besarlo y con las palmas de la mano se apoyo para poder levantarse y hacer por lo que tanto había esperado. Bella lentamente bajaba alrededor del sexo de Edward y ambos gimieron audiblemente ante la sensación, ella en lugar de hacer movimientos rápidos, los hizo lentamente disfrutando el momento, él llevó sus manos a la cadera de Bella, pues quería marcar su ritmo pero ella no se lo permitió. Tomó las manos de Edward y las llevó a sus senos y él las apretó suavemente y ella volvió a gemir.

Bella aumentaba lentamente sus movimientos, cuando sentía que el remolino de su orgasmo se formaba en su vientre, salió sin avisar. Edward soltó un sonido de frustración ante el acto de Bella, pero no dijo nada, total ese momento era de ella, por ella sería un muñeco de trapo si se lo pidiera. Bella hizo una señal con su dedo índice para que Edward se sentara y le pidió que colocara sus piernas en forma de mariposa. Cuando lo hizo, Bella se sentó encima de él, haciendo que sus sexos rozarán.

Ella rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos mientras lo besaba lenta y apasionadamente, con un lento movimiento Bella buscaba la penetración, por cual Edward llevó sus manos a su miembro para colocarlo en la entrada de Bella y esta bajaba lentamente para poder rodearlo. El gemido se ahogó en sus bocas. Edward rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, mientras ella controlaba la rapidez de los movimientos.

Bella empezó a subir la velocidad de sus movimientos, mientras dejaba de besar a Edward y este besaba el cuello de Bella. Los cuerpos se encontraban completamente mojados por el sudor. Bella aumentó sus vaivenes muy rápidamente y Edward gemía en su cuello. El orgasmo de ambos ya estaba ahí, los movimientos de Bella aumentaron estrepitosamente, Bella gemía en el oído de Edward cuando en último jalón y este la siguió segundos después.

Sin bajarse de él, pegó su frente con la de él. Edward la miraba maravillado ninguna mujer le había hecho el amor como ella se lo había hecho. Para ser sinceros, ninguna mujer le había hecho el amor. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de eso ojos esmeraldas.

-Gracias -, dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué? -, contestó Bella medio sonriendo.

-Por estar ahí conmigo cuando más lo había necesitado, por limpiar el desorden en mi vida, por apoyarme y formar parte de cada proyecto -, Bella solo sonreía – por ser quien eres, por ser dulce, tierna, apasionada -, ella se sonrojó, a lo cual Edward se limitó a sonreír – por enseñarme a confiar nuevamente en el amor, Bella -, Edward llevó un par de dedos a la barbilla de Edward para levantar su rostro – pero sobre todo, gracias por enseñarme hacer el amor.

Bella derramó algunas lágrimas, las cuales Edward limpió dulcemente con besos.

-No hay porque llorar -, comentó Edward.

-Son de felicidad.

-Que bueno.

Edward salió de ella muy lentamente y se recostaron y se perdieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Mari se encontraba preocupada, ni Edward ni Bella habían asomado sus narices por la oficina, les marcó al celular pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, solo esperaba que nada malo hubiera pasado después de lo que Alice le había platicado ayer.

El sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Edward. Bella se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo, él pasaba un dedo por la columna de Bella, disfrutando de la sedosa piel de ella. Sonrió triunfante cuando la vio sonreír.

-Tu de verdad no dejas dormir -, le dijo Bella. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, pudo ver el cuerpo de Edward en todo su esplendor.

-Pues recuerdo que alguien lo hizo hoy, a la mitad de la madrugada -, Bella se volteó para sentarse, tapándose con la sabana de paso, Edward sonrió ante el acto. Sabía que nunca perdería el pudor.

-No recuerdo que te quejaras -, bromeó Bella.

-No, no me queje, pero sí que lo disfrute -, Bella se sonrojó muy rápidamente. Mientras se acercaba para besarla, ella lo recibió gustosa, mientras que con una mano sostenía la sábana con la otra tomaba su nuca para pegarlo más a ella y la cerraba tomando un poco de cabello entre ella.

Edward dirigió una de sus manos, a la altura del pecho de Bella para quitarlo de la sábana y esta cayó dejando ver el cuerpo de Bella. Edward la fue reclinando para que se acueste nuevamente. Edward llevó sus labios al cuello de Bella y esta gimió. Por más que se moría por terminar con el asunto, Bella sabía que tenían que ir a la oficina.

-Edward -, gimió Bella.

-Mmmm… -, dijo en el cuello de Bella.

-¿Qué hora son? -, preguntó Bella. Edward suspiró frustrado.

-¿Me preguntas por la hora? Ahora, que estoy en un asunto importante -, dijo Edward repitiendo las palabras que Bella había dicho cuando lo levantó a mitad de la noche. Mientras levantaba su cara para poder ver la de Bella.

-Sí, te lo estoy preguntando -, contestó con una sonrisa, y vio como Edward se levantaba y buscaba sus pantalones.

-¿Dónde demonios quedó mi pantalón?

-No sé, y ni para decir que los avente por ahí pues tu solito te los quitaste -, dijo burlona Bella.

-Para próxima los vas a quitar tú, eso te lo aseguro -, le siguió el juego.

-Eso es lo que espero -, contraatacó Bella.

Cuando Edward los encontró, busco en los bolsillos laterales su BlackBerry y pudo ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Mari.

-Soy hombre muerto -, dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de Mari, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no le contestan el teléfono -, le dijo Edward -, son las 10:45.

-¡Dios mío!, que tarde es -, mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa. Edward solo la veía de un lado para el otro con la sábana a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos y ahí te llevó a tu casa para que te cambies? -, dijo en tono seductor.

-No lo creo, si me meto a bañar contigo, hago todo menos bañarme -, le dijo mientras recogía sus pantalones, Edward solo sonrió.

-Bueno, puedes bañarte una de los baños que se encuentran en una de las habitaciones de la casa, y despues te llevo la tuya para que te cambies.

-Está bien -, contestó Bella.

-Pero esa sábana se queda aquí.

-No creas que me voy a pasear desnuda por tu casa, Edward.

-Si lo creo, deja sábana.

-Bien, no tengo ganas de discutir.

-Nadie está discutiendo -, dijo Edward, mientras Bella dejaba la sábana en la cama de Edward y este la miraba sin pudor alguno y se detuvo en el tatuaje -, un día me contaras como te hiciste este tatuaje.

-No se necesita ser un genio, solo fui a un establecimiento de tatuajes y el hombre hizo el resto -, dijo con ironía mientras salía corriendo desnuda por la casa de Edward, pues este la persiguió, cuando llego a una habitación cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Esta me la pagas, Bella -, le gritó Edward desde el otro lado. Después de fue a su cuarto para bañarse.

Mientras los dos se bañaban, recordaban con detalle la noche anterior, las caricias, los besos, los abrazos, la cúspide del acto, ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Bella salió del baño ya cambiada, cuando fue a la habitación de Edward, este ya se encontraba cambiado. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una playera de manta color beige, algo informal pero muy sexy.

Edward se giro para verla y le sonrió, a pesar de tener el cabello mojado y tener la misma ropa de ayer, se veía increíblemente sexy. Bella se acercó a él y lo rodeó por la cintura y Edward pasó sus manos por el cabello mojado de Bella y ambos sonrieron.

-Te amo -, dijo Edward

-Te amo, Edward -, le contestó sonriendo

Mientras Edward agachaba su cabeza para poder captura los labios de Bella entre los suyos y sumergirse en un tierno beso. Edward se empezó a separar dejando tiernos y breves besos en los labios de Bella. Tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación, Edward no tenía ni una señal de haber tomado, parecía que era exento a las consecuencias del alcohol, o lo mejor era el resultado de la escena de amor que habían disfrutado hace un par de horas.

Una vez en la sala Bella tomó su bolsa, saco su celular y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de Mari, una que otra de Demetri, quien le había mandado un mensaje de despedida.

-Ahora sí, Mari nos mata -, le enseñó a Edward la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de sus secretaria, él solo sonrió – le voy a llamar

-¿Y qué pretexto le vas a dar, genio?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo

-Eso lo quiero escuchar -, dijo Edward.

Mientras se dirigían al auto de Edward, Bella marcó a la oficina, no habían pasado 2 timbres cuando Mari contestó. Bella puso el altavoz para que Edward escuchara.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde demonios tenías el celular que no me contestabas?, señorita -, dijo una Mari muy enojada, mientras Edward le susurraba en el oído _"Después de lo de anoche, yo diría lo contrario", _Bella le dio un manotazo en el brazo y le decía que se callara poniéndose el dedo en la boca, Edward solo sonrió.

-Me quede dormida Mari

-A otro perro con ese hueso que no te creo

-Es en serio Mari, ayer me tope con unos amigos de la universidad y nos fuimos a celebrar -, Edward gruño a la mención del amigo -, llegue a mi casa muy tarde y se me olvido programar la alarma.

-Ok, ¿Sabes algo de Edward? -, preguntó Mari

-¿No ha llegado a la oficina? -, mencionó Bella inocentemente, mientras que Edward sonreía por el comentario de esta

-Si te pregunto por él es obvio que no ha llegado a la oficina -, Edward tuvo que ahogar la carcajada que luchaba por salir, Bella solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Le has llamado al celular?

-Sí, fue al primero que marque y después a su casa pero no contestó

-Hay Mari, a lo mejor tanto sexo lo dejó sordo -, se vengó Bella, mientras que Edward solo cruzaba los ojos –ahorita le marco y le pido que te llame para que te quite le pendiente

-Por favor hija, a ver si a ti se te contesta

-A lo mejor tuvo una de sus divertidas -, siguió Bella

-A pero cuando lo vea, me lo voy agarrar

-Entonces ahorita le marco

-Gracias hija

-Nos vemos en un ratito, me voy bañar y salgo para la oficina

-Muy bien hija, nos vemos en un rato.

Bella colgó.

-Me voy a vengar

-¿Pero por qué? -, preguntó una inocente Bella

-Por tus comentarios, ya llevas dos -, le contestó Edward, quien encendió coche pues no lo había hecho pues Bella andaba en el teléfono.

-Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, mientras me cambio le marcas a Mari

-Si jefa -, contestó como un soldado a su capitán.

Mari no había quedado conforme con la respuesta Bella, pero no le tomó importancia, solo esperaba que a ella Edward si le contestara.

Una vez en la casa de Bella, Edward le abrió la puerta y dejó un beso en la frente, ella solo sonrió ante el acto. Cuando Bella estaba en su habitación cambiándose, Edward le marcó a Mari, y este no se libró de un buen regaño de parte de su secretaria, él supo que tendría una larga conversación con Mari, después del comentario de Bella.

Cuando Bella salió de la recamara, Edward volteó a verla. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido de algodón color caqui, con una manga de tres cuartos y cinturón café alrededor de su cintura. Se había secado el cabello pero no se lo alació por lo que las puntas estaban onduladas, el maquillaje era en todos cafés y tonos claros. Edward no podía quitar la mirada de ella.

-¿Pase la prueba? -, preguntó Bella, sacando a Edward de su ensueño

-Siempre la pasas -, le contestó mientras se acercaba y dejaba otro beso corto en los labios. –Llevo años queriéndote besar a todas horas, ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la voy desaprovechar -, Bella sonrió.

Fueron a la cafetería para comprar los cafés de siempre, y pasaron por una lonchería y compraron algo para desayunar, le llevarían también a Mari para que se le bajara el enojo.

-¿Le vamos a decir a Mari lo que paso en realidad? -, preguntó Bella

-¿Se lo quieres decir? -, contraataco Edward

-¿Se lo quieres decir tú?

-¿Me vas seguir contestando con otra pregunta?

-¿Lo vas hacer tú? -, ambos rieron ante el juego de preguntas que habían tenido -, ya en serio ¿Se lo vamos a decir?

-Ya en serio, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?, Mari sabe lo que siento por ti, estoy seguro que no se sorprenderá si le decimos

-Vamos a esperar un tiempo, si esto no funciona… -,

-¿Si esto no funciona? –preguntó Edward incrédulo

-Por favor Edward, no sé lo que tenemos -, le dijo Bella. Edward enseguida capto el mensaje. Era cierto, no había hecho la famosa pregunta.

-¿Lo quieres hacer formal?

-¿Lo quieres hacer tu?

-No vamos a empezar otra vez con el jueguito de las preguntas ¿Verdad? -, ambos sonrieron. –Ok, Isabella Swan -, Bella cruzó los ojos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -, Bella se limitó a sonreír, mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Lo quiero escuchar Bella

-Sí, sí quiero -, contestó Bella mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca de Edward y lo besaba tiernamente. Una vez que se separó de él. –Pero de todas maneras vamos a esperar un tiempo para decírselo

-Se va dar cuenta, es Mari

-Esperaremos

-Muy bien

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, el de seguridad se sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos, sacaron todo lo que habían comprado para desayunar, saludaron a Efraín y se dirigieron al elevador, no sin antes saludar a Jane. En el elevador Edward le dio un breve beso con el pretexto de que no sabía cuándo volvería a besarlos. Ella solo sonrió.

Bella y Edward llegaron la piso, pero cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió lo primero fue una enojada Mari tratando de ocultar su sorpresa por la llegada juntos.

-Buenos Días Mari -, dijo Edward

-Dime que tienen de buenas jovencito

-¡Uy!, alguien se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama

-No estoy para tus bromas Edward, me tenías preocupada -, miro a Bella, -me tenían preocupada

-Lo siento, Mari. No era mi intención simplemente me quede dormida -, le dijo Bella.

-Lo bueno es que ya están aquí

-Eso es lo importante

-Y para que nos perdones el susto, te traemos el almuerzo -, dijo Edward, -No digo desayuno pues es el medio día.

-¿Por qué llegaron juntos? -, pregunto un suspicaz Mari. ¡Demonios! No habían pensado en eso, se dijo Edward, aunque rápidamente Bella lo saco del embrolló

-Cuando le marque a Edward para decirle que te llamara, le pedí de favor que si me podría dar el viaje a la oficina, se sorprendió cuando le dije que no había llegado y me dijo que no había problema

-Así es, en el camino pasamos por el café y algo para almorzar pues ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, y pensamos que sería buena idea traerte algo para que nos perdones el susto.

-Y tú, jovencito ¿Por qué a esta hora?, si usted y yo habíamos quedado en una cosa -, dijo Mari

-Si Edward dinos, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? -, le pregunto burlona. Edward la miro fulminante.

-No es lo que piensas Mari, te dije que se acabaron y ya se acabó. Ayer no podía dormir, me dio insomnio creo, y estuve despierto hasta las 3 o 4 de la mañana, sonó la alarma pero la apague para seguir durmiendo.

-¿No escuchabas el teléfono?

-Por Dios Mari, estaba en mi quinto sueño -, le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-La próxima vez me avisas cualquier cosa

-Está bien -, le contestó - toma -, le tendió el almuerzo.

-Me lo llevare a la casa, Benjamín se enfermó y me quiero ir temprano

-No hay problema, que se mejore. ¿Cómo a qué hora te irías?

-Como a las 2

-Está bien, nada más me avisas cuando te estés yendo, por favor

-Claro que sí, hijo

-¿Me acompañas a la oficina, Bella?, por favor. Necesito hablar unos minutos contigo

-Vamos -, le dijo – Nos vemos Mari, creo que me espera regaño. Me saludas a Benja y le dices de mi parte que se mejore

-Claro que sí

Una vez que entraron a la oficina, Edward tomo las bolsas de la comida, las dejo en su escritorio y capturó a Bella entre sus brazos.

-Me has puesto en jaque con Mari -, Bella solo sonrío

-Nada más quería escuchar tu respuesta, amor -, le dijo con un sonrisa. Edward sonrío al escuchar tan hermosa palabra de los labios de Bella.

-Solo por eso te voy a perdonas, bueno con eso y un beso -, Bella se puso un poco de puntas y le dio un tierno beso -, yo me refería a un buen beso -, terminó Edward de decir.

Bella llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, mientras que Edward la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a él, para hacer más profundo el beso, Bella le pidió permiso para entrar a su boca y él se la concedió sin dudar.

No había mejor sensación que aquel beso, estaba en el paraíso, había esperado mucho tiempo para aquello. Lentamente se separaron para tomar aire y cambiar de posición para que nuevamente pudieran juntar sus bocas. Bella cerro una de sus manos en el cabello de Edward mientras que con la otra tomaba acariciaba lentamente el oído del hombre que tanto amaba y que por fin estarían juntos.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo?, ellos simplemente no conocían esa respuesta pero albergaban la esperanza de que fuera para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy de regreso con este nuevo cap, para las que pensaban que Edward no se iba acordar hasta le terminaron haciendo el amor. Este capitulo fue mucho más facil de escribir, de hecho los lemmons en este fic se me han hecho mucho faciles después de esa real primera vez jajajajajajajajaja.<strong>

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar, falta de tiempo, he estado ocupada con cosas de la universidad y no tenía planeado subir otro capitulo sin tener otro escrito y mandado a revisión, pero pudo más mi impaciencia, así que espero escribir tres capitulos para tenerlo de reserva!**

**Nos vemos chica, ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**  
><em><strong>Shell ^_^<strong>_


	14. Celos sin razón

**Capítulo XIII**

**Celos sin razón**

Cuando se separaron, simplemente se miraron y se sonrieron uno al otro. Todo aquello parecía un sueño del que ninguno de los dos quería despertar. 3 años tuvieron que esperar para vivir lo que estaban viviendo en ese preciso instante. Edward se sentó en su escritorio y Bella en frente de él para poder conversar

-Son las 12:30 del día, teníamos prevista ir a Marine Diseños a la 2:30 para la firma del contrato, pero podemos llamar y pedir cambio de fecha, podemos alegar que salió otro un imprevisto que te es imposible cancelar -, le dijo Bella.

-No quiero atrasar este asunto, nos da tiempo perfecto para almorzar, platicar sobre la junta de mañana con Seth para ver el nuevo diseño de la fundación y después salir para Marine.

-Como mejor te parezca -, le dijo.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero salir para Forks desde el viernes en la mañana y que Alice y Jasper nos alcancen luego -, Bella asintió pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, después de tanto tiempo vería a su padre y a lo mejor no sería una visita agradable.

-No quieres ir -, le aseguró Edward.

-La verdad es que no, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Charlie cuando le cuente sobre lo de Jacob.

-No le puede creer más a un hijo de nadie que a su hija

-No es hijo de nadie, es hijo de su mejor amigo

-Más a mi favor, abuso de su confianza. Podemos ir a Forks y que no pase nada, pero si quieres hablar con tu padre, yo estaré ahí -. Le dijo mientras rodeaba su escritorio, empuja la silla de Bella hacia atrás para hacer espacio y poder recargarse en la orilla de este. Tomó a Bella de las manos para jalarla y colocarla cerca de ella.

-¿Lo prometes? -, le preguntó a Edward

-Te lo juro -, sería la primera promesa de las muchas que le haría. Edward haría todo lo que este a su alcance para ver a Bella feliz.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué? -, le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. –El agradecido soy yo Bella, por aceptarme después de todo lo que has visto y sabido de mí.

-Por ser mi apoyo, sé que no me vas a fallar, creo en ti, y eso es una razón suficiente para creer en esto - Bella poso levemente sus labios con lo de Edward.

Mari estaba enviando correos a los gerentes de áreas, cuando Alice se asomó por ahí.

-Hola Mari

-Hija, ¿Cómo estás?

-Recuperándome del susto que me hizo pasar tu hermano y su asistente

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-Ninguno de los dos me contestó el teléfono, se asomaron hasta hace un rato, Bella con el pretexto de que salió con unos amigos de la universidad y tu hermano que le dio insomnio

-Le dio insomnio por pensar que estaría haciendo Bella con Demetri -, dijo divertida.

-¿Y tú, cómo estás?

-Muy, pero muy embarazada -, dijo Alice con una sonrisa y a Mari se le escaparon unas lágrimas

-¿En serio hija?

-Cómo crees que voy a bromear con eso

-¡Felicidades! -, se levantó para abrazar a Alice.

-¿Están adentro?

-Sí, te anuncio -, dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura

-No es necesario.

Edward se sentó en la otra silla para poder estar cerca cuando estuvieran almorzando. Estaban tan tranquilamente comiendo y riendo que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió. Los dos voltearon su cabeza y vieron que era Alice, esta solo los miró suspicazmente.

-Buenas Tardes -, dijo en tono cantado

-Hola Alice -, contestaron en coro

-Vengo a robarme a Bella

-Lo siento Alice, te voy a dejar mal. Tenemos cita con Marine Diseño y necesito hacer las reservaciones para el viaje a Forks.

-¿A qué hora tienen la cita?

-A las 2:30 -, Alice vio la hora en su reloj de mano y vieron que era la 1:15

-No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, solo quiero que me cuentes que paso ayer con Demetri -, Bella no entendía el jueguito de Alice. Edward gruñó y Alice soltó una pequeña risa.

-No hay mucho que contar, simplemente es mi amigo Alice

-No se puede convertir en algo más

-Lo dudo, no me gusta Demetri

-Eso no es relevante

-Basta Alice -, dijo Edward molesto. Ese tema no era de su agrado, tenía que hablar con su hermana para averiguar que anda tramando, Alice no solía visitarlo a la oficina si no es porque algo se trae entre manos.

Bella se dio cuenta del repentino enojo de Edward y lo volteo a ver con una interrogante en la cara. Edward cerró los ojos cuando Bella lo volteo a ver, no la quería ver a los ojos. Bella dolida salió de ahí.

-Los dejo para que hablen -, Bella tomó su bolsa

-Después hablamos Bella -, dijo Alice al notar la tensión en el cuarto

-Claro que sí, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a Marine? -, le preguntó a Edward y este asintió con la cabeza. –Te paso a ver a las 2

-Muy bien

Bella la salió por la puerta, despidiéndose de Alice.

-¿Qué paso hija? -, preguntó Mari a ver salir a Bella cabizbaja, Bella simplemente la ignoró y se fue a su oficina.

Mari se quedó preocupada. Y no fue la única.

Como podía decirle a Bella que estaba celoso, si apenas estaban empezando aquella "relación" no lo quería arruinar, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que Bella había salido de su oficina con la cabeza abajo. Alice se sentó en la silla que había dejado Bella mientras que Edward se colocaba en frente de ella.

-¿Qué fue todo esto? -, preguntó Alice

-¿Qué fue de qué?

-No soy tonta Edward, hace un rato estaban bien y ahora veo salir a Bella mal

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? -, preguntó tratando de zanjar el tema.

-De hecho, venía a visitar a Bella

-Ahí está la puerta, pues ir a verla si gustas

-¿Por qué ese maldito humor?

-Alice, no me siento bien

-Hace rato estabas bien, tiene que ver que mencione a los amigos de Bella - Edward no contestó por lo que le dio a Alice la respuesta a su pregunta. –Lo siento, no era mi intención

-No pasa nada, ¿Ya hiciste cita con el médico para ver si puedes viajar?

-No, tengo el número de su consultorio, le voy a marcar para ver qué me dice

-Ojala no haya ningún problema, Bella y yo nos vamos el viernes en la mañana. _O al menos en eso habíamos quedado,_ pensó

-¿Por qué ese día?

-Bella quiere ver a su padre y pues teníamos planeado ir a Los Ángeles

-¿Los 2? -, Edward asintió. -Hay algo que todavía no me has dicho Edward

-¿Algo como qué?

-De veras que contigo no se puede hablar, y menos cuando estas de humor de perros, en fin, si viajamos sería el domingo en la mañana, Jasper todavía tiene que ir a la oficina para no dejar pendiente

-Yo le digo a Bella que les haga la reservación para el domingo al medio día

-Gracias, nos vemos, me quedé de ver con Jasper para comer

-Suerte y cuídate -, mientras despedía a su hermana con un abrazo. –Lo siento, por mi humor.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros 5 minutos, lástima que me tocaron a mí -, le dejó un beso en la mejilla y acompaño a su hermana al elevador. –Te quiero

-Yo también -, le contestó Alice

Edward regresaba a su oficina pero le quería preguntar a Mari por Bella

-Mari, ¿Y Bella?

-Creó que está en su oficina. No se veía bien hijo

-Ahorita le marco -, pero cuando entro a su oficina, no lo hizo.

¿Qué había pasado?, todo estaba bien, hasta que Alice mencionó a Demetri. Edward no podría estar celoso por Demetri, este era gay se le notaba a kilómetros. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando su celular sonó.

-Bella Swan al teléfono

-¡HERMANITA! -, gritó Emmett al otro lado de la línea

-¡Dios mío!, ya me dejaste sorda

-Tampoco exageres

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Bueno ya que tu marcas cada vez que se te hincha un…- Bella lo interrumpió

-Ya entendí el punto. Lo siento he estado muy ocupada

-De eso me doy cuenta, de veras que ahí te explotan

-Amo lo que hago

-Ya lo sé, te marcaba para ver cuando te dignabas a visitar a los plebeyos que se encuentran en LA, o por lo menos a conocer a tu sobrina que ya para los 4 meses. Bella no le quería decir del posible viaje pues quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Pronto Emmett, lo prometo

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que Rose estaba embarazada, ya no sé si creerte. Es más fácil que un gallo ove a que tú vengas

-Por Dios Emmett, los gallos no ovan.

-Quería que vinieras, pues queremos bautizar a la niña y estamos en busca de madrina, cuando vengas los discutimos. Si no vienes antes de que Ámbar cumpla los 6 meses, te quedaras con las ganas de hacernos el honor.

-Te juro que los visitare pronto, tendré algunos pendientes para terminar, pero iré pronto, lo juro

-Está bien, bueno te dejo que las llamadas me salen un ojo de la cara

-La próxima vez te marco yo

-Eso espero, salen caras las llamadas

-Yo también te quiero, Emmett

-Te quiero, Bells

Ambos sonrieron, una en Miami y el otro en Los Ángeles. Bella se dio cuenta de que eran 1:50. Tomó su bolsa y fue a la oficina de Edward.

-Hola Mari, ¿Ya se fue Alice?

-Desde hace rato

-Le podrías avisar a Edward que ya estoy aquí

-¿Por qué no entras?

-Por favor Mari, avísale

La anciana tomo el teléfono, Bella estaba al pendiente de la conversación. Bella se sentó en el sillón de la sala de espera. A los 5 minutos salió Edward. Bella había olvidado lo sexy se veía.

-Nos vemos Mari

-Yo ya me voy -, le dijo la anciana -, por lo de Benja

-No hay problema, que te lleven en uno de los coches

-Ya lo pedí hijo

-Le dices que se mejore

-Yo le paso tus buenos deseos

Edward dirigió su mirada hacía la de Bella.

-¿Nos vamos? -, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos Mari, me saludas a Benjamín

-Claro que si hija.

Ambos estaban esperando que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, una vez que entraron la tensión era fuerte, ninguno de los dos quería hablar lo cual era absurdo cuando habían compartido tantas cosas en tan pocas horas.

Subieron al auto de Edward y se dirigieron a las oficinas para firmar el contrato. En el carro reinaba un silencio muy incomodo, Edward tenía fija su mirada en el camino mientras que Bella tenía la mirada perdida hacía la ventana.

Llegaron a Marine Diseños y por lo general Edward le abría la puerta del auto, pero Bella no espero a que lo hiciera. Edward suspiró frustrado. Por fortuna la firma de contrato no llevo mucho tiempo, le prometieron a Jason mandar la lista de pedido, para que se lo enviaran lo antes posibles y que el jefe de almacén se encargaría del resto.

Estando en el estacionamiento, Edward no aguanto ni un minuto más el silencio de Bella, así que cuando llegaron al auto, este la acorralo

-Ya no lo aguanto, Bella -, empezó a decir. Bella se sorprendió al ver la acción de Edward -, no soporto que no me hables despues de haber hecho el amor y sobre todo después que te pidiera que fueras mi novia. Hace unas horas estábamos bien…

-Lo mismo digo -, Bella lo interrumpió -, no sé qué paso, primero estábamos almorzando y riéndonos y minutos después llegó Alice y de la nada te enojaste

-No tengo motivo, lo sé , pero a veces no soporto los comentario de Alice

-¿Estas celoso? ¿De Demetri?

-Sí y sí

-Por el amor de Dios Edward, Demetri es solo es un amigo

-Pero es hombre -, se lo iba decir no tenia caso seguir ocultándole lo que era más que obvio. Y más obvio era que Edward estaba tan cegado por celos que no se había dado cuenta que Demetri era homosexual.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, cariño -, dijo con ternura, mientras tomaba el rostro de Edward entre sus manos para que lo pudiera apreciar mejor. –Demetri es solo un amigo y además es gay. Edward parecía impresionado

-¿Gay? Como ¿Gay?

-Sí, de aquellos que tienen relaciones con otros hombres. Mi amor, Demetri es homosexual

-Ahora me siento como un estúpido

-Además tiene a su pareja, que es un buen amigo también. Están juntos desde que se salieron de la universidad. Los conocí en el taller de diseño, pero no terminaron su carrera pues querían estudiar fotografía. Nos veíamos todos los años y hace años que no lo hacía

-Definitivamente soy un idiota -, Bella solo sonrió, mientras intentaba agachar la cabeza, cosa el cual ella impidió

-No, no lo eres. Simplemente estás celoso -, dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-La verdad sí, no quiero perderte. No después de haberte hecho mía

-No te voy a dejar, en caso de que me des algún motivo. Edward confió en ti, demasiado, no quiero que me hagas daño, ese sería una de las cosas que no perdonaría nunca

-No lo hare, lo juro -, dicho eso Bella sonrió y Edward se inclinó para besarla. Él lo quería hacer tiernamente pero ella rápidamente le pidió el ingreso de su boca, Edward simplemente no se resistió. La batalla empezó y ninguno de los dos se quería dar tregua. Por desgracia por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar. Cuando lo hicieron, Edward besó la frente de Bella mientras que esta sonreía. Él se separó de Bella para poder abrirle la puerta de auto, esta entró y Edward se dirigió a la otra para poder entrar.

-¿A dónde vamos? -, le preguntó Edward a Bella

-¿Cómo que a dónde?, pues a la oficina genio

-Pero ya no hay ningún pendiente

-Tal vez para ti no lo haya, pero yo todavía tengo que hacer las reservaciones si no queremos ir el viernes al medio día

-Ok, vamos a la oficina te espero y de ahí te llevo a tu departamento.

-Muy bien.

-Por cierto, hablando de reservaciones, el de Alice y Jasper es para el domingo al medio día, Jazz tiene que trabajar el sábado para no dejar pendientes

-Está bien -, le dijo mientras le sonreía

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, eran casi las 3:30, Bella confiaba que no se tardaría en hacer las reservaciones. Llamó a las aerolíneas necesarias para hacer las reservaciones, saldrían el domingo a la 10:30 de la mañana para que pudieran llegar a buena hora. Bella también llamó a las arrendadoras de autos para rentar uno de Forks y en Los Ángeles y tener como transportarse.

Edward la miraba maravillado cuando Bella estaba haciendo todo el trámite. Salieron de la oficina a las 4 de la tarde con rumbo al departamento de Bella. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, fueron al piso de Bella entre bromas, risas y tomados de las manos. Así había sido siempre jugaban y bromeaban uno con el otro, lo único que había cambiado era el hecho que se ya eran oficialmente pareja.

Una vez adentro del departamento de Bella, Edward fue a la sala para que Bella se fuera a cambiar. Estaba terminando de colocarse la blusa cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban. Ella se limitó a colocar sus manos por encima de las de Edward.

-¿Sabías qué el azul te hace ver sexy? -, le dijo Edward en un suspiro cerca de su oído, mientras Bella recargaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Edward y este le besaba lentamente el cuello.

-Me vestiré más seguido de este color.

-Lo harás cuando quieras que te salte encima y no me importara tener a medio mundo viendo.

-Eso lo quiero ver

-No me tientes, Isabella -, Bella soltó una leve carcajada que fue apagada por los húmedos besos que Edward estaba dejando primero en su cuello para después dirigirse a la quijada de Bella, ella lentamente movió su cabeza y Edward capturó sus labios. Bella llevó una de sus manos a la nuca y Edward una al cuello de ella mientras que con la otra traspasaba la fina barrera de tela entre su mano y el abdomen de Isabella. Se separaron jadeando mientras que Edward depositaba un beso el hombro de Bella, mientras que ella luchaba por recuperar su respiración normal.

-Un día de esto me dará un paro respiratorio -, Bella sintió que sonrió

-Me dará gusto ser el causante, pero no quiero que te un para respiratorio.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?, yo cocino -, le propuso Bella

-¿Me vas a cocinar?

-¿Quieres?

-¿Y qué me vas a cocinar?

-Tendré que ver que hay para cocinar, me acompañas a la cocina

-A donde quieras

Bella se acomodó la blusa, mientras Edward sonreía cual niño que había hecho una travesura. Salieron rumbo a la cocina, cuando Bella miró en la despensa decidió hacer algo rápido, pues a pesar de haber almorzado tarde está muerta de hambre. Bella cocinó un espagueti con unas pechugas a la cordon bleu en crema de champiñones acompañados con una ensalada verde.

Comieron muy amenamente, Edward de vez en cuando tomaba la mano de Bella y le besaba la palma de esta. Cuando terminaron le ayudó con los trastes. Se sirvieron otra copa de vino tinto y se dirigieron a la sala. Edward prendió la chimenea. Edward se sentó en la alfombra y abrió las piernas para que Bella se pudiera sentar entre ellas.

No decían nada, a lo mejor porque no había nada que decir, ya todo lo habían dicho con sus besos, abrazos, miradas, todo lo habían hecho cuando habían hecho el amor.

Edward tomó la copa vacía de Bella y la de él y las colocó en un costado de donde estaban sentados. Edward pasó sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de Bella sin dar indicios de que algo pasara. Bella apoyo su pequeña espalda en el pecho de Edward, mientras sonreía.

-A veces todo esto me parece irreal -, comentó Bella

-Pues vete haciendo a la idea, porque no te pienso dejar ir -, ella rió ante el comentario de Edward.

Edward le besó la frente y los dirigieron su mirada a la madera que se consumía en la chimenea y los dos perdieron la noción del tiempo. La respiración de Bella se había estaba muy tranquila, Edward lentamente dirigió su mirada a Bella y vio que se había quedado dormida, él solo sonrió.

Vio que apenas eran las 9 de la noche, cuando estaba con ella el tiempo le parecía tan corto, quisiera poder sacarle más de 24 horas del día y aun así serían muy pocas. Decidió pegar su rostro en la cabeza de Bella y se impregnó de su aroma. En esa posición Edward cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

oOoO

Mari andaba muy retraída, pensando sobre Edward y Bella. Habían llegado muy contentos, pero después de la llegada de Alice, Bella salió triste de la oficina de Edward, definitivamente algo había pasado en esa oficina.

-¿En qué piensas? -, dijo un ronco Benjamín

-En Edward y Bella

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es eso lo que no sé. Primero llegan juntos en la oficina, resulta que a los dos se les hizo tarde y además llegan muy contentos. En segundo, llega Alice y no tenían ni 20 minutos adentro cuando Bella salió de la oficina cabizbaja y hasta podría decir que hasta triste. Por último, cuando Bella fue por Edward para ir no sé a dónde, no quería entrar a la oficina, no sé qué pasa.

-¿Qué pretexto te dieron cuando llegaron juntos?

-Bella que se había quedado dormido pues había salido con unos amigos y Edward le dio insomnio

-No les creo

-Yo tampoco

-¿No estarían saliendo?

-¿Entonces por qué no decirlo?

-No lo sé, por miedo, quizás

-¿A qué?

-Tampoco lo sé, no soy adivino mi amor

-¿Y si los enfrento?

-¿Crees que te lo dirán?

-Los dos son tercos que no lo creo

-Ahí tienes la respuesta

Pero estaba dispuesta a averiguar, esperaba que con el tiempo, los dos le dijeran a ella, a lo mejor no estaban preparado para hablar de ello, si es que en efecto estaban saliendo.

oOoO

El dolor en el cuello levantó a Edward, se había quedado dormido inhalando el aroma del cabello de Bella. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que la sala estaba oscuro, la leña se había consumido.

-¿Bella? ¿Amor? -, dijo Edward mientras la acariciaba por su lindo rostro.

-Mmmm… -, dijo Bella somnolienta.

-Mi amor, me tengo que ir

-No quiero que te vayas

-Yo tampoco, pero no traigo ropa para quedarme, además no tendremos motivo para decir del por qué llegamos juntos otra vez

-Me tenías que aguar el sueño -, mientras se levantaba lentamente, y se volteaba para ver que Edward hacía lo mismo. Bella puso sus manos en su cintura fingiendo enojo. Edward la vio haciendo esa rabieta.

Edward paso sus manos para atraerla hacía él

-¿Estás muy enojada? -, preguntó Edward siguiéndole el juego

-Si mucho

-¿Hay algo que puedo hacer? -, decía mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al cuello de Bella para besarlo.

-Mmmm… -, Edward se dirigió al otro lado de su cuello haciendo para atrás el cabello de Bella con una de sus manos y la siguió besando. La manos de Bella ya no se encontraban en su cintura si no en el cabello de Edward. Edward ya estaba besando la parte alta de su cuello cerca del oído de Bella.

-¿De verdad no puedo hacer nada para que me perdones? -, dijo mientras la veía a los ojos. Bella sonrió. –Creo que ya estoy perdonado, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero a medias. Mañana después de que terminemos de la oficina, iremos a tu casa, harás tu maleta y vendrás a pasar la noche conmigo -, Bella se acercó al oído le dijo, -en mi cama -, mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Edward. Bella al ver la cara de Edward agrego, -No eres el único que sabe jugar este juego.

-Me voy antes de que se vuelva imposible

-No me has dicho si te quedaras mañana

-Sabes que lo hare

-Qué bueno

-Te amo -, dijo Edward y Bella sonrió

-Y yo a ti

-Nos vemos mañana

-Muy bien

Bella lo acompaño hasta la puerta y en el marco de esta se volvieron a besar despidiéndose

-Descansa -, le dijo Bella

-Tú igual

oOoO

Bella había hablado para que le mandaran un coche de la empresa, se había levantado un más temprano de lo habitual para sacar su ropa que llevaría al viaje.

Edward la había llamado desde temprano para desearle buenos días y que la vería en la oficina. Una vez que termino de sacar las cosas se dispuso a cambiar, se puso en hermoso vestido blanco tejido de estraple y se puso un pequeño bolerito del mismo color. Se alació el cabello y con dos prendedores tomo el cabello de enfrento. Puso unos zapatillas color plateado, tomo su bolsa y se fue a la cafetería a hacer su rutina.

Cuando Edward había llegado a la oficina, Mari ya estaba ahí

-¿Y Bella? -, preguntó Mari al verlo llegar solo a la oficina. Edward la miro intrigado, pero lo disimulo muy bien

-En su casa, supongo -, alzó los hombros como restándole importancia

-¿Qué pasó ayer?

-¿Qué pasó de qué? -, dijo mientras entraba en su oficina teniendo a Mari pisándole los talones

-Ayer Bella estuvo rara contigo

-Tuvimos unas pequeñas diferencias, que arreglamos cuando fuimos a la firma de contrato, nada importante -, dijo Edward mirando los papeles que tenía en frente. _No me va decir nada, terco,_ pensó Mari

-Muy bien

-Por cierto Mari, mañana ni Bella ni yo venimos salimos de viaje

-No tenías fecha establecida para salir de viaje.

-Esto es extraoficial Mari, viajamos a Forks. Alice nos alcanzará el domingo al medio día

-A ok, no hay ningún pendiente para mí.

-No lo creo, por lo que si gustas te puedes quedar con Benjamín, hablando de eso ¿Cómo está el enemigo? -, dijo sonriendo

-Muy bien, de hecho ya está saliendo de lo peor.

-Qué bueno -, le sonrió

-Te dejo, hijo. Voy a terminar mis pendientes para no venir mañana

-Claro que si Mari, por favor apenas llegue Bella dile que pase

-Yo le digo

Cuando Mari salió, Edward sintió que ya podía respirar

-Ok, eso estuvo cerca -, murmuró para él

Bella llegó, vio que Mari estaba muy concentrada en la computadora

-Buenos Días, señora ¿Cómo está hoy?

-Muy bien, hija ¿y tú?

-Bien, ¿Cómo sigue Benja?

-Va mejorando

-La verdad que sí, me dijo Edward que mañana se van a Forks

-Sí, yo no quería ir pero no acepto la negativa de mi parte.

-¿Por qué? -, le preguntó a Mari. Mientras le asentaba el café en el escritorio.

-Me dijo que necesitaba un descanso, que no había salido de vacaciones y que una salida no me caería nada mal.

-En eso tienes razón

-Y cómo va ir Alice, queremos estar juntos los 4, ya que hace tiempo no viajamos los 4

-Me parece bien, yo mañana no vengo. Edward me dio el día

-No esperaba menos

-De hecho, te está esperando

-A ver si no me espera regaño por llegar tarde

-A ti nunca te regaña

Bella abrió la puerta y Edward levantó la mirada. Parecía un ángel vestida completamente de blanco. Edward rodeó su escritorio tomó la bolsa de los pastelitos y la charola de los cafés, los asentó en su escritorio.

-Muchas gracias, es usted todo un caballero -, dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Solo con una dama como usted, señorita

-Creo que ese término ya no va conmigo

-Cierto

Edward agachó la cabeza para poder besarla, ambos profundizaron el beso y empezaron esa danza que ya era familiar entre ellos.

Comieron los pastelitos como siempre, la junta de Seth la adelantaron a las 11:30 de la mañana. Edward y Bella quedaron fascinados con los cambios que Seth había hecho. Edward le dio luz verde y que el lunes ya tendría los materiales para mandar a la gente a trabajar. Teniendo en cuenta el proyecto de Seth, Edward y Bella levantaron el pedido y se lo enviaron a Jason, este les confirmó que lo tendrían el lunes en la mañana. Le enviaron el pedido al jefe y supervisor del almacén para que se encargaran de recibir todo el material.

Entre tanto pendiente, hasta la hora de la comida se les había olvidado, si no por Mari que entra para despedirse ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Salieron a las 4 de la oficina, fueron a la casa de Edward para preparar su maleta. Terminaron a las 5 y se fueron a la casa de Bella. Nuevamente Bella cocinó para Edward. Bella fue a su recamara para bañarse mientras él lavabo los trastes que habían utilizado.

Al ver que Bella no salía fue a la habitación y para su sorpresa vio a Bella recostada en la cama, con un conjunto de lencería azul rey semitransparente. Prácticamente, Edward se le fue encima, con desesperación inhumana.

-Te dije que la próxima vez que te vistieras de azul, te saltaría encima

-Eso era lo que planeaba.

Lentamente se deshicieron de sus ropas. Con tanta excitación y poco juego previo, Edward la penetró con fuerza y los dos gritaron. Los vaivenes de los dos eras indescriptibles. Pero se amaron con pasión, lujuria y amor. Sobre todo amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chica, estoy de vuelta! Perdón por la tardanza ahhhhh me siento mal por no actualizar antes pero anduve algo ocupada, espero que me perdonen por el retraso con este capitulo, que les parece si recibo muchos reviews subo otro capitulo hoy, pero todo depende de los reviews jajajajajaja siiii?<strong>

**Es más les dejo un avance de lo que será el próximo capítulo que lo titule "Viajes,Verdades y Venganzas"  
><strong>

_-Eso es por haber jugado con ella en el pasado -, y le dio otro que tumbó a Jacob y este lo miraba con rabia desde el suelo -, y este para que no se te olvide que no está sola, si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo, me conocerás de verdad -, mientras le señalaba con el dedo. -¿Tú y cuantos más?-Te la acabo de demostrar, no necesito de nadie más. Vámonos, amor_

_**Este capítulo fue beteado por mi amiga Diana Mendez de Betas FFAD. Gracias por tu apoyo Dianis y tu tiempo para ayudarme a corregir esta historia.**_

**Lo quieren leer...? ya saben que hacer jejejeje Pueden alimentar mi trauma con su review plis?**

**Shell Craig ^_^  
>Las quiero chicas! Besos <strong>


	15. Viajes, Verdades y Venganzas

**Capítulo XIV**

**Viajes, Verdades y Venganzas**

Apenas Bella se sentó en el asiento del avión suspiro de alivio, por lo menos podría dormir aunque sea un par de horas, pues el vuelo tardaba casi 5. Ayer después del primer asalto, vino un segundo y tercer round. Bella le había dicho que parecían conejos en primavera, Edward se limitó a besarla para empezar nuevamente la danza de cuerpos que tanto amaban.

Bella se apoyó en el hombro de Edward y los dos cayeron dormidos durante parte del viaje al Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle. Apenas habían pasado como dos horas de vuelo cuando Edward despertó y vio que Bella seguía durmiendo, sonrió al saber que era el causante de ese cansancio, él también estaba molido.

Una aeromoza se acercó para preguntarle si no se le ofrecía algo, Edward pidió solamente dos botellas con agua y dos refrescos. La azafata se los llevo y se retiró. Mientras Edward miraba hacia la ventana, cuando sintió que Bella se removió en su asiento, se llevó las manos en a los ojos, para que estos se acostumbraban al sol.

-Buenas Tardes -, Edward sonrió

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi la una

-Por lo menos dormí un poco

-No solo tú, yo me acabo de levantar -, le ofreció un botella con agua y Bella lo tomó

Estuvieron conversando de trivialidades cuando el piloto les pidió a los pasajeros que colocaran sus asientos derechos y se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad.

Cuando bajaron del avión, fueron por el equipaje y Edward fue hacer el trámite para recoger el coche que utilizarían en Forks. Del Aeropuerto a Forks, eran casi 3 horas y media. Edward puso la estación de música clásica para poder amenizar el coche. Bella le hizo plática de varias cosas y estaban risa y risa hasta que llegaron a la casa de Edward en medio del bosque. Metieron el coche al garaje y Edward le pidió que fuera abrir mientras el sacaba las maletas. Edward paga mensualmente a una señora que le ayudaba con la limpieza, le había avisado que irían por lo tanto esos días la señora no se aparecería.

Edward subió las maletas a su habitación, Bella fue detrás de él.

-No crees que deberíamos dejar mi maleta en otra habitación, sino cuando llegue Alice que explicación le daremos

-Pero quiero que duermas conmigo -, dijo en un tierno puchero

-Yo no dije lo contrario, simplemente que dejemos la maleta en otra habitación y yo me quedare a dormir aquí contigo cada noche

-Está bien -, Edward fue a la siguiente habitación y dejó la maleta de Bella ahí asentada.

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde y los dos estaban muerto de hambre, como no había nada en la despensa, decidieron comer fuera y de ahí ir al supermercado a comprar lo necesario para poder disfrutar de su estancia. Se bañaron, por separado, se vistieron y salieron rumbo a Port Ángeles.

En Port Ángeles, fueron al restaurante "La Bella Italia" el restaurante favorito de ambos cuando eran jóvenes. A las 6 fueron al supermercado, compraron lo indispensable para la semana que tenían planeado pasar ahí.

Llegaron a la casa de Edward alrededor de las 8 de la noche, fueron a la sala para ver una película y Bella se quedó dormida en el proceso. Con mucho cuidado, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y fueron a la habitación de este, Edward se quedó en boxers y se acostó a lado de Bella. Él colocó su brazo debajo del cuello de Bella y esta se acurrucó en su pecho y los dos fueron vencidos por el sueño.

OoOoO

-Demonios -, musitó Charlie al ver que los Marines estaban perdiendo el juego, mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza

-Tranquilo amigo, se recuperarán -, le dijo Billy muy tranquilo

-Eso espero -, comentó con un sonrisa

-Oye, ¿Sabes algo de Bella? -, preguntó de repente Billy

-Sabes que ese tema no se toca Billy

-Te sigue doliendo que haya dejado de venir

-En serio amigo, no quiero hablar de ella

Para Charlie fue una verdadera sorpresa al ver a Bella 3 años atrás en su casa después de casi 5 años de no haberla visto desde el día que ella había decido no viajar más a Forks. A Charlie le había dolido la decisión de Bella al decir que quedarse aquí no le ayudaría salir adelante. Por eso cuando la vio hace 3 años, cuando los Cullen habían muerto, para él había sido un asombro grande al saber que el jefe de Isabella era hijo del arquitecto Carlisle Cullen.

Cuando la vio parada ahí, en frente de su casa, en frente de su puerta y sin poder ocultar esconder su frustración, negó conocer a Bella por lo que no la había dejado pasar. Pudo ver el dolor de Bella en su rostro, pero ella había elegido ese camino, tenía que ser responsable de sus acciones.

Billy sabía de buena fuente, su hijo, del por qué Bella había dejado de ir a Forks, pero no podía decir nada, conociendo a Charlie hubiera estrangulado a Jacob con sus propias manos, por eso se no dijo nada, Jake prácticamente le hizo jurar que no diría nada y para él su hijo estaba antes, incluso por encima de la bajeza que este había hecho a la hija de su mejor amigo.

Cuando Charlie miró a Billy, este sonrió. Desde hace tiempo que a Billy le carcomía la culpa, pues él sabía cuánto Charlie extrañaba a Bella. Charlie pudo notar, que desde meses atrás algo no iba bien con Billy, pero no sabía que era, y eso lo iba a descubrir.

oOoOo

Edward abrió los ojos y rodó por la cama, pero esta se encontraba vacía, estaba a punto de pararse para ir en busca de Bella, cuando esta apareció por la puerta, bañada y arreglada con la charola con el desayuno para que comieran juntos en la cama. Edward sonrió al verla natural y tan bella.

-Buenos días -, saludó Bella

-Buenos días, amor -, contestó Edward mientras depositaba un beso en los labio de Bella -, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las 11

-Demonios, sí que dormí

-Eso no se duda

Prendieron la tele para ver las noticias, mientras ambos desayunaban el pan francés que Bella había hecho, la fruta el jugo de naranja. Una vez que terminaron Edward tocó el tema inminente

-¿Cuándo iremos a ver a tu padre? -, Bella suspiró

-Hoy, a las 3 he investigado y sale a esa hora solo tiene guardias de lunes a jueves

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que sí, nada más quería saber si seguías de acuerdo

-No puedo hacer esto sola, Edward

-No lo vas hacer sola

Terminaron de desayunar, Edward se metió a bañar. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera tipo polo color azul rey. Estuvieron jugando ajedrez mientras daban las 3 de la tarde.

Cuando la hora inaplazable llegó, Bella miró a Edward y a cambio recibió una mirada cargada de amor, ternura y comprensión. Bella iba hecha un manojo de nervios, cuando a la puerta de la casa de Bella, Edward la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla. Vieron el reloj y eran las 3:30. Se quedaron un rato más en el auto, antes que Bella irrumpiera el silencio dentro del auto.

-No me dejes sola -, le había dicho

-Nunca -, le contestó. Edward se acercó a Bella para darle un suave beso, pero él pudo sentir como sus labios temblaban. –Todo va salir bien, mi amor

-¿Y si no me cree?

-Lo hará -, le aseguró Edward

Edward a regañadientes la soltó para poder ir a abrirle la puerta, cuando la abrió le ofreció la mano a Bella y esta la tomó, estaba temblando, Edward se limitó a besarle la frente. La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta. Bella tocó el timbre de la casa.

-¡VOY! -, gritó Charlie desde adentro

El cuerpo de Bella parecía gelatina. Charlie nunca imagino ver a Bella ahí parada con un hombre después de 3 años de no verla ¿Se habrá casado?, pensó Charlie. Manteniendo su actitud fría la miró y dijo

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo? -, eso a Edward lo encendió pero tenía que mantener la compostura, lo que Bella menos necesitaba es que se le fuera encima a su padre.

-Por favor papá, necesito hablar contigo

-Lo siento, pero creo que me confunde -, Bella luchaba por mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, Edward colocó su mano alrededor de la cintura apretándola hacia ella, ofreciéndole su apoyo. Bella le agradeció con la mirada

-Buenas Tardes, Jefe Swan. Soy Edward Cullen, novio de su hija -, Charlie no pudo contener su sorpresa. Mientras que con la mano libre se la ofrecía para saludarlo.

-Charlie Swan -, respondió al saludo

-¿Le permitiría a Bella unas palabras?, dijo después de casi 3 años de no verla, ¿No se pregunta qué ha hecho con su vida?

-Lo siento Edward, pero mi hija murió hace 8 años

-Solo déjame explicarte porque me fui como lo hice

-Fuiste muy clara hace tiempo, Isabella

-Pero no era la verdad. Te mentí, porque no quería herirte.

¿Mintió? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? Charlie tenía varias preguntas pero no las respuestas y sabía que solo Bella se las podía otorgar y esa era la oportunidad que tenía para saber qué había detrás de tanto relajo.

-Pasen -, señaló hacía adentro

Bella se sentía rara en su casa, en esa casa donde paso la mayor parte de vida. Sonrió al ver la cocina, la sala y hasta las escaleras.

-Tomen asiento, discúlpenme que no tenga nada que ofrecerles, pero espero que su visita sea breve -, la hostilidad que emanaba Charlie, hizo que Edward se cabreara más, y empezó a dudar de que algo bueno podría salir de esto. –Hace rato habías dicho que metiste para no herirme, ¿Por quién o porque me mentiste?, de todas maneras me heriste con lo que dijiste.

-Lo sé, pero mentí porque no quería arruinar tu relación con alguien por eso

-No te entiendo, explícate -, Edward tomó la mano de Bella por encima de la mesa y se la apretó en señal de confianza. Charlie sonrió brevemente al ver el gesto de Edward que había tenido con su hija.

-Todo empezó en aquél verano hace más de 8 años, cuando tenía 16 años, estaba próxima a cumplir 17. Fui con Emmett a Port Ángeles a comprar un libro, cuando salí de la librería conocí a un chico. Para mí fue amor a primera vista, él me bajó la luna y las estrellas y yo se las creí. Fue por él que empecé a viajar cada vez que tenía descanso, ¿recuerdas? -, Charlie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-Estaba contento en tenerte más días conmigo

-Cuando cumplí los 17 -, Bella le costaba respirar, una vez más Edward interrumpió

-¿Lo molesto con vaso con agua?, por favor

-Claro -, Charlie se levantó muy aprisa sirvió tres vasos de agua y se los dio.

-Toma un poco, amor -, Charlie podía ver como Edward de desvivía por apoyar a Bella

-¿Usted sabe de la historia? -, preguntó Charlie a Edward

-Sí. Bella me lo contó hace unos días. Y dígame solo Edward

-Muy bien

Bella tragó el agua que tenía en la boca, siguió con su historia.

-Cuando cumplí 17, me acosté con él -, Charlie apretó el vaso, que Edward había jurado que una pizca más de fuerza, lo rompería. –Lo hice por amor -, miró a su padre a los ojos

-¿Te lastimo? -, preguntó Charlie

-Físicamente no, pero si emocionalmente. Al día siguiente que me desperté, él ya no estaba en la cama, no había dejado ni una nota ni nada. Me sentí vacía, usada, sucia -, Charlie estiró su mano para apoyarla en la mano de Bella, mientras esta derramaba lágrimas a más no poder. –Regresé a la casa, pasaron varios días y no me llamaba, lo hacía yo y no me contestaba. Un día que iba salir con Ángela porque que quería presentar a un amigo, cuando lo vi, estaba con unos amigos…

-Un momento, ¿Ángela no sabía que tenías novio? -, Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Él me había pedido no hacerlo y yo de tonta lo hice

-¿Qué pasó con el amigo que te iba presentar Ángela?

-No llegó, no sé por qué. Cuando lo vi con sus amigos, me acerque para poder hablar con él y delante de sus amigos, me dijo que todo había sido un juego, una apuesta, que no había significado nada para él. En frente a mí, su amigo le dio el dinero por haber ganado la apuesta.

Charlie enojado aventó el vaso vació hacía la pared más cercano, Bella dio un brincó en su asiento, Edward paso su mano por la espalda para tranquilizarla. Charlie parecía un león enjaulado.

-Papá por favor, tranquilízate -, decía entre sollozos

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilices?, cuando me entero que un hijo de perra jugó con hija ¿Quién fue? -, Bella miró a Edward, este le brindó apoyo con la mirada.

-Cuando regrese a Forks, conocí a Demetri -, Edward sonrió al mención de su amigo -, confié tan rápido en él que le conté lo que me había pasado, él me brindó el apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Fue él quien me ayudó a cambiar, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente también. A los dos meses que regresé cambiada, tú me preguntaste que qué me había pasado, simplemente te conteste que lo necesitaba. Estando aquí, salía con Ángela y en una de esas me topé con él, me coqueteo pero no me reconoció, no hasta que Ángela le había dicho mi nombre. Él me miró conmocionado y desde entonces me empezó a hostigar.

La parte más difícil de acercaba, pero también la más dolorosa.

-Él vino hablar contigo, para pedirte permiso para cortejarme -, Charlie negaba con la cabeza al imaginar de quien se trataba

-Tú estabas tan a favor de esa relación, me pedías que saliera y que le diera una oportunidad. Harta de tu insistencia, te mentí para salirme de aquí y nunca regresar.

-Dime por favor, que no es quién estoy pensando Bella, por favor dime que no se trata de él.

Hecha un mar de llanto, Bella le confirmó lo que tanto Charlie temía

-Sí papá, se trata de Jacob Black

Charlie golpeó con fuerza la mesa, mientras iba por su arma cargada

-Edward por favor detenlo, lo va matar

Edward se levantó de golpe, para detenerlo

-Quítate Edward -, le dijo furioso

-Jefe Swan, tranquilo -, Edward se le plantó enfrente

-¿Cómo demonios quieren que me tranquilice?, cuando me entero el hijo de mi mejor amigo, prácticamente abuso de mi hija, que por su culpa he estado separado casi 9 años, dime cómo Edward, dime cómo porque simplemente yo no lo sé -, dijo llorando. Era la primera vez que Bella veía a su padre en ese estado. Se levantó de la silla y fue junto a él.

-Ya no vale la pena papá

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, Bella

-Por miedo a que no me creyeras o que lo hagas y pasara lo que está pasando y yo no pudiera hacer nada

-Me lo hubieras dicho Bella -, dijo mientras soltaba el arma y esta caía al suelo, Edward suspiró al ver la pistola en el suelo, se agacho y la tomó para dejarla en el sitio donde había visto que el Jefe Swan lo tomaba. Mientras él hacía eso, Charlie abrazo a su hija y los dos lloraron juntos. Edward les dio privacidad y se fue a la cocina.

Una vez que se separaron, Charlie besó la frente de su hija mientras que con los pulgares le limpiaba el rastro de lágrima que Bella tenía.

-Me lo hubieras dicho -, repitió el hombre

-Nada hubiera cambiado lo que había hecho, y a lo mejor no están grave

-Claro que lo es, jugó contigo, con mi hija

-Dime que Billy no sabe nada

-No lo sé

-Casi 9 años separado de ti hija. No fui a tu graduación, no supe nada de ti.

-Me habías dicho que estaba muerta -, dijo con una sonrisa

-Ahora pareces feliz con este muchacho

-Apenas empezamos a salir, no tiene mucho. Pero sé que me ama, al igual que yo a él

-Se nota

-Papá, prométeme que no harás nada, júramelo. Ya no vale la pena, ya eso es parte del pasado y ahora solo me preocupa mi presente y futuro. Júramelo papá.

-No hare nada, lo juro

-¿Charlie?

-Lo juro

-Gracias

Charlie juro no hacer nada, al menos él, nada con sus propias manos. Pero nada le impedía dar el aviso y los demás en encargarían del asunto.

-¿Se puede? -, preguntó Edward desde el umbral de la cocina

-Claro Edward -, le contestó Charlie

Cuando llegó a donde estaban, Charlie lo miró

-Bienvenido a la familia, hijo -, y lo abrazo. –Si tú le haces daño no seré tan benevolente

-No se preocupe, si la hago sufrir yo mismo vengo y usted se encarga de lo demás

-Más te vale. Ah y dime solo Charlie

-Ok, Charlie

-¿Quieren comer?, podemos pedir una pizza

-Ya decía yo, que no te ibas a poner a cocinar

Pidieron la pizza y comieron entre bromas. Mientras Bella le contaba todo lo de su vida, su primer trabajo, el primer rechazo, cuando entró a Cullens Constructions.

-Ya son las 6 de la tarde

-¿Se tienen que ir?

-Sí, mañana llega mi hermana y tenemos que ir por ella -, lo que realmente quería decir era, "_mañana llega mi hermana que no sabe que tengo una relación con su hija y quiero estar a solas con Bella y disfrutarla" _pensó Edward y Bella entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

-¿Quieres que venga?

-Claro que sí, no te quiero volver a perder el rastro

-Está bien papá, nos veremos mañana

-Hasta luego Charlie, un placer

-El placer es mío, Edward

Una vez en la puerta Bella se abrazó de su papá con fuerza

-Te quiero, pa

-Y yo a ti hija, nos vemos mañana en la tarde

-Con cuidado

Cuando salieron, Bella se abrazó de Edward. Él la apretó con fuerza y de pronto sintió como a Bella se le había quitado un peso de encima. Se separó un poco de él.

-Gracias -, le dijo

-No hay nada que agradecer -, le contestó. –Te amo

-Como yo a ti -, y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Se separaron y Edward le dijo

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por las calles, tomados de la mano? -, Bella sonrió, dándole con ella una respuesta a su petición.

Empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano, mientras Bella le platicaba de como se había sentido ahí adentro, con su padre con la pistola en la mano, cuando la había abrazado después de tanto tiempo. Edward escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que Bella decía, era cierto, se había quitado un peso de encima. Su felicidad era completa.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño parque, se sentaron en una de las bancas y Bella colocó sus piernas encima de las de Edward. Y ahí estuvieron un buen rato, platicando, riéndose, ver la gente pasar o simplemente besarse. Habían pasado como 30 minutos de que estaban ahí, y decidieron que hora de regresar.

Rumbo a la casa de Bella, para tomar el coche, nunca se imaginaron que se toparían con una persona desagradable

-Isabella Swan -, escuchó la inconfundible voz de Jacob

Bella se paralizó y Edward cuando lo vio lo reconoció enseguida

-¿Ya no saludas, Bella?, si hace tiempo nos la pasamos muy bien

-Hola Jacob -, dijo fríamente. Edward estaba que arde por el comentario que ese perro había dicho.

-No has cambiado nada -, la miraba sugestivamente -, No, nos hemos presentado, soy Jacob Black -, Jacob estiro su mano pero Edward no le contestó el saludo -, que mal educado

-No hablemos de educación, que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Así que Isabella abrió la boca

-No le hables de esa manera

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme como le hablo o como no

-Soy más de lo que tú eres. Edward Cullen, novio de Bella -, Jacob se sorprendió al saber quién era él. El hijo del arquitecto de Forks

-Edward, por favor -, le rogó -, vámonos

-Vaya, la novia habló

Edward estaba ardiendo del coraje, se soltó sutilmente de Bella y la colocó detrás de él. Jacob no lo vio venir y Edward le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-Eso es por haber jugado con ella en el pasado -, y le dio otro que tumbó a Jacob y este lo miraba con rabia desde el suelo -, y este para que no se te olvide que no está sola, si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo, me conocerás de verdad -, mientras le señalaba con el dedo

-¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Te la acabo de demostrar, no necesito de nadie más. Vámonos, amor

Edward la tomó de la mano y se fueron de ahí.

OoOoO

-James, ¿será que me puedes devolver el favor que me debes?

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo pague? -, le contestó el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea

-Necesito que le des un buen escarmiento de Jacob Black, hazlo parecer un asalto

-Es el hijo de tu mejor amigo, ¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro, debe salir de trabajar de la tienda de deportes dentro un par de horas

-Yo me encargo, Charlie

Colgó el teléfono, James les marcó a sus amigos, Laurent y Riley, tendrían hacerlo parecer un asalto, así que algo le tenían que quitar. Charlie le había dado cierto poder, mientras no lastimará a nadie de Forks. A cambio de eso, él le estaba pidiendo la devolución de ese favor

Cuando Jacob salió de la tienda de deportes, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando, los 3 hombres salieron de la nada y lo golpearon con fuerza, tomaron su billetera, sus tenis originales y el reloj que Billy la había regalado. Lo dejaron en la calle, molino a golpes y estos se dirigieron a su escondite. James le marcó a Charlie para decirle que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Charlie le dio las gracias y le pidió que se fuera de Forks con lo que le había quitado a Jake.

El sonido insistente del teléfono de la casa lo despertó, era Billy desesperado, Jacob estaba hospitalizado. Charlie le dijo que lo alcanzaría ahí para interrogar a Jacob. Cuando lo hizo este le había dicho que estaba seguro que había sido el "nuevo noviecito" de su hija, el cual Charlie negó al decir que a esas horas Edward y Bella estaban en su casa. Cosa que no era cierta.

En la sala de espera, Charlie recibió la estocada final.

-¿Así que por fin volvió Bella?

-Sí, la extrañaba mucho

-¿La perdonaste por lo que te había hecho?

-No me hizo nada -, Charlie pensaba decirle lo que Jacob le había hecho a su hija -, nada, a comparación de lo que tu hijo le hizo a ella

-¿Te contó?

-¿Tú lo sabías? -, Billy simplemente no dijo nada -, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, tu bien sabías lo que me dolía no tener a mi hija a mi lado

-Jacob me contó, muchos meses después y eso porque estaba borracho y si no te dije nada, es porque sabía que si te enterabas lo hubieras querido matar

-Lo hubiera matado, hoy que Bella me conto lo que pasó, me hizo jurarle que no le haría nada,

-Lo siento, Charlie

-Yo más -, se levantó y salió como alma que llevaba el demonio.

oOoOo

Bella estuvo muy callada durante todo el trayecto, a lo mejor seguía en shock por lo que Edward había hecho. Llegaron al garaje. Edward abrió la puerta de Bella esta le recibió

-¿Estás bien? -, le pregunto Bella a Edward

-Eso debería preguntar yo

-Merecido se lo tenía, vamos a la cocina para que te ponga unos paños de agua tibia

Bella le puso los paños

-¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? -, le dijo Bella

-¿Es enserio? -, Bella se rió ante la reacción de Edward

-Sí -, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y subían por las escaleras, en silencia anticipando el momento. Una vez que llegaron al baño de la habitación de Edward. Bella dirigió su mirada a la de Edward y sus manos a la orilla de la playera de Edward y con un poco de ayuda de él se la quitaba. Edward hizo lo mismo con el de Bella.

Se inclinó para besarla, mientras caminaba al mismo tiempo para meterla a la regadera. Edward la colocó dándole la espalda a las llaves del agua. Él estiró la mano para abrir la regadera para mojarla, Bella se separó asustada, estaba tan sumergida en el beso que ni cuenta se había dado que no se habían quitado los pantalones. Edward sonrió al verla agitada.

Debajo del chorro del agua, Bella llevo sus pequeñas manos al botón del pantalón de Edward para quitárselo, mientras él terminaba lo que Bella había empezado, ella empezó a quitarse los suyo llevándose consigo su tanga. Edward se acercó a ella para besarla, sus manos fueron a su espalda para desabrochar el sostén de Bella. Se lo quitó y Edward lo tiró afuera de la regadera.

Cuando la besaba de esa manera, para Bella se detenía el tiempo. Edward tomó el jabón mientras le daba la vuelta a Bella y para poderla pegar su pecho a la espalda de Bella. Lentamente pasaba el jabón por el abdomen de Bella con una mano y con la otra le daba atención a uno de sus senos, se lo masajeaba lentamente. Edward dejó caer el jabón. Una vez más volteó a Bella y esta paso sus manos por la espalda de Edward, él hizo lo mismo, pero cuando llegó al trasero de Bella lo pellizco con ternura. Bella gimió con el acto. Edward se agacho para besar el cuello de Bella, su manos aún seguían en las nalgas de Bella, ella hizo su cabeza para atrás para darle más espacio a Edward.

Edward llevó sus manos a las piernas de Bella, se separó un poco de fuerzo la levantó y esta le rodeo la cintura, haciendo que sus sexos rozaran levemente, lo que logro que lo dos gimieran. Edward la volteo para pegar la espalda de Bella en el azulejo de la pared del baño.

Bella tenía sus manos en el cabello de Edward, mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Edward llevó su boca a uno de los senos de Bella para succionar el agua que se derramaba. Los gemidos de Bella se hacían cada vez más audibles dentro del baño. El agua se sentía hirviendo, o eran los cuerpos los que daban esa sensación.

Edward regreso sus labios a los de Bella, mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba a su miembro y lo dirigía a la entrada de Bella. Lentamente la penetró haciendo que la tortura de Bella aumentará. Cuando la llenó por completo, Edward no se movió.

-Abre tus ojos amor -, le pidió Edward a Bella. Ella lo hizo obediente.

Edward empezó a moverte lentamente en el interior de Bella, en ese espacio el cual consideraba su hogar, la pared mojada solo beneficiada el deslizamiento de la espalda de Bella con los movimientos de Edward. Los constantes cambios de la velocidad de los movimientos hacían que el remolino del orgasmo de Bella se formara cuando estos aumentaban o desapareciera cuando el bajaba la velocidad.

Edward mantuvo la velocidad de sus vaivenes, lo que hizo que Bella cerrará los ojos instintivamente. Él se detuvo y le pidió una vez que abriera los ojos.

-Quiero ver tus ojos cuando llegues al orgasmo

-Lo haré si tú haces lo mismo

-Lo haré -, le prometió Edward.

Edward pegó su frente con la de Bella, y sus manos estaban en la pierna de Bella para tener un mejor soporte. Los movimientos de Edward aumentaron considerablemente. El remolino en el vientre de ambos se formaba. A pesar de ser una sensación muy fuerte, los dos se negaron cerrar los ojos. Bella paso la lengua por sus labios y estos se quedaron abiertos soltando gemidos, mientras las uñas de una de sus manos se clavaban en la espalda de Edward y la otra tomaba un poco del mojado cabello de Edward entre ella.

Manteniendo el mismo ritmo, los dos explotaron. Ambos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos, los sentimientos que salían de eso ojos esmeralda y chocolate, lo decían todo. No había lugar para las palabras, no eran necesarias, no en ese momento de gloria.

Edward salió de Bella dejando un vació en ella. Ella lo baño lo mismo que el a ella. Los dos se habían dado cuenta que hicieron un desastre en el baño al no haber cerrado el cancel durante su sesión de amor.

Así mojados, Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y con cuidado de no caerse salió del baño para llevar a Bella a la cama. Lentamente la recostó mientras le besaba el cuello. Era como si fuera su marca personal de heroína. Cada vez que le hacía el amor, más adicto era a ella.

Bella no cantaba malas rancheras, se recriminó y otra vez como pudo haber vivido simplemente de sueños. Pero ahora, él estaba con ella y ella con él, y eso era suficiente. Por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock, Knock, SORPRESA! Que creen? que me convencieron (Gosh, SOY UNA FÁCIL) y aquí estoy subiendo el segundo capítulo jajajajajaajaajajaja espero que les guste... Dios ese par me va a volver loca, Edward quería matar a Jacob, lo bueno que Charlie lo hizo, no soy partidiaria de la violencia pero Jacob me saco de mis casillas jajajaja<strong>

**Que tal el lemmon? Muy cursi o muy pasional? a mi me encanto... como se lo dije a mi beta.. parecerán conejos pero lo manejare de manera discreta! jajajaja He encendido la pasión ademas Bella ha estado en celibato por 3 años y lo he de querer exprimir hasta la ultima gota y Edward mas puesto que un calcetin.**

_**Como siempre, este fic fue beteado por mi amiga Diana Mendez de Betas FFAD que no dejo de admirar el trabajo que hace con cada capítulo que le mando, me ha ayudado demasiado y aunque aun sigo cometiendo errores, ella me ha tenido paciencia. MUCHAS GRACIAS DIANIS!**_

**Que dicen chicas? Merezco REVIEWS? o tomatazos? **

**Shell ^_^**  
><strong>Besos y abrazos, Las quiero chicas... gracias por motivarme a seguir con la historia <strong>


	16. Cuestión del Destino

**Capitulo XV**

**Cuestión del destino**

Una vez más Edward se había levantado de la cama y Bella no se encontraba en ella, _¿habrá un día en que me pueda levantar con ella?_, pensó. Cuando escuchó ruidos en la cocina, buscó entre sus cosas unos bóxers para poder bajar, ya que se encontraba completamente desnudo. Bajo a las escaleras y en el umbral de la cocina, podía ver a Bella, cocinando. Vio que traía puesta una camiseta de él, pero no tenía nada debajo. O por lo menos eso creía él y lo pensaba averiguar en ese preciso momento. Enseguida aquel pensamiento lo encendió. Hacerle el amor a Bella en el desayunador sería una experiencia muy gratificante para ambos. Era algo por el cual no podía esperar.

-¿Habrá un día en que me levante contigo? -, le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Perdón, no quería despertarte.

-Te hice una pregunta -, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Ya lo has hecho.

-Sí, pero quiero que sea cada día.

-Tenía hambre, ayer despues del susto con el innombrable -, Edward sonrió -, no nos llevamos nada a la boca.

-Nos llevábamos otras cosas a la boca.

Bella le dio un tierno manotazo en el hombro. Edward se le acercó a sus labios para poder besarla.

-Esa camiseta es mía -, le dijo Edward cuando se separó de ella.

-Pensé que no habría ningún problema en que la tomara prestada.

-Y no lo hay, créeme. El problema es, desde que vi que no llevabas nada que te cubriera esas piernas, mi gran amigo ha despertado.

-¿Tu gran amigo? -, preguntó con una risita.

En eso Edward tomó una de las manos de Bella y se la llevó directamente a la parte inferior afectada de él. Los ojos de ella se encendieron de pasión por el acto que él estaba haciendo en ese momento. Instintivamente Edward le soltó la mano, la llevó a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Bella, para empujarla hacia él y besarla con la lujuria contenida. Bella no movió su mano de donde estaba, lo que hizo que Edward se encendiera todavía más.

Edward pasó sus manos por las de Bella y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Colocadas allí, posó sus manos en las piernas de Bella para levantarla y que ella pudiera rodearlo por la cintura. Una vez que lo logró, con un toque sensual de sus manos, recorrió las piernas de Bella hasta d a su dirigirse a su trasero y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, Bella no llevaba nada que cubriera esa parte de su anatomía. Edward la sentó en el desayunador de la cocina, dejó de besarla para que ella pudiera ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-Tú no dejas de sorprenderme -, dijo. Bella solo sonrió y se acercó más a él para seguirle besando. Bella recorrió con sus manos cada parte del abdomen marcado de Edward. Viajó hacia la cadera de Edward y finalmente llegó a la espalda baja de él. Bella traspasó la barrera de la tela de su bóxer para poder acariciar el trasero. Edward gimió ante el acto.

Sin más preámbulo, se bajó los bóxers a mitad de sus piernas y en un rápido movimiento, la penetró, Bella gimió, pero lo recibió gustosa. Edward pegó su frente en el hombro de Bella mientras que ella tomaba entre una de sus manos un poco del cabello cobrizo de Edward. Bella gemía cerca del oído de Edward, lo que obtenía como resultado que aumentara sus movimientos.

Edward unió su frente con la de Bella, y para mirarse con amor y ternura en aquel momento de pasión. Edward la abrazó por la cintura mientras sus vaivenes aumentaban. Por un momento pensó que había lastimado a Bella, pero cuando la oyó gritar de nuevo, se detuvo.

-No te detengas -, le pidió -, haz dado con mi punto.

Edward llevó sus manos a las piernas de Bella, y esta se recostaba en la pequeña mesa. Mientras ella hacía eso, Edward la penetraba con rapidez. Una vez más, los gritos de Isabella, le hizo dar a entender que nuevamente, había dado con su punto G. Edward tenía ganas de abrazarla y llegar al momento cúspide de esa forma, por lo que se detuvo, y llevo sus manos a la cintura de Bella y la levantó hacia él, si había encontrado su punto dos veces pues podría hacerlo una vez más.

Cuando Bella se abrazó a él, Edward empezó a moverse, para buscar de manera reiterada, el punto donde ella sentía más placer, Bella gimió en señal de que había dado con él, que con la punta de su miembro lo empezó a acariciar. Bella quería que Edward se dejara de juegos y terminara con aquello.

-Déjate de juegos y hazme llegar -, le dijo de manera demandante a lo que Edward simplemente sonrió.

Pero como si aquellas palabras fueran ordenes, que prácticamente así sonaron, Edward aumentó una vez más sus movimientos hasta que sintió el remolino en su vientre se formaba, pero el cual no era el único. Una penetración más Bella explotó y Edward la siguió segundos después. Sudoroso pegó su frente con la de Bella, le sonrió y ella le respondió.

-Buenos días, Edward -, le dijo Bella en tono bromista.

-Buenos días -, le contestó de la misma manera.

A regañadientes Edward salió de Bella, y aun sentada en la mesa se empezó acomodar la camiseta, mientras que Edward se subía y acomodaba los bóxers. Edward ayudó a Bella a bajar de la mesa.

-¿Qué estabas cocinando? -, dijo Edward.

-Estaba preparando la mezcla para hacer unos pancakes.

-Vamos a bañarnos y después te ayudo. Te quiero llevar a conocer un lugar.

-¿Cuál? -, preguntó, mientras caminaban hacia el baño.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Sabes muy bien que las sorpresas no van conmigo.

-Tranquila, es solo un lugar.

-Está bien.

Los dos se metieron a bañar, sin darse a entender nada. Cuando salieron, Bella se dirigió a su habitación para poder cambiarse. Se puso unos jeans desgastados, y una blusa sin mangas color blanco. Edward se puso una bermuda color beige y una playera sin mangas color café. Cuando bajo pudo ver a Bella preparando el desayuno, el ayudó haciendo el jugo para desayunar. Mientras ella se encargaba de los pancakes y fruta, Edward hacia unos sándwiches.

-De verdad que eres de estomago grande -, le dijo Bella.

-No es para ahorita, es para nuestra salida.

-¿Vamos a tardar? -, le preguntó Bella.

-Eso espero -, dijo en tono sugestivo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las 10, ayer nos acostamos temprano, a pesar de la actividad -, le dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Para haber estado despiertos mucho tiempo, nos levantamos temprano

-¿Nos?, yo me levante gracias tu ruido.

-¿Te quejaste? -, Edward pareció pensar, pero negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía y Bella se la regresaba.

Desayunaron en la mesa, entre bromas y risas. Salieron de la casa a las 11:00 de la mañana, subieron al auto que habían rentado, y en la parte trasera subieron la canasta que Edward había preparado. Despues de 30 minutos de camino y con una Bella aburrida, empezaron a entrar a un camino sinuoso, cuando de repente se detuvo. Bella lo miró con una interrogante en la cara.

-Hay que caminar unos cuantos metros.

Salieron del auto, después de caminar 10 minutos, llegaron a un hermoso prado, completamente verde llena de flores. Bella lo miraba maravillada.

-¿Te gusta? -, preguntó Edward bromista.

-Está hermoso, viví aquí mucho tiempo y no puede ser que nunca la había descubierto.

-Pues qué bueno que no lo hiciste.

Edward sacó la manta que había llevado, y Bella lo ayudó a colocarlo. En cada una de las esquinas de las mantas pusieron pequeñas piedras para evitar que la manta volara. Edward se sentó y abrió las piernas para que Bella se sentara entre ellas, cuando esta lo hizo, Edward colocó sus manos en el vientre de ella atrayéndola a su pecho. Lentamente, él besó su hombro, para seguir con su cuello pues buscaba el oído de Bella. Habiendo llegado al oído de Isabella, Edward le mordió el lóbulo mientras le decía.

-Te amo -, Bella se estremeció. –Nunca imagine sentir esto que siento por ti, después de aquel fatídico romance en mi adolescencia. Tú, sin buscarlo entraste en mí de una manera que no puedo explicar - Bella volteó su rostro y Edward pegó su frente con la de ella.

-Yo tampoco, tu estilo de vida me decía cada día que no podría tener algo serio contigo. Me habían lastimado, Edward, no quería que lo volvieran hacer, una segunda vez no lo soportaría.

-No lo voy hacer, no permitiré que ninguno de los dos sufra por nuestros miedos en el pasado.

-Yo también te amo Edward, te amo tanto que me da miedo.

-No hay motivo para tener miedo, créeme cuando te digo que no te daré ningún motivo para que dudes de mí.

-Lo sé -, le contestó Bella.

Fue él quien buscó sus labios, mientras lo hacía él buscaba la orilla de su blusa para sacarla por la cabeza, la separación de sus labios fue muy breve, Edward aventó la blusa atrás de él. Edward lentamente la fue reclinando hacía la manta, para poder colocarse encima de ella. Una vez que lo logró, suavemente la dejó de besar, para nuevamente pegar la frente con la de ella. Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron pero no se dijeron nada, no era necesario. Bella acariciaba con una de sus manos el cabello de Edward y este solo cerraba los ojos ante la sensación de ese momento.

Edward se levantó de ella para poderse quitar la playera, para luego volver a reclinarse encima de ella y empezar a besarla en el cuello, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la pequeña cintura de Bella. En un movimiento suave Bella empezó a empujar a Edward.

Él la miraba interrogado, pero eso desapareció cuando vio que Bella se llevaba las manos a la pretina de los jean para desabotonarlo. Edward hizo lo mismo con su bermuda. Con sus manos Edward jaló los jeans y la tanga de Bella hacía abajo para poder quitárselos, cuando Edward hacía eso, Bella se quitaba el sostén de encaje blanco. Ya desnuda Bella hincó para poder quitarle la bermuda y el bóxer a Edward, que se quedó a medio camino y Edward los termino de sacar. Bella saludo sonriente al gran amigo de su novio.

Bella recostó a Edward en la manta, mientras se colocaba encima de Edward haciendo que sus sexos rozaran, ambos gimieron ante el acto. Apoyándose en el pecho de Edward, Bella se penetró de manera rápida, para moverse enseguida, instintivamente Edward llevó sus manos a la cadera de Bella para marcar el ritmo, Bella se llevó las manos a su cabello, eran tantas las sensaciones que creía que no podría con ellas. Bella sintió que Edward la detuvo, lo miró y este le sonrió y en un rápido movimiento, Bella ya se encontraba debajo de él, con Edward penetrándola como un loco. Bella lo rodeó con las piernas, el remolino se fue formando muy rápidamente a lo que le siguió un orgasmo verdaderamente poderoso que Bella sentía las piernas como gelatinas. Edward escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella mientras los dos sonreían.

-Cuando estoy contigo me olvido de donde estoy y me vuelvo muy desinhibida.

-Me alegro -, replicó un Edward jadeante.

Estuvieron rato así, cuando los dos empezaron a cambiarse y comer los sándwiches que Edward había preparado. Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron todo, para poder ir a casa de Charlie. Tomados de la mano, salieron del hermoso prado, prometiéndose volver nuevamente.

Como apenas eran la 1:30 de la tarde, Bella le pidió ir a casa de Ángela para visitarla, pues hace 5 años que no la veía. Supo que se había casado con Ben, pero ninguno de los dos quería salirse de Forks. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ángela, Bella tocó el timbre mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Edward.

Ángela abrió la puerta y literalmente se le fue encima a Bella, abrazándola por el cuello, Edward le soltó la mano a Bella al ver la efusividad de su amiga.

-Bella -, le gritaba en el oído.

-Me vas a dejar sorda, Ángela.

-Perdón -, dijo mientras se separaba de Isabella y miraba a Edward y después a Bella.

-Ángela, te presentó a Edward, jefe y novio.

-Suertudota mujer, yo me quede con lo peor -, mientras Edward sonreía y estrechaban las manos y este le daba un beso en la mejilla -, pero pasen están en su casa.

-Gracias -, dijo Edward

Fueron a la sala, mientras esperaban a Ben, que se había ido con el pequeño Tyler al parque, Bella la miraba maravillada, pues no sabía que Ángela había sido madre. Habían pasado 20 minutos desde su llegada cuando escucharon a un niño entrar corriendo.

-¡Mami, mami, mami! -, entró a la sala sin percatarse de la presencia de Bella y Edward -, le di una paliza a papá.

-Respira Tyler y saluda a las visitas -, el niño se volteó para saludar.

-¡Hola! Soy Tyler.

-¡Hola, Tyler! Soy Edward y ella es Bella.

-¿Es tu novia?

-¡Tyler! – gritó Ángela mientras la pareja sonreía ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? -, le preguntó ignorando a Ángela y siguiéndole el juego al niño.

-Digo es bonita y si esta libre podre hacer mi lucha -, Bella se estaba aguantando la carcajada.

-Lo siento galán pero te faltan 22 años para alcanzarla y siento ser portador de malas noticias, pero si es mi novia.

-Estos niños. ¿Y tu papá?

-Estoy llegando -, dijo cerrando la puerta y entrando a la sala -, vaya tenemos visita -, dijo y se dirigió a su mujer para darle un beso.

-¿Ben? -, dijo Edward.

-¿Sí?

-Parece que te olvidas tan rápido de viejos amigos -, Ben pareció hacer memoria entre cerrando los ojos. Ángela y Bella parecían confundidas.

-¡Oh, mierda! -, Ángela le dio un manotazo pues el niño seguía presente. -¡Perdón!, esto sí es una sorpresa -, estrecharon sus manos y luego se abrazaron golpeándose en la espalda.

-¿Los hombres pueden hacer eso? -, preguntó inocentemente Tyler.

Ángela y Bella soltaron la carcajada por el comentario del niño, mientras los caballeros se separaban y se unían a las carcajadas de las damas.

-Si lo pueden hacer, pero solo los amigos -, le contestó Ben a su hijo. El niño asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia a su habitación.

-¡Al baño Tyler!, si no, no hay videojuegos -, grito Ángela. –Y ahora ustedes dos explíquense como se conocen.

-Nos conocemos desde siempre, antes de que Edward se fuera de Forks

-Desde siempre y no fue capaz de reconocerme.

-Bueno perdón, de hecho era Edward al que iba ir ese día a la cita doble con una de tus amigas y que luego no llegó.

-¿Tu eres tarado que dejó plantada a mi amiga? -, Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Creo que sí, problemas familiares.

-Tampoco te pases, amor -, le dijo Ben.

-¿Como no me voy a pasar?, dejó plantada a Bella… -, tanto Edward y Bella dejaron de escuchar a la pareja discutir. Se miraban con una interrogante en la cabeza.

-Esperen un momento -, Ben y Ángela voltearon a ver a Edward -, ¿me estás diciendo que hace casi 9 años yo deje plantada a Bella?

-Sí -, contestó Ángela.

-Qué carajo!.

**_(Flashback)_**

_-Vamos Bella, tienes que salir. Mi novio va llevar un amigo será un cita doble._

_-Será una cita a ciegas, por dios Ángela no conozco al tipo._

_-Es de confianza, es amigo de Ben._

_Después de estar rogándole, Bella accedió a ir para que Ángela la dejara de molestar. Ella no sabía nada de Jacob, el no ir levantaría sospecha._

_El celular de Ben sonó y al ver que era su amigo contestó de inmediato_

_-¿Me puedes decir dónde demonios andas, Cullen?_

_-Lo siento Ben, no me siento bien, no podre llegar._

_-Dime que es una maldita broma, mi novia me va a matar. ¡Maldita sea Edward!, ya me habías dicho que si._

_-Ya lo sé, discúlpame con tu novia y su amiga, de verdad no me siento bien._

_-Me la vas a pagar, Edward. Te lo juro._

_-De verdad lo siento Ben._

_-Sí, sí, sí -, dijo Ben mientras colgaba._

_Ángela y Bella estaban viendo que Ben hablaba por teléfono, hasta que se acercó a ellas._

_-Amor, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -, la jalo para alejarla de Bella._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ben?_

_-Hay un pequeño problema -, dijo mientras hacia una señal con sus dedos_

_-No me digas, que el imbécil de tu amigo no va a llegar._

_-Problemas familiares._

_-Problemas mis…_

_-Puedes hablar con Bella para decirle._

_-¿Me queda de otra?_

_Ángela habló con Bella sobre lo que había pasado y Bella lo tomo muy bien. Después de eso se desató lo que fue la peor noche de Isabella._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

Bella y Edward se miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De qué me perdí?

-De veras que tu tienes la memoria de un huevo amor, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de Bella?

-Dios mío, ¿de verdad eres tú?, estas muy diferente.

-Me lo suelen decir muy a menudo, Ben.

-Yo deje plantada a Bella -, repetía cual niño regañado.

-Sí, Edward la dejaste plantada hace 9 años, pero todavía no era su momento -, dijo Ángela.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -, preguntó Ben.

-Que Bella y Edward, son oficialmente pareja.

-¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias -, dijeron los dos en coro.

-¿Se quieren quedar a comer?

-Será otro día Ángela, vamos con mi padre.

-¿Con tu padre? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, todo está perfecto.

-Te parece si mañana salimos a comer los 4, y así le pagas la cita a esta dama, mi amigo.

-De acuerdo, bueno por lo menos para mí no hay problema, a no ser que esta dama se quiera vengar por haberla abandonado hace 9 años

-No hay problema.

Ángela habló a Tyler para que se despidiera de ellos, el niño se había enamorado de Bella que hasta el beso la mano y las 4 personas ahí presentes se empezaron a reír, cuando Edward soltó el comentario de que la dama no estaba libre, Tyler suspiró frustrado y salió corriendo.

Edward empezó a conducir a la casa de Charlie cuando Bella interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Así que me dejaste plantada?

-No fue mi intención, ese día Alice había tenido percance con Jasper, mis padres no estaban y no la quería dejar sola.

-Si algo me había comentado Alice.

-Nunca imagine que hubieras sido tú.

-Yo menos, y que bueno que no llegaste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En esa época no era la que soy ahora Edward.

-Estoy seguro que me hubieras encantado, igual que ahora.

-Lo dudo demasiado, no era agraciada. Viste mi foto Edward era cero femenina, además me has dicho que los últimos años aquí en Forks, fuiste un completo idiota.

-Yo no te dije eso.

-¿Ah no?, ah entonces fue Alice, lo siento me equivoque.

-Así que me hermana anda diciendo que fui un idiota.

-Bueno, utilizó otra palabra.

-Sino llegue ese día fue por algo.

-A lo mejor no era el momento de conocernos, a lo mejor yo tenía que pasar por todo lo que pase para llegar hasta Cullens Constructions, tenía que todo lo que viví hasta llegar a ti.

-Solo era cuestión del destino. El destino jugó sus cartas y ganó.

-Eso parece.

Habían aparcado en la casa de Charlie, estaban bajando del coche cuando vieron que Billy salía de la casa.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Billy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Más o menos.

-¿Qué te paso?

-No a mí, a Jake -, Edward gruñó ante la mención del perro.

-Ah, ¿qué le paso?

-Lo asaltaron ayer en la noche, hoy sale del hospital -, Bella sabía que había gato encerrado en eso, pues lo había visto muy bien.

-De verdad lo siento Billy.

-Lo sé -, mientras miraba a Edward.

-Edward Cullen, novio de Bella.

-Mucho gusto, Billy Black.

-Nos vemos Bella, cuídate.

-Igualmente Billy.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, ella se dio cuenta que estaba semi abierta, así que entró y pegó el grito.

-¡CHARLIE SWAN!

-Tranquila Bella.

-¡CHARLIE SWAN, VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO! -, gritó nuevamente ignorando a Edward.

Charlie apareció por la cocina.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?

-Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con el "asalto" -, dijo con señales en el aire -, de Jacob.

-¿Qué asalto?

-No te hagas el que no sabe nada, ayer asaltaron a Jacob y terminó en el hospital, ahora dime que no tuviste nada que ver con eso.

-No tuve nada que ver son eso.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-La verdad.

-No fui yo.

-Pero estoy segura que diste la orden.

-Pero no fui yo.

-Lo voy a preguntar una última vez papá. ¿Mandaste a golpear a Jacob? -Edward estaba de igual de intrigado que Bella pero también se dio cuenta que su novia era de armas tomar cuando no le hacían caso, lo había visto desde hace tres años, pero nunca en esa magnitud.

-Sí, ¿contenta?

-Papá, me prometiste que no harías nada.

-No lo hice yo, fue otra persona -, dijo inocentemente y Edward sonreía

-Pero lo hiciste.

-¿Tú qué hubieras hecho Edward?

-Tal vez hubiera actuado de la misma manera, pero a mí no me metan

-Cobarde -, balbuceo Charlie.

-Pero solo los cobardes sobreviven -, contraatacó Edward -, he estado trabajando con Bella y sé que la única manera de sobrevivir es nunca llevarle la contraria -, Bella lo volteó a ver con una ceja levantada -, lo siento amor, pero es verdad -, se acercó y la besó la mejilla.

-Habíamos quedado en algo, papá -, se volteó nuevamente con Charlie

-Entiéndeme, ¿Cómo querías qué reaccionara?, si me enteró que el hijo de mi ex mejor amigo, prácticamente abuso de mi hija.

-¿Ex mejor amigo?, no te entiendo papá -, lo siguió a la cocina junto con Edward.

-Ayer que fui al hospital a interrogar a Jacob, Billy me confesó lo que Jacob te había hecho.

-¿Lo sabía?

-Parece que Jacob se lo confesó estando borracho.

-Son tal para cual -, comentó Edward y recibió un codazo en las costilla -, ¡Ouch!, eso dolió.

-Si para eso era.

-Tienes razón Edward, pero aclarado el asunto, comamos.

Los tres pasaron a la mesa para comer, Edward y Bella le platicaban a Charlie todos los proyectos que habían hecho juntos, al igual que si relación de pareja había empezado tan solo dos días atrás. Charlie se sorprendió al saber eso, pues pensaba que llevaban más tiempo. Estaban tan sumergidos en la plática que no se dieron cuenta lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, Alice llegaría a las 5:30 de la tarde. Se despidieron de Charlie y se dirigieron a la mansión Cullen.

Llegaron a tiempo para bañarse y recibir a Alice, bajaron al salón y encendieron la tele, se sentaron en el mismo sofá para pasar los últimos momentos de privacidad antes de la llegada de Alice. Se abrazaron, se besaron y la tele pasó a segundo término. Desde a lo lejos pudieron escuchar el ronronear el sonido del auto. Se besaron por última vez y Edward se pasó al siguiente sofá. Cuando Alice entró, ambos voltearon a verla y Edward enseguida se levantó para recibirla con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Agotador -, contestó Alice. Bella fue a recibir también a su amiga mientras que Edward ayudaba a su cuñado a subir las maletas.

-¿Quieres algo para comer?, te puedo preparar algo.

-¿No hay nada hecho?

-No estuvimos en todo el día en la casa.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Edward me llevó a ver a una amiga y resultó que su esposo es amigo de Edward, Ben -, Alice asintió con la cabeza -, después me acompañó con mi padre ahí comimos y se nos pasó muy rápido el tiempo.

-Listo -, exclamó Jasper -, muero de hambre.

-Por qué no toman una ducha, mientras yo les preparo algo para comer, así les da el tiempo para que se relajen.

-Yo sí te tomo la palabra Bella, vengo muerta.

-Ya somos dos.

-Entonces vayan a bañarse que de lo demás yo me encargo.

-Te ayudo Bella.

-Está bien.

Una pareja se fue a bañarse y la otra a la cocina. Bella preparó unos emparedados de atún y Edward hizo un agua de naranja. Estaban a risa y risa por las ocurrencias de Edward al hacer malabarismo con las naranjas mientras la otra pareja llegaban tomados de la mano.

-Pero como se divierten.

-Pero como no hacerlo, con cada una de las ocurrencias de tu querido hermano.

-Ahora resulta que soy su payaso.

-Bueno, solo te falta el maquillaje -, dijo Jasper.

-Gracias por la ayuda cuñado.

-Hice unos emparedados, que tal si vamos a la sala y ahí comemos.

-Sí mejor, quiero ver la tele.

Se fueron a la sala y decidieron poner, por petición de las damas _"Sex and the city 2", _con la condición de que la próxima los hombres la escogerían. No tenía ni 5 minutos que empezó cuando Alice sacó su comentario.

-Si tuviera que ponerle un personaje de esos a mi hermano, definitivamente sería Samantha.

-¿Por qué? -, preguntó una Bella inocente.

-Pues solo piensa en el sexo.

-Eso no es cierto Alice.

-Claro que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Bueno ya, ustedes dos -, intervino Jasper -, ¿Van a ver la película sí o no?

-Sí -, contestaron los dos en coro y Bella y Jasper soltaron la carcajada.

El transcurso de la película, se la pasaron a risa y risa por cada ocurrencia en la película. Cuando terminó los hombres decidieron ver _"Actividad paranormal", _las mujeres patalearon, se quejaron pero no pudieron ganar. Bella con el pretexto de querer palomitas se levantó a prepararlas.

-Cobarde -, le gritó Edward.

-No te mordiste la lengua, Eddie.

-No me llames así.

-Entonces no me digas cobarde.

-Ustedes también me hacen el favor de callarse -, dio la orden Jasper.

Bella regresó con las palomitas, pero lo peor apenas empezaba. Alice estaba abrazada a Jasper y pegaba de gritos cada vez que la cosa se ponía color de hormiga. Edward pudo ver que Bella estaba temblando de miedo. Edward se pasó al sofá con Bella y ella de manera instantánea pegó su cuerpo con la de él. Ella en lugar de pegar gritos como Alice, simplemente escondía su rostro en el pecho o en el cuello de Edward y en una de esas Edward le susurró algo en el oído.

-Me estás excitando y no creo que lo termines.

-Perdón.

-¿Dijeron algo? -, preguntó Alice.

-No -, mientras una vez Bella escondía su rostro en el pecho de Edward. Y ahí la mantuvo hasta que el sueño la venció. Eran ya las 11 de la noche, Alice pasó del miedo al interés por la película.

-¿Qué te pareció Bella? -, pero cuando la vio, pudo observar que Bella se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Edward. Alice solo levantó las cejas.

-A lo mejor el miedo la venció por completo.

-A lo mejor -, dijo Alice con duda.

Edward odiaba cuando Alice se ponía suspicaz, tendrían que tener cuidado, de no querer que su hermana descubriera la relación clandestina que mantenía con Bella.

-Alguien la va tener que llevar a su cama -, dijo Alice en doble sentido y Edward no lo notó, pues también estaba que moría de sueño.

-Yo la llevó -, se ofreció Edward.

-Eso quisieras.

-No estoy para bromas Alice.

-Pero eso quisieras -, _Si supieras _pensó Edward.

Edward se liberó con cuidado del abrazó de Bella, se volteó y la tomó entre sus brazos, Bella gimió y en acto muy natural Bella pegó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Edward.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

-Está dormida Alice, por el amor de Dios.

-Bueno ya, llévala a su habitación.

-Ya era hora, ¿No?, digo mínimo.

-Deja de estar reclamando y llévala antes de que se despierte y te pida que la bajes.

Alice y Jasper se adelantaron a su habitación. Edward recostó a Bella en su cama y la miró por unos segundos, minutos o tal vez hasta horas, se veía como realmente un ángel. La cobijó y cuando se disponía a salir escuchó a Bella balbucear.

-Quédate -, Edward volteó y vio que Bella lo miraba con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, él solo sonrió -, por favor, mañana antes de que Alice se despierte te vas a tu habitación.

-Me iré a cambiar, ahorita regreso.

-Pero lo harás, no volveré a dormirme si no es contigo a mi lado.

-Muy bien.

Edward regresó a los 5 minutos y se metió en la cama con Bella. Ella había cumplido su palabra de no dormirse hasta que Edward regresara. Cuando él se metió en la cama, Bella enseguida se acurrucó junto a él.

-No podre aguantar no estar besándote todo el día -, dijo Bella.

-Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que ser fuertes.

-Lo veo complicado.

-Tal vez en el día las cosas se pongan difíciles, pero tendremos nuestras noches, para platicar, para besarnos, para acariciarnos, para hacer el amor.

-No me va gustar despertar sin ti a mi lado.

-Para que veas lo que siento, cada vez que me abandonas en la cama -, replicó Edward sonriendo y en tono de broma.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos?

-Cuando estés lista, por mi se lo diría ahora mismo. La levantaría y se lo gritaría, pero me mataría si la levantara ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no duerme bien.

-Pronto -, terminó de decir Bella.

Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que por azares del destino no se habían conocido hace 9 años, pero sabían muy bien que las cosas pasan por algo, sabían que ninguno de los en esa época estaban preparados para vivir el romance que estaban viviendo ahora. La vida había sido muy cruel con ellos en el pasado pero el destino fue muy amable a ponerlos en el mismo camino.

Con el destino no se juega, pues ella a pesar de todo, siempre va a ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Knock, se puede? Una disculpa con la tardanza nunca tardo tanto en actualizar pero he tenido algo de problemas con la creatividad, ando bloqueada pero aqui estoy de regreso!y espero que les haya gustado. <strong>¿**Quien lo iba a imaginar que Edward había sido el chico que había dejada plantada a Bella?, ahhh me encanta como juega el destino con ellos, y lo seguira haciendo.**

Este capítulo va dedicado a la mente pervertida de mi beta Diana Mendez de Betas FFAD, que se toma el tiempo para checar cada uno de los errores que tenga para corregirlos y darme sugerencias para que esta historia quede mucho mejor también porque sin ella esta historia no estaría publicada, pues ella me motivo a publicarla al momento que le pedí que fuera mi beta. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS PORRAS DIANIS... SIN TI ESTE BEBE NO ESTARÍA AQUI TRAUMANDO A TODAS LAS MENTES PERVERTIDAS DE FF.

Tambien esta dedicado a cada una de las que leen esta historia y las que toman algo de su tiempo para dejar un review, a las que han colocado a esta historia como favorita... estoy muy agredecida por todo el apoyo que le han brindado en esta historia y a mi persona... he leido cada uno de los reviews, por desgracia no he tenido tiempo para contestarlos, pero tratare de hacerlos en esta semana. Chicas no las conozco pero LAS QUIERO

**Prometo no perderme y actualizar pronto, a pesar de estar bloqueada mi pervertida mente ya esta trabajando en otras historias que igualemente espero que les guste.**

**Un abrazo y un besote desde el caluroso Cancún, México**  
><strong>Shell ^_^<strong>


	17. Descubrimientos y Explicaciones

**Capítulo XVI**

**Descubrimientos y Explicaciones**

Antes del amanecer y con el cuidado de no despertar a Bella, Edward se levantó de la cama, la besó en la frente y se fue a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama, abrazo la almohada que aun tenía el perfume de Bella para poder conciliar el sueño. Rápidamente cayó rendido.

Bella se despertó al no sentir el cuerpo cálido de Edward a su lado, por un instante se sintió vacía pero él había dejado su olor impregnado en su almohada, la tomó entre sus manos y se abrazo a ella.

Pasadas de las 10 según el reloj de Bella, se levantó se bañó y salió para la cocina, cuando entró pudo ver a Jasper y Alice platicando, Edward no estaba ahí.

-Buenos días, ¿Y Edward?

-Buenos días, Bella, suponemos que durmiendo -, contestó Jasper

-¿Vas a desayunar? –le preguntó Alice mientras se levantaba

-No te preocupes, yo me sirvo

-Muy bien

Estaba tan metida sirviendo que no sintió llegar a Edward hasta que este hablo.

-Buenos días a todos

-Buenos días -, contestaron Alice y Jasper en coro

-Buen día Edward, ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? -, le preguntó Bella mientras la cara de la otra pareja era de una completa sorpresa

-Si no es mucha molestia, te lo agradecería

-¿Tienen planes para hoy? -, dijo Jasper

-Sí, vamos a ir a casa de Ben y Ángela, para cenar

-¿Vamos? -, preguntó una confusa Alice

-Lo que pasa es que Ben se casó con Ángela y esta es amiga de Bella -, le contestó Edward, mientras Bella le colocaba el plato en la mesa

-Gracias -, se vieron a los ojos y pareciera que se estuvieran besando con ellos. Bella se sentó a un lado de Edward

-¿Y ustedes tienen planes? -, les pregunto Bella

-Queremos ir a Port Ángeles a cenar -, le contestó Alice -, pero ahora quiero ir a Seattle a hacer unas compras

-¿Quién te va llevar? -, preguntó un Jasper bromista

-Si sigues así Jasper Whitlock, ya te le he dicho que no vivirás para conocer a tu hija

-Hablando de eso, recuerda que tenemos una apuesta cuñado

-Ya lo sé, sigo sin saber que apostar

-Bueno pues ya somos dos

-Ustedes no pueden pasar un día sin apostar, ¿Verdad? -, dijo Alice

-Y eso que no has conocido a mi hermano Alice, si el pudiera apostar con el perro, lo haría

-Ya lo quiero conocer

-¿Cómo para qué?

-Nada más, no puedo conocer a la familia de mis amigas

-Bueno, ya -, intervino Bella

Terminaron de desayunar, Bella se ofreció a limpiar la cocina ya que Alice se había encargado del desayuno. Alice y Jasper se fueron a bañar para poder ir a Seattle. Mientas que Bella se encontraba lavando los trastes, sintió los brazos de Edward rodeándole la cintura y le besó la nuca y la sensación la recorrió todo la columna vertebral.

-Edward -, lo reprendió -, nos puede ver tu hermana

-Que nos descubra, no me importa

-A ti te encanta la adrenalina

-Que comes que adivinas amor -, mientras la soltaba y se colocaba a lado de Bella para ayudarla a secar los trastes.

Edward dejó un beso en la frente de Bella cuando la otra pareja entró a la cocina

-¡Uy!, me encanta esa relación jefe-empleada

-No fastidies Alice -, le contestó Edward

-Ya nos vamos, no sé a qué hora lleguemos

-Ya sabes que cuando tu hermana se va de compras pierde la noción del tiempo estando de arriba para abajo. Creo que esta noche llegare cansadísimo -, dijo Jasper

-Nosotros iremos con Ben y su esposa, no se iremos a un lado a cenar o lo haremos en su casa… -, estaba diciendo Edward

-Sería bueno llamarlos para ver que se va a hacer -, termino Bella por él.

-Bueno, pues no vemos al rato.

-Se van con cuidado -, le pidió Bella a Jasper. Él solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Apenas Alice y Jasper salieron de la casa, Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos para besarla. Bella colocó sus manos alrededor de cuello de Edward para acercarse más a él. Profundizaron el beso, pero nunca se dio pie que algo pasara. Para eso estaría la noche.

-Creo que debemos de llamar a Ángela, para ver que vamos hacer -, dijo Bella

-¿Tienes el número de su casa?

-Es mi amiga, es obvio que lo tengo

-Perdón -, dijo bromista

Bella le marcó a Ángela para poder ponerse de acuerdo, las dos quedaron que irían a cenar fuera, Tyler se quedaría con el papá de Ángela. Edward le pidió a Ángela que le saludara al pequeño competidor. De verdad que había sido hilarante ver a Tyler preguntándole a Edward por Bella.

-Dijo que quería que cenáramos fuera. Tu pequeño amigo se quedara con su abuelo

-Muy bien

-Y, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-Estaba pensando que fuéramos al _Michael's _

-Para mí está bien, porque no haces las reservaciones mientras yo le mandó el mensaje a Ángela para avisarle

-Muy bien, patrona

Edward hizo las reservaciones para las 7 de la tarde, tendrían prácticamente la tarde libre, así que optaron por ver la tele un rato, abrazados uno al otro.

-No los notas raro -, le había preguntado Alice a su esposo

-¿A quiénes?

-¿Cómo que a quiénes?, pues a mi hermano y a Bella

-Yo los veo igual.

-Que hombres tan poco observadores

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, primero Bella le sirvió el desayuno y cuando estaban lavando los trastes, viste que Edward le besó la frente

-Eso no dice nada amor

-Algo está sucediendo y lo voy averiguar, o me dejo de llamarme Alice Cullen

-Es Whitlock, por cierto amor.

-Como sea, hay algo entre esos dos y estoy dispuesta a saber de qué se trata

-Como quieras

Fueron a varias tiendas de ropa, vieron ropa de bebé y no dudaron en comprarlo.

Eran las dos de la tarde y ni Jasper y compañía habían asomado las narices por la casa, cuando Edward les marcó preocupado le habían dicho que habían comido fuera, que se quedarían un rato más en el calle, recordando viejos tiempos.

Decidieron no comer nada pesado para poder estar bien para la cena con sus amigos. Eran ya casi las 5 de la tarde cuando decidieron bañarse. Lo hicieron juntos, Edward estaba tentado en hacerle el amor en mientras se duchaban, pero al algo le decía que si lo hacía no estarían listos para antes de las 6.

Bella fue a su habitación para poder arreglarse, saco un pequeño vestido dorado de estraple, al parecer no hacía tanto frió como andar cobijada pero llevaría una chalina en caso de ser necesario. Se pinto en tonalidades doradas y se puso un pequeño collar de plata.

Edward ya estaba esperándola en la sala cuando llegó su hermana y su cuñado cargando miles de bolsas, bueno no miles pero si unas cuantas. Llegaron al sofá y dejaron ahí las bolsas.

-¿Ustedes se trajeron todo la tienda?

-Casi -, dijo Jasper -, tu hermana es remolino, lo sabes

-Si lo creo, ¿No es un poco exagerado?, Alice, digo apenas llevas un día aquí y te quedan tres

-Veré que puedo hacer -, Edward cruzó los ojos -, ¿Y dónde tan guapo?

-¡Dios mío, Alice!, vamos a salir a cenar con Ben y Ángela

-Ando agotada que ya no sé ni lo que digo

-Deberías irte a descansar

Edward vestía pantalones y saco negro y una camiseta blanca sin corbata y con los primero botones desabrochados.

-¿Y Bella? -, preguntó Jasper

-Todavía no termina

-¿Y van a un restaurante en especial? -, preguntó Jasper

-Al _Michael's, _tenemos la reservación a las 7, así que todavía estamos a tiempo

Edward estaba terminando de decir aquello cuando escuchó uso leves sonidos de los tacones bajando por las escaleras. Se volteó a ver a Bella y casi se va de espaldas al ver aquella imagen de Isabella en ese vestido y cabello alaciado.

Alice al ver la reacción de su hermano, empezó a pasar su mano por la mirada de Edward, pero este solo veía a Bella.

-Lo hemos perdido -, dijo Alice

-Bella lo has matado -, siguió Jasper el juego de su esposa -, estás muy guapa Bella, a lo mejor te consigues un galán por ahí

Aquello regresó a la realidad a Edward.

-¿Nos vamos? -, le preguntó Edward a Bella

-Sí, vamos

Con las locas ansias de poder tomarla de la mano salieron de la casa, con las manos en los bolsillos para evitar caer en las tentaciones. Llegaron al Volvo, él le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entró. Edward se dirigió al asiento del conductor, al escuchar el ronroneo del auto salió lo más rápido de la vista de su hermana, que se encontraba viéndolos desde la ventada de la sala, _maldita casa de cristal_, pensó Edward.

Una vez que salieron de la vista de Alice, Edward se detuvo para poder besar a Bella. Bella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Edward acariciándolo sobre la fina tela de su camiseta.

-Tú, me quieres matar -, le dijo Edward cuando terminó el beso y apoyaba su frente con la de ella, para poder recuperar el aliento

-Sabes muy bien que no podría vivir sin ti

-Cuando te vi bajar de las escaleras, prácticamente te quería tomar entre mis brazos y llevarte a mi habitación y el resto de la historia ya te la sabes

-Un día de estos nos van a descubrir

-No me importa

-A mi tampoco, pero no sé como vaya a reaccionar tu hermana -, dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y Edward avanzaba nuevamente

-Sabes muy bien que Alice ha estado tratando de emparentarnos desde que te conoció

-Si lo sé, pero cuando se entere que se lo ocultamos, va arder Troya

-Mi hermano estaba que se le caía la baba, bueno literalmente hablando - dijo Alice mientras cenaban

-En definitiva algo va a pasar entre ellos, si no es que ya está pasando

-¿Tú crees?

-Se supone que la pitonisa, eres tú amor

-Sigue con tus bromas

-En definitiva algo está pasando entre ellos,

-¿Pero porque demonios no dicen nada?

-Estás dando por hecho algo que estamos suponiendo, además si están juntos a lo mejor están probando antes decirlo, en caso de que estén saliendo.

-¿Me estoy apresurando?

-Demasiado amor, primero hay que gatear antes de caminar. Hay que tomar las cosas con calma

-Está bien -, dijo Alice como una niña regañada

Cuando Bella y Edward llegaron al restaurante, Ben y Ángela ya se encontraban esperándolos. Ángela vestía un hermoso vestido blanco mientras que Ben solo un pantalón negro con una camiseta azul cielo. Una vez que estuvieron en la mesa, ordenaron. Edward y Bella se decidieron por los mariscos mientras que Ben y su esposa por carnes y pastas, para beber pidieron vino tinto.

Estuvieron hablando prácticamente de todo, de cuando Ángela se casó, cuando se embarazó de Tyler, que no fue nada fácil, el nacimiento, así como su logro como editora el periódico nacional de Seattle. Bella habló de su llegada a Cullens Constructions, sus funciones, omitió la sacada de basura, no tenía caso sacar algo que ya no tenía importancia.

Ben y Edward recordaron sus tiempos como estudiantes, las rebeldías, los partidos de básquet, las celebraciones cuando ganaban y la frustración cuando perdían. Cuando terminaron de comer, pidieron el postre para poder terminar esa cita que debió haber ocurrido hace nueve años. Siguieron tomando la copa y Edward en ningún momento soltó la mano de Isabella, ella parecía contenta ante la acción de Edward de no soltarla en ningún momento.

-Ya son las 10:30 y tenemos que pasar por Tyler a casa de mis padres -, dijo Ángela

-Déjame pagó y salimos -, dijo Edward -, y nada de reclamaciones que se los debía a los 3

Ninguno de los dos renegó.

Edward pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Empezó a hacer un poco de frío pero Bella no decía nada.

-Bueno, a ver cuando lo repetimos -, dijo Bella

-Cuando decidas visitarnos más seguido

-Lo haré, lo prometo

-Yo como San Tomas? hasta no ver no creer -, dijo Ben

-Lo haré, después de Forks nos iremos a Los Ángeles para visitar a mi hermano y mi cuñada y conocer a mi pequeña sobrina. Pero prometo regresar pronto, necesito visitar a mi prospecto antes de que alguna tipeja me lo baje -, dijo Bella refiriéndose al pequeño Tyler. Edward cruzó los ojos y Ben y Ángela, solo sonrieron.

Los 4 se despidieron con la promesa de repetir otra salida.

-Me divertí mucho esta noche -, mencionó Bella

-Yo también, demasiado. No quiero que la noche termine

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

-¿Qué te parece un paseo por La Push?

-Por mi esta perfecto

Edward por primera vez, no tenía prisa en llegar al destino. Quería disfrutar de la compañía de Bella antes de la separación momentánea que enfrentarían para no ser descubiertos por el duende de su hermana.

Una vez en La Push, se bajaron y empezaron a caminar por la arena. Edward se quitó los zapatos y se dobló los pantalones para no mancharlos, mientras que Bella se quitó los tacones, pues estos se hundían en la arena con cada paso que daba en ella. Bella empezó a tener frío y Edward se dio cuenta, se quitó el saco y se lo puso por los hombros. Bella se quejó pero eso no impidió que Edward hiciera su voluntad.

Tomados de la mano, recorrieron toda la costa de la playa, hasta que se detuvieron a en la pequeña barrera de la piedra del famoso acantilado, Edward colocó a Bella entre la piedra y él, soltando sus zapatos y poniéndolas a un costado de las cabeza de Bella. Ella hizo lo mismo que Edward con sus zapatos y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Edward.

No había necesidad de palabras, todo se estaba diciendo con cada uno de sus movimientos. Bella se despegó un poco de la piedra y el saco de Edward cayó a la arena. Edward paseo su nariz por cada centímetro de la cara de Bella, como queriendo memorizar el olor de su rostro.

Bella simplemente sonreía ante el acto de Edward, pues le daba una sensación que la recorrió la columna una vez más en el día. Después de la lenta tortura de Edward, por fin pegó sus labios con los de Bella y estos se movieron sincronizados. Una mano de Edward se encontraba en la nuca de Bella y la otra en su cintura, para pegarla más a él.

Bella tenía, como ya era costumbre sus manos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Sus lenguas se encontraban en batalla, como lo hacían cada vez que se besaban. Por falta de aire se empezaron a separar.

-Fue el final perfecto -, dijo Edward, jadeante

-Sí, sí lo fue -, le contestó Bella.

Edward se agachó para recoger lo que se encontraba en la arena. Tomó una vez más el saco y se lo colocó a Bella. Cada uno tomó sus zapatos entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron directo al auto, cuando los dos se encontraban en el interior del auto, Bella recargo su cabeza en el asiento, mientras miraba a Edward. Sus miradas decían más que mil palabras, pero nunca esta demás demostrarlo en voz alta.

-Te amo -, le dijo Bella a Edward, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello de Edward.

-Yo también -, le contestó mientras cerraba los ojos y de disponía a disfrutar de la sensación otorgada por la acción de Bella.

Edward llevó una de sus manos a la pierna de Bella, mientras subía hasta llegar al sexo de Bella, que lo acarició por encima de la pequeña barrera de la tanga. Bella gimió ante el acto, Edward traspasó la pequeña para poder sentir la humedad de Bella. Bella ya había dejado de pensar, estaba tan concentrada en la mano de Edward en su sexo, como la acariciaba con gran maestría. Él al ver de la gran humedad de su novia, le pidió que se colocara encima de él, para poder facilitar su trabajo. Bella obedientemente lo hizo.

Ambos se encontraban en una posición incómoda, pero eso no impidió que Edward introdujera dos dedos en el sexo de Bella, Edward metía y sacaba sus dedos de la cavidad de Bella a una velocidad sobrehumana. A Bella se le empezó a formar un remolino en el vientre hasta que explotó. Edward llevó su mano a utilizada a su boca para poder saborear a Bella, ella al ver tan sexy acto, lo besó de manera desesperada y también se pudo saborear. Se separó y dirigió sus manos al pantalón de Edward pero este la detuvo y ella lo miró con una gran interrogantes. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Edward volvió a reclamar sus labios.

-Aunque hacer el amor en un auto es una de mis fantasías -, le dijo Edward cuando se separó de ella -, no lo quiero hacer ahorita, prefiero llevarte a la casa y hacer el amor ahí.

-Pero tú hermana

-No haremos ruido y antes del amanecer te llevó a tu habitación

-Muy bien

Edward condujo hasta la casa y vio que era pasada la medianoche, si que habían hecho tiempo en La Push. Cuando metió el coche en el garaje, tomó la mano de Bella y con cuidado de no hacer ruido fueron a la habitación de Edward.

Una vez estando adentro de la habitación, Edward la capturó entre la puerta y él y en lugar de atacar sus labios se fue directamente al cuello de Bella, mientras que ella llevó sus manos a la cintura y acariciaba esa parte por encima de la camisa de Edward. Edward se encontraba en sus hombros dejando besos húmedos, la tomó de la cintura para atraerla a su pecho y para poder bajar el cierre del vestido y acariciar por completo la espalda de Bella. La dejó de besar y la tomó entre sus brazos al estilo de novia, para poder dejarla en la cama.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama, Bella desabotonó el pantalón de Edward, él estaba sumergido en cada uno de los movimientos de Isabella. Bella levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a Edward. Él se puso de rodillas para poder estar a la altura de su novia. Llevó sus manos a la orilla del estraple del vestido para poder bajarlo. Los pechos de Bella salieron a la luz, y el vestido se quedó a medio camino, pues Edward se inclinó para besarla y lentamente recostarla en la cama.

Cuando estaba acostada por completo, Edward le pidió que alzara las caderas para poder sacar el vestido y así lo hizo. Él empezó a desabotonar la camisa, pero su mirada en estaba con Bella que lo observaba con lujuria al sexo de Edward que luchaba por salir de esos pantalones. Bella se levantó de la cama y Edward la miró con una gran interrogante, pero ella ya estaba a su lado para poder bajarle los pantalones y saludar a su pequeño _Eddie_, de forma instintiva Bella llevó sus labios al sexo de Edward y este gimió ante el sorpresivo acto.

Bella paseaba su lengua por el sexo de Edward, mientras que a él ya se le estaba formando el muy conocido remolino en su vientre. Edward llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Bella para poder marcar el ritmo que deseaba. Así hasta que Edward explotó en la boca de Bella. Bella no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer aquello, estaba completamente desinhibida, pero cuando escuchó que Edward empezó a gemir por lo bajo le dio el suficiente valor para seguir.

Cuando Edward explotó, Bella tragó todo aquello que él le ofrecía. Edward se medio agacho para poder tomar a Bella de sus brazos y levantarla y poder besarla con pasión y lujuria y de paso saborearse

-Eso fue muy excitante

-Qué bueno que lo disfrutaste

-Era demasiado sexy verte hacer eso

-Entonces lo veras más seguido, pero necesito que me hagas el amor

-Claro que sí

Una vez más Edward la recostó en la cama, estimulándola mientras que Bella llevaba sus manos al miembro de Edward para poder estimularlo. Cuando sintió lo duro que se ponía, lo dirigió a su entrada, ambos gimieron ante el acto. Los movimientos de Edward empezaron muy lentos, disfrutando de cada roce del sexo de Bella. Salió por unos segundos para tomar una pierna de Bella y llevársela al hombro y volver a penetrarla.

Bella enrolló la cintura de Edward con la otra pierna, mientras que los movimientos de Edward aumentaron su velocidad. Estaban gimiendo como locos y con el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina. Edward la besó con pasión y cuando el placer llegó, los dos ahogaron sus gemidos en el beso, pues no podían hacer ningún tipo de ruido, a no ser que quieran que los descubrieran.

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y ni Edward ni Bella se habían levantado, y eso empezó a preocupar a Alice, ella subió a la habitación de Bella y empezó a tocar.

-¿Bella? -, tocaba pero nadie contestaba. Al no obtener respuesta entró a la habitación de Bella y no había nadie, la cama estaba completamente hecha, la señal de alarma se encendió, se dirigió al baño y tocó pero nadie contesto.

Una alterada Alice, fue al cuarto de su hermano, toco unas cuantas veces y entró sin avisar

-Edward, Bella no está… - dejó inconclusa al ver la imagen en la cama de su hermano, con Bella abrazada a él. –Edward Cullen -, gritó haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara, haciendo que Bella rodará con toda la sábana y se callera al suelo

-¡Ouch! -, dijo Bella

-Demonios Alice, ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? -, mientras se levantaba para poder ayudar a Bella

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -, mientras se sobaba la nalga por el golpe

-¿Cómo madres quieres que toque?, cuando estoy desesperada porque esta mujer no está en su habitación -, señalando a Bella

-De todas maneras esas no son maneras de entrar

-¿Me van a explicar qué demonios está pasando? ¿Fue cosa de una noche? ¿Estaban borrachos?

-Para tu carro, Alice -, la detuvo Bella -, deja que nos cambiemos, bajamos a la cocina y te explicamos todo

-Claro que lo harán, por supuesto que lo harán, o me dejo de llamar Alice - dijo mientras de un portazo cerraba la puerta y estos cerraban los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Alice

-Creo que ahora si se enojo -, dijo Edward

-¿Tu qué crees? -, dijo Bella con sarcasmo

-Vamos a bañarnos para ir por lo menos limpios a la horca

Edward se había colocado el bóxer para poder llevar a Bella a su habitación pero por querer disfrutar más de esos momentos juntos se abrazó a ella y se quedó dormido. Consecuencias de no poner el maldito seguro a la puerta, es que tu hermana te descubriera con una mujer en la cama.

Alice se aplaudió internamente, al poder actuar enojada a cuando en su interior de moría por gritar y abrazarlos, pero los haría sufrir por haberle ocultado información.

Cuando Jasper vio a su esposa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le preguntó que qué le sucedía y ella solo le dijo que esperara y hasta él disfrutaría del momento.

Bella fue a su habitación con la toalla enredada en el cuerpo para poder cambiarse, Edward la alcanzó minutos después. Se peinó y tomados de la mano bajaron a la cocina, se besaron brevemente al final de las escaleras

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera -, dijo Bella

-Ni Dios mismo podrá detener el enojo de mi hermana

-Eso no lo dudo

Cuando se asomaron por la cocina, Jasper no pudo controlar su sorpresa al verlos bajar tomados de la mano, enseguida supo a que venía tanto enojo de su esposa, enojo fingido por cierto.

Alice había colocado dos sillas frente a ella, como un verdadero juicio. Les dio la señal para que se sentaran mientras que Jasper estaba tratando de aguantar la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir, por la exagerada actuación de su mujer.

Tanto Edward como Bella se sentaron. Alice se paseaba por delante de ellos de un lado para otro. Bella y Edward se rieron ante el accionar de Alice.

-Eso no me hace ninguna gracia -, dijo Alice muy seria

-Estás haciendo un tremendo circo por nada, Alice -, le dijo Edward

-¿Circo? ¿Por nada?

-Sí

-Deja te refresco la memoria hermanito, te estás acostando con Bella, tu asistente

-No, no me acuesto con ella

-¿Y entonces qué fue lo vi?

-Jasper, me haces el favor de controlar a tu mujer -, le pidió Bella a su amigo

-A mi no me metan en sus líos -, dijo Jasper saliendo de la cocina

-Eres un cobarde Jasper Whitlock -, gritó Bella

-Se llama supervivencia, mujer -, le contestó desde la sala

-Basta -, habló Alice

-De verdad Alice, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua -, dijo Bella

-Tú no digas nada Bella, llevabas 3 años evitando caer en las garras de mi hermano y caes en una noche de borrachera

-Detente Alice, en serio, ya – dijo Edward - Estas exagerando todo. En primer lugar no estábamos borrachos, segundo lugar no nos acostamos una noche, Bella y yo estamos intentando tener una relación y por última bájale dos rayitas a tu enojo.

-¿Dime como le hago?

-No caí en las garras de tu hermano Alice, tú más que nadie sabías lo que sentía, lo que siento -, se auto corrigió -, por él. Estamos intentándolo

-¿Entonces por qué demonios no dijeron nada?

-Por miedo, por mi miedo -, siguió Bella -, yo no quería decir nada, sin antes saber hacia dónde iba ir esto, sin saber si va a funcionar.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde la visita de Demetri al restaurante -, contestó Edward -, yo estaba muy mal y me fui a emborrachar al departamento

-Hombres, creen que todo se arregla emborrachándose

-Yo me quede preocupada por él y después de cenar con Demetri y Alex me fui al departamento de tu hermano y ahí empezó todo

-O sea, que han estado saliendo hace apenas ¿una semana? -, preguntó dudosa

-Más o menos -, dijo Edward -, 6 días para ser exactos

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Mi papá, Ben y Ángela -, contestó Bella

-Pero, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?

-No te sientas especial Alice, que ni Mari lo sabe -, dijo Edward

-Y cuando se entere, tendremos otro interrogatorio -, terminó de decir Bella con fastidio

-Eso se ganan por ocultar las cosas, pero eso no se va quedar así -, les dijo Alice mientras se frotaba las manos

-Ya me dio miedo -, le susurró Bella a Edward

-A mi también

-Los escuche

-Eso planeábamos -, dijo Edward

-Nos iremos de compras los 4

-Por favor, lo que sea pero menos las compras -, le pidió Bella a Alice

-Ustedes se lo ganaron

-Y ¿así de rápido se te bajo el enojo? -, le preguntó Edward a su hermana de manera suspicaz

-Nunca estuve enojada

-Te toca dar explicaciones -, le dijo Bella mientras levantaba un ceja

-No les voy a negar que por instantes me enoje, pero por haber ocultado información, pero por dentro estaba que brincaba de felicidad. Despues de 3 años el idiota de mi hermano dejo de ser idiota.

-Olvídate de las compras -, le dijo Bella

-¿Pero por qué? -, dijo triste

-Nos hiciste pasar el peor de los sustos y aun así te preguntas por qué, creo que conoces la respuesta, mi querida amiga

-Por favor, quiero ir a Portland de compras -, dijo con un puchero

-No hagas eso Alice, por favor -, pidió Edward sabiendo que terminarían yendo a donde Alice quiera

-Iremos, pero un rato y nosotros diremos cuando se ha terminado ¿Entendido? -, dijo Bella, mientras que Alice agachaba la mirada gruñendo -, ¿Entendido? -, repitió

-Entendido -, dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina -, pero me las van a pagar

-No me das miedo -, comentó Edward. Alice se regresó

-Difiero en eso, una simple actuación te puso a temblar hermanito

-Es que pareces tigre enjaulado

-¿Y no te doy miedo?, soy menor que tú, pero eres tú el que hace mi voluntad

-Un día te daré la sorpresa Alice y veremos quien hace la voluntad del otro - amenazó Edward

Alice se fue de la cocina para encontrarse con Jasper en la sala. Bella se puso a preparar algo para desayunar. Estaba picando fruta mientras salían el pan tostado una vez terminado se puso a hacer unos huevos revueltos con jamón, cuando Edward la abrazó por la cintura.

-Ya no hay motivo para ocultarnos

-Ya lo sé, por eso no dije nada

-¿Quieres qué te ayude en algo?

-Podrías hacer una limonada

-Entendido.

Estuvieron desayunando entre bromas y besos. Bella llevó a la boca de Edward pan tostado con mermelada, sonriendo Edward lo mordió y llevó sus labios a los de Bella, dejando migajas en la comisura de los labios de Isabella, mientras sonreía con su pulgar los empezó a remover.

-¿Así que están saliendo? -, preguntó Jasper en el umbral de la cocina

-Sí, así es -, contestó Edward con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Bella

-¿De manera oficial?

-Sí -, contestó Bella esta vez

-¿Se lo piensan decir a Mari?

-Conociendo a Alice lo estará haciendo en estos momentos, ¿No es cierto? -, le preguntó Edward con su cuñado y este asintió con la cabeza. –Voy hablar muy seriamente con ella

-Se les acerca otra tormenta y a lo mejor no les vaya tan bien como con Alice

-Ya no me digas -, dijo Edward -, porque me predispongo a las cosas

-Les dará su sermón

-No estás ayudando cuñado

-Ya lo sé, como quisiera estar ahí para ver eso

Y efectivamente Alice se encontraba diciéndole todo a Mari por teléfono y termino igual de emocionada, pero se sintió con los dos por no haberle dicho nada, era como una madre para ellos, le deberían haberle tenido un voto de confianza y aunque Alice le explicó como estuvo la situación cuando llegaran de viaje se los agarraría

-¡ALICE CULLEN ERES UNA CHISMOSA Y METICHE! – gritó Edward

Y Alice abrió los ojos y le colgó a Mari

-¡Ups!

* * *

><p><strong>A la que le toca decir ¡UPS! es a mí, sorry chicas tuve serios problemas de inspiración y creatividad, pero parece que todo regreso a la normalidad después de haber visto el trailer de Amanecer, a quien no le encantó... POR FA! No me maten! y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo... que dicen si subo el otro capitulo que ya esta revisado? Le gusta la idea... sería bueno y formaría parte de mi disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar... pero ahora si lo JURO NO VOLVERA A PASAR! Si no me corto un dedo!<strong>

_**Como ya es costumbre, el beteo de cada uno de los capítulos fue realizado por Diana Mendez de Betas FFAD y una vez ha hecho un excelente trabajo con el capítulo. También agradecerle que me haya brindado sus ideas para poder inspirarme... gracias Dianis... ya ven a lo que me refiero cuando digo que esta historia es de las dos.**_

_**Este capitulo, va dedicada a todas aquellas que me han seguido desde el principio. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**_

**Un enorme beso y abrazo y una vez me disculpo chicas. Espero que se den una vuelta por mi perfil, he escrito otras dos notas para la web de DiarioTwilight y espero de corazón que lo lean hay uno dedicado exclusivamente a los fans de Twilight**

**Con cariño**  
><strong>Shell ^_^<strong>


	18. Conociendo a un ángel

**Capítulo XVII**

**Conociendo a un ángel**

-¡ES WHITLOCK! -, le gritó desde el cuarto, pero Edward, Bella y Jasper ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación.

-Ahora si eres Whitlock, solo cuando te conviene amor - dijo Jasper y Alice lo miró con furia en los ojos.

-¿Qué necesidad de ir corriendo a contárselo a Mari? -, le preguntó Edward a su hermana.

-Es que las dos estábamos planeando hacer un intervención para que ustedes se declaran, pero nos aguaron la fiesta

-No me convences Alice

-Es en serio

-Eres demasiado comunicativa mujer -, le dijo Bella

-¿Comunicativa?, es una chismosa

-Dos cosas, primera, chismosa es la que inventa cosas y no estoy inventando nada y en segunda perdón fueron más las ansias

-Sí, pero ahora por tu culpa tendremos que soportar el sermón que nos dará cuando lleguemos a Miami.

-Para que se lo ocultan

-No trates de lavarte las manos

-Bueno ya perdón

-Me vengaré Alice, te juro que lo hare.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, el resto del viaje fue tranquilo. Bella visitaba todos los días a su padre y a su amiga. Edward había congeniado muy bien con su pequeño contrincante, jugaba con él al futbol mientras que las dos damas se dedicaban a platicar. Hubo días en que se quedaban a comer. Con respecto a las compras con Alice, Bella la sentenció que solo harían un par de horas, así que tendría que apurarse para comprar todo lo que tenía hacer.

Cuando se quedaban en la casa, se la pasaban viendo la televisión o viendo la serie favorita de Bella, Friends. Pasaban tardes completamente divertidas. Ya no había necesidad de esconderse, dormían juntos todas las noches y desayunaban todos juntos.

El día anterior para partir a Los Ángeles, Bella fue a despedirse de su padre y se topó con Billy una vez más. En nombre de Jacob, Billy se disculpó y ella le contestó que ya no tenía importancia. Tyler se puso triste cuando le dijeron que Bella se iba con Edward y que regresarían mucho después. Fue completamente divertido ver al niño hacer su pequeño berrinche.

Alice y Jasper regresaron a Miami, Edward le hizo jurar a Alice que trataría de apaciguar las aguas con Mari, porque si Mari le daba un sermón llegando a la oficina no se la iba a acabar. El vuelo a Los Ángeles salía a la 1 de la tarde. Solo eran 3 horas de vuelo, podrían descansar lo suficiente, aunque Edward trataba de esconder su nerviosismo, Bella se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su novio.

-Mi hermano no come, mi amor -, le dijo Bella a Edward

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No te hagas Edward

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Sí

-¿Estás segura que no come?

-Por Dios Edward, si sobreviviste con mi padre, lo harás con Emmett. No puedo creer que estés más nervioso por mi hermano que por mi padre.

-Eso fue diferente, el que tu padre se enterara que teníamos una relación fue un plus, fuimos por otra cosa

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tranquilo mi amor, todo va salir bien.

Estando en el vuelo, decidieron dormirse un rato antes de llegar a su destino. Cuando aterrizaron, tomaron un taxi del Aeropuerto de LAX y Bella le dio las instrucciones. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Bella toco el timbre dos veces, hasta que recibió una respuesta de su cuñada.

-¡Ya voy!

Cuando Rose abrió la puerta, casi se va de espaldas. No dijo nada simplemente abrazó a Bella y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Rosalie se separó de su cuñado para poder verla con claridad.

-¿De verdad eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo cuñada

-Pero que mal educada soy, pásen

-Él es Edward, mi novio

-Mucho gusto, Rosalie pero tu me puedes decir Rose

-El gusto es mío Rose -, le contestó Edward

Dejaron el equipaje en la sala de estar, junto a ellos para después poder irse al hotel.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa

-Pues lo has logrado

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Está en el trabajo, no tarda en llegar

-Ya lo quiero ver

-Yo también, desde su boda que no lo veo

-Sí, ya lo sé por el trabajo

-No solo por eso

-Te tenían esclavizada

-Difiero en eso, nunca me pidió un día libre

-¿Tú eres el jefe de Bella? ¿Edward Cullen?

-Sí, así es

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato hasta que llegó Emmett. Cuando entró a la sala y vio a su hermana, dejo lo que tenía en la mano y los dos fueron a su encuentro. Una vez más Bella derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, era demasiada la emoción de poder estar ahí, con su hermano y su cuñada. Después de tanto tiempo podría conocer a su pequeña sobrina, a la pequeña Ámbar.

Emmett le besó la frente y los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-Esto sí que es una agradable sorpresa, ¿hace mucho que llegaste?

-Hace como una hora

-Te llame hace días, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa

-Lo has logrado, pero parece que no vienes sola -, dijo mientras veía por encima de la cabeza de su hermana.

-Él es Edward Cullen

-¿Tu jefe?

-Y novio -, termino de decir Bella

-¿Novio?-, Edward trago en seco -, ahora tengo cuñado oficial -, Edward pudo respirar tranquilo, mientras estiraba la mano, pero Emmett en lugar de estrecharla, lo abrazó, con tal fuerza que Bella podría jurar que Edward se estaba poniendo morado por la asfixia.

-Emmett, estas exagerando, bájalo -, le pidió Bella a su hermano y Emmett lo hizo obedientemente

-Es un gusto conocerte, Emmett -, dijo Edward tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Perdón, por la escenita

-No te preocupes, esperaba otra reacción

-¿Otra reacción?

-Edward, pensaba que le harías un interrogatorio

-Y se la voy hacer, pero después

-Basta de juegos Emmett -, le dijo su hermana

-Bueno la comida estuvo lista, ¿quieren comer?

-Yo muero de hambre -, dijo Emmett

-Tú siempre te mueres de hambre -, mencionó su esposa

Bella volteó a ver Edward

-Por mí no hay problema

-Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, tenemos que empezar a buscar hotel -, contestó Bella

-Qué hotel ni que nada, se pueden quedar aquí -, dijo Rosalie -, hay una habitación de huéspedes, solo que tendremos que prepararla pero se pueden quedar aquí

-No queremos dar molestias

-No las dan, vayamos a comer

-¿Y Ámbar?

-Está durmiendo, pronto la conocerás

-Muero por hacerlo

-Bueno pues, vayamos al comedor

Estando ahí, platicaron de muchas cosas. Pero Emmett empezó a bombardear de preguntas a Edward que iban desde la empresa hasta la relación que mantenía con Bella, cuando Emmett le preguntó cuando llevan de novios y este le respondió que dos semanas, casi se va de espaldas.

Estaban muy contentos, hasta que escucharon un leve llanto. Bella se le puso la piel chinita y enseguida se tensó. Rosalie pudo ver su reacción.

-No hay porque temer, vamos.

Se levantaron y Edward entrelazó sus manos con la de Bella, para brindarle confianza. Bella quedó impresionada por aquella pequeña habitación en colores rosas pasteles, los juguetes que se encontraban ahí y la pequeña mecedora que Rosalie utilizaba para poder amamantar a la pequeña Ambie. Rosalie tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeña bebé, que al sentir el calor de su madre se tranquilizó.

-Isabella Swan, te presento a tu sobrina -, mientras caminaba hacia Edward y Bella -, Ámbar Swan. Como si la niña entendiera se le quedó viendo a Bella. –Ella es tu tía mi amor, te hemos hablado mucho de ella -, la bebé soltó una pequeña sonrisa -, ¿La quieres cargar?

-¿Puedo? -, preguntó insegura

-Claro que puedes, eres su tía -, Bella tomó a la pequeña Ambie entre sus brazos y se le quedó viendo

-Hola Ambie, soy tu tía -, mientras resbalaban por sus mejillas algunas lágrimas traicioneras. La niña llevó su pequeña mano al pecho de Isabella. Edward estaba maravillado antes esa hermosa escena, que no pudo evitar acercarse. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y le besó la frente mientras también miraba a la pequeña bebé -, y él es Edward

-Tu tío -, terminó Edward y todos soltaron la risa y la niña al escuchar su risa también dibujo

-Creo que le agrado -, dijo Bella

-Claro que le agradas, eres la tía más hermosa que cualquier bebé puede tener

-Pero no es cualquier bebé, es tu sobrina -, dijo Emmett

-Muy cierto -, comentó Edward siguiendo la broma de su cuñado

-La quieres cargar -, le preguntó Bella a Edward -, así vas practicando

-¿Estas embarazada?, apenas llevan saliendo dos semanas y ya estás embarazada -, preguntó cabreado Emmett

-Párale Emmett, no estoy embarazada

-Pero dijiste…

-Se lo que dije, pero no me refería a mí, sino a la hermana de Edward, Alice, que está embarazada

-¡Gracias! -, dijo Edward

-Casi me voy encima de ti, cuñado

-Lo pude ver

-Entonces… ¿la quieres cargar? -, le volvió a preguntar y Edward asintió con la cabeza

Cuando Edward tomo a la pequeña Ámbar entre sus brazos y una emoción indescriptible lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo, si eso sintió con el bebé de Emmett, no podía imaginar lo que sentiría con la de su hermana, con sus hijos.

Hablando del futuro, esperaba tener hijos, con Bella por supuesto. Emmett y Rosalie habían salido para darle privacidad a la pareja y dirigirse a la habitación para prepararla para Edward y Bella.

-Te ves bien con un bebé en brazos -, le dijo Bella

-Tan bien como tú -, contestó Edward - es tan pequeñita

-¿Ya te imaginas la de tu hermana?

-No solo en los de ella, sino también en los nuestros

-¿Ya quieres tener hijos?

-Si es contigo, por supuesto que sí. Pero no ahorita, ahora quiero disfrutar los 3 años que no estuvimos juntos

-Opino lo mismo -, le acercó a él y Edward inclinó para besarla con cuidado de no aplastar a la bebé, quien hizo un sonido para llamar la atención. Se separaron y dirigieron su mirada a Ámbar y sonrieron

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre

-Voy a buscar a Rosalie, quédate aquí

-¿A dónde vas podría ir?

Bella salió de la habitación y Edward empezó a pasear con la pequeña por la habitación, mientras le platicaba.

-Eres una beba muy suertuda, tienes unos papás que te adoran y una tía que te adora y que además es hermosa -, Ámbar balbuceo -, verdad que sí, si yo nunca me equivoco, ¿apoco tu tío no es un galán?

-¿Echándote flores? -, le preguntó Bella desde la puerta de la habitación

-Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién?

-En eso tienes razón

-Esperaba que tú lo hicieras amor

-Eres un guapo -, y le dejó un breve beso en los labios

Bella se sentó en la mecedora, se acomodó y Edward le dio a la bebé, cuando estuvieron cómodas, Bella le dio la mamila la niña y ella empezó a succionar con fuerza y rapidez. Rosalie y Emmett seguían entretenidos en la habitación que Bella se había ofrecido para cuidarla por un rato.

-Tranquila, no se te va ir -, Edward se había agachado para quedar a la altura de las dos.

-Tiene hambre

-Pero se puede atragantar.

Cuando Ámbar terminó de comer, Bella la colocó en el hombro para poder sacarle el aire. Al soltar el pequeño eructo, Bella y Edward soltaron una risita al escucharla.

-Parece que divierten -, comentó Emmett entrando a la habitación

-Eres un amor -, le dijo Bella a la bebé

-Gracias -, contestó Emmett

-No tú Emmett

-Pero no puedes negar que también soy un amor -, Bella cruzó los ojos -, la habitación ya está lista, por si quieren refrescarse y descansar -, mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente y Bella lo miraba como bicho raro

-Anda con tus perversidades para otro lado -, mientras le daba a su hija y este lo tomaba entre sus enormes brazos

-Perversidades, si como no, ni que mi hermana fuera una santa -, Bella y Edward ya estaban saliendo cuando Emmett soltó aquel comentario. Bella se detuvo y Edward detrás de ella, Bella se volteó, enrolló sus brazos en el cuello para impulsarse, rodearlo por la cintura con sus piernas y besarlo apasionadamente. Edward lo recibió gustoso, y puso sus manos en las piernas. Bella dejó de besarlo y se volteó ver a su hermano y este le había colocado una de sus manos en la cara de la beba para que no viera lo que su "querida tía" estaba haciendo con su "tío"

-Tanto son mis perversidades que soy capaz de no dejarte dormir, pero como hay niños presentes, tomaré a Edward y nos iremos a un hotel y no sabrás de nosotros en todo el viaje

-Te va dejar seco, cuñado

-Yo gustoso -, le siguió el juego a Bella

Edward la soltó y Bella se bajó y volvió a tomarlo de la mano, para dirigirse a la habitación. Estando adentro de la habitación, Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la vergüenza la embargo. Edward al ver la reacción de Bella, soltó una pequeña risita y Bella lo miró.

-¿Cómo te puedes apenar, si hemos hecho cosas peores?

-Sí, pero no enfrente de mi hermano

-De todas maneras eso sería muy raro hacerlo enfrente de él

-¡Edward!

-Tranquila amor, el que estaría en peligro sería yo

-No pasa nada, pero creo que si me pase

-Yo estaría gustoso que me exprimieras amor

-Ya Edward, vas hacer que me avergüence más

Los dos se metieron a la regadera para bañarse, hubo juegos, Edward le acarició el sexo e introdujo sus dedos e hizo que Bella llegará al orgasmo. Bella le devolvió el favor con sus manos y boca, era la cosa más erótica que hayan hecho. Salieron del baño, se cambiaron y bajaron para reunirse con Emmett y Rosalie. En cuanto Emmett los vio levantó la ceja y Edward solo le besó la sien. Pasaron a la sala para ver la tele, Rosalie tenía en sus piernas a la pequeña Ámbar que balbuceaba y Rose platicaba con ella, mientras los caballeros de detuvieron a ver el partido de los Playoffs de básquet entre los Lakers y Dallas. Bella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y se quedó dormida.

Emmett le señaló a Edward a Bella y el solo asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole que suele hacer eso muy a menudo, Edward se movió y Bella se despertó, la tomó entre sus brazos y Bella le decía que podía caminar pero él no la dejo. La metió a la cama y bajo por un vaso de agua y se topó con Emmett en la cocina.

-¿Y Rosalie?

-Está cambiando a la pequeña para meterla ya a la cuna

-Un bebé te cambia la vida

-Demasiado, pero si no la tuviera en mi vida estaría incompleto -, dijo Emmett

-Me imagino, yo ya estoy ansioso por tener a mi sobrinita entre mis brazos, pero todavía falta mucho tiempo

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Está por cumplir los tres

-Se te hace eterno, pero cuando menos te lo imagines ya la tendrás corriendo por toda la casa

-Veré a mi hermana volviéndose completamente loca

-¿Y cómo es que decidieron venir para acá?

-Cuando lo decidimos, yo no era la pareja de tu hermana. Ella me comentó que no había conocido a su sobrina y yo le dije que después del viaje a Forks, podría venir para a conocerla

-¿Fueron a Forks? -, Edward asintió con la cabeza-, ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, fuimos de vacaciones yo soy de ahí, pero tu hermana me confesó lo que le pasó en la adolescencia

-Te ha de tener mucha confianza, a mí me lo dijo cuando salí de ahí, pues tenía el temor de que fuera en busca de ese bastardo y lo matara, ¿Solo fueron de vacaciones? -, Emmett era mus suspicaz cuando se lo proponía

-También me contó que no veía a tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo, y le comenté que no podría vivir con ese silencio todo el tiempo, así que le ofrecí mi apoyo al acudir con ella, con tal de que se lo dijera a tu padre

-¿Y todavía no eran nada? -, Edward negó con la cabeza

-Llevaba enamorado de tu hermana desde hace mucho tiempo, el ofrecerle mi apoyo era una manera de retribuirle un poco por todo lo que ella había hecho por mí.

-¿Le contó todo a mi papá? -, Edward asintió con la cabeza -, ¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Furioso, tomó el arma y estaba dispuesto a ir tras él al enterarse de que había sido el hijo de su mejor amigo el que le había alejado a su hija de su casa. Bella lo impidió

-¿Cómo es posible que le tuviera compasión al idiota ese?

-Eso no es todo, cuando salimos de la casa de tu padre, Bella y yo fuimos a caminar y nos lo topamos, empezó a insinuarle cosas a Bella, yo no me aguante y le solté dos buenos golpes en la cara

-Muy bien, cuñado. Con eso has ganado varios puntos a tu favor.

-Al día siguiente, que fuimos a visitar a tu padre, nos enteramos que el papá de Jacob lo sabía, él mismo se lo había confesado a tu padre.

-¿Billy lo sabía? -, una vez Edward afirmo con la cabeza

-Billy se lo confesó a tu padre en el hospital cuando tu padre fue a interrogarlo por que sufrió un "asalto"-, dijo Edward haciendo las señas en el aire

-"¿Asalto?"

-Tu padre lo mando a golpear

-Hasta que hace algo bueno el viejo

-Yo le aplaudí internamente, pero tu hermana se enojó y más porque le hizo prometer que no haría nada y había roto esa promesa

-¿Cómo es que se hicieron novios?

-Yo estaba celoso por Demetri

-¿El amigo gay de mi hermana?

-Sí, pero yo no sabía. Ella fue a mi departamento al quedarse preocupada por mí y ahí cuando le confesé lo que sentía por ella.

-¿La amas? -, le preguntó Emmett

-Demasiado, nunca imagine amar a alguien como amo a tu hermana

-Se te nota, vas hacer un mandilón por completo

-No me importa -, dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres casarte con ella?

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero todo a su tiempo. Estamos empezando quiero disfrutar de la relación antes de casarnos y tener hijos

-Para tener dos semanas de relación, ya te proyectaste a futuro

-Tendremos dos semanas de relación, pero llevó 3 tres años enamorado de ella

-¿Por qué no te le declaraste antes?

-Una larga historia y estoy muy cansado, cuñado

-Me enterare

-De verdad espero que no

-¿Tan malo es?

-Digamos que forma parte de mi oscuro pasado, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, amo a tu hermana, los dos hemos sufrido, primero doy mi vida antes de que ella vuelva a derramar una lágrima.

-Estás completamente enamorado, nunca había visto un hombre tan enamorado como tú, bueno después de mí.

-Si lo creo. Que descanses, Emmett

-Igualmente, cuñado

Edward enjuagó su vaso, para después ir a la habitación que los anfitriones les habían preparado, se quitó los pantalones y se quedó con el bóxer, se metió en la cama y Bella al sentir su calor se acurrucó hacia él

-¿En dónde estabas? -, le preguntó algo somnolienta

-Fui por un vaso con agua, y me topé con tu hermano y nos quedamos conversando

-¿Te hostigó?

-No mi amor, todo lo contrario

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo, ahora descansa

Y los dos fueron invadidos por los brazos de Morfeo. Para Bella, los días no eran suficientes para disfrutar a su sobrina y las noches para disfrutar a Edward. Rosalie y Emmett decidieron hacer una parrillada. Bella se puso un vestido largo blanco con un lindo estampado con colores lilas y morados. Compraron cervezas y todo tipo de bebidas. Rosalie no podía tomar, pues todavía amamantaba a Ámbar por las noches, pero eso no impediría que se divirtieran. Habían colocado una manta para que Rosalie se sentara ahí con la y jugar un rato con ella al igual que Bella. Cuando Ámbar se durmió, los 4 empezaron a jugar _Jenga* _Bella arrasó con todo. Al llegar la noche, Rosalie había metido a la niña pero saco la radio para poder escucharla en caso de que se levantara.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-Hace días que llegamos y ¿y ya nos estás corriendo? -, le contestó Bella a su hermano

-No es por eso

-Nos quedaremos otros 4 días -, le contestó Edward a Emmett

-Gracias cuñado

-Sentido -, murmuró Bella

-Te oí

-Eso era lo pretendía

-Bueno basta los dos -, intervino Rosalie

-Me las pagaras

-Emmett, cállate ya

-Bueno, el motivo por el cual te preguntaba, es que queríamos proponerte que fueras madrina de bautizo de la pequeña Ámbar -, dijo Emmett

-Sería en dos meses -, continuó Rosalie. Bella no cabía de la emoción. –Y como ya tengo cuñado, me gustaría que también te unieras Edward

-¿En serio?

-No, ahí está la cámara escondida -, dijo Emmett sarcástico -, claro es enserio

-Yo encantado, sería un honor ser padrino de este hermoso ángel

-Ya somos dos

-Les enviaremos la invitación y todo

-Vamos hacer una cosa -, intervino Edward -, como normalmente que son los padrinos los que pagan, porque no entre Bella y yo dejamos una cantidad de dinero y ustedes se encargan. Iba decir solo yo pero Bella no me dejara

-Efectivamente

-¿Qué dicen? -, preguntó Edward

-Me parece genial

-Bueno una vez hablado el tema, sigamos con la fiesta.

Siguieron bebiendo y jugando, cuando Bella y Rosalie empezaron a levantarse, Edward aprovechó para pedirle consejos a su cuñado para llevar a Bella a pasear por Los Ángeles, muchas de las ideas de su cuñado, le encantaron. Mañana se encargaría de las reservaciones en el restaurante. Le quería comentar sus planes con Bella para ver que pensaba.

Al entrar a la habitación iniciaron si ritual, esa danza que tanto conocían para terminar explotando los dos en la cama. Al amanecer, Edward se levantó antes de Bella, se bañó y salió del cuarto, cuando paso por el cuarto de la bebé, la escuchó balbucear, sin poderlo evitar entró y la vio ahí recostada en su cuna, la tomó entre sus brazos y la empezó a mecer mientras le tarareaba una nana, Rosalie se asomó y al verlo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Edward se la dio mientras le pedía si podría usar la computadora para hacer unas reservaciones a lo que Rosalie se la otorgó sin duda alguna.

Bella al no encontrar a Edward, medio gruño, pero se levantó para bañarse y bajar a desayunar. Vio que Edward platicaba amenamente con Rosalie mientras alimentaba a su sobrina. Lo besó tiernamente. Rosalie les propuso hacer una reunión antes de que se vayan, algo más tranquilo. Ellos aceptaron.

Edward le comentó de sus planes para salir, ella quedó sorprendida pero aceptó. Rosalie y Bella salieron hacer las compras para la reunión y Edward tomo un taxi y le pidió que lo llevaran a una joyería. Encontró el regalo perfecto. Afortunadamente legó antes que las damas, así se libraría del interrogatorio de Bella. Atrás de él, llegaron su novia y cuñada. A las 4 de la tarde Bella se empezó arreglar y se puso un vestido de estraple blanco con un estampado de rosas y se hizo una cola de caballo, se maquillo tenuemente y se puso unos zapatos blancos de tacón medio. Edward se puso un pantalón y camiseta de manta blanca.

Edward llevó a Bella al restaurante _"Tom Bergins"_ por el Fairfax de Los Ángeles, tuvieron un romántica cena a la luz de la velas. Edward hacía sus movimientos con perfección, esporádicamente besaba a Bella en los labios, en la frente o solo en la mano. Una vez que Edward pagó, la llevó a un paseo en el Muelle de Santa Mónica, el sol apenas se ocultaba en el horizonte. Era la postal más hermosa que Bella podía ver y más teniendo a Edward a su lado contemplándola.

Cuando regresaron al muelle, Edward decidió que era tiempo de un paseo por la playa, Bella se quitó los tacones y permitió que el vestido se arrastrara por la sedosa arena. De pronto Edward se detuvo y se sentó en la arena, abriendo las piernas, dándole a entender que quería se sentara y así lo hizo. Se recargo en el pecho de Edward mientras este la rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo y dejaba un beso en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Bella sonrió por el acto.

En silencio contemplaban a las personas que ahí se encontraban, parejas como ellos, caminando tomados de la mano, o que eran posibles prospectos pues solo iban sonriendo o padres de familia que se reunieron con los niños para jugar un rato. No había más bella imagen que aquella. Edward le susurraba cosas al oído a Bella y esta, sonreía ante las locuras que le susurraba. Edward besó el hombro de Bella para después apoyar su mentón en el hombro de ella. Los dos contemplaban a la luna llena, teniendo como compañía un cielo completamente estrellado.

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-Ya sabes que opino con eso

-Bueno es un regalo -, dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo para sacar una pequeña cajita para dársela. Bella lo tomó entre sus manos y aguantó el aire por un momento, empezó a balbucear hasta que Edward la tranquilizó -, no es un anillo de compromiso, si eso piensas. Aunque no tardare en darte uno, ahora no es el momento

-¡Dios mío!, ya estaba imaginando cosas

-Tarde o temprano, te colocare un anillo en ese dedo con la promesa de amarte para siempre, pero ahora quiero disfrutar de nuestra relación.

-Está bien

-Ábrelo -, le pidió

Bella abrió la pequeña cajita, y encontró un hermoso collar de plata, lentamente lo empezó a sacar y contuvo el aire al ver el dije

-Es la silueta de una mariposa

-Es hermosa

-Ese dije representa lo que eres, una hermosa mariposa

-¿Cuándo lo compraste?

-Hoy que saliste con Rose aproveche para hacerlo. ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta?, me encanta, esta bello Edward

-Qué bueno, cuando fui a la joyería no sabía que iba a comprar, pero apenas lo vi, te vi a ti y supe que sería perfecto

-¿Me lo pones? -, le preguntó Bella

-Un placer.

Edward pasó el collar alrededor del cuello de Bella, mientras que ella tomaba la cola de su cabello y se lo llevaba a la parte de enfrente, para quitar todo tipo de barrera para Edward.

-Listo -, exclamó Edward

Bella llevó sus manos al collar y lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos. Volteó lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de Edward. Edward nunca había visto tanto amor en los ojos de Bella hasta a eso momento, lo mismo pasó con Bella, Edward la miraba con amor y devoción por ella, era ella la que provocaba esos sentimientos en él. Lentamente se besaron y Bella llevó una mano al cuello de Edward. Dejando suaves besos, Edward se empezó a separar de ella.

-Hay un motivo por el cual estoy haciendo esto

-¿De verdad? -, preguntó bromista

-Sí

-¿Y cuál es?

-Quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo

Bella no se esperaba esa proposición de Edward. Él al no obtener respuesta de ella, empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes. Bella lo detuvo con un suave beso

- Espera, ¿estás seguro que quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo?

-Muy seguro, pero entenderé que tu no quieras

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

-Te lo había dicho antes, esa casa la siento vacía y ridículamente grande pero, eso es lo que menos importa ahora, quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo, porque no soy capaz de soportar un día al no despertar a tu lado abrazado, que juntos nos levantemos y preparemos el desayuno -, Bella lo miraba embobada -, quiero que nos vayamos juntos a la oficina, tomados de la mano, quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo porque te amo, y no me imagino en otro lugar que no sea a tu lado.

-Está bien

-¿Está bien?, eso es ¿un sí?

-Es un enorme y gigantesco sí -, los dos sonrieron y Edward la besó apasionadamente.

-Terminemos con este asunto -, dándole a entender que se levantara para poder ir hacer el amor.

Consiguieron rápido un taxi, que los llevó a la casa de Emmett, cuando entraron Bella pudo ver la casa llena de velas y rosas.

-¿Y mi hermano y compañía?

-Les regale una noche en un hotel

-¿No debió ser al revés?

-Lo mismo pensé, pero Rose dijo que ella se encargaría de todo así que favor con favor se paga.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos como tipo novia y se dirigieron a la habitación, con un poco de juego previo, Edward la empezó a desvestir, bajando lentamente el vestido. Mientras que Bella desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Edward. Una vez desnudos, Edward se acercó a ella y la empezó a besar desde su hombro, luego su cuello para después llegar al lóbulo y susurrar las más bellas palabras

-Te amo

-Te amo -, le contestó Bella

Edward llevó sus manos a las piernas de Bella para impulsarla hacia arriba y que esta lo rodeara con sus piernas, Edward la llevó a una esquina de la habitación, para poder apoyarla en la pared. Teniéndola recargada ahí, Edward lentamente llevó su miembro a la entrada de Bella, y ahí recargada en la pared le hizo el amor, ahí recargados en la pared, ambos explotaron.

Verla agitada y sudorosa era la más bella imagen que Edward podría guardar en su memoria. Después la llevó a la cama y ahí la amo por segunda y tercera vez en la noche, nunca se quitó el collar y eso era lo más sexy que Edward podría ver.

Al llegar la mañana, los dos se levantaron, se bañaron juntos, se vistieron juntos y desayunaron juntos. Limpiaron la casa antes de la llegada de sus dueños. Cuando llegaron, Bella no se escapó de los comentarios de su hermano, cosa que no le tomó importancia. Entre Bella y Rosalie hicieron la cena para esa noche, ya que sería su penúltima noche con ellos. La noche estuvo tranquila. Bella y Edward se fueron a la cama temprano y eso ganó otros comentarios de Emmett, Bella tomón un cojín del sofá y se lo aventó a su hermano, haciéndolo callar.

Esa noche solo durmieron abrazados, estaban cansados después de la jornada anterior. Al día siguiente, los dos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la compañía de la bebé cuando esta no se encontraba dormida, en la noche empezaron hacer su maleta.

Por desgracia, el último día llegó y fue muy doloroso para Bella despedirse de su sobrina, de su cuñada y su hermano. Acordaron quedar en contacto para ver los detalles del bautizo.

Cuando llegaron a Miami, Bella se quedó en la casa de Edward a dormir, en serio a dormir. Al día siguiente tendrían que ir a la oficina, solo esperaban que Alice hubiera calmado las aguas.

Al presentarse en la oficina, todo mundo los vio sorprendidos al verlos llegar tomados de la mano, estaban de vuelta a la realidad. Se desearon suerte antes que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran. Se besaron y justo cuando se abrieron, oyeron la voz que no deseaban escuchar en ese momento.

-Ustedes dos, me deben una explicación.

Se dejaron de besar y voltearon ver a Mari, y simplemente le sonrieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Como decimos en México, más vale tarde que nunca, he aqui el segundo capitulo del día, estare escribiendo lo más rapido para enviar los capitulos a revisión y no dejarlas con las ansias de más... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.<strong>

_**Diana Mendez de Betas FFAD, una vez gracias por el tiempo que le has invertido a la historia al corregirla, Te quiero...**_

_**A las lectoras de este fic, por seguir esta historia y tomarse el tiempo dejar su comentario... se parecia de verdad... un abrazote y un beso.**_

**La quiero chicas y nos estamos leyendo..**

**Suerte y besitos**  
><strong>Shell *_*<strong>


	19. Despedidas y Entrevistas

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Despedidas y Entrevistas**

-Los dos a la oficina -, les dijo Mari.

-¿Nos vas a regañar? -, preguntó Edward.

-No, simplemente vamos hablar de la situación.

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina. La pareja se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien con ella, a pesar de llevar una sonrisa en el rostro, algo había pasado durante su ausencia, algo había cambiado.

Tanto Edward y Bella se sentaron en el sofá que había dentro de la oficina de Edward, mientras Mari jalaba una silla para poder verlos de frente.

-¿Y bien? -, comenzó Mari

-¿Y bien, de qué? -, dijo Edward jugando

-Deja de jugar Edward, no les voy a dar un sermón pues Alice me hizo jurarle que no lo haría -, tanto Bella como Edward rieron. Alice se había tomado muy en serio la amenaza de Edward. –Solo quiero que me expliquen, ¿Por qué no me tuvieron la confianza necesaria para decírmelo? -, aquello hizo sentir mal a Bella

-No es falta de confianza Mari -, comentó Bella -, tú eres la persona a la que le tenemos toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue mi miedo, yo le pedí a Edward que no dijéramos nada, hasta saber hacia dónde iba esta relación.

-Bueno y, ¿hacia dónde va?

-Ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos -, intervino Edward -, pero hace unos días le pedí a Bella que se fuera conmigo a vivir a la casa -, la anciana abrió los ojos ante la confesión -, y ella acepto.

-La cosa va muy seria, parece -, afirmó la anciana. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Perdón Mari, no fue por falta de confianza, te lo juro -, volvió a reafirmar Bella -, simplemente quería estar segura de cómo iban a salir las cosas entre Edward y yo. Y te voy hacer honesta -, Edward giró su cabeza para poder verla -, sigo teniendo miedo.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho -, soltó Edward

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero te quiero y lo sabes, pero han sido tantas cosas que a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido aún tengo algo mínimo de miedo. Tal vez cuando empiece a vivir con él -, continuo mirando a Mari -, ese miedo desaparezca, sé que él me va ayudar.

-Absolutamente -, le dijo Edward

-Algo me comentó Benjamín sobre ese asunto

-¿Sobre qué asunto?

-Del por qué no querían decir nada, el soltó algo como, que a lo mejor estaban probando hacia donde iba la relación antes de soltar la bomba

-Así es

-Pero parece que los descubrieron antes de tiempo

-Sí -, soltó Edward con un bufido -, Alice es una metiche

-Y ustedes unos descuidados, parece que estaban decididos a que los descubrieran

-Claro que no, pero Alice fue la mal educada

-¿Y por qué demonios no le pusieron seguro a la puerta? -, Bella se sonrojó -, no te sonrojes mujer, ya Alice me contó como los descubrió

-Enserio, quiero matar a tu hermana -, dijo Bella

-Y tu cuñada -, bromeó Edward

-En fin, se ven felices -, Edward tomó la mano de Bella

-Sí, si lo somos

-Me alegro -, de repente Mari se puso seria -, bueno ahora les quiero hablar de otras cosas

-Sabía que algo había pasado durante nuestra ausencia -, comentó Edward -, suelta la bomba Mari, ¿hubo algún problema con los materiales?, o con ¿algún proveedor?

-No hijo, las cosas en la empresa van de viento en popa

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-No fue fácil para mí tomar esta decisión pero creo que ya es tiempo

-Me estás asustando Mari -, comentó Bella

-Nos estás asustando -, corrigió Edward

-No es nada grave se lo juro, simplemente he decido que llegó la hora de cerrar un ciclo

-¿A qué ciclo te refieres? -, cuestionó Edward, mientras soltaba a Bella y llevaba sus manos hacia las de Mari y estrecharlas entre las suyas. Mari se negaba a mirar a Edward a la cara, simplemente veía sus manos entre las de Edward. Este se sorprendió al ver que una lágrima cayó en el torso de su mano. Instintivamente volteó a ver a Bella para ver si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Al obtener la respuesta que buscaba, Edward regresó una vez más su mirada con Mari.

-Edward, llegó la hora de irme de Cullens Constructions -, dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para poder ver el rostro de Edward y de Bella. Tanto Edward como Bella vieron como Mari luchaba para mantener las lágrimas en su lugar, cosa que no estaba logrando

-¿Qué? -, preguntó un Edward sorprendido -, dime que estas de broma -, le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, con la mirada Mari le confirmó que no era juego -, no estás jugando -, confirmó Edward en voz alta.

-No hijo

-¿Pero por qué? -, dijo Bella

-Porqué todo tiene un ciclo hija, me gusta estar aquí, pero durante el tiempo que estuvieron fuera me di cuenta, que ya necesito un descanso

-¿Te llegaste a sentir mal?

-No, claro que no. Simplemente que me gustaría quedarme en casa y descansar

-Y eso que decías que te sacaría muerta -, comentó Edward y los tres se rieron -, pero ¿segura que estas bien?

-Si hijo, estoy bien. Ya lo hable con Benja y aunque se sorprendió, al fin de cuentas terminó aceptando

-Claro que aceptó, si no dormiría en el sofá -, se burló Edward mientras que con los pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras de Mari

-Si ya tomaste tu decisión y ya no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso…

-No, no hay nada que me pueda convencer de eso. Mi decisión está tomada

-¿Y cuándo te irías? -, habló Bella

-En cuanto consigamos un reemplazo

-Nadie te reemplazara Mari -, dijo Edward

-Bueno, cuando encontremos una nueva secretaria de presidencia

-Hay que anunciar que se abrió la vacante

-Me tome el atrevimiento, de poner un anuncio en el periódico sobre toda la información y han estado enviando currículos para entrevistas, las cite para dentro de dos días. Escogí los 5 mejores currículos, para que no tengas que pasar por lo mismo que pasaste cuando andabas buscando asistente.

-Ya ves, nadie logrará reemplazarte

-Gracias hijo

-No hay nada que agradecer, ¿lo sabe Alice?

-Se lo comenté, cuando me dijo que los descubrió

-¿Desde la llamada? -, Mari asintió con la cabeza -, y no me dijo nada

-Yo se lo pedí

-Pero para hablar de otras cosas si. Hubiéramos venido de inmediato -, comentó Bella

-Por eso mismo le pedí que no les dijera nada, sabía que harían eso y no quería arruinarles sus vacaciones, además no recuerdo que Alice mencionará que ustedes le prohibieron que no dijera algo.

-Es sentido común, Mari -, continuó Bella -, si no le habíamos dicho a nadie, es obvio que queríamos mantenerlo en secreto

-Eso es cierto -, mencionó Edward

-Bueno ya, ya me contó, ustedes me confirmaron con ese beso que se dieron en el elevador -, Bella se volvió a sonrojar ante el comentario de Mari -, ¿para qué te sonrojas mujer?, si solo fue un simple beso -, Edward se carcajeo, en definitiva iba a extrañar a Mari -, si quieren que los perdone que me hayan ocultado sobre su relación, quiero que se den un beso

-Es usted una señora pervertida

-No se trata de ser pervertida, sino de ser romántica, deben verse cada que terminan de besarse

-¿Por qué?

-Cada vez que terminan, los dos lo terminan sonriendo

-¿En serio?

-No se haga señorita, que a falta de sermón, quiero que se den un beso

Edward se acercó a darle un beso en los labios pero fue muy breve.

-Eso no fue un beso-, terminó por decir la anciana

-Si lo fue -, contra atacó Bella

-Ahora si le voy a dar un sermón

-Ok, ya voy

Ahora fue el turno de Bella de acercarse a Edward y demandar por un beso. Fue lento y tierno, ella llevó sus manos a la nuca de Edward para tomar entre sus manos algo de su cabello. Edward solo apoyó una de sus manos en una de las piernas de Bella. Hubo un breve momento en el que sus lenguas se enredaron pero Edward no se permitió avanzar más allá pues tenían a Mari frente a ellos. Fue él quien empezó a terminar el beso, dejando suaves besos en sus labios y tal como decía Mari ambos sonrieron al terminar.

-Eso si fue un beso -, Bella se puso como tomate -, niña no tiene por qué avergonzarse, aquí el caballero es su novio

-Si pero… -, Edward la volvió a besar

-Ya déjala, si no la seguirás sonrojando -, Mari se carcajeó ante el comentario de Edward

-Usted si sabe cómo incomodar a la gente -, dijo Bella y la carcajada de Mari se hizo más audible

-Bueno, regresen al trabajo

-Ya era hora de que dijera algo sensato

-Siga señorita, usted nada más siga

Mari se levantó con la ayuda de Edward y después ayudó a Bella a la cual abrazó por la cintura y colocaba una de sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Te molestó si me imprimes los currículos y me los traes? – Le preguntó a Mari - para que lo cheque con Bella y me prepare para dentro de dos días

-Está bien hijo. Siempre lo he dicho, hacen una hermosa pareja

Edward soltó a Mari, le besó la frente y la abrazó, como la extrañaría pero de algo estaba seguro no perdería contacto con ella, Bella hizo lo mismo.

-Te vamos a extrañar Mari

-Dios, solo me voy de la oficina, espero estar en contacto con ustedes

-Eso no dudes, nos vas hasta soñar. No nos vas a quitar de encima -, comentó Bella

-Eso espero.

La anciana salió de la oficina y Edward se volteó para ver a Bella. Aunque trataba de disimular y bromear, Bella sabía que a Edward le dolía la partida de Mari, a ella también pero en el caso de él, era totalmente diferente. Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza y Edward la rodeó por la cintura.

-La voy a extrañar

-También yo -, dijo Bella aún abrazados

Cuando se separaron se besaron con ternura. A los 20 minutos que se encontraban checando los pendientes que tenían Mari entró a la oficina para entregarle los currículos para que los estudiara junto con Bella. Una vez que los tuvieron, Edward y Bella se dirigieron a los sillones para estudiarlo juntos. Mari había hecho un excelente trabajo al separar los 5 mejores, eso facilitaría las cosas. Todas las aspirantes tenían entre 24 y 30 años, contaban con experiencia en el puesto, pero todo se decidiría durante las entrevistas.

...

Tan rápido habían llegado los días de las entrevistas que estuvieron en la oficina desde las 8:30 de la mañana, ya todo el mundo en la oficina se habían enterado que el jefe y la asistente mantenían una relación y no hicieron otra que cosa que felicitarlos. Bella había puesto los currículos por orden en el escritorio de Edward. Las entrevistas iniciarían alrededor de las 9, Edward le había pedido a Bella que se quedara con él para la toma de una mejor decisión, solo que ella estaría en el sofá tomando apuntes de cada una de las aspirantes.

A las 9:30 llamaron a la primer aspirante, Irina Sandoval, tenía 26 años y había estudiado Diseño Gráfico. Su primer trabajo había sido como secretaria de Relaciones Públicas en una empresa de Mercadotecnia. Así paso con cada de las primeras cuatro aspirantes.

Cuando la última aspirante entró, Edward suspiró y colocó su mano en la espalda baja de Bella.

-Buenos días -, dijo Edward -, Edward Cullen

-Buenos días, Heidi Segel

-Mucho gusto Heidi, te presentó a Isabella Swan, mi asistente -, mientras hacía una señal con la mano.

-Un placer conocerla -, dijo Heidi

-El placer es todo mío

Edward le pidió que se sentara.

-La señorita Isabella se quedará aquí, para presenciar la entrevista y tomar nota y poder facilitar la toma de decisión.

-Muy bien

Bella se dirigió a los sillones, tenía un sentimiento atorado en el pecho pero decidió ignorarlo. Heidi iba vestida de un traje sastre color blanco y una blusa color crema y cabello en una media cola.

-Muy bien Heidi, ¿Cuéntame un poco sobre ti?

-Bueno, estudie el Bachelor en Arquitectura en la escuela de Diseño de Rhode Island, fue una escuela privada y la mayor parte de mi estancia la cruce por medio de becas-, hizo una breve pausa-, cuando me gradué empecé a trabajar primero como secretaria de almacén en una empresa de construcciones de ahí mismo y hace dos años que radico aquí en Miami y obtuve el puesto de secretaria de ventas de la misma constructora.

-¿Te iba bien?

-Muy bien, pero por cuestiones familiares tuve que dejar la empresa y hasta ahorita se me presentó otra oportunidad de seguir con lo que me gusta

-¿Por qué Cullens Constructions? -, preguntó Edward mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-Bueno, es una de las empresas más importantes del estado, se habla de las facilidades de crecimiento que la empresa otorga a sus colaboradores.

-Pues te han mentido -, dijo Edward en tono de broma y los dos se rieron, fue la primera vez que Bella había levantado la mirada para ver la entrevista, en las demás se dedicaba simplemente a tomar nota. –No es cierto, es broma

-Estaba a punto de salir corriendo -, continuo Heidi con la broma

-Eso creía -, comentó Edward -, hace unos momentos mencionaste que por problema familiares tuviste que dejar tu trabajo anterior ¿me podrías contar un poco sobre eso? -, Heidi suspiró, cada vez que llegaba a esa parte es donde sus entrevistas de arruinaban.

-Bueno, soy madre soltera -, Bella se sorprendió y Edward lo puedo ocultar, pero se repuso con facilidad -, hace poco mi madre se enfermó y ella se encargaba de cuidarla, cuando ya no contaba con ese apoyo deje el trabajo, pues se me dificultaba pagar una guardería, por lo que tome trabajos de medio tiempo, para poder estar con mi hija la mayor parte del tiempo y cuidar también a mi madre. Afortunadamente, mi madre salió adelante hace poco y fue ella quien me motivó a buscar un trabajo de lo que había estudiado

-¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

-Se llama Nikita y tiene 5 años

-Muy bien -, Edward pudo darse cuenta que la vida de esta mujer no había sido nada fácil. –Última pregunta, ¿Por qué crees que eres la más apta para el puesto de secretaria de presidencia?, bueno la persona que se va, deja un espacio muy duro de llenar

-¿Por qué soy la más apta para el puesto? -, repitió la pregunta en voz alta y Edward asintió con la cabeza -, eso es fácil, soy la más apta para esto, pues porque simplemente soy la mejor -, dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella pudo notar que Edward no dejaba de mirarla, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que dijo?

Edward se remontó tres años atrás cuando entrevistó a Bella y había recibido la misma respuesta, palabras más o palabras menos, las dos respuesta tenían mucho sentido.

Edward se paró, seguida por Heidi y Bella.

-Muchas gracias Heidi, cualquier cosa te llamaremos

-Gracias a ustedes

Los tres estrecharon las manos.

Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta y volvieron a estrechar las manos. Heidi se despidió de Mari. Heidi no sabía que pasaría, normalmente cuando contaba que era madre soltera se daba cuenta en la cara del jefe que no iba hacer contratada, pero el rostro de Edward no mostró ningún signo, no duda, no intriga, simplemente sorpresa y mucho entendimiento. Esperaba que las cosas salieron bien, para ella y para su familia, tres generaciones de mujeres luchadoras, no la habían tenido fácil, pero todo lo que tenían se lo habían ganado a pulso.

Cuando llegó a su pequeño hogar, abrazó a su pequeña.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue hija? -, preguntó su madre

-Creo que bien

-¿Crees?

-Sí, albergo la esperanza de que este es el trabajo mamá

-Esperemos que sí

-Y usted, mi niña ¿Se portó bien con la abuela?

-Sip -, contestó la niña, moviéndose para que su madre la bajara, una vez que lo hizo, salió corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Le contaste de que eres madre soltera?

-Sí, pero su rostro no expresó nada

-¿Es guapo como dicen?

-Muy guapo, Ma -, dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a Edward -, pero parece que existe algo entre él y su asistente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando me la presentó, él tenía colocado su mano en la espalda de ella

-Eso no dice nada

-Bueno, pues al menos eso se rumora en los pasillos de la empresa

-¿En serio?

-Sí, andaban diciendo que el casanova había sido cazado

-Una chica suertuda

-Y además de muy guapa

-Pues roguemos para que te quedes con el trabajo

-¡Ojala!

...

-Estoy muerto -, murmuró Edward, mientras iba al sofá donde se encontraba Bella analizando todo lo que había pasado. Edward se recostó en el sofá pero apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Bella. Esta sonrió y le empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras Edward cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que le otorgaba ese gesto de Bella

-Está difícil la elección

-Ya ni me digas -, contestó con los ojos cerrados.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y las sensaciones que tuvo, pudo darse cuenta que la mejor para el puesto era Heidi.

-¿Tú qué opinas? -, le preguntó Edward a Bella cuando abrió los ojos

-Va ser tu secretaria amor, eres tú el que debe decidir

-Lo sé, pero quiero escuchar tu opinión.

-Todas me gustaron, pero como tienes que elegir a una, yo me quedaría con Heidi, está preparada, estudió en Rhode Island, que no es cualquier escuela, además que es una mujer luchona, sacar adelante a una niña de 5 años, no debe ser fácil

-Sí, es admirable -, Edward perdió su mirada en el techo de la oficina

-¿En qué piensas? -, cuestionó Bella

-En su última respuesta

-A mí también me sorprendió

-Cuando la escuche, me remonte hace tres años cuando te entreviste -, dijo mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

-Espero que no te enamores de ella, como lo hiciste conmigo -, quiso bromear, pero Edward pudo notar un tono de amargura en su voz

-¿A qué viene ese comentario? -, se levantó de las piernas de Bella

-A nada, simplemente que cuando tuvimos esa conversación en mi departamento me habías dicho que te enamoraste de mí por mi respuesta unida a mi sonrisa, por eso lo comente -, Edward entrecerró los ojos

-Ah sí, eso sonó a celos

-¿Celos?, no tengo porque tenerlos ¿cierto? -, preguntó Bella, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mientras la tomaba y la sentaba en sus piernas

-No me quieras cambiar el juego amor -, besó su cuello y Bella se erizó -, no habrá nadie que te arrebate mi amor, de eso puedes estar segura -, le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿Me lo juras?

-Te lo juro -, dijo solemnemente mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a los labios de su novia. Una vez habiendo encontrado su lugar, se empezaron a besar, instintivamente Bella llevó una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de Edward mientras que con la otra la llevó a la quijada de su novio.

Él la empezó a recostar lentamente en el sofá y Bella se lo permitió. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla campal en el que ninguna quería rendirse, a falta de aire, Edward se empezó a separar dejando besos en la mandíbula de Bella para dirigirse a su pómulos y terminar en el lóbulo del oído de Bella.

-Te amo -, le susurró Edward -, y muero por hacerte el amor

-Yo también te amo y también me muero porque me hagas el amor -, terminó de decir Bella. Aquella confesión fue el detonante de la completa excitación de Edward.

Ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle un fácil acceso, cosa que logró, pues él pudo besar la parte de su oreja para empezar a descender tortuosamente por el cuello de Bella. Edward tomó con una de sus manos el cuello de su novia, para hacerla girar y besarla en los labios una vez más.

Perdidos en las sensaciones, Edward llevó su mano derecha a los botones a la camiseta de Bella, y los empezó a desabrochar, se topó con que Bella había metido su camiseta entre sus pantalones. Dejó de besarla para poder ver aquella barrera. Bella al ver que él dejó de besarla se puso a horcajadas, ambos sonrieron

-Estamos locos -, comentó Bella

-No me importa

Edward jaló la camisa de Bella hacia afuera para desabrocharla mientras esta lo besaba en el cuello y hacía con sus manos lo mismo con su chaleco. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta que no había más botones, acarició el abdomen de Bella con las palmas de sus manos, para llevarla a su espalda y desabrochar el sostén de Bella. Él se lo quitó permitiéndose ver los senos de Bella, lo besó, los succionó y el gemido de Bella se hizo un poco más audible.

-Shhh, nos pueden escuchar -, comentó Edward

-No me importa.

-¿Quién es usted y que ha hecho con mi pudorosa novia?

-Si quieres, la vuelvo a meter en el closet

-No, ni se te ocurra

-Entonces no hables.

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, empezó a desabotonar ahora la camisa de Edward pudiendo ver su abdomen bien trabajado. Hartos del juego previo. Bella se levantó del regazo de Edward para poder quitarse los pantalones y la tanga, Edward aun sentado en el sofá, desabrocho sus pantalones, medio levantó las caderas y los deslizo hasta sus tobillos. Bella al ver a Edward tan excitado, inconscientemente, paseo su lengua entre sus labios. Se colocó nuevamente a horcajadas de Edward, pero sin penetrarse aún. Jugó brevemente con el miembro de Edward entre sus manos antes de dirigirlo a su entrada.

Lentamente, ella se fue deslizando en la longitud de Edward hasta que la llenó por completo, los dos gimieron y se quedaron quietos disfrutando de las sensaciones y de la adrenalina que causaba que en cualquier momento, cualquiera pudiera entrar por esa puerta. Bella empezó a moverse de arriba para abajo apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, mientras que Edward besaba su cuello y con sus manos jugaba con los senos de Bella. Bella ahora movía sus caderas para atrás y para adelante, haciendo que Edward soltará una maldición casi inaudible en el cuello de Bella. Con dificultad Edward llevo una sus manos hacía el sexo de Bella y entonces encontró esa pequeña protuberancia y la empezó a jugar con sus dedos e hizo que Bella gimiera ante la sensación, tal vez después de todo Bella no es la única que podía jugar ese juego deliberado de excitación. Bella empezó a moverse en círculos buscando que el sexo de Edward encontrará el lugar, el punto exacto para explotar.

Cuando lo logró Bella siguió moviéndose rápidamente, Edward entre cada movimiento de Bella, más apretaba aquella protuberancia, la jalaba con dulzura. Edward podía sentir como las paredes de Bella se contraían una y otra y otra vez alrededor de su sexo. Ella estaba a punto de explotar. Edward llevó sus dos manos a la cadera de Edward para marcar su ritmo. Los movimientos eran increíblemente rápidos. Bella explotó primero, ahogó su grito de placer mordiendo el oído de Edward, este gimió ante aquel acto. Bella al darse cuenta que a Edward le faltaba poco por llegar, siguió moviéndose en círculos hasta que logró que Edward la siguiera segundos después. Este ahogo su grito mordiendo el cuello de Bella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, simplemente que Bella se negaba quitar de su lugar y Edward internamente estaba agradecido. Nunca pensó hacer el amor con Bella en la oficina, era una de sus fantasías pero nunca imagino que Bella se atreviera hacerlo. Fue realmente una agradable sorpresa, agradable y muy placentera sorpresa.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse como locos ante la bizarra situación, todo había sido perfecto, solo que ahora se encontraban completamente cansados y para colmo sudados. Bella a regañadientes, se quitó del regazo de Edward para empezar a buscar su ropa. Una cosa era no estar consciente de que alguien te pudiera ver por andar en otros menesteres y otra muy diferente estar completamente consciente de que alguien entrara en cualquier momento. Se puso los pantalones y el sostén. Edward se agacho hacia sus tobillos para levantar sus pantalones. Así sentado, se empezó abrochar su camiseta, pero Bella al ver haciéndolo, dejo su camiseta en el respaldo de la sillón y se volvió a sentar en sus piernas.

-¿Vamos por un segundo round? -, le preguntó Edward seductoramente

-Sí, pero no aquí.

Bella primero le abrochó los pantalones. Seguidamente fue directamente al cuello de Edward para besarlo y torturarlo mientras abrochaba su camiseta, empezando por el último botón. Estaban tan metidos en esa situación que no escucharon a Mari entrar, solo se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando esta gritó. Bella se abrazó a Edward mientras que este miraba por el hombro de Bella a Mari, que se había tapado el rostro con la carpeta.

- ¡Dios mío! -, soltó Mari. Edward se empezaba a carcajear, mientras que Bella rogaba para que se la tragara la tierra -, te dejo esos papeles en tu escritorio -, los dejo y prácticamente salió corriendo. Para ellos una cosa era verlos besándose y otra muy diferente haberlos cachado en un momento tan íntimo.

Cuando escucharon el crujido de la puerta, señal que ya se encontraba cerrada, la carcajada de Edward se hizo más audible. Bella lo miraba con una gran interrogante y le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes?

-¡Ouch!, eso dolió

-Si para eso precisamente era

-Si hubiera entrado 10 minutos atrás, no llega a su jubilación

-No es gracioso Edward

-Si lo es

Bella se levantó de las piernas de Edward, tomando su camiseta. Fingiendo molestia, le dio la espalda a Edward y se colocaba su camiseta. Edward al verla de esa manera se levantó del sillón y la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Por qué no vienes al sillón conmigo y terminas lo que empezaste? -, Bella se volteó, cruzando sus brazos en sus pechos

-De verdad que estás loco

-Si mal no recuerdo, yo estaba haciéndolo solo cuando interrumpiste mi trabajo, te das cuenta que si no me hubieras querido abrochar la camiseta de la manera sensual en la que lo estabas haciendo, Mari no nos hubiera cachado.

-¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?

-Es culpa de los dos, tú por hacerlo y yo por permitirlo

-¿Ahora con qué cara voy a ver a Mari?

-Pues con la que tienes amor

-No estoy para bromas Edward, esto es serio

-Mi amor, no te preocupes. Le podemos decir que fue su regalo de despedida

-Si claro, con ese regalo pensara que la queríamos matar de un infarto fulminante

-Tampoco exageres cariño, no vio nada que no conociera

-No creo que Mari practique el voyeurismo, Edward

-No, además eso sería muy raro -, se estremeció ante la imagen que se le presentó en la cabeza

-¿Ves?

-Bueno ya, ayúdame abrochar la camiseta, lo menos sensual que puedas, porque soy capaz de tomarte encima de mi escritorio y arrugar esos papeles que trajo Mari -, Bella lo miro entrecerrando su ojos -, al menos inténtalo amor -, dijo con un tierno puchero.

Bella terminó de abrochar la camiseta de Edward, mientras que él se lo metía en los pantalones, Bella se encargaba de abrochar el chaleco de Edward.

Tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado en la oficina minutos antes, Edward se puso a checar los apuntes que Bella había hecho de cada una de las aspirantes con sus respectivos currículos. Ambos debatieron de cada una, y entre los dos decidieron que la más apta para el puesto había sido Heidi. Cullen Constructions se encargaría de brindarle todo el apoyo necesario para que pudiera realizarse profesional, sin desviarse de su papel de madre.

Normalmente se hubieran llevado mucho tiempo, pero gracias al gran trabajo de Mari, de haber elegido los 5 mejores, facilitó mucho su trabajo. Mandarían a llamar a Heidi dentro de una semana, para darle tiempo a Mari de realizar todo lo que tuviera que hacer, y para darle tiempo a Recursos Humanos de realizar el contrato, con todas especificaciones que Edward había tenido agregar.

Isabella se sorprendió por todas las facilidades que Edward le estaba dando a esta mujer, pero concluyó que ser madre soltera no debe ser nada fácil, que sí ella hubiera estado en esa situación, Edward hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Ya pasadas de las dos de la tarde, Mari tocó la puerta.

-¿Se puede? -, preguntó desde afuera

Edward y Bella se empezaron a reír. En otra situación, Mari hubiera entrado sin preguntar, pero después de presenciar la escena de horas anteriores, era más importante prevenir que lamentar.

-Adelante Mari -, contestó Edward

La anciana entró a la oficina, y prácticamente Bella se escondió en la silla donde estaba sentada, deslizándose hacia abajo, para que Mari no pudiera ver, escondiendo la cara con la primera carpeta que tomó del escritorio de su novio. Mari la vio, y mirando a Edward sonrió, este simplemente se limitó a encoger los hombros en señal de su inocencia.

-No entiendo para que se esconde, cuando se debió esconder horas atrás -, dijo Mari, haciendo que Edward soltara una carcajada. Bella quitó la carpeta de su cara y estaba hecha tomate -, no se para que te sonrojas cuando hace rato, estabas todo menos roja.

-Ya Mari, vas hacer que de verdad me apene

-Bueno ya basta de eso, me voy a comer ¿ustedes no van a ir? -, les preguntó

Edward miró su reloj y pudo ver que ya eran pasadas de las dos de la tarde.

-Yo muero de hambre -, dijo Bella

-Si lo creo -, bromeó Mari y Edward se rió y Bella lo miró fulminante

-No veas de esa manera, fue ella quien lo dijo -, se defendió

-Sí, pero tú le andas siguiendo el juego

-Yo no sé para que te apenas si es algo complemente natural -, haciendo una vez más que los colores subieran al rostro de Isabella

-No es natural que te descubran

-Es natural cuando te gusta que te observen -, soltó Edward

-Ni se te ocurra, Cullen

-¿Pero que dije? -, preguntó con inocencia

-Si quieres que alguien que te observa mientras tienes sexo con otra mujer, ve buscándote a otra, porque esas cosas no van conmigo

-¡Ay! hija, cuando estas al pendiente de otras cosas, se te olvida que te están viendo.

La joven pareja se le quedo viendo como si tuviera changos en la cara

-No me vean así

-¿De verdad eres tú, Mari? -, preguntó Bella

-No cambies de conversación, si no es contigo prefiero quedarme con las ganas

-Si claro -, dijo Mari

Los tres salieron del edificio para dirigirse a un restaurante, a Bella se le olvido por completo el incidente ocurrido, o por lo menos lo intentó, y se dispuso a disfrutar de la comida con Mari y con su novio.

Regresaron a la oficina y le notificaron a Mari la noticia de la nueva secretaria, Mari dijo que estaría lista para irse dentro de una semana, le recalcaron que no había prisa. Cuando Mari se fue a su escritorio, Bella le propuso a Edward que pudieran hacer una fiesta de despedida para Mari. A Edward le encantó la idea. Bella hablaría con Alice para que le ayudara con todos los preparativos.

Bella acostumbrada a la rutina se le haría muy difícil cambiar sus hábitos, sobre todo cuando estas acostumbrada ver el mismo rostro durante los últimos 3 años, llevándole su café casi todos los días.

Nuevos cambios se acercaban y no es que los cambios fueran malos, es que simplemente algunos nunca están listos para recibirlos. Bella solo esperaba que esos cambios no afectaran hasta ahora, su perfecta relación. ¿Acaso podría salir algo mal?

* * *

><p><strong>Dejando el capítulo de la semana y depende de los reviews dejare un segundo capítulo en el día. <strong>  
><strong>Les dejo un avance para que se animen para dejar su review y suba el siguiente.<strong>

**_Salió de la oficina enojada, al cerrar la puerta ni siquiera se detuvo a dirigirle la mirada a la secretaria de Edward, ella misma sabía que eso no tenía importancia, pues hasta ella le había pedido a Heidi que la tuteara. Estaba celosa sí, lo admitía pero no sabía cómo controlarlos. Edward no entendía para nada la reacción Bella, le daría su espacio para que se diera cuenta que nada eso tenía importancia. Edward no podía negar que Heidi era una mujer hermosa, pero simplemente estaba enamorado de Bella por mucho tiempo y le llegada de aquella mujer no iba cambiar absolutamente nada._**

**Gracias a Diana Mendez de Mundo FanFiction por el beteado y por la lluvia de ideas que me dio para el seguimiento de esta historia. Te quiero mi mugrosa Beta. A cada una de las lectoras que me acompañan capítulo tras capítulo de esta historia y que esperan pacientemente que suba un capítulo, este capítulo es para ustedes. A las que que recien se unen, Bienvenidas y este cap también es para ustedes. A MUNDO FANFICTION por el tremendo trabajo que hacen, saludo a aquellas que conforman el staff y gracias por su apoyo.**

**En mi perfil podrán encontrar todos los vestidos de Bella, espero les guste**

**Nos vemos y que dicen, me merezco review? o nada?**  
><strong>Shell *~*<strong>_  
><em>


	20. Estúpidos Miedos

**Capítulo XIX**

**Estúpidos miedos**

La fiesta de despedida de Mari había sido todo un éxito y aunque estuvo melancólica la mayor parte del tiempo, lo disfrutó a lo máximo. Mari fue sorprendida por Edward al dedicarle un discurso de despedida.

-Su atención por favor -, pidió a los presentes -, tal vez este sea uno de los días más tristes después de la muerte de mis padres, y es que la persona que se va, deja un vacío muy difícil de llenar. Mari formó parte de la vida de muchos de nosotros. En mi caso, en particular, puedo decir que fue la persona en la que siempre encontré apoyo incondicional, un buen consejo o un regaño cuando lo necesitaba. Mari, te vas de Cullens Constructions, pero en definitiva te quedas en la memoria de muchos de nosotros, te quiero. ¡Por Mari!

-Por Mari -, se le escuchó decir a los presentes, mientras brotaban de sus ojos unas lágrimas traicioneras.

De aquello ya había pasado una semana, Heidi ya se encontraba laborando como secretaria empresarial de la empresa, y la relación entre Bella y Edward iba viento en popa, habían dejado la mudanza de Bella para dentro de unos meses, Bella le dio un copia de la llave de su apartamento para que pudiera ir las veces que quiera.

Bella, estaba sorprendida por la rápida adaptación que tuvo Heidi en la empresa, tuvo conexión con la mayoría de los empleados y aunque su relación era cordial, a Bella le costaba trabajo no encontrar a Mari en ese lugar.

-Buenos días Heidi -, la saludo

-Buenos días, licenciada

-¡Oh vamos Heidi!, ya te he dicho que me llames Bella

-Lo siento

-¿Está Edward en su oficina?

-Hace un rato que llego

-Muy bien, gracias -, y Bella se dirigió a la oficina de Edward.

Habían estado durmiendo en sus respectivas casas, pues Bella se encontraba en sus días y se sentía incomoda durmiendo con Edward en esas condiciones. Él la entendió, pero no había noche que no se llamaran. Edward le insistía en pasar por ella, cuando recibió la noticia de que su auto había pasado a mejor vida, Bella le dijo que no. Así que todos los días Bella tomaba taxi rumbo a la oficina ya que al regreso Edward no cedió a que se fuera sola a su casa así que le dijo que él la llevaría a su casa y que era fin de a discusión.

-Buenos días, amor -, dijo Bella al entrar

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Cómo dormiste? -, preguntó mientras se levantaba para recibirla

-Fatal -, mencionó. Edward dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Eso es obvio, porque no estabas a mi lado

-Esa fue tu decisión

-Ya ni me digas

-¿Y?

-Ya se me quito, así que ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

-En donde sea. Lo que quiero es, despertar contigo no me importa dónde. No veo la hora en la que te vayas a vivir conmigo

-Yo tampoco

Edward se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, mientras sonreía de lado. Los alcanzó con tremenda facilidad y Bella lo rodeó por el cuello con su brazos y Edward la tomaba con sus dos manos su pequeña cintura y la atraía hacía a él. Estaban tan metidos en sus emociones que no escucharon la puerta abrirse. Bella bufó al ver quien los había interrumpido

-Perdón, regreso en un rato -, dijo una tímida Heidi mientras sonreía al verlos en esa situación

**-**No te preocupes Heidi -, le contestó Edward -, ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada más para dejarte estos nuevos contratos que dejo Mari al pendiente y para decirte que los materiales de Marine que pediste la semana pasada han llegado y el jefe de almacén necesita que lo cheques personalmente -, Bella no tomó nada bien que lo hablara por su nombre y tan personalmente. Estaba de acuerdo que Edward no era un señor, pero era su jefe y le debía respeto

-Muy bien en un rato voy

-Ok, y perdón por la interrupción

-No te preocupes -, le repitió Edward

Bella se encontraba sentada al ver la conversación de estos dos. Ella estaba totalmente enojada por la maldita interrupción de Heidi, lo malo es que no era la primera vez, ¿no puede aprender a tocar?, se preguntaba Bella cada día.

Edward se puso a checar los contratos que Heidi le había llegado. De reojo pudo ver el enojo de Bella, lo peor de caso es que no sabía por qué, no era la primera vez que Heidi y los descubría en una situación similar, así que no entendía su enojo. Edward dejó los contratos en su escritorio para poner toda su atención en ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? -, le preguntó

-¿A mí? -, contestó inocentemente tratando de tranquilizar al ambiente, que para ser honesto era incómodo.

-Obvio que a ti amor, no veo a nadie más en esta oficina

-Pues pronto tendremos a otra persona en esta oficina, si no aprende a tocar

-¿Estás molesta por la interrupción? -, le dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que Bella tanto amaba

-No solo por la interrupción

-¿Entonces por qué más?

-Te tutea

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué y?, eres su jefe

-Bella todo el mundo me tutea -, Edward se estaba cabreando pero necesitaba tranquilizarse, estaba celosa eso era todo, pero lo peor es que no había motivo.

-Sí, pero esa gente lleva aquí más de un año y no más de una semana

-Desde el primer día me tutean

-Sabes que no estoy de humor

-Se nota

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que estas enojada por nada, a eso me refiero

-Te dejo, para que vayas a ver al jefe del almacén nos vemos al rato, si es que alguien te deja más trabajo y nos interrumpa el almuerzo

-Bella estás siendo infantil

-Lo siento

Y salió de la oficina enojada, al cerrar la puerta ni siquiera se detuvo a dirigirle la mirada a la secretaria de Edward, ella misma sabía que eso no tenía importancia, pues hasta ella le había pedido a Heidi que la tuteara. Estaba celosa sí, lo admitía pero no sabía cómo controlarlos.

Edward no entendía para nada la reacción Bella, le daría su espacio para que se diera cuenta que nada eso tenía importancia. Edward no podía negar que Heidi era una mujer hermosa, pero simplemente estaba enamorado de Bella por mucho tiempo y la llegada de aquella mujer no iba cambiar absolutamente nada.

Edward salió de la oficina.

-¿Heidi me puedes acompañar al almacén?

-Con gusto

-Me gustaría enseñarte cómo es que se supervisa los materiales para que los días que no me encuentre los puedas checar

-Muy bien.

Heidi se levantó y se dirigieron al ascensor. Cuando entraron al ascensor, Heidi pudo notar el ceño fruncido de Edward, algo había pasado en aquella oficina pues Bella había salido enojada de ahí.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? , le dijo Heidi a Edward

-Sí, claro dime

-¿Causé algún problema entre tú y Bella?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno pues cuando entré, estaban muy bien y después veo salir a Bella de tu oficina enojada

-No fue nada Heidi, no te preocupes

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Nada, asuntos entre Bella y yo

-De verdad lo siento

-No hay nada que sentir, vamos

Una vez que llegaron a la planta baja se dirigieron al almacén. Edward presentó Heidi con Marcus quien es el gerente de almacén.

-Heidi viene conmigo, para que los días que no pueda asistir ella vendrá en mi lugar

-Muy bien

Bella supo que había sido infantil, después de tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo sin éxito alguno, y debatiéndose de ir a buscarlo mientras acariciaba el collar de plata que Edward le había dado en Los Ángeles y recordando esos momentos inolvidables que pasaron juntos ahí, decidió que iría a disculparse con Edward por su comportamiento.

Al llegar a la presidencia, pudo notar que Heidi no estaba, por lo que entró a la oficina de Edward y este tampoco se encontraba, trato de respirar y tranquilizarse. Giana estaba dejando unos papeles en el escritorio de Heidi cuando Bella estaba saliendo de la oficina de Edward.

-¿Has visto a Edward?, Giana -, le preguntó

-Iba con Heidi -, contestó la mujer sin importancia

-¿A dónde no sabes? -, dijo tratando de controlarse

-Sinceramente no lo sé Bella, entraron al ascensor y de ahí pues no sé nada.

-Muchas gracias

-De nada

Bella recordó que Edward iría al almacén para checar los materiales, por lo que fue al ascensor y apretó de botón de planta baja. Si Bella hubiera podido apretar su corazón en ese momento sus manos lo haría, para poder controlarse. Una vez estando abajo, Bella fue directo al almacén y pudo ver a Edward, Heidi y Marcus ahí.

Heidi estaba pegada a Edward, mientras los dos acariciaban la textura de la madera, Edward hablaba de algo que Bella no podía escuchar y sonreía. Ella solo pudo notar que Edward y Marcus se rieron a carcajadas por un comentario de la mujer.

Edward le explicaba pacientemente a Heidi cada detalle de cada material, la textura que debía tener cada madera. Los dos se encontraban checando la caoba y los dos la acariciaban.

-Normalmente la caoba tiene una textura suave, no por algo es la madera más cara

-Es por eso que la acaricias como si le fueras hacer el amor -, le dijo Heidi a Edward y este y Marcus se soltaron a reír.

-Es mi madera favorita

-Se nota, la que sigue

Edward a pesar de estar ahí, su mente vagaba en Bella, iría hablar con ella para solucionar las cosas. Esa discusión no había tenido sentido. Edward podía entender por qué Bella se sentía celosa, más cuando viste a tu novio cambiando de mujer cada semana, pero que no le había queda claro, que es con ella con la que quería compartir su vida, despues pudo recordar algo

_-Perdón Mari, no fue por falta de confianza, te lo juro -, volvió a reafirmar Bella -, simplemente quería estar segura de cómo iban a salir las cosas entre Edward y yo y te voy hacer honesta -, Edward giró su cabeza para poder verla -, sigo teniendo miedo._

A Edward le retumbaban, aquellas tres palabras, _sigo teniendo miedo, _como le haría entender a Bella que ella no es una del montón, que es única.

Bella podía observar desde lejos, que Edward se encontraba algo retraído, que no estaba ahí. Por eso dio la vuelta y salió de ese lugar. Eran las 12 de la tarde y estaba cayendo una tremenda lluvia, pero a Bella no le importó, le envió un correo a Edward diciéndole que no se sentía bien y que no sabía si iba a regresar a la oficina. Tomó su bolsa y salió de ahí.

Salió a toda prisa que ni siquiera escuchó a Jane decirle que tomara un paraguas por la lluvia.

Edward y Heidi subieron a la oficina pasadas las 12, Edward se dirigió a la oficina de Bella, pero vio que estaba vacía, supuso que fue por unos papeles. Regreso a su oficina. Estuvo checando los nuevos planos que Seth le había enviado, marcó la extensión de Bella pero nadie contestó. Al checar su correo pudo ver que tenía uno de Bella, en donde decía que no se encontraba bien, un mensaje seco y frió. No un "te amo" o un "te quiero" simplemente firmó, como Isabella.

Edward salió de la oficina

-Me voy Heidi, no sé si regrese. Si hay algún pendiente, me lo dejas en mi oficina

-Muy bien, ¿algo va mal?

-Espero que no

Cuando Edward estuvo en la recepción, le preguntó a Jane si Bella había tomado un taxi o había pedido un auto de la empresa

-No lo sé Edward, el auto no lo pidió y además no me escuchó cuando le ofrecí un paraguas -, dijo preocupada

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Eso tampoco lo sé, simplemente iba con la cabeza agachada

-¡Demonios! -, maldijo Edward entre dientes

-¿Qué pasó?, Edward

-No lo sé Jane, eso es lo que planeo averiguar. ¿Me pueden pedir mi auto?

-Claro

Edward se encontraba en su auto rumbo a la casa de Bella, pensando que Bella estaba exagerando su reacción.

Bella había llegado a su casa empapada por la lluvia, aunque su casa esta a distancia considerable de la oficina, decidió irse caminando bajo la torrencial lluvia. Era un buen momento para pensar, iba llorando. Se volvió a repetir que no tenía motivo por sentir celos, pero no podía evitar que las inseguridades y miedos de pasado hicieran acto de presencia en su presente, arruinando con ello un posible futuro.

Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Dejó el agua correr, mientras trataba con ello lavar sus heridas y pensamientos sin importancia. Se sentó en el frió azulejo del baño permitiendo que el agua hiciera su trabajo.

Edward no podía creer la torrencial lluvia que caía, solo esperaba que Bella hubiera tomado un taxi y se encontrara en su casa. Cuando llego al edificio de Bella saludo al portero y le preguntó por Bella.

-Hola Paul

-Ingeniero

-¿Esta Bella?

-Sí, hace como 15 minutos que llego

-¿15 minutos?, salió de la oficina hace como 45 minutos, no llego en taxi ¿cierto? -, Paul se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-Parece que se vino caminando pues llego toda empapada

-Muchas gracias Paul

Edward fue directamente al ascensor que pareció escuchar sus ruegos, pues no se detuvo en ninguno de los pisos previos al de Bella. Agradecido de que días antes Bella le hubiera dado la llave, entró al departamento Bella.

-¿Bella? -, la llamó en voz alta. –Amor -, mientras iba a la habitación de Bella que se encontraba vacía, pero pudo escuchar el sonido del agua caer en la regadera. Se dirigió a la puerta del baño y la volvió a llamar pero no recibió respuesta.

Desesperado fue abrir el cancel de la regadera y vio a Bella en forma fetal en el piso, con los pies se quitó los zapatos y entró a la regadera empapándose en el camino. Cerró la llave de la regadera y se agacho para poder tomar a Bella entre sus brazos.

-¡Dios mío!, Bella -, ella no contestó, estaba en calidad de bulto, no quería hablar, no quería hacer nada.

Edward salió de baño con Bella desnuda entre sus brazos, la dejó en la cama y fue por una toalla, las caricias de Edward al secar a Bella eran tiernas, ella solo lo miraba, contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos

-Estás mojado -, le dijo en un susurro

-No me importa -, mientras fue buscar ropa para que se vistiera, le dejo la ropa a su lado -, te voy hacer un chocolate caliente, de seguro que te veniste caminando desde la oficina -, ello solo asintió con la cabeza.

Edward fue a la cocina, al preparar la bebida de Bella. No se podía quitar la imagen de Bella tumbada en el baño, y nuevamente recordó las palabras de su novia. Bella no se podía poner así, solo por la interrupción de Heidi y que esta lo tuteara, algo más paso, pero ¿qué?

Bella se vistió lentamente, colocando los pants que Edward le había acercado con una playera algo holgada. Bella buscó la ropa que Edward dejó días anteriores, para que se pudiera cambiar, lo que menos quería era que por su culpa Edward se enfermara.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina, con la ropa de Edward en las manos. Cuando lo vio ahí, parado de espaldas, preparando su bebida, asentó la ropa de Edward en la barra de la cocina y se dirigió a abrazarlo por la cintura y recargó una de sus mejillas en la espalda de Edward. Edward sintió alivio al verla, al sentirla ahí, segura.

-Lo siento -, balbuceó Bella

-No importa -, contestó Edward

Edward se deshizo del abrazo de Bella y se volteo para mirarla, tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos para que pudiera observar esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba.

-TE AMO -, le dijo lentamente

-Yo también

-Que no se te olvide

-No

Edward se acercó a ella, a sus labios para poder besarla lentamente. Bella rodeo la cintura de su novio con sus brazos, mientras que este mantenía sus manos en el rostro de Bella.

Dejando suaves besos, Edward se empezó a separar de ella, apoyando su frente con la de ella y los dos dibujaron una leve sonrisa.

-Ve a cambiarte, yo me encargo del chocolate – dijo Bella

-Quiero consentirte

-Y yo no quiero que te enfermes por mi causa

-Al menos sé que me cuidarías

-No lo dudes, pero anda a cambiarte

-Está bien -, dijo como niño regañado. Edward tomó la ropa que Bella había dejado en la barra para ir a cambiarse a la habitación de ella.

Edward decidió no tocar el tema, hasta que ella lo sacara a relucir, que fuera ella la sacara todos sus miedos y él estaría más que dispuesto a escucharla. Estaba seguro que podía entenderla, era mucho para los dos. Los dos habían sido lastimados, pero a veces las heridas no sanan en su totalidad.

Bella sirvió el chocolate caliente en tazas, los puso en una bandeja y tomó de la despensa galletas para acompañarlo. Se dirigió a su habitación con la bandeja y vio que Edward estaba a punto de colocarse su playera. _¡Dios mío!, ese hombre es malditamente perfecto, _pensó Bella.

Edward al sentir la presencia de Bella se volteo y pudo ver que llevaba la bandeja, se dirigió a ella y tomó la bandeja mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de Bella y los dos se dirigieron a la cama. Bella se tumbó en la cama y Edward la siguió dejando la bandeja en una de las mesitas de noche que había a lado de la cama de Bella.

Él se sentó junto a ella y le pasó una de las tazas con chocolate al igual que unas galletas. Ambos tomaron su bebida en silencio, el cual no fue en ningún momento incómodo. Al terminar Edward tomó la taza de Bella y la bandeja y las llevó a la cocina, más al rato se encargaría de lavarlos.

Llegó a la habitación de Bella y se tumbó junto a ella, Edward pasó unos de sus brazos por el cuello de Bella y esta se acurrucó en su pecho. Edward la besó en la frente.

-¿Quieres ver la TV?

-Vamos a ver que de bueno hay

Se pusieron a ver la tele, mientras Edward acariciaba la espalda de Bella, habían pasado escasamente 30 minutos cuando Bella rompió el silencio.

-Quiero disculparme por mi reacción de la mañana -, dijo sin atreverse a mirar a Edward, este se limitó a callar y a apagar la tele -, se que no tengo motivo para ponerme así, no tengo porque sentir celos, pero no lo puedo evitar. Estos malditos y estúpidos miedos son más grandes que yo

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De muchas cosas

-¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-No terminaría

-Tenemos toda la noche -, dijo pacientemente

-¿Por dónde empezar? -, se preguntó en voz alta

-Qué te parece si por el principio

-El más grande miedo, es el de perderte -, contestó con sinceridad

-No lo vas hacer

-Eso no lo sabemos, he visto y vivido contigo. Tu estilo de vida, y a veces pienso que no soy lo suficiente para mantenerte a mi lado

-Si lo eres, demonios Bella. Eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida además de mi hermana, mi cuñado y el bebé que viene en camino.

Hubo un silencio de segundos que a Bella le pareció una eternidad.

-Sé que te hice daño al ver mi estilo de vida, pero Bella los dos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, sería el último en hacerte daño

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no me impide que pueda olvidar el pasado con facilidad

-No te pusiste así solo por la interrupción de Heidi ¿No es cierto? -, _odio cuando se pone suspicaz _pensó Bella

-No

-Cuéntame -, demandó Edward

-Después de haber salido de tu oficina, me fui a la mía. Estaba tratando de concentrarme, leyendo un correo de mi hermano, pero no podía hacerlo. Pensando en que lo había echado todo a perder y al darme cuenta de lo infantil que me estaba comportando, fui a tu despacho a disculparme pero no te encontré.

-Fui a ver el nuevo material con Heidi

-Eso me dijo Giana, fui al almacén -, Edward hizo un gesto de sorpresa -, pero estaban contentos y no quise interrumpir. Me empecé a sentir mal y me quite de la oficina

-No estaba contento, estaba pensando en ti

-Estaban risa a risa

-Eso no significa que estaba contento, tenía pendiente de lo que había pasado horas antes. Por eso cuando subí, fui a buscarte a tu oficina pero no estabas, pensé que habías ido a dejar unos papeles, que me puse a checar unos planos, cuando llame a tu oficina y no me contesto nadie, decide checar mi correo y fue ahí leí lo que me escribiste

-Lo siento

-Ni un te amo o un te quiero, fuiste muy fría

-De verdad lo siento

-Bella, mírame -, levantó la cabeza para poder verlo -, nada cambiara de lo que siento por ti. Es normal sentir celos, yo los he sentido y al igual que tu, sin motivo. Sé que podemos superar esto, hay que tener un poco de confianza uno con en el otro, también sé que no va ser nada fácil, pero hablando se pueden solucionar las cosas. Te a-mo -, le dijo lentamente -, te pido que confíes en mí.

-Si confío en ti -, suspiro pesadamente -, estúpidos miedos -, Edward sonrió -, sinceramente no sé cuándo podré superarlos

-Juntos lo haremos

-Te amo -, le dijo Bella

-No más que yo a ti -, le contestó Edward

-Mentiroso

-O sea, ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? -, preguntó mientras se colocaba encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas

-Basta -, dijo entre carcajadas -, me rindo, me rindo

-No lo puedo creer, Bella Swan se ha rendido, pensé que no viviría para oír eso

-Tampoco seas melodramático

Los dos no dijeron absolutamente nada, simplemente se miraron. Edward colocó sus brazos en la cabecera de la cama, mientras intentaba no descargar ni un gramo de su peso en el cuerpo de Bella.

Ella levantó la cabeza para poder besarlo y ambos lo hicieron suavemente, sin una gota de lujuria y con una ola de ternura. Isabella empezó a besar el cuello de Edward hasta hacerlo perder el control. Esa tarde hicieron el amor, con ternura, pasión pero sobre todo amor. Bella sabía muy bien que tendría que confiar un poquito más en Edward, él no la haría daño.

También sabía que tendría que confiar en Heidi, una mujer en su situación no podía anteponer una aventura que su trabajo.

Unidos en el acto y sin ganas de separarse, Edward junto su frente con la de ella, los dos estaban sudorosos ante el acto de amor que acaban de hacer, Edward nunca se había sentido tan completo y dichoso después de haber hecho el amor con una mujer. Bella lo llenaba en muchos aspectos en su vida. No la puede perder, no la quiere perder.

Edward depositó un beso en esos labios que hace unos minutos había hecho maravillas. Negarse a salir, se tumbó en la cama, llevándose a Bella con él. Bella se recostó en el pecho de Edward, en esa posición ella podía escuchar el galope del corazón de Edward, era el sonido más hermoso que podría haber oído en mucho tiempo.

Bella acariciaba los brazos de Edward, mientras él presenciaba las acciones de Bella

-¿No estás cansada?

-Sí, pero quiero disfrutar la sensación de estar unidos

-Se siente reconfortante

-Se siente maravilloso

-Siento que encontré mi lugar a tu lado

-Yo también

-Y es un lugar del cual no me quiero ir -, le dijo Edward mientras levantaba su rostro para poder mirarlo. Lo beso con infinita ternura. Hasta que decidió quitarse de aquel paraíso.

Los dos se recostaron y se abrazaron, no había lugar para las palabras, no eran necesarias, los dos empezaron hablar hasta que el sueño los fue venciendo poco a poco. Así juntos se durmieron, abrazados uno al otro con la firma decisión de no dejarse el uno al otro.

...

Después de que Edward se fuera de la oficina, Heidi se quedó revisando unos papeles, pero su mente vagaba en la situación de la mañana. En definitiva algo había pasado entre Edward y Bella y algo le decía que era ella, la causante de ese embrolló.

Pero se puso a pensar y no encontró nada que le diera una señal, de cuál fue el detonante entre su jefe y su novia.

Heidi no podía negar que Edward era un hombre guapo, pero al hombre se le salía el amor por ojos por la mujer que tenía a su lado. Tal vez no sirviera de mucho, pero mañana hablaría con Bella para solucionar lo que sea que haya pasado.

A las 5 de la tarde, se encontraba rumbo a su casa. No añoraba otra cosa que no fuera estar en casa con su pequeña hija y poder jugar con ella aunque sea un ratito. La empresa le había otorgado tantas oportunidades, que no podía sentir más que agradecimiento por la persona que dirigía ese consorcio.

-Hola, hola -, dijo mientras abría la puerta

-¡Mami! -. La niña corrió a su encuentro

-¿Cómo está la princesa de esta casa?

-Soy la única princesa de esta casa -, para tener 5 años, Heidi se admiraba por lo bien que hablaba

-Eso es muy cierto -, le dijo cuándo acarició la pequeña nariz de su hija con su dedo índice -, ¿Y la abuela?

-En la cocina

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Sip -, dijo remarcando la p en su respuesta

Ambas fueron a la cocina y Heidi saludo a su madre

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien -, Catalina conocía muy bien el tono de la voz de Heidi cuando algo no iba bien

-Princesa, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un ratito mientras esta lista la cena?

-Oki Doki -, y Heidi la bajo

-Cuéntame -, demandó su madre

-¿Qué?

-No te quieras hacer la inocente conmigo hija, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste problemas en el trabajo?

-No, el trabajo va muy bien

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé

-¿No lo sabes o no me quieres contar?

-Fue un día de esos raros

-Explícate

-Resulta que Edward y Bella se pelearon y creo que fue por mi culpa

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Que yo sepa? nada. Bella llegó poco después que Edward, me saludó, entró y todo parecía estar bien, pues cuando yo entre se estaban besando. Me disculpe con ellos y Edward me dijo que no había ningún problema. Después de salirme a los 5 minutos Bella salió enojada de la oficina

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Nada, acompañe a Edward a supervisar los nuevos materiales. Subimos alrededor de las 12 y la media hora sale todo desesperado diciéndome que salía y que no iba regresar, que cualquier pendiente se lo dejara en la oficina.

-¿Y por qué crees que sea por tu causa?

- Ay madre, eso más que obvio

-¿Crees que Bella esta celosa de ti?, ¡Dios santo!, apenas llevas una semana en la empresa

-Pero es mujer y a lo mejor siente que le han invadido su espacio

-Nadie ha invadido nada

-Eso lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, vemos cosas donde no las hay.

-Será el sereno, solo espero que no haya más problemas

-Yo también lo espero, me siento cómoda ahí

-Y ni que decir de todas las facilidades que te han brindado

-Nunca imagine que me hubiera quedado con el puesto

-Pues créelo, ahora a comer

-¡Niki!, ya está lista la cena cariño

La niña llegó corriendo al pequeño comedor de la casa y se sentó, mientras que Heidi pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en la oficina, decidió que era momento de hablar Bella, tal vez eso ayudaría un poco.

...

A las 8 de la noche, Bella había despertado y tratando de no despertarlo se le quedo contemplando, mirando, observando cada detalle de su rostro. Le encantaba mirarlo cuando estaba dormido, reflejaba paz, tranquilidad, ternura.

Con el dedo pulgar acarició el labio inferior de Edward, y esta sonrió al sentir su textura bajo su dedo. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Se miró en el espejo.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan infantil, él te ha demostrado que te ama. -, decida decidió perdonar su pasado, para poder disfrutar su presente, aunque hacerlo sabía que no iba ser nada fácil.

Antes de salir del baño, Bella estornudo varias veces.

-¡Maldición!, solo falta que me dé una gripe por mi estupidez -, y volvió a estornudar.

Edward se levantó al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de Bella a su lado, ya la iba a llamar cuando la escuchó maldecir en el baño, y dibujo una sonrisa en su rastro. Al verla salir del baño, desnuda se imaginó la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer con ella y en todas incluía una cama.

-Te escuche maldecir, no me sorprende pero, ¿qué te pasó?

-Estuve estornudando como loca, solo me falta que termine con una gripe por la loca idea de venirme caminando

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno necesitaba pensar, además ningún taxi iba a parar estando yo empapada

-Hubieras pedido un coche de la empresa

-Necesita pensar -, volvió a repetir.

Desnudo y totalmente poderoso, Edward salió de la cama y se dirigió a ella para tomar entre sus brazos y besarla. Pasó sus manos por las piernas de Isabella y con tremenda facilidad la alzó para que esta lo rodeara por la cintura con sus piernas. Sus sexos se rozaron pero ninguno buscó la penetración. Un extraño sonido hizo que los dos se separan, y se rieron por la situación.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre -, le dijo Edward

-¡Cállate! -, besó brevemente sus labios y después la punta de su nariz. Bajo sus pies hasta que sintió tocar la fría alfombra. Se cambiaron y Bella le dijo que podrían pedir una pizza, no tenía ganas de cocinar a lo que Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

Tomaron vasos, refrescos y cervezas para irse a la habitación para poder ver una película. Estaban a risa y risa por la película "The Hangover". De verás que como tenían creatividad la gente de hoy en día. Bella sintió que entre más pasaba el tiempo, más se le tapaba la nariz, clara señal de una próxima gripa.

Dejaron las cosas en el suelo, a un costado de la cama para que pudieran terminar de ver la película, entre tanta risa, Bella la venció por completo el sueño y con la certeza que mañana se levantaría con un buen resfriado.

Edward sintió con el pasar de las horas que la temperatura del cuerpo de Bella aumentaba, tomó todas las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina, estando ahí agarró un traste para llenarlo con agua fría. Al llegar a la habitación, Edward asentó el traste en la mesita de noche y fue al baño por una toalla de mano, para ponerle en la frente de Bella.

Con cuidado la volteo, para dejarla boca arriba, Bella empezó a balbucear cosas, señal de que se estaba despertando.

-No me siento bien

-Mi amor, no estás bien

-¿Qué haces?

-Te pongo paños de agua fría para que se te vaya bajando la temperatura

-No me vuelvo a mojar en la lluvia

-Shhh, descansa

-Tienes que trabajar mañana

-No importa

Sin ganas de discutir con él, le dejó hacer su trabajo mientras los miraba con los ojos entre cerrados. Cada paño que le ponía dejaba apoyada su mano haciendo presión.

Edward al verla que le costaba trabajo respirar, la colocó de lado. Pasadas la 1 de la mañana, la temperatura de su cuerpo bajo. Algo más tranquilo, Edward se acostó con ella en la cama y la atrajo hacia él.

Si Bella amanecía mal, la llevaría al doctor y se quedaría con ella a cuidarla. Después de estar velando el sueño de Bella, no sabe por cuánto tiempo, Edward por fin cayó rendido, con la única certeza que tenía a su lado a la mujer que ama, y que nunca dejaría ir.

Todas las parejas tienen sus malas rachas, no todo era perfección, eso era lo que hacía lo que una relación perdurara con el tiempo, el valor de hablar y solucionar cosas por más tontas que parezcan, ¿No creen?

* * *

><p><strong>Lo prometido es deuda, le dejo este nuevo cap... el siguiente esta en revisión, pero mientras escribire el siguiente para que puedan tener capitulo doble, les parece?<strong>

_**¿Dóndes estás mugrosa beta?, ¡Ahi estás! a Dianita Mendez de Betas FFAD por su maravilloso trabajo que hace betando cada uno de los capitulos que le mando. **_  
><em><strong>A las lectores que me siguen desde el principio y a las que recien empiezan, espero ver sus reviews más seguidos para motivar a este mente pervertida.<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!<strong>_

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado... le estoy agregando sabor al asunto, pues no todo puede ser perfecto, no es cierto?, no se preocupen... me encantan los finales felices...!**

**A cada una de ustedes, un abrazote y un besote y gracias por sus reviews...? Me merezco un segundo review por este segundo cap? Solo alimenten mi trauma si?**

**Shell xD**


	21. Demonios, tengo que confiar

**Capítulo XX**

**¡Demonios!, tengo que confiar**

Bella se levantó tosiendo y tratando de levantar a Edward, fue al baño. Edward al no sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Bella, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Al escucharla toser, entró sin ni siquiera tocar.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-¿Cómo que qué hago?, voy a ir a trabajar

-Oh, claro que no. No en tu estado

-Estoy bien, es solo una gripe -, volviendo a toser

-¡Dios!, no estás bien -, le comentó. – Vamos a ir al doctor y veremos que dice, mientras tanto no vas a ir a la oficina y yo me quedo contigo

-No estoy de acuerdo en que te quedes conmigo

-¿Por qué no? -, dijo sorprendido

-No estoy lisiada y no es necesario

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos al hospital y depende lo que nos digan, veremos qué hacer.

-No es necesario ir al hospital, solo tengo inflamada la garganta, unas pastillas para la tos y fiebre y otras para el dolor de la garganta, me harán calmar.

-¿Y desde cuando eres doctora?

-¿No te lo dije?, es un hobbie -, dijo en broma

-Es enserio Bella, vamos a ir al hospital

-Es enserio Edward, no tenemos que ir

-¿Siempre te auto medicas?

-Desde que vivo sola

-Pues muy mal, así que vístete y nos vamos al hospital

-No es necesario -, dijo con un puchero, y Edward la arrastraba a la habitación para que se cambiara. Bella le dio un pantalón y una playera polo para que se pusiera.

-Te veo en 10 minutos en la sala, si no sales te llevo a rastras, ¿quedó claro?

-Sí. Eres un pesado -, Edward la ignoró y fue a la cocina por un café.

Eran pasadas las 9, así que Heidi ya debería estar en la oficina. Edward decidió marcar a la oficina para avisar que tal vez no llegaría.

-Cullens Constructions, Presidencia. Buenos días le atiende Heidi

-Buenos días Heidi, soy Edward

-Buenos días Edward

-Te habló para decirte que a lo mejor no voy hoy

-¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien, es Bella amaneció enferma y la voy a llevar al doctor, depende de lo que nos diga, decido si voy o no a la oficina

-Muy bien, no te preocupes. Cualquier pendiente te lo dejo en la oficina

-Muchas Gracias Heidi, nos vemos y cuídate

-Tú igual, y dile a Bella que le mando mis saludos

-Yo se los paso

-Adiós

Edward terminó de hablar con Heidi, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Ya habían pasado los 10 minutos y Bella no había bajado, cuando se volteo para dirigirse a la habitación de Bella

-¿Hace mucho que bajaste?

-No, hace poco -, dijo Bella tratando de controlarse

Cuando escuchó mencionar el nombre de Heidi, Bella se había parado en seco tras la puerta de la cocina para escuchar la conversación que se estaba produciendo entre la secretaria y el jefe.

-Dame 5 minutos, voy a cepillarme los dientes -, dijo mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente de Bella

-Muy bien

¿Por qué una maldita conversación le ponía los pelos de punta?, _¡Demonios!, tengo que confiar_ se dijo Bella.

-Listo, por cierto Heidi te manda sus saludos y espera que te recuperes

-Es muy linda, dile que se lo agradezco -, dijo en tono sarcástico que no puedo ocultar

-¿Es sarcasmo lo que escucho en tu tono de voz?

-No, no lo es. Le das las gracias de mi parte

Cuando estuvieron en el hospital y los atendieron, el doctor les dijo que solo erauna infección de garganta, que con reposo de dos días y la medicación adecuada, estaría perfecto. También le dijo que tomara muchos líquidos para que la infección pasara con mayor rapidez.

-¿Ves?, es lo mismo que te dije que tomaría

-Pero me gusta tener la opinión de un experto

-Eres un exagerado de lo peor, pero aun así me amas

-¿Me queda de otra? -, se acercó Edward pero esta se alejó, y este se sorprendió

-No quiero que te enfermes

-Me da igual -, importándole un bledo, tomó la nuca de Bella para atraerla hacía a él para besarla.

Fue Bella quien terminó el beso cuando ya no sintió la presión de la mano de Edward en su nuca.

-Y también eres un terco

-Tendré quien me cuide, me quedaré contigo

-Eso sí que no señorito, usted y yo habíamos quedado en algo

-Pero no quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo

-Teníamos un trato

-Está bien -, dijo rendido -, pero mañana me quedo y además quiero que te quedes en mi departamento esos dos días de reposo

-Muy bien

Fueron al departamento de Bella para buscar algo de ropa para que se quedara esos días, para después ir al departamento de Edward, mientras se bañaba, Bella le preparó un desayuno rápido que consistía en pan francés, con fruta y jugo de naranja.

Edward se puso unos pantalones sastre color azul marino, una camisa de un azul más claro y un chaleco de la misma tonalidad de los pantalones. Cuando Bella lo vio salir, casi de va de espaldas.

-¿Por qué tan guapo?

-Ni tanto -, le siguió la broma

-Te prepare el desayuno

Se pusieron a desayunar y Edward supervisó que se tomara el medicamento.

-Buena chica, recuerda que es cada 8 horas

-Sí papá

-Nos vemos al rato

-¿Vienes a comer?

-Claro

-¿Qué quieres para comer?

-Recuerda que necesitas reposo, y puedes pedir lo que sea

-Te quiero consentir

-Eso lo debería hacer yo, pero usted no me deja señorita

-Me vengare

-Es enserio, no quiero que cocines. Pide lo que sea

-Está bien

-Promételo

-Está bien, lo prometo

Bella lo acompañó a la puerta y le despidió con un rápido beso, Bella no quería contagiar a Edward, con una enferma era suficiente. Bella nunca había faltado a trabajar, no sabía qué hacer. Se dispuso a ver la televisión en el cuarto de Edward, no sabe a qué hora el cansancio del cuerpo cortado por la gripe hizo mella en ella y el sueño la venció.

Edward llegó a la oficina pasada las 11 de la mañana, Heidi se sorprendió a l verlo ahí.

-Pensé que no vendrías

-La que no viene es Bella, necesita reposo por dos días

-¿Qué tiene?

-Simplemente una infección en la garganta, por haberse ido ayer bajo la lluvia

-Pero, ¿por qué? -, _porque estaba celosa de ti, _pensó Edward

-Por loca -, y los se rieron

-Tienes varios pendientes en tu escritorio

-Vamos adentro para que me expliques todo.

Heidi se levantó y Edward le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias

-De nada, toma asiento

Edward se dirigió a la silla de su escritorio, eran los contratos que Seth, Quil y Embry habían conseguido en las últimas dos semanas. Todo estaba en línea pero debía checar con cada uno de ellos para supervisar que todo se llevara a cabo de acuerdo a las necesidades de los clientes.

Heidi empezó a checar sus apuntes.

-Por cierto habló el señor -, revisaba la libreta -, Kihara, había dicho que habían establecido fecha con Mari para la supervisión de los avances de las construcciones.

-Si es cierto, ¿me recuerdas la fecha?, por favor

-Es mañana

-¡Demonios!, perdón

-No te preocupes

-Tenía planeado no venir mañana, ni modo. ¿A qué hora es la cita?

-Es a las 2 de la tarde y mencionó que quería que fuera en sus oficinas

-Tendremos que ir al otro extremo, pero no importa. ¿Son todos los pendientes?

-Hasta ahorita si

-Gracias Heidi

-¿Deseas que te ayude en algo más?

-Puedes ir al departamento de seguimiento de proyectos y ellos te deben entregar un informe con fotografías y me lo traes por favor

-Muy bien, yo lo traigo

-Nuevamente gracias

Heidi fue a buscar el informe. A los 10 minutos lo tuvo impreso y listo para llevárselo a Edward que se encontraba en la mesa de dibujo haciendo trazos.

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante Heidi

-Te traigo el informe

-Muy bien -, se acercó a ella para tomarlo.

-Vamos al sofá para que te explique. Iría con Bella pero está enferma así que si no te molesta me gustaría que me acompañaras

-No hay problema

Estuvieron sentados en el sofá y Edward le explicaba detalle a detalle, todo el contrato y el plano en miniatura para que ella estuviera preparada para la cita de mañana.

-Cómo puedes ver, los avances están bien, estamos entre los parámetros, solo esperemos que no haya ningún tipo de contra tiempo…-, le estaba explicando cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono

-¿Te molesta si contesto de aquí? -, le preguntó Heidi a Edward

-No, adelante

Heidi se levantó del sofá mientras Edward seguía concentrado en las fotografías y avances que se tenía, se sentía orgulloso.

-Edward, es Emmett Swan

-Voy -, se levantó a toda prisa y tomó el teléfono

-Gracias -, y fue nuevamente a checar el reporte de avances

Edward podía escuchar los murmullos de Emmett del otro lado de la línea

-Cuñado -, dijo por fin Edward interrumpiendo a Emmett y de forma involuntaria Heidi dirigió su mirada hacia su jefe, para después concentrarse en lo que debía.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Aquí checando unos pendientes

-Oye ¿Y mi hermana?, le marque a su línea directa y no me contesta, a su celular tampoco y también intente en su casa y nada, sinceramente ya me estoy preocupando

-En su línea directa no la vas a encontrar, no vino a trabajar y en su casa pues menos, se está quedando en mi departamento

-¿Y eso?, ella nunca falta

-Anda enferma, ayer se le ocurrió irse bajo lluvia y hoy está pagando el precio

-Pero no me contesta su celular

-Ha de estar dormida

-Bueno andaba con el pendiente, les llamaba para decirles que ya establecimos fecha para el bautizo de Ámbar

-Muy bien y ¿Cuándo es?

-Dentro de dos meses, el sábado 06 de Agosto

-Me parece perfecto, pásame la cuenta para que te deposite y se haga todo lo necesario

-¿Lo vas a dar todo?

-Quisiera, pero si lo hago tu hermana me mata -, y los dos se carcajearon

-No lo dudo, tiene mano dura contigo

-Ni que me lo digas

-Y hablando de matanzas, ¿Quién me contestó?

-Es mi nueva secretaria -, Heidi levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó aquello

-Y es tan sexy como suena

-Por el amor de dios Emmett

-¿Qué pasó con Mari?

-Pues cuando llegamos de Los Ángeles, no nos dio sermón pero si una estocada final, diciéndonos que se iba de la empresa

-Qué mala onda

-Y ¿cómo está tu hermana?

-Muy bien, el embarazo muy tranquilo

-Bueno te dejo, se acaba de levantar la bebé y Rosalie me la dejo encargada

-¿No fuiste a trabajar?

-Pedí permiso, hace un par de días Rosalie habló conmigo y me dijo que si me podía quedar con ella hoy

-¿Todo bien? -, preguntó

-Excelente cuñado

-Yo le digo a tu hermana que te marque

-Te lo agradecería, te paso la cuenta para el depósito

-Dime -, Emmett le empezó a dictar una serie de números y este lo apunto en un pedazo de papel. –Estamos en contacto, cualquier cosa me llamas a la oficina le digo a tu hermana que te pase el número del departamento.

-Muy bien

Pasadas de la una y media de la tarde, terminaron de checar a detalle todos los avances y Heidi se ofreció en hacerle la presentación para mañana. Edward se lo agradeció. Edward salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la oficina de Seth y pudieran charlar sobre los nuevos proyectos que se venían en puerta. Hizo lo mismo con Embry y Quil, hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde y se dio cuenta de que era hora ir a casa, Bella debería estar hambrienta.

Bella se despertó pasadas la una y pudo ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su hermano, pero decidió marcarle más tarde. Ya era muy tarde para ponerse a cocinar, se metió a bañar, el agua caliente relajaría su cuerpo. Se cambió y llamó a la oficina para ver si Edward aún seguía ahí y para calcular en cuanto tiempo pediría la comida.

-Cullens Construction, Presidencia. Buenas Tardes Heidi al teléfono

-Buenas Tardes Heidi, soy Bella. ¿Estará Edward por ahí?

-Hace un momento salió, fue con Seth para checar algunos asuntos de los nuevos proyectos en puerta

-Ah muy bien, y ¿no sabes como a qué hora termina?

-No sabría decirle, Licenciada

-Vamos Heidi, si a Edward lo puedes tutear, lo puedes hacer conmigo también

-Me comentó que estabas enferma

-Sí, en eso ando

-Espero que te recuperes pronto

-Gracias Heidi, cuando lo veas le puedes decir que me marque por favor

-Yo le digo

-Gracias

Heidi vio a Edward llegar y le pasó el recado de Bella, al entrar a la oficina, este le marco

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor, hablaba para preguntarte a qué hora salías

-Salgo para la casa en 15 minutos

-¿Qué quieres para comer? ¿Comida japonesa? ¿Italiana?

-Italiana está bien

-Muy bien, ahorita la pido

-Me hablo Emmett, estaba preocupado por ti

-Si vi las llamadas perdidas. Las pastillas hicieron efecto y me agotaron por completo. Caí rendida.

-Para eso son. Me dijo que si le podías marcar, por cierto ya me dio la cuenta para el depósito.

-Ok, te veo en casa. Te amo

-Yo también

Bella llamó al restaurante italiano que estaba cerca de la casa de Edward para ordenar para que estuviera caliente cuando Edward llegara a la casa.

Edward terminó de revisar algunos pendientes de la oficina.

-Nos vemos mañana Heidi, no se te olvide que mañana nos vamos a Empresas Kihara y Asociados

-Que descanses Edward y claro que no se me olvida

-Provecho

-Igualmente

Edward tomó su auto y se dirigió a la casa, por primera en tres años que alguien lo recibiría en ese enorme departamento. Saludo al portero de la residencia. Cuando entró, Bella literalmente brincó del sofá para ir corriendo a sus brazos y rodearlo por la cintura. Y este la abrazo sin dudarlo

-Te extrañe

-Yo también

-Lo bueno que mañana te quedas conmigo todo el día

-De eso te quería hablar

Bella se bajó de Edward y al ver su cara se dio cuenta que siempre si iba ir a trabajar mañana. Molesta se dirigió a la cocina. Edward bufó malhumorado y la siguió.

-Fue algo que estuvo fuera de mis manos, ¿de acuerdo? -, Bella tratando de controlarse, volteo a verlo y trató de fingir una sonrisa, que por supuesto Edward no creyó.

-No pasa nada

-No creo esa sonrisa, hace rato fue genuina y cuando te dije que no me iba poder quedar mañana, se te borró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Lo que pasa es que ya había hecho planes

-De verdad lo siento amor, pero habló el señor Kihara, quiere ver los avances

-¿A qué hora es la cita?

-A las 2

-¿Al menos te puedes quedar la mañana conmigo?

-Está bien, le hablare a Heidi para que me mande la presentación y la podemos estudiar juntos

-Me parece -, y esta vez no pudo ocultar su felicidad

-Esa si fue real -, y le dejo un tierno beso

Pudo ver que eran las 4:30 de la tarde, Heidi todavía se debería encontrar en la oficina, así que le marcó. Heidi quedó en mandarle la presentación en 15 minutos, Edward le dijo que se tomará su tiempo, no había prisa.

Bella sirvió la comida que había llegado, mientras que Edward se iba a cambiar, cuando lo vio salir con el torso desnudo le recriminó

-¿Tu no perdonas, verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres? -, dijo con una sonrisa que Bella pudo interpretar que si sabía a lo que se refería

-Yo enferma, y sales sin nada en el torso, lo que logras con eso es que se me olvide que tengo gripa y hambre y te salte encima

-Sí, por piedad

-No estoy jugando Edward

-Yo tampoco, quiero que me saltes encima -, le dijo mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente

-Te voy a contagiar

-Y ya te dije que a mí no me importa

-Vamos a comer

-Pensé que se te había olvidado

-No sigas con tu maldito juego, Cullen

-Creo que si le voy a seguir.

Se fueron a la sala para comer mientras veían la televisión, se estaban carcajeando, cuando Edward le recordó que tenía que tomar su medicamento, a regañadientes lo hizo y se volvió acurrucar en brazos de Edward. Este le empezó a besar la cabeza, para bajar lentamente por la sien, hasta alcanzar la oreja de Bella y morderla lentamente.

-Te quiero hacer el amor

-Estoy enferma

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no me importa?, de veras que tu le quitas el lado romántico a todo

Y ahora fue Bella quien atacó los labios de Edward, se separó de él para levantarse, le pidió a Edward que se colocara bien en el sofá y este obedientemente lo hizo. Una vez más Bella se sentó a horcajadas de él, colocando sus piernas en cada costado de Edward.

Edward sonrió ante la acción de Bella, pero él la dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Bella empezó a besarlo y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad llevó sus labios hacía la mandíbula de Edward, y lentamente descender por su cuello hasta llegar a clavícula. Para besarlo y dejar su marca ahí. Lo marcaría como suyo, colocaría ahí la marca de Isabella Swan.

Edward de forma inconsciente, llevo sus manos a la orilla de la fina blusa de Bella y la empezó a quitar quedándose a medio camino, pues Bella se negaba a levantarse. Al ver su inútil intento, Edward se limitó a pasear una de sus manos por la espalda de su novia mientras que con la otra, la llevó a unos de sus senos, apretando con sus dedos, el pezón de Bella y esta gimió ante el acto.

-No estás jugando limpio -, susurró Bella aún pegada al hombro de Edward

-Nunca dije que lo haría

Bella se separó de él, y fue ella quien se quitó la blusa ante la excitada mirada de Edward. Bella llevó una vez más su boca con la de Edward para besarlo. Edward aprovecho ese momento para tomar las piernas de Bella y levantarse haciendo que esta enrollara sus piernas a sus cintura. Al hacerlo, ella se pudo percatar que Edward se encontraba dolorosamente excitado.

Con Bella a su alrededor, Edward camino con dificultad hacia sus recamara, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Bella le sonrió. Se bajo del regazo de Edward, para llevar sus manos a la pretina de los pants de Edward y bajárselos junto con el bóxer. Al hacer eso, Bella saludo al miembro de Edward con un beso y este soltó un jadeo demasiado audible.

Bella paseo su lengua por sus labios para humedecérselos y llevarlos directamente al sexo de Edward. Este gimió ante el acto de Bella, Bella acariciaba con su mano la parte que no cabía en su boca. Deseando tomar el control, Edward llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Bella para marcar el ritmo que quería.

Al ver que Edward, empezó a tomar el control de la situación, Bella llevó sus manos a los botones de su short para poder quitárselos, pero no pudo. Tomó las manos de Edward para que las quitara de su cabeza y esta se pudiera desnudar. Él simplemente gruño ante el movimiento, pero ver a Bella quitarse la ropa era un acto increíblemente excitante y tortuoso, ya que ella hacía sus movimientos muy lentos. Bella lentamente se empezó a quitar la tanga y se la aventó en la cara a Edward.

Este sonrió ante el acto de su novia, tomo la tanga de su cara y la tiro en alguna parte de la recamara. Tomó a Bella por la cintura y lo atrajo hacía él. El empezó a besar su vientre bajo, mientras sus manos descendían por las blancas piernas de Bella. Bella llevó sus manos al cabello cobrizo de Edward mientras este la llenaba en un mar de sensaciones.

Para ella, era suficiente juego, estaba demasiado excitada y necesitaba de Edward. Así que lentamente, tomó el rostro de Edward y lo enderezó para que lo pudiera ver. Ella estaba invadida por la lujuria.

-Necesito… te necesito dentro mío… quiero me hagas olvidar mi nombre… quiero que me hagas el amor, como solo tú sabes a hacerlo

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Tiro de Bella para acostarla en la cama, y sin mucho preámbulo, la penetró de una sola estocada y esta gimió ante la sensación de gozó que tuvo ante la acción de Edward.

Sin poder controlarse, Edward la empezó a penetrar suavemente pero Bella le pedía más. Al ser como música para sus oídos, Edward salió de ella, para tomar una de sus piernas y llevarla hacía su hombro y penetrarla de nuevo, haciendo más profundo cada estocada que Bella recibía gustosa.

Edward besaba y succionaba los senos de Bella, a cada uno le brindó la atención que necesitaba. Bella apretaba las blancas sabanas de la cama, tratando de controlarse, pues quería llegar al mismo tiempo que Edward.

-Ya… no… aguanto… -, dijo entre cortado

-Déjalo… ir… amor… -, contestó de igual manera

-No…, no lo… hare… sin ti -, se las arreglo para decir

Él sabía que ella no se iba a rendir, por lo tanto empezó hacer sus estocadas mucho más rápido, y sintió el remolino hacerse en su vientre, estaba a punto de llegar. Edward gemía muy audiblemente y Bella paseaba las uñas por la espalda de Edward. Edward empezó a succionar la clavícula de Bella mientras su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar.

Los vaivenes de Edward se hicieron a una velocidad inhumana, hasta que por fin se dejaron ir, los dos gimieron, jadearon y gritaron y estos hicieron eco en la habitación. Bella clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Edward. Y este volvió a gemir ante la acción que Isabella había hecho.

-¡Dios mío! -, dijo Bella entre jadeos -, ¿Cómo me llamó? -, Edward soltó la carcajada mientras pegaba su sudorosa frente con la de Edward y no queriendo dejo caer parte de su peso en ella. –Tú me haces olvidar hasta mi nombre

-¿No fue eso lo que me pediste? -, y bajo su cabeza para poder besar el cuello de ella. Bella tomó entre sus manos, el húmedo cabello de Edward mientras que este se encontraba entretenido en su cuello

-Sí, pero te lo tomaste muy literal. Lo único que recuerdo era el mar de sensación en mi vientre - Edward levantó su rostro para fijar su mirada con la de Bella. – Solo espero que no te contagies

-Tendré quien me cuide

-Y se supone que debería estar en reposo

-Después de esto te dejare reposar todo lo que quieras

-Falta que yo quiera

-Ya sabes que a tus órdenes amor.

Y lentamente salió de ella. Y ambos sintieron un enorme vació. Edward vio que pasaban casi las 7 de la noche.

-¿Será que Heidi te mando la presentación?

-Eso espero, ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, ¿pero que tal si nos bañamos?

-¿Es una proposición indecorosa?

-No, vamos a bañarnos solamente

-¡Uy!, está bien

Los dos se metieron a la regadera y aunque Edward deseaba hacerle el amor, sabía que si la tocaba, su cordura se iría de vacaciones. Con el dolor del mundo, y también de su gran amigo, se contuvo.

Ambos salieron de la regadera, se cambiaron y fueron a la sala pues ahí se encontraba el portátil de Edward. Bella pidió algo para cenar y mientras esperaban a que llegara, se pusieron a checar la presentación.

Los dos estaban impresionados por el trabajo que Heidi había hecho. Bella sabía que era una mujer muy capaz, no dependía de ningún hombre y eso otro signo de admiración.

-La junta es a las 2 y Heidi ira conmigo -, Bella gruñó -, sé que es tu trabajo pero tu necesitas descansar y después del round que nos acabamos de dar, pues todavía más.

-Está bien

-Vendré a comer

-Me parece perfecto

Repasaron una vez más la presentación y se fueron a la cama a ver la televisión. Mientras estaban en la cama, Bella decidió marcarle a su hermano.

-¿Bueno? -, respondió Emmett

-¿Para qué soy buena? -, contestó Bella y Edward le susurró en cerca del oído _para muchas cosas, _ganándose que Bella le diera un golpe en el hombro y este regresara su atención al programa que estaban viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?

-Porque estaba durmiendo además no me habías dicho que te salía un ojo de la cara llamar a mi celular, te ahorre la cuenta

-Nada más cuando te conviene

-Bueno ¡Ya!

-¿Te dijo Edward que lo llame?

-Sí, y también me dijo que te marcara por eso lo estoy haciendo

-Son las 8 de la noche, ¿Pues a qué hora llegó?

-Como a las 4

-¿Y hasta ahorita me marcas?, ¿te entretuvieron verdad?. Tú ni enferma te detienes

-¡Emmett Cállate! -, Bella escuchó a Rosalie desde la línea y soltó la carcajada

-¡Tómala chiquito!, sigue con tus perversiones -, en eso Edward volteo a ver a Bella y este le hizo una seña que luego le explicaba, pero Edward no regresó su atención a la tele sino que se quedo viendo a Bella

-Si mi cuñado es todo un semental

-¿Por qué crees siempre ando contentona?

-¡No pongas imágenes en mi cabeza!

-Entonces cállate y dime para que me querías

-Para avisarte de la fecha del bautizo

-¿Y cuándo es?

-06 de agosto, ya le di el número de cuenta a Edward

-Algo me había dicho ¿Solo para eso?

-Y para saludar también ya que tú no llamas -, dijo fingiendo drama

-No seas dramático que nadie te cree

-Bueno, cualquier cosa me dicen ¿Ok?

-Muy bien, te quiero y me saludas a Rose y le das un beso de mi parte a Ambie

-Te diría que me saludes a mi cuñado, pero tus formas de saludar le harán creer que me gusta el otro bando

-¡Emmett!, ya enserio ¡Cállate!

-Me lo saludas y cuídate tú también

-Te quiero, por cierto es el número de la casa de Edward

-Yo también y entendido

Y colgó. Mientras dejaba el teléfono Bella sonreía

-¿Qué tanto te dijo?

Bella le contó todo lo que había platicado con su hermano y Edward se limitó a soltar la carcajada.

-Tu hermano parece niño chiquito, ya no sé quién podría ser más latoso, un bebé o tu hermano

-En definitiva Emmett, a un bebé lo puedes callar dándole de comer o jugando con él, pero Emmett hay que rezarle a todos los santos habidos y por haber para que se calle.

Y Edward se volvió a carcajear. Eran las 10 de la noche cuando se metieron en la cama, Bella se tomó su medicación y se acomodo a lado de Edward que la atrajo hacía su pecho para pegar la espalda de Bella con él. Y le dejó un beso en el oído y le susurró un "te amo" y Bella solo dijo

-¡No más que yo! -, sonrió y los dos cayeron en los misteriosos mares de sus sueños.

Bella se levantó a las 8:30 de la mañana y se veía mucho mejor. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y cuando salió pudo notar que Edward seguía durmiendo y había abrazado la almohada que ella había utilizado, sonrió y fue a la cocina. Tomó su medicación y preparó el desayuno. Con la bandeja en sus manos fue a la habitación y Edward no había movido un centímetro. Dejo la bandeja en una de las mesas de noche, y apoyó su rodilla en la cama para besarle los labios, la nariz y su frente. Este hizo un raro gesto arrugando su nariz y la sonrisa de Bella se hizo más grande. Bella paseo su dedo índice por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y acariciarlo con su pulgar. Nuevamente se inclinó para dejarle un beso.

-Qué bien se siente despertar así

-Si ya sabía yo que solo andabas fingiendo

-Buenos días -, saludó Edward

-Buenos días -, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Voy a lavarme la cara, ahorita regreso

Cuando regreso, ambos desayunaron en la cama, mientras veían las noticias. Al terminar Bella llevó la bandeja a la cocina y estaba lavando los trastes cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola y unos labios besándole el cuello. Bella dejo caer los platos en el lavabo, y con sus manos mojadas, acarició las de Edward. Él la volteo y la sentó en la barra de la cocina.

No hubo lugar para las palabras, se abrazaron, se besaron e hicieron el amor. Con cuidado Edward la bajo y fueron a tomarse una ducha. Bella se puso unos shorts y una blusa estraple, mientras que Edward se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga color blanco. Bella se acercó para acomodarle el cuello.

Apoyo su mano en el pecho de Edward, cuando termino. Él se miró la acción de Bella y lo imitó tomando la mano de Bella entre la de él. Sin decir nada, la besó y fueron hacía la puerta. Al irse Edward, Bella decidió hacer una cena romántica para pasar más tiempo con él.

Edward arribó a la oficina al medio día y le agradeció a Heidi la excelente presentación que había hecho. A la 1 salieron rumbo a Kihara y Asociados.

Al llegar los recibió la recepcionista y los invitó a pasar a la sala de juntas y diciéndoles que podían preparar todo y el señor Kihara los vería en 5 minutos.

-Buenas Tardes, Edward. ¿Cómo está?

-Sr. Kihara, muy bien ¿y usted?

-Excelente

-Le presentó a Heidi Seguel

-Mucho gusto -, contestó Heidi

-El gusto es mío pero ¿Qué pasó con Bella?

-Ella está enferma y Heidi vino apoyarme, es la nueva secretaria de presidencia

-Así que Mari abandonó el puerto

-Efectivamente

Bella compró todo lo necesario para hacer una cena a base de mariscos, decidió hacer un pescado al eneldo, un coctel de camarones, acompañado de un buen vino y un mousse de limón.

Eran casi las 5:30 pm y la maldita junta no terminaba. De la nada al señor Kihara le habían salido muchas preguntas, preguntas que no hizo cuando firmaron el contrato y Edward se maldijo por eso. Heidi pudo notar que Edward checaba su reloj cada 5 minutos.

Exactamente a las 6 terminó la junta, el señor Kihara se disculpo que se hayan perdido la comida y Edward le dijo que no había problema, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Al bajar Edward le ofreció a Heidi llevarla a casa, solo esperaba que Bella no se enojara por llegar tarde. Heidi le estuvo indicando el camino hasta llegar a su casa. Edward se bajó para abrirle la puerta. Ella que se bajaba y Nikita que se asomaba con su abuela.

-¡Mami! -, la niña saltó al regazo de su madre y Edward solo pudo sonreír ante la efusividad de la niña

-¿De dónde vienes? -, preguntó con ternura

-La abuela me llevó al parque, te estuvimos esperando pero no llegaste

-¡Perdón andaba en el trabajo!, entonces me perdí de una tarde de diversión

-¡Uy si! -, la niña volteo a ver a Edward y le susurró algo a su madre al oído

-Es mi jefe

-Mucho gusto, me llamó Edward -, se presentó

-Nikita, pero tú me puedes llamar Niki como mamá -, y Edward tomó la pequeña mano de la pequeña

-Yo ya no puedo con esta niña -, se oyó decir a la abuela

-¡Hay mamá!, te presentó, mamá este es Edward Cullen mi jefe

-Catalina Seguel, encantada

-El honor es todo mío

-¿Gusta a pasar una taza de café?

-Será otro día, ando algo atrasado solo que no podía permitir que Heidi se viniera sola en taxi

-Ya no hay caballeros como usted en estos tiempos

-Antes que nada, nada de usted, Edward, el que me hablen de usted me hacen sentir viejo y en segundo lugar fue así como me educaron.

-¡Es guapo! -, soltó la niña y los tres se le quedaron viendo

-¡Nikita! -, gritó Heidi

-¿Qué? -, preguntó inocentemente la niña -, es la verdad

-Gracias por las porras Niki, ahora si me voy. Si no me matan en mi casa. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina Heidi. Un placer en conocerla, Sra. Seguel.

-El placer fue mío, Edward

-Adiós Niki -, y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y la niña se sonrojo ante el acto y le recordó a Bella.

Bella estaba que echaba fuego hasta por los ojos, había llamado a la oficina y le habían dicho que Edward había salido con Heidi desde la 1 y ninguno estaba de regresó y para el colmo, Edward tenía el celular apagado. Eran casi las 6:30 de la noche y ni las narices de Edward se habían asomado. Las velas, ya se habían consumido casi en su totalidad. Frustrada y sintiéndose ridícula, se levantó de la mesa, apago las velas y se fue a la cama y el enojo mezclado con el cansancio la venció.

Al llegar la casa y notar un silencio del otro lado de la puerta, sabía que nada bueno podría venir de aquello. Cuando entro y vio la mesa puesta, las velas consumidas por doquier dentro la casa se maldijo. ¡Maldita junta! Fue a la habitación y pudo ver a Bella dormir con un hermoso vestido de estraple color azul, hermosa y totalmente cansada.

-¡Demonios! -, _Soy hombre muerto_ se dijo para sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no tengo pretexto por haberme tardado tanto tiempo, como mañana me graduo he estado viendo los detalles, DIOS porque están dificil de escoger un vestido y zapatos ¡Ash! como necesite de Alice y esta nunca apareció.<strong>

**Así que una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, hoy capítulo doble ya saben... estamos entrando a la recta final de la historia, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo la sinópsis del próximo fic y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Voy hacer unos arreglos previos a mi graduación pero apenas termine, subo el siguiente les parece? Espero que si y que no me maten!**

_Quiero agradecer a Dianita Mendez de Betas FFAD por todo el empeño que ha puesto al betar cada uno de los capítulos, leí tu mensaje en el capítulo 21, nena no te preocupes, ya sabes que noy problema OK?, asi me diste la oportunidad de avanzar con el proximo capitulo que no tenía ni m escrita ahi. Te quiero_

_A las chicas que me sigues desde el inicio y a las que recien se unen, no se que haría sin ustedes y sin sus opiniones, valen mucho para mí, se que no ha todas les he contestado los revies, pero estoy intentando hacerlo se los prometo._

**Quieren que les deje un pequeño adelanto? Aquí está**

_-¿Hace mucho que llegaste?_ -, preguntó Bella en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el piano. Edward levantó su rostro para verla y ¡Dios!, le dolió verla ahí tan hermosa, cansada y agotada. -¿Qué hora es? _-Pasadas las 9 de la noche_. -Entonces casi como dos horas._ -¿Cómo te fue?_ -, preguntó fríamente. -Bien, el señor Kihara hizo miles de preguntas y la junta se alargó. _-Te pregunte que como te fue no lo que pasó en la junta._ -Lo siento -, dijo levantándose y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás._ -Yo también._ -Fue algo que estuvo fuera de mis manos. _-Te creo_

Diciendo eso, fue a la habitación teniendo a Edward pisándole los talones, tomó la pequeña maleta y empezó a meter su ropa.

**Chicas nuevamente una disculpa y ya saben que hacer! Siiiiiiiii?**  
><strong>Las quiero<strong>  
><strong>Shell ^_^<strong>


	22. Planes y Trucos

**Capítulo XXI**

**Planes y trucos**

Fue a la habitación y pudo ver a Bella dormir con un hermoso vestido de estraple color azul, hermosa y totalmente cansada.

-¡Demonios! -, _Soy hombre muerto_ se dijo para sí. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue a la sala, para darse de golpes en la pared. ¡Demonios! -, repitió, cuando volvió a la sala y miró todo con detenimiento. Bella había preparado mariscos. Fue a la cocina a dejar los platos para meter la cena en un traste y meterlo al refrigerador. Al abrirlo pudo notar que también había coctel de camarones.

Buscando un lugar para dejar el pescado, notó un pequeño traste con mezcla blanca, con pequeñas limas y hierbas de menta. Pasó el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca para saborear.

-Mousse de limón -, se dijo. Dejó el traste y se fue al piano sin levantar la tapa, apoyo sus codos y con las manos acariciaba su cabello, señal de que no sabría qué hacer cuando Bella despertarla. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste? -, preguntó Bella en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el piano. Edward levantó su rostro para verla y ¡Dios!, le dolió verla ahí tan hermosa, cansada y agotada.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pasadas las 9 de la noche

-Entonces casi como dos horas

-¿Cómo te fue? -, preguntó fríamente

-Bien, el señor Kihara hizo miles de preguntas y la junta se alargo

-Te pregunte que como te fue no lo que pasó en la junta

-Lo siento -, dijo levantándose y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás

-Yo también

-Fue algo que estuvo fuera de mis manos

-Te creo

Diciendo eso, fue a la habitación teniendo a Edward pisándole los talones, tomó la pequeña maleta y empezó a meter su ropa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué crees que hago?, empaco

-Eso veo, pero ¿por qué?, sé que estás enoja por… -, Bella lo interrumpió

-¿Enojada? -, repitió -, enojada es poco Edward, me siento frustrada, cansada, ridícula, yo esforzándome para que podamos tener un cena romántica, para después terminar haciendo el amor, en cualquier lugar de este maldito departamento -, dijo entre lágrimas

-Ya te dije lo que paso -, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no correr abrazarla, Bella no necesitaba de eso ahorita

-Y yo ya te dije que te creo

-¿Entonces por qué empacas amor?, todavía podemos cenar y tal vez

-¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?, no lo creo

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque si pasó algo, si pasó, al menos podrías haber tomado el teléfono, cuando terminó la junta y decirme que ibas a llegar tarde y no me tendrías como idiota esperándote.

-Lleve a Heidi a su casa y me entretuve -, y Bella lo miró con sorpresa, y él supo que había hablado de más.

-Entonces hubieras tomado el teléfono para decirme "Mira Bella para que no estés como idiota esperando, voy a llevar a mi secretaria, mientras tanto te puedes dormir o guardar la cena que preparaste" -, haciendo el vago intento de imitar su voz, en un límite que sus sollozos se lo permitieran

-Si me hubieras dicho, que harías cena

-¿Ahora es mi culpa por no avisarle?, mis disculpas ingeniero -, dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y empujaba a Edward para que pudiera pasar

-¡Demonios! Bella ¿podemos hablar aunque sea?

-No, ya no quiero hablar.

-¿Por favor? -, suplicó

-¿Quieres hablar? -, preguntó estando en la sala mientras volteaba ver a Edward y este asentía -, entonces anda hablar con tu secretaria que parece dispuesta a hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué demonios todo regresa a Heidi?, por el amor de Dios -, dijo gritando ya cabreado -, no te he dado motivos para que creyeras que hay algo entre ella y yo, la mujer apenas lleva dos semanas en la empresa, es que son esos tus miedos estúpidos -, volviéndose arrepentir por sus palabras. –Lo siento no lo quise decir eso.

-Pero lo dijiste, ¿y sabes qué?, a lo mejor te conviene estar con una mujer que no tenga traumas de adolescente, a lo mejor te conviene estar con una mujer que no tenga miedo de que te vayas con la primera mujer que veas en frente y en definitiva esa mujer, no soy yo

-¡Por todos los santos! ¡TE AMO! -, le gritó y Bella volvió a soltar el llanto. Edward vio los espasmos de Bella, pero aun así continuo. -¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¡TE AMO!, te lo he dicho de mil maneras, con palabras, con pensamientos -, dijo mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente -, con mi cuerpo -, y la volteo lentamente para que la pudiera ver y no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Los ojos completamente rojos de tanto llanto, su mirada perdida en la habitación, pues se negaba a mirar a Edward.

-Mírame amor, por favor. Te lo suplico -, dijo él, mientras también derramaba lágrimas. -¡Mírame! -, volvió a demandar y esta lo hizo. –Siente -, le dijo mientras colocaba una de las manos de Bella en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde ella pudiera sentir su corazón latir. Con los ojos húmedos se miraron. -¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte entender que no me voy a ir a ningún lado?, que siempre voy a estar ahí pase lo que pase, que nunca te abandonare, por favor Bella dímelo, pues simplemente yo ya no sé qué hacer

-Sabes muy bien que no eres tú, que son mis malditos miedos -, dijo mientras trataba de controlar sus espasmos -, tú lo has dicho. Me hirieron Edward y a ti también, pero por lo menos tú lo superaste, yo no pude y no sé si lo llegare hacer algún día

-Déjame ayudarte hacerlo, estaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti, porque no lo voy hacer ¿me escuchaste?, lo llevo estando haciendo por casi tres años y no lo voy hacer ahora, ¿te quedó claro?, juntos superaremos nuestros miedos, porque aunque me veas tan seguro, yo también tengo miedo, que veas que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, que por culpa de mi pasado no llegues a confiar en mí y ese sea un detonante para que me dejes.

-Eso nunca va pasar, nunca había conocido a un hombre con tu capacidad de amar y de perdonar

-Lo mismo digo, no te voy abandonar. No me voy a ir a ningún lado -, dijo mientras pasaba sus pulgares en las mejillas de Bella para limpiar sus lágrimas -, ¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! -, dijo nuevamente.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y Edward se acercó para dejar un beso en la frente. La abrazó y Bella soltó nuevamente su llanto y Edward paseaba sus manos por la espalda, buscando re confortarla. -Te amo -, le dijo Bella a Edward

-Yo también y ¡maldición!, no sabes cuanto

-Creo que me doy una idea, mira que soportar a una loca miedosa como yo se necesita de mucho valor

-Sí, pero eres mi loca miedosa y así te amo

-¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con esta loca? -, Edward pareció pensarlo

-Completamente seguro

Bella se acercó y dejo un suave beso en los labios de Edward y él no buscó profundizar el beso, no era el tiempo.

-¿Tienes hambre?, supongo que no has comido

-Y yo supongo, que tú también

Bella fue a la cocina para servir mientras que Edward llevaba la maleta de Bella nuevamente a la habitación.

Estando en la cocina, Bella se dio cuenta que la situación no estaba nada fácil, que necesitaba rápidamente una intervención, y la necesitaba ahora si no quería perder a Edward por sus estúpidos miedos.

Dejó los platos en la mesa y Edward le contó cómo le había ido en la junta, cuando Bella le preguntó por Heidi, Edward se limitó a decir que estuvo bien, él sabía bien que Bella estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para hablar de ella. Con la intención de no profundizar en el tema, simplemente le dijo que había conocido a la hija y madre de Heidi. Bella no preguntó más.

Terminaron de cenar y Edward ayudó a Bella a lavar los trastes. Al finalizar, Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó al cuarto del piano. Ambos se sentaron en la silla y Edward empezó a tocar "Claro de Luna", Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras nuevamente se le escapaba un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Edward beso la cabeza de Bella y volvió a decir, TE AMO.

Se dirigieron a la habitación, se cambiaron y los dos se metieron en la cama. Bella acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras el tarareaba una nana que no conocía y que la arrulló por completo. Él sabía que las cosas no iban a estar tan fáciles después de lo que pasó durante la discusión, aún sin saber Bella había sacada muchos de sus miedos, el trataría de ayudarla pero una ayudadita extra no vendría nada mal. Decidió acudir a las dos mujeres súper poderosas, su hermana y su ex secretaria.

A Edward lo venció el sueño, pero las pesadillas de Bella inundaron durante dormía, todos ellos consistían en que Edward la dejaba sola. Pudo ver que eran las 6 de la mañana cuando miro el reloj de la mesita de noche. Se deshizo del abrazo de Edward, se lavó la cara y los dientes, se cambió de ropa, escribió una nota y se lo dejó a Edward en la almohada que ella había estado ocupando. Le dejo un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto y del departamento. Esperaba que no le fuera difícil conseguir taxi a esas horas y no lo fue.

Estando en su departamento, dejo caer su maleta a un costado de la puerta y apoyándose en ella, se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, junto sus rodillas hacia su pecho y las abrazó. Y lloró, lloró como su vida dependiera de aquello.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y llamó a Bella pero no recibió respuesta alguna, al recostarse pudo notar un pedazo de papel flotar en la cama, al tomarlo pudo notar que era la caligrafía de Bella.

_No te quise despertar. Necesito pensar, nos vemos en la oficina. Estoy bien. TE AMO. Bella_

Suspiró abatido y acaricio su cabello desesperado. Tomó una ducha y ni siquiera desayuno, no tenía apetito. Salió rumbo a la oficina y llegó a las 9:30

-Buenos días Heidi -, saludo cansado

-Buenos Edward

-¿Hay pendientes?

-Son las 9:30 de la mañana, es obvio que no hay pendientes

-Lo siento, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza

-¿Estás bien? -, le preguntó mientras Edward dirigía su mirada a la oficina de Bella

-Solo cansancio, ¿Ya llegó Bella? -, Heidi se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Edward suspiró. –Cuando llegue le puedes decir que si puede entrar a verme

-Yo le paso tu recado

-Gracias

Edward entró a la oficina, miró hacía su escritorio pero se negó a ir ahí. Fue directamente a su sofá y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para poder pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de mes. Desde que Mari les dio la noticia de que dejaba la empresa, la búsqueda de nuevas secretaria, la llegada de esta y los conflictos que había ocasionado en la relación con Bella. Lo peor del asunto es que Heidi ni siquiera sabía el daño indirecto que le estaba haciendo a su relación con Isabella. Hace como un mes todo era perfecto, habían ido a Forks, había superado su miedo le había dicho todo a su padre, conocieron a Ámbar y ahora serían sus padrinos. Todo era perfecto.

Después de haber estado llorando por horas, se levantó y empezó andar por la casa haciendo cosas, Bella decidió meterse a bañar, para poder lavar su dolor, sus miedos y las huellas de las lágrimas de su rostro que el llanto había dejado. Se puso un traje sastre negro con una camisa color rosa. No se sentía con lo ánimos para maquillarse, así opto por tomar unos lentes de sol y salir rumbo hacía la oficina.

Eran las 11 y Bella no había llegado. Eso era lo que Heidi le había dicho. Le marcó a su casa y nadie contestó. A su celular pero tampoco lo hizo, decidió darle su espacio.

Bella arribó a la oficina a las 11:30 de la mañana.

-Buenas días Heidi -, hizo un gran esfuerzo para ser amable

-Buenos días Bella, Edward me comentó que te enfermaste, ¿Cómo sigues?

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. ¿Hay algo para mí?

-No, solo que Edward me pidió que te dijera que cuando llegaras si pudieras pasar a la oficina -, y Bella se quitó los lentes y Heidi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. -¿Segura que estás bien?

-Estoy perfecta, iré después. Gracias.

Y se dirigió a su pequeña oficina, encendió el ordenador y se puso checar sus correos tratando se concentrarse. Heidi le avisó a Edward que Bella había llegado y le comentó que Bella le dijo que luego iría a verlo. Él suspiró y le dijo que no había problema.

Ya pasaba la tarde y Bella no lo había ido a ver, decidió darle su espacio, ella iría cuando estuviera lista, no la iba apurar.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde y Bella no había ido a ver a Edward y además estaba muerta de hambre, no había desayunado. Diciendo que no perdería más tiempo, salió de la oficina rumbo a la de Edward. Llegó y vio a Heidi checando unos papeles.

-Heidi, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -, la mujer levantó su rostro

-Claro, dime Bella

-Que nadie nos interrumpa, por favor

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa que dejen el mensaje

-¿Heidi?

-¿Sí?

-Nadie -, la secretaria entendió el mensaje

-No hay problema

-¡Gracias!

Bella tocó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante", entró y vio que la silla de Edward se encontraba hacia el gran ventanal y también pudo notar uno de los brazos de Edward que indicaba que se encontraba contemplando la maravillosa vista que le daba esa enorme ventana. Bella dirigió su mirada a la puerta y le puso seguro. Nada más para asegurar que nadie los interrumpiera.

Al escuchar el pequeño clic del seguro, Edward se volteo y vio la espalda de Bella. Como si Bella fuera un imán, se levantó para colocarse detrás de ella. No la abrazó pero Bella pudo sentir su presencia atrás de ella. Lentamente giro para quedar frente a él y poder contemplarlo.

A Edward se le escapó en gemido, no esperaba ver a Bella en ese estado. Ella dibujo una sonrisa triste y él ignoró por completo ese gesto, la atrajo hacía él y la abrazo con fuerza. Bella llevó sus manos a la cintura de Edward y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Edward mientras soltaba una vez más el llanto.

No lo podía evitar lo había extrañado, por ese sentimiento se juró que haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para superar sus malditos miedos. Edward no decía nada, simplemente se limitó a consolarla. Ella se empezó a controlar y Edward repartió besos por todo rostro, pero sin tocar sus labios.

Fue ella quien lo hizo, ella buscó los labios de Edward para fundirlo en un beso desesperado. Los labios de Bella estaban salados por la lágrimas que había derramado, minutos previos. Edward colocó sus manos en la cara de Bella para mantenerla cerca a la de él. La falta de aire los separó, pero Edward pegó su frente con la de Bella, aun con los ojos cerrados, se quedaron así, juntos.

Abrazados, Edward la dirigió al sofá para que se pudieran sentar, que cuando lo hicieron, Bella dejó caer su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Edward. Dejó un beso en la frente de Bella y pasó su brazo para acariciar el brazo de su novia. Todo era cuestión de hablar las cosas, ayudaría a Bella a superar lo que se pasara de ahora en adelante.

-¿Cómo estás? -, preguntó con cautela

-Más tranquila, gracias

-Qué bueno

Ninguno de los dos quería romper el momento hablando, por lo que no dijeron nada. Bella separó su cabeza del hombro de Edward y obligó a este a retirar su cabeza de la de ella. Ella besó el cuello de Edward y este solo sonrió. Y le dio la esperanza que todo iba a estar bien.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? -, le preguntó Edward a Bella

-No, no me lo has dicho

-Pues te lo digo, TE AMO -, mientras tomaba su mentón con sus manos y la giraba para poder mirarla a los ojos -, Te amo demasiado que duele.

-Sé que te he lastimado con mis acciones y actitudes y de veras no sé cómo es que me aguantas

-Eso es sencillo, porque te amo y ni tú ni tus miedos harán que renuncie a ti, nunca.

-Tratare de ver cosas donde no las hay, solo te pido paciencia

-¿Más?, te he tenido la suficiente amor -, dio en tono bromista y recibió un suave golpe de Bella en el hombro -, es broma, te tendré la necesaria, para besarte cuando quiera, ¿Está bien?

-Muy bien

Y se besaron, tierna y apasionadamente y de la nada Bella se separó y Edward se sorprendió.

-Pero a partir de ahora, si vas a una junta sin mí, solo quiero que me avises que vas a llegar tarde, de verdad que ayer me sentí como estúpida con ese vestido y con la cena preparada y tú no apareciste. Avísame cualquier cosa, incluso si eso puede llegar a herirme, estoy segura que puede ser la única manera de superar mis miedos, por favor

-Me parece correcto

-¡Promételo!

-¡Te lo juro!

Bella dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó en el regazo de Edward y lo beso, él respondió gustoso a la acción, parecía desesperada, cuando invadió la boca de Edward con su lengua y ambas entraron completamente en una guerra. Bella enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y este enrolló los suyos en la cintura de ella.

-¡Tranquila amor!, tenemos tiempo

-Por eso vamos aprovecharlo

Bella se bajó del regazo de Edward, los tomó de las manos y lo jaló para que se levantara

-¿Qué te parece si tenemos la comida que no tuvimos ayer? -, le dijo mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello. –Y a lo mejor todo termine como debió terminar ayer

-¿Es una sugerencia? -, Bella negaba con la cabeza. Edward pareció pensarlo. -¿Una posibilidad? -, y la sonrisa apareció en la cara de Bella y le pidió que se acercará para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Es un hecho -, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Edward gruño ante el acto de Isabella

-Lo tienes todo planeado ¿verdad? -, Bella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

Edward atacó los labios y convirtió el beso en algo feroz y cargado de pasión. Cuando estaba terminando el beso, Edward mordió el labio inferior y lo estiro a más no poder con sus dientes. Bella gimió ante la acción para que después Edward lo regresara a su lugar pero sin soltarlo. Al soltarlo ambos sonrieron

-Odio cuando haces eso -, le dijo Bella

-Me odiarías más sino lo hiciera

-Tienes razón

-¿Nos vamos?

-Ya te estabas tardando en preguntar eso.

Él tomó su saco, se lo puso y vio que Bella ya lo esperaba recargada en la puerta, sonriéndole maliciosamente. Este era la Bella de la que estaba enamorado, sin inseguridades, sin miedos, totalmente divertida y sin inhibiciones y ¡Dios! Qué guapa se veía sin maquillaje. Se acercó para rodearla por la cintura con su brazo mientras la besaba, mientras que con la otra mano, le quitaba el seguro a la puerta y la abría. Bella soltó un pequeño grito al no tener el soporte de la puerta, pero Edward volvió invadir su boca con su lengua.

Estaban dando un tremendo espectáculo pero no les importó. Heidi los miró y simplemente sonrió.

-¿Heidi? -, dijo Edward sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Bella

-¿Dime?

-Cualquier pendiente me lo dejas en mi escritorio, no sé a qué hora llegue mañana y sinceramente no sé si llegue -, dijo con una sonrisa y Bella se la devolvió

-Yo me encargo de todo, váyanse sin cuidado -, dijo con una sonrisa

Edward la tomó de la mano y la empezó a jalar hacia el ascensor.

-¡Espera! -, dijo de repente

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mis cosas, no las voy a dejar aquí

-No las necesitas

-A lo mejor no, pero no las _puedo _dejar aquí -, dijo remarcando el "puedo"

Y los dos fueron a la oficina de Bella. Ella entró a tomar sus cosas y Edward se quedó en la puerta viendo, deleitándose la vista con el trasero de Bella. Se acercó amenazadoramente y junto se sexo con el trasero de Bella y esta gimió ante el acto.

-Si sigues así, no llegaremos al departamento

-Ya que hicimos el amor en mi oficina, la próxima vez podría ser aquí, en la tuya -, le susurró en el oído mientras dejaba un sueva beso atrás de él.

-Me parece pero no hoy, no ahorita

-Nunca imagine que hubiera bolsas tan grandes -, al ver la gran bolsa de Bella -, y nunca imagine que tú, tuvieras una

-Una nunca sabe cuándo se puede utilizar

-Bueno, no me importa. ¡Vámonos!

Salieron de la oficina de Bella tomados de la mano y fueron directo al elevador, estando adentro de él, Bella atacó sus labios hasta que escucharon el timbre que les indicaba que ya habían dejado a su destino. Edward pidió el auto y los dos entraron a él.

-¿A cuál vamos? – pregunto Edward

-¿Te puedes quedar en el mío?

-Me parece

-Pero vamos al tuyo para que busques algo de ropa

-A sus órdenes, _signorina_

Al llegar al departamento de Edward, Bella le propuso que se tomará un baño y ella lo esperaba en la sala. Él accedió y aunque le estuvo rogándole a Bella para que se metiera con él, no lo logró.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que Edward se encontraba en el baño, le sacó unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul marino mientras que ella fue a la habitación continua para cambiarse, sacó de la enorme bolsa un hermoso negro de estraple con detalles dorados, se acomodó el pelo y el collar que Edward le había regalado, se maquilló tenuemente, se puso unos zapatos dorados y la pequeña gabardina color blanco de mangas cortas y que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y fue rápidamente a la sala tratando de no caerse para poder esperar a Edward.

Edward salió del baño con la toalla enrollada a su cintura mientras que con otra pequeña toalla se secaba el cabello, vio que Bella le había sacado la ropa pero se preguntaba por qué sacaba esa ropa, solo iban a su departamento. No le dio importancia y se cambio con la ropa que tenía ahí. Tomó la pequeña maleta y salió de su habitación, cuando llegó a la sala se sorprendió que Bella también se había cambiado y maquillado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?

-Tuve mis trucos, ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso, es que simplemente, vamos a tu departamento amor y además te maquillaste

-Ya lo sé -, dijo inocentemente mientras encogía sus hombros -, pero parecía fantasma sin maquillaje y no me gusta

-Bueno no importa, vamos que muero de hambre

-Yo también

Cada vez que se detenían en un semáforo, Edward le tomaba la mano y se la besaba y ella solo sonreía. Al llegar al departamento de Bella y tomados de la mano fueron hacia la puerta. Bella estaba nerviosa y le pidió ayuda a Edward para que abriera la puerta.

-¿Me ayudas? -, preguntó inocentemente, mostrándole las llaves.

-¡Dámelas! -, dejó su maleta en el suelo y abrió la puerta con facilidad.

Bella entró al departamento mientras Edward recogía su maleta del suelo. Edward levantó su maleta y vio que Bella ya estaba adentro pero estaba todo a media luz, Edward siguió el ejemplo de Bella y entró al departamento y pudo notar que había velas por doquier, el departamento olía a rosas, gracias a que estas se encontraban por toda la casa. Edward miró a Bella a los ojos y esta sonrío.

-Estuve pensando, cuando llegue en la mañana y después de llorar, durante no se cuanto tiempo-, al terminar de decir eso, ella se empezó a soltar el lazo de la gabardina, se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo -, decidí que podríamos recompensar la noche de ayer.

Edward no podía creer lo que Bella había hecho, la miraba maravillado, dejo caer la maleta al suelo empujó la puerta para cerrarla en su totalidad, se volteo brevemente para colocar el seguro y después dirigirse a ella.

-Se supone que soy yo el que debe recompensar la noche de ayer

-¿No te gustó?

-Me encantó, pero la próxima vez, déjame que sea yo el que te consienta y compense por lo de ayer

-Está bien

-¡Dios! ¡Estás tan hermosa!

-Dame tu maleta para que la lleve a mi recamara y tú no te muevas de aquí -, él asintió

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella ya se encontraba nuevamente en la pequeña sala, con Edward esperándola a un lado de la mesa. Tomó una de las rosas que había en la mesa y camino con ella en la mano para podérsela entregar a Bella.

Cuando Bella agarró la rosa con su mano, Edward depositó un beso en su frente. Y ambos sonrieron.

La comida estaba servida y se sentaron una frente al otro.

-¿Cuándo preparaste todo esto? -, le preguntó mientras cenaban

-Te dije que lo tenía todo planeado y también te dije que tenía mis trucos

-Me gustaría saberlos

-Está bien, ¿la bolsa enorme? ¿La que lleve? -, Edward asintió con la cabeza -, ahí tenía mi ropa para poder cambiarme

-¿Por eso no lo querías dejar? -, ella asentía con la cabeza

-Con respecto a la comida, la hice en la mañana después de que decidí eliminar mi comportamiento y antes de hablar contigo, de ir a tu oficina, le pedí a Charlotte más bien le marque a la ama de llaves del edificio que se encargara de calentarla y preparar el ambiente.

-Me impresionas

Estuvieron hablando de ellos, de Emmett, Rosalie y Ámbar y también se coló Mari, Jasper, Alice y compañía. Bella fue por el postre y puso solo un poco en un pequeño plato y un tenedor.

-Tiramisú -, dijo Edward y Bella asintió con la cabeza

Bella llevó su silla a lado de novio con algo de su ayuda, Bella tomó con el tenedor un poco del postre para llevárselo a la boca de Edward para luego hacer lo mismo con ella. Así estuvo ella hasta que Edward se aguantó cuando vio a Bella pasar su lengua por sus labios para eliminar los residuos del postre y este la besó ferozmente que Bella solo gimió por la sorpresa.

Sus lenguas iniciaron nuevamente la danza conocida y solo se separaban lo necesario para tomar aire y juntar nuevamente sus labios. Edward le acariciaba la pierna, primero por encima del corto vestido para después rebasarlo y acariciar la sedosa piel. Edward se dirigió a besar el cuello de Bella y con su mano alcanzó la gloria y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Bella gimió cuando él se dio cuenta.

-¿No hay ropa interior?

-¡Sorpresa!

-Me encanta

Bella se levantó de la silla, tomó la botella de champan y las dos copas y meneo sus caderas mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Edward parecía congelado. Bella se volteo y lo miró.

-¿No me acompañas? -, dijo con un gran tono erótico al ver que Edward no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar. Y se volvió a dirigir a su habitación y esta vez Edward si se movió.

Cuando Edward entró a la habitación, vio que estaba lleno de velas y rosas por doquier. Esta mujer un día lo va matar, era totalmente divertida y desinhibida. Pudo presenciar cómo es que Bella se quitaba los zapatos y servía champan en las copas. Con una copa en cada mano, Bella fue hacía Edward y se la dio, él la recibió y chocaron sus copas. Mientras Edward tomaba del champan, no podía quitar sus mirada de los labios de Bella, al momento que Bella quitó la copa de su boca, Edward la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo para que pudiera sentir a su sexo excitado, chocó sus labios con la de ella y la champan se empezó a derramar por sus bocas. Él empezó a caminar hasta que se topó con el tocador de Bella, la levantó y la sentó ahí.

Empezó a besar el cuello de Bella y esta desabotonaba la camiseta de Edward para poder acariciar su pecho. Edward llevó sus manos al inicio del vestido y lo jaló hacía abajo en un acto de completa desesperación y pasión. Los senos de Bella salieron a la vista y Edward las empezó a acariciar mientras que Bella dirigía sus manos a la pretina del pantalón de Edward para empezar quitando el cinturón. Edward detuvo sus caricias para poder observar los movimientos de Bella. Ella al no sentir las manos de Edward en sus senos lo miró y vio en su mirada, pasión, lujuria y amor, no sé que esperaba encontrar.

Bella desabotonó el pantalón de Edward y bajo el cierre. Paseó sus manos hasta el trasero de Edward, ninguno de los dejó de mirarse. Edward pasó el cabello de Bella atrás de su oreja y se acercó para besarla. Bella apretó las nalgas de Edward y este gimió ante el acto en la boca de Bella. Isabella rebasó la barrera del bóxer de Edward y acarició el miembro de Edward. Este era un juego que podían jugar los dos.

Edward llevó sus dos manos a las piernas de Bella y poco a poco empezó a subir el vestido, hasta que pudo alcanzar el sexo de Bella, ella detuvo el movimiento de sus manos al sentir que los dedos de Edward ingresaban en su sexo.

-No eres la única que puede jugar este juego

-De eso me doy cuenta -, dijo jadeando.

En un acto desesperado, Edward se quitó los bóxers y regresó al encuentro con Bella, y esta creyendo que Edward ingresaría sus dedos en ella, su muy húmedo recibió al muy duro sexo de Edward. Bella alzó su vestido hasta dejarlo a la altura de la cadera. Edward tomó sus piernas de Bella para poder quitarla del tocador. Bella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y su cintura con sus piernas. Teniendo como apoyo los hombros de Edward. Bella hacía sus movimientos que le permitían a Edward entrar y salir de ella.

Parados en medio de la habitación se encontraban los dos con sus cuerpos unidos como uno. Los dos dejaron de moverse para poder mirarse. Bella pegó su frente con la de Edward. Sin dejar de mirarse, Edward caminó hacía la cama, y no pudiendo controlarse. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama y ambos se carcajearon.

-Tal vez va siendo hora de que te quites el vestido, quiero verte toda, quiero besarte todo.

El breve momento en el que Edward se separó de Bella, ella sintió un enorme vació, por lo que se quitó el vestido y le pidió a Edward que se uniera a ella. Él se recostó sobre ella pero no la penetró. Fue Bella que con su mano, tomó el miembro de Edward para dirigirlo a su entrada. Los dos gimieron al sentir el sexo de cada uno. Bella lo enrolló con sus piernas y Edward colocó sus manos en el cabecero de cama Bella paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Edward y jugaba con su cabello.

Los movimientos de Edward se hicieron de pronto muy rápidos. Edward pegó su sudorosa frente con la de Bella y ninguno de los quería cerrar los ojos. Edward y Bella sonreían hasta el límite que sus sensaciones se los permitiera. Bella empezó a contraer sus paredes alrededor del miembro de Edward. Con sus piernas alrededor de Edward, lo aprisionó logrando que los dos explotaran al mismo tiempo.

Sin poder controlarlo, Edward se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Bella y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Con la respiración agitada, Bella paseaba su mano por la espalda de Edward y con la otra acariciaba su cabello para poder tranquilizarlo. Él al sentir las caricias de Bella se dio cuenta de que ese era, es y siempre será el lugar donde tiene que estar.

Levantó su cabeza para poder encontrar su mirada con la de Bella, los dos vieron amor en los ojos el otro. Edward la besó tiernamente, dejando a un lado la lujuria y pasión que los había cegado minutos antes.

Edward llevó sus labios para besar suavemente el cuello de Bella mientras que esta hacía la cabeza hacia atrás para brindarle más espacio a Edward. Bella bajó sus piernas, para que Edward se pudiera deslizar. De verdad que Edward quería besar todo ese maravilloso cuerpo. Besó y acarició cada rincón de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco. Bella no sabía que no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera en los brazos de Edward. No había motivo para sentir miedo, Edward se lo demostraba a cada minuto, también sabía que no había motivo para sentir desconfianza hacia Heidi. Edward llegó a su sexo y lo empezó a besar e hizo que se olvidara de todo.

La lengua de Edward entraba y salía de ella, logrando que un segundo orgasmo cubriera su cuerpo. Ella levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Edward tan concentrado en sus acciones. Era la imagen más excitante que Bella había visto, las manos de Bella se aferraban a las sábanas de la cama y sus gemidos se hicieron audibles. Edward cambio su lengua por sus dedos y pudo ver la mirada de Bella, los dos estaban listos para un segundo o tal vez hasta un tercer round.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas aquí esta el segundo capítulo que les prometí, ya estoy terminando el siguiente para mandarlo a revisión y subirlo lo más pronto posible, OK?<strong>

_Dianita Mendez de Betas FFAD, sinceramente no se que haría sin tí. GRACIAS MUGROSA BETA_

_Nuevamente a todas las chicas que se unen y reunen para seguir esta historia. GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES_

**Las quiero chicas, leo cada uno de los reviews y aunque no he tenido tiempo de contestarlo no duden que siempre lo hago.**

**Las quiero y saludos desde el caluroso Cancún**  
><strong>Shell ^_^<strong>


	23. Intervenciones y Grandes sorpresas

**Capítulo XXII**

**Intervenciones y Grandes sorpresas**

Ninguno de los dos fue a la oficina al día siguiente, se la pasaron todo el día en la cama, ahí desayunaron, comieron y haciendo el amor. Los dos apagaron su celular y desconectaron el teléfono del departamento. No querían ningún tipo de interrupciones. Edward estaba tan sumergido en sus emociones y sentimientos que había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños. Fue Bella quien se lo recordó, cuando llevó un pequeño pastel con dos pequeñas velas.

-Se me olvido por completo que era mi cumpleaños

-Para eso estoy yo para recordártelo

Fue lo último que se dijeron, pues cabe mencionar que el pastel terminó en todas partes de sus cuerpos menos en su boca. Al menos no de forma literal. Bella paseo todo el merengue por el cuerpo de Edward y lo besaba. Terminaron muy pegajosos que se tuvieron que bañar para seguir su sesión de amor, que parecía no tener fin. Cambiaron las sábanas para continuar, con ese día, esa tarde y esa noche que terminaría completamente perfecta.

...

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde el incidente de la junta y con Heidi. Bella se sentía segura de Edward, pues no había día en el que él no le dijera cuanto la amaba y se encargara de demostrárselo. Edward estaba consciente del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Bella para evitar sentirse mal e incómoda y eso era admirable. Le pediría a su hermana y Mari que le ayudaran, que hablaran con Bella, a lo mejor hablando de mujer a mujer las cosas podrían ser mucho mejor, podrían ser perfecto.

Heidi no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Bella, para aclarar las cosas y aunque no habían tenido otra diferencia, era necesario hablar con ella, para que la relación entre las dos fuera mucho mejor de lo que eran. El trato era cordial, pero Bella había puesto una barrera entre ellas, una barrera que solo se podía derribar aclarando lo que sea que Bella temiera.

Edward se encontraba en su mesa de dibujo, revisando unos planos que Seth le había llevado para revisar y que no había podido hacerlo. Heidi entró en ese momento para dejarle unos papeles. Se acercó a él para decirle que si no tenía algún otro pendiente, se retiraba.

-Se que normalmente no está permitido, pero mi madre no puede cuidar a Niki mañana y ha estado algo enferma y así no me la aceptan en la guardería, ¿Será que la puedo traer?

-No hay problema, solo que me asegures que estará contigo

-Está bien, ella es muy tranquila

-Si lo pude notar el día que la conocí -, lo dijo soltando un tono sarcástico

-Sí lo es – frunció un poco el ceño

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario

Y lo dos se carcajearon y Bella entró en ese momento. Edward se detuvo en seco al ver a Bella pero esta solo le sonrió y este se sorprendió. Lo que no sabe Edward es que a Bella le costó trabajo sonreírle cuando por dentro estaba que se moría.

-¿Qué están gracioso?

-Que Niki es una niña tranquila

-¿Niki? -, preguntó Bella -, ¿Tu hija? -, se dirigió a Heidi

-Sí -, y le explicó lo que pasaba

-¿Entonces mañana tendremos visitas? ¡Genial! -, dijo Bella -, solo falto yo para conocerla

-Mañana será el día, me tengo que ir

-Que te vaya bien Heidi

-Con cuidado -, dijo Bella

-Muchas gracias

Apenas Heidi salió de la oficina, Edward se agacho para besar a Bella y esta le respondió enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Por qué se fue temprano? -, le preguntó Bella a Edward una vez que se separaron

-Niki está un poco enferma y su madre necesita ir al hospital

-¡Por Dios! ¿Está bien?

-Según tengo entendido, todo es rutina. Despues de un cáncer nada es igual

-¿Ella te lo contó? -, él asintió

-Me lo dijo cuando me explicó del por qué se tenía que ir temprano hoy

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?, para que haga las reservaciones

-¿Qué te parece si compramos algo en el camino y nos vamos a mi departamento?

-Bien -, encogió los hombros

-Hablando de departamentos, ¿Cuándo te vas a mudar? ¿O es que ya no quieres?-, dijo bromeando y Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Estaba pensando que lo podemos hacer dentro los próximos días

-¿De verdad?

-Claro

Era verdad, solo así podría superar sus miedos, tendría que hablar con alguien que la conociera mejor que nadie y solo conocía a tres personas que lo hacían, Demetri, Rosalie y su hermano. Por desgracia, no sabía dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo, así que iba a recurrir a otras dos personas.

Bella se fue a su oficina para que Edward pueda terminar su trabajo, le dijo que cuando terminará la fuera a ver, solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para hablar con su cuñada y hermano

Marcó a Los Ángeles, nadie le contestaba, estaba a punto de entrar la maquina contestadora cuando alguien cogió el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?, ¿Bueno? -, dijo un agitado Emmett

-Bueno, Emmett soy Bella

-¿Quién Bella?

-No te hagas

-¿Qué pasó?

-Necesito hablar con Rosalie

-¿Hablas y en lugar de saludar a tu hermano prefieres hablar con tu cuñada?, con estos hermanos -, bufó

-Tú fuiste el primero que me desconoció

-Estaba de broma, pero Rose no está. Llevó a la pequeña al parque

-¿Seguro?

-Tan seguro que la Luna está más cerca que Londres

-¡Uy si!, muy seguro

-En serio, dejó una nota

-Bueno también quería platicar contigo

-Ahora me siento plato de segunda mesa

-No te hagas el sentido

-Bueno, para que soy bueno

-¿Por dónde empezar?

-¿Son problemas? -, se puso serio

-No exactamente

-Explícate que no te entiendo

-No me sorprende

-En serio, ¿Qué pasa?

-Edward me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él y acepté

-Tienen casi 2 meses juntos ¿Cierto?

-Sí, ¿y el punto es?

-Ustedes sí que avanzan rápido

-Emmett, en serio

-Es muy en serio, mira es tu vida, además parece que para él las cosas son serias

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No hay que ser inteligente para ver que al hombre se le sale el amor por ojos

-Hablo el romántico

-A lo mejor no soy un Shakespeare andando, pero ese hombre, ese hombre está loco por ti

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque se le nota, en serio Bella es el segundo hombre que conozco que esta tan enamorado de su mujer… yo soy el primero

-No estoy para bromas Emmett

-Y yo tampoco. Los días que estuvieron aquí pude ver la casi devoción que siente ese hombre por ti. Y después que me contó que te acompañó a Forks, para ser tu apoyo con papá, decidiéndolo antes de que fuera tu pareja y lo que más me gusto es que golpeó al perro de Jacob, lo que hubiera pagado para ver eso.

-¿Te lo contó?

-Sí, pero porque yo se lo pregunte

-Ok

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

-¿Así de suspicaz eres?

-Es normal que tengas miedo después de lo que te hizo ese perro

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí -, hubo un corto silencio. -¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Es sobre algo referente al pasado de Edward?

-¿Él te contó algo?

-Solo me dijo que era algo de lo que no está orgulloso

Bella suspiró y le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sido su vida desde que llegó a Cullen Constructions. Emmett la interrumpía esporádicamente para hacer alguna pregunta, la cual Bella respondía

-Mi cuñado dejó su bandera en cada continente

-No estoy para bromas, Emmett

-Eso formó parte de su pasado, no puedes, no debes permitir que lo que te hizo daño en el pasado, lo haga en tu presente.

-¿Desde cuándo das consejos?

-Desde que puedo ver, que mi hermana pequeña se niega a ser feliz por miedos sin sentidos.

-Si tienen sentido

-No los tiene, un minuto, todo este asunto del miedo es por la nueva secretaria ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes que hay nueva secretaría?

-El día que le marque a Edward para darle el número de cuenta me contestó ella, pero no has contestado mi pregunta, toda esta conversación de los miedos ha sido por causa de ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí - _¿Desde cuándo Emmett se ha vuelto tan suspicaz?,_ pensó Bella

-¿Edward te ha dado señal de que le gusta?, bueno ¿Qué la atrae como mínimo?

-No

-Te entiendo, créeme que lo hago Bells. Pero si Edward no te ha dado motivo para dudar, entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

...

Cuando salió Bella de su despacho, Edward se dispuso hablar con su hermana, le preguntó que como iba el embarazo y Jasper, hasta que Alice le preguntó para que llamaba, Edward sabía que tenía que decírselo, así que le contó a grandes detalles lo que había pasado. Alice entendió a Bella pero no la justificó, le dijo a su hermano que no se preocupara que ella se encargara de lo demás. Edward se lo agradeció.

...

Bella le contó lo que había pasado desde que volvieron de Los Ángeles, Emmett solo se carcajeo

-No me ayudas Emmett

-Sí que le has hecho pasar cada coraje, pobre de mi cuñado

-Sigues sin ayudarme, Em

-Y yo sigo sin entenderte -, retomando la compostura. – Bella, te repito, no puedes permitir que lo que te hizo Jacob, arruine tu relación con Edward

-Tengo miedo

-Es normal, todo el mundo tiene miedo. Incluso yo lo tengo. Tengo miedo de perder a Rose y a Ámbar, pero si me detengo a pensar y darle lugar al miedo, no vivo y eso es lo que tú estás haciendo. ¿No crees que Edward tenga miedo también?, tiene miedo de perderte, de no saber qué hacer para que tus dudas desaparezcan. Quizá tiene miedo de que puedas conseguir a alguien mejor que él.

-Eso no va a pasar

-Pero él no lo sabe

-Se lo he dicho

-Y te apuesto a lo que sea que él también te ha dicho que no hay motivo para que sientas celos, y también te apuesto a que no has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que te ha dicho.

-Si lo he escuchado

-Pues no parece. Jacob te dejo muy marcada hermanita, pero ya es pasado al igual que el pasado de Edward, es ahí donde pertenece. Cuando estás con una persona, estás con ella, no por su pasado sino por el presente y el futuro que te puede traer.

-Tienes razón

-¿Tienes razón? -, preguntó sorprendido -, ¿Cómo saben esas palabras al salir de tu boca?

-Como vinagre

-Vamos Bella, tú eres una mujer inteligente y madura, incluso más que yo. Se sensata y honesta contigo misma ¿De verdad crees que Edward te hará daño?, despues de todo lo ha vivido, de lo que han vivido -, se autocorrigió

-No, sé que no lo hará

-Ahí tienes respuesta a tus dudas

-Me hizo bien hablar contigo

-No hay razón para sentir dudas y aunque el miedo no se vaya, sabes que tanto Edward como la gente que te ama, siempre va estar ahí

-Lo sé, gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer, para eso estamos los hermanos

-A pesar de la distancia

-A pesar de la distancia -, repitió Emmett.

-Te quiero

-Yo también, por cierto la próxima semana te envió la invitación para el bautizo

-Muy bien

En ese momento entró Edward, Bella se sorprendió al ver la hora, había estado hablando con su hermano una hora, ahora a ella le dolería el codo al pagar la cuenta del celular. Edward le hizo señas con las manos preguntándole quien era, ella articulo con sus labios el nombre de su hermano. Edward se sentó en una de las sillas para esperarla a que terminara su llamada

-Tengo que colgar, ya voy de salida

-Muy bien, me saludas a Edward y ¿Bella?

-¿Qué pasó?

-No eches en saco roto todo lo que hablamos

-No lo haré, y gracias por todo Em y me saludas a mi cuñada y a mi sobrina

-Lo hare, te quiero mucho Bells

-Yo también

Cuando colgaron, Bella se le quedó viendo al teléfono y Edward a ella, con la mirada llena de duda

-¿Todo bien? -, le preguntó Edward

-Todo está excelente -, le contestó con una radiante sonrisa y fue hacía Edward y se sentó de lado en su regazo y lo rodeó por el cuello y Edward por la cintura.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Porque después de tanto tiempo me voy a ir a vivir contigo

-¿Es por eso?

-¿Hay algún otro motivo?

-Creo que no, no veo la hora en despertar contigo todos los días

-Prácticamente lo haces todos los días

-Bueno sí, pero ahora tengo la certeza de que siempre vas a estar ahí, para mí

-Eso no lo dudes

-Pero sobre todo para que tengas la certeza de que siempre voy a estar yo para ti

-Estoy segura que sí

Edward se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y entraron a la danza conocida para ambos. Bella acarició el cabello de Edward mientras que este acariciaba con una de sus manos la espalda de Edward. La respiración empezó hacer falta por lo que se tuvieron que separar, pero Bella pegó su frente con la de él

-¿Qué cambio? -, susurró Edward

-Mucho, ahora te amo más de lo que te amaba hace meses

-Eso es algo bueno

-Demasiado, diría yo

-Y yo te amo más cada día que pasa -, y la volvió a besar.

Salieron de la oficina, sonrientes y con las manos entrelazadas. Pasaron a un restaurante chino para comprar para después dirigirse al departamento de Edward. Estando ahí, comieron entre bromas y risas y Edward se pudo dar cuenta que algo había cambiado en Bella, no solo de forma emocional, sino también físicamente, su mirada era completamente diferente a la que era hace semanas.

...

La llamada de su hermano, había dejado muy intrigada a Alice. Edward no omitió detalle alguno sobre lo que estaba pasando con Bella, por eso lo iba ayudar, nunca los había visto tan felices como cuando estaban juntos. Cuando Edward mencionó que el miedo de Bella radica en Heidi, casi se muere de la risa. Alice había convivido un poco con Heidi, cuando visitaba a su hermano y cuñada en la oficina, pero Heidi parecía estar cero interesada en su hermano. Por eso iba meter su cuchara en el asunto, y eso era labor de dos mujeres y recurrió a Mari.

-Hola Mari, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien hija ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va ese embarazo?

-A días de cumplir los 6 meses y todo tranquilo hasta ahora

-Qué bueno

-Te hablo porque necesito tu ayuda

-Dime, ¿para qué soy buena?

Alice le explicó lo que había hablado con su hermano.

-Si de veras que para arruinar una relación, Bella se pinta sola

-Por eso quiero que me ayudes, Edward me pidió que hablara con ella y sería bueno que tú también intervengas, lo conoces igual o más que yo

-Me parece, cuenta conmigo

-¿Puedes mañana?, quiero invitar a Bella desayunar

-Por supuesto, nada más avísame la hora

-A las 10

-¿Bella estará libre?

-Edward me dijo que no tienen ningún pendiente, los últimos contratos del semestre se cerraron hace 2 semanas

-Muy bien, espero que me confirmes el lugar

-Yo te marcó

Después de la llamada con Mari, Alice se dispuso a marcar a Bella.

-Bueno -, contestó Bella al segundo timbre

-¿Tú vives con el teléfono en la mano?

-Si no te contesto, te molestas, y si lo hago rápido también, andas bipolar gracias al embarazo

-Bueno ya -, Bella soltó una risita -, te hablaba para invitarte a desayunar

-Son casi las 5 de la tarde, Alice

-No hoy babosa, mañana a las 10 de la mañana, en la pequeña cafetería cerca de la oficina, para que no tengas pretextos para negarte

-Ok, yo le aviso Edward

-¡Espérate!, nada de que yo le aviso a Edward. Es solo entre mujeres, Mari, tú y yo

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Por nada, simplemente siempre pasamos tiempo con nuestros hombres, es hora de "Women Time"

-Me parece perfecto, yo entro a trabajar a las 9 así que las veo antes de las 10 en la cafetería

-Me parece perfecto

Edward entró a la cocina donde se encontraba Bella al teléfono. Mientras Bella hablaba con Alice sobre el embarazo, Edward la rodeo por la cintura y la empezó a besar en la parte trasera de la otra oreja. Bella tuvo que reprimir sus jadeos, aunque uno se le escapó casi inaudible.

-Y este es el momento en el que tengo que colgar, ¿Cierto? -, dijo Alice, logrando que la sangre se le subiera a la cara. Edward sonrió al sentir que el calor del cuerpo de Bella aumentaba considerablemente.

-Exactamente duende, nos vemos mañana

-¡Adiós!

Bella no se despidió de Alice, colgó el teléfono y lo dejo caer

-Por eso se echan a perder los teléfonos -, le susurró en el oído

-Es mío ¿Cierto?, puedo hacer con él lo que sea -, Bella volteó su rostro pero no su cuerpo para ver los labios de Edward. De manera involuntaria, Bella paseo su lengua por sus labios y Edward jadeó al ver semejante movimiento. Salvajemente, buscó los labios para unirlos de la misma manera, Bella llevó uno de sus manos a la nuca de Edward para atraerlo más hacía ella.

El resto de la historia, ya se la saben.

...

Bella y Edward arribaron a la oficina antes de las 9 y Heidi no había llegado. Edward le comentó que iba a llegar tarde pues iba ir a visitar a su madre en el hospital. Bella solo dijo que ojala que todo estuviera bien, ya no sentía dudas, miedo un poco, pero como dijo su hermano, es normal tener un poco de miedo, solo que hay que evitar que éste nos paralice.

A las 9:45, Bella se fue al a cafetería para verse con Mari y Alice, que ya la esperaban ahí. Después del desayuno, se dispusieron a tomar otra taza de café mientras platicaban.

-Supe por buena fuente, que la nueva secretaria es muy buena -, dijo Mari de pronto

-Nadie como tú, Mari

-Y además es muy bonita, Mari. ¿Verdad Bella?

-Mucho

-¿Y cómo llevas tu eso?

-¿Cómo que como lo llevo?

-Pues sí, con Edward ahí

-No tengo motivo para sentir celos

-¿Pero los has sentido? -, le preguntó Alice

-Es bonita Alice, tú misma lo has dicho

-Eso no contesta la pregunta que te hizo Alice.

De repente descubrió a que se debía a este "Women Time"

-Ya descubrí a que se debe este desayuno

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? -, preguntó inocentemente Mari

-Quieren intervenir

-¿Intervenir? ¿En qué? -, contestó Alice en el mismo tono de Mari

-En mi relación con tu hermano -, señaló

-Solo queremos ayudar -, dijo Mari

-Mi hermano me contó lo que ha estado pasando en las últimas semanas desde que Heidi llegó, está desesperado por ayudarte, así que no le eches bronca después

-No lo voy hacer

-¿Entonces?

-Si Edward ya te lo dijo, no tiene caso que lo desmienta

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Te ha dado él algún motivo? -, Bella negó con la cabeza. -¿Entonces?

-Es miedo Alice, al menos eso creo

-Hija, entiendo que sientas esa inseguridad, es normal pues de que lo viste desfilar con infinidad de mujeres y tú te encargabas de sacarlas de la cama. Pero Edward está completamente enamorado de ti ¿qué no lo ves?

-No sé cómo evitar no sentir miedos, no son dudas, estoy segura de Edward, pero es el miedo con el que a veces pienso y actuó

-Mira Bella, sé que mi hermano no es un santo, esta a millas de serlo, pero ha estado enamorado de ti desde que te conoció

-Pues no lo aparentaba

-Tú tampoco

-No iba a poner en riesgo mi corazón por una aventura

-Está demostrado que para Edward no eres una de esas mujeres.

-Yo hable con él un día después del cierre del contrato. Me dijo que te iba a conquistar, que si algo sentías por él, por ese algo él iba a luchar -, mencionó Mari

-Nunca me lo habías dicho

-Él me pidió que no lo hiciera

-¿Por qué no hablas con Heidi?

-¿Para qué?

-Para que te aclare todo

-Edward ya lo hizo

-Pero no parece que lo hubieras escuchado

-Miren, ayer hable con mi hermano le conté todo lo que he estado pasando y sobre mi relación con Edward y me ayudó

-¿Qué te dijo? -, preguntaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo

Bella les relató toda la conversación con Emmett y Mari y Alice le dieron la razón a su hermano, no hay porque sentir miedos, este nos paraliza y evita a que pensemos con claridad. Los miedos vienen siendo algo absurdo pero también algo que podemos controlar por medio de la razón. Basándonos en realidades y hechos y no en situaciones completamente utópicas.

-Así que deja de crear situaciones en esa cabecita loca que no solo te afectan a ti, sino también a Edward-, dijo Mari

-Y te repito lo que dijo tu hermano, cuando estas con una persona te casas con él por lo que es y no por su pasado

-Ya entendí el punto

Siguieron platicando hasta que Bella se tuvo que regresar a la oficina.

...

Edward estaba checando los papeles que Heidi le había llevado. Saludo a la pequeña Niki que estaba muy sonriente de conocer el lugar donde trabaja su mamá. Le prometió a Edward que se portaría bien. Edward sabía que Bella había ido a desayunar con su hermana y estaba que le carcomían los nervios, pero confiaba que todo saldría muy bien.

Bella arribó a la oficina alrededor de las 11:30 y vio que Heidi no estaba sola. La pequeña pelota de la niña llegó a los pies de Bella, esta se agacho para tomarla entre sus manos.

-Creo que esto es tuyo -, le susurró a la niña que miraba a su mamá confundida, esta solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La niña se acercó a Bella y la tomó en sus manitas. – Me llamo Bella, ¿y tú?

-Nikita -, dijo tímidamente

-Mucho gusto Nikita

-Mucho gusto

-Esta hermosa -, le dijo Bella a Heidi

-Gracias, Bella

Edward salió de la oficina con la mirada checando los papeles

-Heidi, ¿no ha llegado Bella?

-Aquí estoy

-Ya me tenías preocupado

La niña corrió hacia su mamá

-Ya estoy aquí -, volvió a decir mientras que Edward depositaba un beso en la frente de Bella

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, pero al rato hablamos de eso

-Me parece, veo que ya conociste a Niki

-Sí, ya lo hice.

-Es bonita ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo es -, le siguió el juego a Edward y la niña se sonrojo

-Se parece a ti cuando te sonrojas -, y Bella de dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Lo que no entiendes, es que un talento natural, ¿Verdad Nikita?

-Sí -, contestó la otra

-Ya ves, así que no te metas con ninguna de las dos ni con nuestros sonrojos.

-¿Es tu novio? -, preguntó de repente la niña a Bella

-Sí -, afirmó Bella

-Discúlpala, está viendo mucha televisión últimamente

-No hay problema, no te preocupes Heidi. Los niños son muy curiosos

-Bueno tenemos que volver al trabajo, te veo para comer

-Ok -, y Edward depositó un breve beso en los labios de Bella

-Nos vemos Nikita -, le dijo mientras iba a su oficina y le hacía adiós con la mano

-¿Bella? -, habló la niña cuando vio que Bella se dio la vuelta

-¿Sí? -, se volteo para verla

-Tú me puedes decir Niki

-Muy bien Niki

La niña regresó a su juego y Bella le sonrió Heidi. Bella empezó a checar pendiente que le habían salido durante la hora y media que no estuvo en la oficina. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que la habían dicho esas mujeres y tenían razón en mucho. Ella sabía que Edward estaba desesperado por quitar esos miedos mal infundados, por eso había recurrido a Alice.

Edward se moría por saber que había pasado con su hermana y Bella, pero esperaría a que Bella sacara el tema, estaba casi seguro de que Alice le había dicho que él le había pedido que hablara con ella. Sí,i eso le traería problemas, no lo iba a negar. De todas maneras era la verdad. Se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla, tal vez todo era cuestión de tiempo. Solo tiempo.

Edward salió de su oficina, pues iba ir al departamento de mercadotecnia, salió y le preguntó a Niki si quería ir, está, emocionada digo que sí. Tomó la pequeña mano de Niki y se fueron. Habían hecho buena química. Heidi aprovechó el momento para llevarle unos pendientes que tenía para Edward, pero que primero tenían que pasar por el filtro de su asistente.

-¿Se puede? -, preguntó Heidi mientras medio abría la puerta de la oficina de Bella

-Adelante, Heidi -, dijo de Bella mientras mandaba un mensaje

-Te traje unos papeles para que revises, antes que se lo pase a Edward

-Toma asiento, deja mando este correo y lo checamos juntas

Eso hizo Heidi, no sabía cómo iba a traer a colación el asunto, pero algo se le ocurrirá, o al menos, eso esperaba.

-Ahora si ya tienes toda mi atención

Heidi le explicó de que se trataba los papeles, al igual que también le había entregado un reporte de la nueva junta que había tenido con el Ing. Kihara, explicándole cada detalle, Bella esporádicamente realizaba una pregunta y esta respondía y continuaba.

-Sí que tuvieron mucho trabajo ese día -, dijo Bella

-Demasiado, sentíamos que el señor no terminaba con sus preguntas y Edward ya estaba desesperado

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que estaba ansioso por llegar a casa

-Creo que sí y cuando llegó se encontró con algo que no le gustó -, le dijo mientras recordaba el incidente que habían tenido

-Fue mi culpa que haya llegado más tarde

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que me llevó a casa, pues ya era tarde para que tomara taxi

-Algo me comentó -, dijo mientras suspiraba y dirigía su mirada a la computadora

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Sé que te he ocasionado varios altercados con Edward -, Bella lo miró insegura de lo que iba a escuchar, pero Heidi continuó -, sé que han tenido sus peleas por mi culpa y créeme que esa no es mi intención. En el poco tiempo que llevó trabajando, sé también que no es nada fácil acoplarse a nuevos cambios. He oído que la vida del ingeniero era un poco -, dudo un momento

-Dilo -, la motivó

-¿Promiscua?, y que a lo mejor tienes tus dudas respecto a mí, así que déjame aclararte una cosa, de mujer a mujer. A lo mejor sientes que te invadieron tu espacio y tienes tus dudas respecto a mí -, repitió -, por el pasado del ingeniero, pero te puedo asegurar que no estoy interesada en arruinar mi futuro profesional, así como también te aseguro que no estoy interesada en Edward -, Bella se sorprendió y no lo pudo ocultar. -¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Bueno, eres a la primera mujer a la que le escucho decir semejante cosa

-Es guapo no lo voy a negar, pero de verdad no estoy interesada en él, siento una terrible admiración por él, por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado, por abrirme las puertas a esta empresa y las facilidades que me ha otorgado para no descuidar ni por un momento a mi hija. Pero la mejor manera de mostrarle mi agradecimiento es trabajando lo mejor que pueda todos los días, dando lo mejor de mí para darle entender que no se equivocó en contratarme.

-De verdad que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, que no dice cuando algo no va bien -, Heidi sonrió -, y de verdad agradezco tu honestidad Heidi, no sé cómo retribuirte semejante favor

-Qué tal si empezamos desde cero

-Me parece muy bien -, le sonrió a Heidi

-A lo mejor lo necesitabas oír de mi boca para que se te borraran las dudas

-Solo faltaba esa pequeña, pero gran parte

-Bueno regreso a trabajar -, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Bella copió le movimiento

-¿Has dejado a Niki sola?-, mientras se dirigían a la puerta

-No, el ingeniero se la llevó para darle una vuelta a la oficina.

-Creo no debo preocuparme por ti, sino por Niki -, dijo Bella bromeando

-Creo que sí -, le siguió la broma

Estaban saliendo, cuando Bella la llamó y le agradeció nuevamente. Esta le contestó que no había problema. Sin aguantarse la abrazó y Heidi le sorprendió la acción de Bella pero se lo devolvió.

Escucharon que alguien hizo un ruido y voltearon y vieron a Edward y a Niki de la mano. Niki al ver que Bella volteaba a verla soltó la mano de Edward y este se quejó por la acción de la niña, Bella arqueó la ceja y las dos mujeres soltaron la carcajada.

-¿A dónde fuiste? -, dijo Bella con enojo fingido y le guiñaba aprovechando que Niki tenía la mirada en el suelo, para que le siguiera el juego

-Por ahí -, mostrando nerviosismo, siguiéndole el juego a Bella

-¿Por ahí donde? -, Heidi trataba de controlar la risa al ver el nerviosismo de su hija

-Me llevo a dar una vuelta por la oficina -, por fin habló

-¿Es eso verdad? -, Edward asentía con la cabeza

-Es verdad, no lo regañes, no hizo nada malo -, y los tres se rindieron por fin a la carcajada atorada en sus gargantas, _adultos locos _pensó Niki

-Nunca imagine que tú necesitaras que una niña de 5 años te defendiera, querido

-Ya ves, la vida te da grandes sorpresas

-Sí, la vida no deja de sorprenderme -, y miró a Heidi

-¿De qué me perdí?

-No seas metiche

-¿Lista para irnos a comer, corazón? -, le preguntó Heidi a su hija

-¿Vamos a regresar?

-Usted no señorita, necesito seguir trabajando

-Pero me he portado bien

-Hagamos una cosa, yo ya no tengo pendientes. -, dijo Bella -, ¿Por qué no la dejas conmigo?, así terminas con lo que tengas pendiente

-¿Segura? -, le preguntó Heidi -, no quiero abusar

-Para nada, no hay problema. Así la conozco mejor

-Sí mamá, di que sí mamá, prometo portarme bien -, dijo dando pequeños saltitos

-Está bien, pero solo un rato

-Oki Doki

Niki se despidió de Edward y de Bella para poder irse a comer con su madre. Heidi hizo lo mismo. La niña agitó la mano hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-¿Todo bien con Heidi? -, le preguntó Edward, dudando si debía entrar a ese terreno

-Todo está perfecto, no te preocupes

-¿Por qué la abrazaste?

-Porque estoy pensando seriamente volverme del otro bando -, y al ver la cara de Edward soltó la carcajada -, nada simplemente le estoy agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mí.

-¿Y qué ha hecho por ti?

-Más de lo que imaginas

-¡Uy!, cuanto misterio

-Bueno, vamos a ir a comer

-Muy bien

Salieron rumbo a un restaurante cercano para comer tranquilos.

-Sé que hablaste con tu hermana, sobre los incidentes que tuvieron

-Sí, lo hice

-También sé el por qué lo hiciste y déjame decirte que fue una sabia decisión

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, aunque alguien se te adelanto por mucho

-¿Así? ¿Quién?

-Mi hermano

Bella le relató todo lo que había platicado con Emmett y casi se escondió al enterarse que Emmett ya se había enterado de su pasado, Bella le dijo que no se preocupara, Emmett no tenía la intención de matarlo pues su pasado es precisamente eso.

-De verdad que tú hermano es impredecible

-Ni que me lo digas

-Creo que le debo mucho a tu hermano

-No solo a él, te digo que te ganaron pero hablar con Mari y Alice y tener una perspectiva femenina en este asunto me ayudó a mucho. También Heidi habló conmigo y eso fue el detonante de todo esto

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que eres guapo, pero que no estaba interesada en ti

-¡Ouch! -, dijo bromista

-Me imagino lo que esta confesión le puede hacer a tu inflado ego

-Déjame decirte, que desde que estoy contigo, eres la única la que me interesada y a la única a la que le debo interesar es a ti

-Lo sé, por eso ya no tengo miedos ni dudas

-¿De verdad? -, Bella asintió con la cabeza

Edward le dijo que les regalaría algo a esas 4 personas que intervinieron para bien en su relación, nunca imaginó que Emmett fuera el detonante del cambio de Bella ese día. Sabía él que algo había cambiado en Bella ese día, pero no supo lo que era hasta ese momento.

Regresaron a la oficina y Heidi ya había llegado con Niki, Bella la tomó de la mano y fueron a su oficina, estuvieron jugando con sus muñecas, le puso un juego en la computadora y entre las dos lo hacían. Estaban a risa y risa cuando Edward entró.

-Parece que se divierten

-Sí -, contestó Niki

Atrás de Edward apareció Heidi, diciéndole a su hija que ya era hora de irse a casa, la niña renegó pero Edward le prometió que pronto volvería y terminaría lo que sea que estaba haciendo con Bella. La niña sonrió, se despidió con un beso a cada uno de los dos y salió con su madre tomada de la mano

-¡Heidi! -, la llamó Bella y esta volteó -, Gracias -, y Edward asentía con la cabeza

-No hay problema

...

Bella ya se había mudado al departamento de Edward y este era el que más contento estaba, se iban juntos a la oficina, jugaban, dormían, cenaban juntos y solo se separaban lo necesario. Ya tenían dos semanas viviendo juntos, cuando una mañana mientras que Edward se bañaba, Bella preparaba el desayuno cuando el olor del huevo le hizo sentir asco y ganas de vomitar, que no dudo en hacerlo en el lavadero de trastes.

Últimamente, Bella se sentí cansada, fatigada, pero nunca había tenido esos síntomas, ella había dado que la fatiga se debía a la falta de vitaminas pero el vomito ya era demasiado. Cayó en cuenta, que su periodo se declaró en vacaciones hace… empezó hacer cuentas con los dedos

-10 días, nunca había tenido ni un retraso en mi vida. No puede ser, me he estado cuidando.

Desayunaron juntos y se fueron a la oficina, Bella iba muy retraída y a Edward no se le escapó ese pequeño detalle. Saludo a Heidi y se fue a su oficina dejándole un breve beso en la boca de Edward. Entró a Internet y empezó a investigar y descubrió que si una era sexualmente activa y tomaba la píldora, no había problema de un posible embarazo, pero si había pasado por una enfermedad últimamente, los medicamentos cortan la función de la píldora logrando que el funcionamiento de esta fuera totalmente nulo.

Recordó su enfermedad

Recordó que Edward no se había cuidado

Recordó que su periodo llevaba 10 días de ausencia

Recordó que posiblemente estuviera embarazada

Recordó tantas cosas que lo único que hizo fue sonreír involuntariamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa, he aqui el nuevo capitulo de esta historia... ya ando escribiendo capítulos finales :'( pero sabía que este día iba a llegar... Perdon por demora... saben que por hacerlas esperar tanto, capítulo doble... asi que dejenme muchos reviews y jueguen con mi mente para que suba el segundo... además soy una facilota! <strong>

**Hice pequeñas modificaciones en mi perfil, pueden ver los vestidos que ha utilizado Bella para que se den una idea más o menos.**

_Gracias a Dianita Mendez de Betas FFAD por el trabajo realizado con el betado de todos los capitulos y por ser paciente cuando le he metido presión_

_A ustedes chicas, que sin ustedes esta historia sería nada. Gracias por su apoyo INCONDICIONAL_

**Nos vemos en el siguiente... review?**

**Shell ^_^  
><strong>


	24. Una confirmación, Un Bautizo

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Una confirmación, un bautizo**

De la misma manera en que la sonrisa de Bella apareció, esta se esfumó en cuestión de segundos, al no saber cuál sería la reacción de Edward. Él le había dicho que quería hijos con ella, pero que primero quería disfrutar de su relación.

-Estás dando por hecho cosas que te faltan confirmar, a lo mejor no es nada -, _no te quieras lavar las manos, no ves a tu periodo desde hace 10 días y piensas que no es nada, tu sí que eres tonta_, le dijo una vocecita. -¿Qué voy hacer? -, bufó y dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio bufando.

-Si quieres vuelvo en otro momento -, le dijo Heidi

-No adelante Heidi, no pasa nada

-¿Estás segura?

-No

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No pasa nada -, le repitió -, ¿Qué pasó?

-Necesito que firmes estos papeles

Heidi se los extendió y Bella los firmó, no sin antes leerlo. Heidi salió de la oficina y Bella tomó su bolsa y salió.

-¿Heidi?

-Sí, dime

-Voy a salir, no creo tardar. Si Edward pregunta por mí solo dile lo que te dije

-Muy bien

-Gracias

Como bala salió del edificio y camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta encontrar una farmacia y preguntó por las pruebas anticonceptivas. Pero cuando llegó al pasillo se dio cuenta de la infinidad de marcas que había. Bella los miraba y parecía que le hablaban.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo? -, se acercó un joven para apoyarla

-Bueno, busco un prueba casera, pero es la primera vez que me hago así que no se cual es la más confiable.

-Normalmente estás son las que más se llevan -, y le tendió tres paquetitos, Bella decidida tomó los tres, pagó los tres, los metió en su bolsa y salió rumbo a la oficina.

Edward estaba con el pendiente de Bella, cuando le preguntó a Heidi por Bella esta lo único que le había dicho es que Bella le dijo que no tardaba.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?

Bella arribó a la oficina y Heidi le dijo que Edward quería hablar con ella. Tendría que pensar en algo rápido, sino quería que Edward la descubriera antes de tiempo, quería estar cien por ciento segura de que estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? -, le preguntó Bella a Edward mientras esta entraba a la oficina

-Heidi me dijo que saliste

-Así es

-¿A dónde has ido? -, preguntó cuando Bella se sentó

-No me sentía bien, fui a la farmacia

-¿Qué tenías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No era nada grave, solo tuve un leve retortijón en el estomago

-¿Otra vez auto medicándote?, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas

-No lo hice, la farmacia otorga asesoría médica y me dio una pastilla de una sola dosis, debe ser efecto en cualquier momento -, lo dijo con tremenda seguridad que hasta ella misma se lo creyó.

-Eso quiere decir que ya te la tomaste

-Estás en lo correcto

-La próxima vez me avisas, todo lo que te ocurra me importa ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Esperemos que no haya una próxima, odio sentirme mal

-Bueno pero, ¿seguro que ya estás bien? ¿Te quieres ir a la casa para descansar? -, Bella lo pensó que no sería mala idea

-¿Puedo?

-No lo tienes que preguntar amor, solo dale los pendientes a Heidi para que los haga

-Muy bien, cuando me este yendo, vengo a despedirme

-Que te lleve alguien de la empresa

-Prefiero irme en taxi

-Nada de eso señorita

-Está bien

Bella salió de la oficina de Edward y le pidió a Heidi que si la podía acompañar unos minutos a su oficina.

-Heidi estoy saliendo porque me siento mal

-¿Qué tienes?

-Tuve un leve dolor de estomago, hace rato salí por eso, fui a la farmacia

-Ok -, dudando un poco

-¿Te dejo los pendientes para que los puedas checar?

-Claro que sí, no hay problema

-Un último favor, puedes hablarle a Jane para que le avise al chofer de la empresa que voy a salir, Edward no quiere que me vaya en un taxi

-En tu estado es normal que no quiera, no te preocupes ahorita le marcó a Jane

-Gracias

Una vez más Bella tomó su bolsa y fue a la oficina de Edward para despedirse. Se sentaron en el sofá mientras esperaba la llamada de Heidi para decirle que el auto ya estaba listo. Bella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

Un hijo de Edward y suyo, un pedacito de los dos, que posiblemente se esté formando en su vientre ahora mismo. Sabía que Edward no la abandonaría por eso, de eso estaba segura. Bella soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y ese suspiro hasta dónde llegó?

-A ningún lado

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En quien pensaba más bien

-Bueno, ¿en quién pensabas?

-En ti y en nuestro futuro

-Yo pienso constantemente en eso, en una boda y en los hijos

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

-Mínimo unos 3

-¿3?

-Sí, y de preferencia dos niñas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son más unidas al papá

-Bueno pues si sabías que el encargado de ponerle el sexo al bebé, eres tu

-Ya lo sé, así que tendré poner todo mi empeño

-¿O sea que quieres 2 niñas y un niño?

-Y entre más pronto, mejor

-Muy bien

Heidi tocó la puerta y entró para avisarle a Bella que el auto ya estaba listo. Edward se levantó del sofá para después ayudarla. Bella se despidió de Heidi y Edward la acompañó hasta la recepción para ver a Bella montarse en coche.

-Te veo en la casa como a las 3 o 4

-Muy bien

-Con cuidado Jeremiah -, le dijo Edward al chofer

-No se preocupe ingeniero

-Me llamas cuando llegues

-De acuerdo

Estaban dando la vuelta en la primera esquina y Bella le pidió que la llevara a su antiguo departamento, para que pudiera hacerse la prueba tranquila. Jeremiah no se hizo más preguntas y se limitó a obedecer.

Bella sabía que si quería ocultar un posible embarazo tendría que hacerse la prueba en un lugar que no fuera el departamento de Edward, pues con lo despistada que era, no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo. Y es que le quería dar la sorpresa.

-No tardó, voy a buscar unas cosas y regreso

-Muy bien señorita

Bella subió y fue directamente al baño, como no tenía ganas de hacer pipí, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua fluyera, mientras leía las instrucciones en voz alta.

-Para saber si el resultado es positivo podrás encontrar dos líneas horizontales rosas y una cuando el resultado es negativo. Nota: generalmente el tiempo de espera para que la prueba de un resultado es de 5 minutos, pero si es negativo debes esperar hasta 30 minutos para confirmarlo ya que a veces se positiviza más lentamente. ¡Demonios!, no puedo esperar media hora -, interrumpió su lectura-, si el test indica un resultado negativo y aún no ha llegado tu período menstrual, _espera 5 días o una semana_ y repítelo otra vez, pero intenta de nuevo con la primera orina de la mañana que es cuando la concentración de orina es mayor, ¡Vamos y que sea lo que Dios quiera! – agrego al final.

Realizó la prueba según las instrucciones. Tendría que esperar cinco minutos. Mientras la espera se hacía eterna, Bella empezó a buscar algo que se pudiera llevar para no crear sospechas. Tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel y metió incienso y velas, era tonto pero necesitaba un pretexto y hacer tiempo antes que se volviera loca.

Los 5 minutos habían pasado y Bella estaba que se volvía loca. Cuando miró la prueba, vio que había una pequeña línea rosa

-Ok, una es negativo y dos positivo -, se repitió mientras en su mirada aparecía la segunda línea que le indicaba que el resultado era positivo. Estaba embarazada.

-Embarazada de Edward, un bebé de los dos -, mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Tomó las otras dos pruebas que no utilizó, las tiró al bote de la basura buscó una pequeña toalla de mano, lo envolvió y le metió de nuevo en su bolsa. Agarró la bolsa de papel y bajó para dirigirse al departamento de Edward.

Edward se encontraba preocupado, Bella había salido desde hace 30 y no tenía noticias de ella. Decidió marcarle a su celular. Cuando escuchó su voz dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Qué pasó? -, le preguntó una animada Bella

-Te dije que me marcaras cuando llegaras al departamento

-Es que apenas estoy llegando

-¿Por qué?, hace más de media hora que saliste de la oficina ¿Te volviste a sentir mal?

-No seas exagerado no ha pasado tanto tiempo y no, no me he vuelto a sentir mal. Pase a mi antiguo departamento por unas cosas

-Me hubieras avisado

-Perdón, fueron unas cosas sin importancia, de hecho me hice solo 10 minutos, fui por unas velas que me regaló Rosalie

-Ok

-Te veo en la casa a las 3 o 4

-No colgare hasta que sepa que estás en el departamento

-Ya estoy frente la puerta, estoy metiendo la llave, estoy girando la perilla

-No seas exagerada

-Ya estoy adentro, señorito -, y Edward escuchó el sonido de la puerta

-Te veo al rato

-Muy bien

-Te amo

-Yo también, demasiado -, terminó Bella

Apenas era mediodía, se puso a investigar sobre las pruebas caseras y leyó que en su casa algunas son confiables pero que si aún pertenecían dudas, lo mejor era realizarse una prueba de sangre. Agujas. Hospital. Bella no estaba segura de ir a que penetren su piel. Pero era lo único que confirmaría al cien por ciento sus dudas. El asunto tendría que hacer en ayunas, necesitaría buscar un pretexto para salir mañana temprano, así que se dispuso a llamar a Alice para que la ayudara, aunque le tenga que contar el motivo.

Le marcó, hasta que en el tercer tono le contestó.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Necesito que me ayudes

-¿Para qué soy buena?

-Por dónde empezar

-Qué tal si por el principio de las cosas

-¿Te acuerdas que hace tiempo me dio una gripe?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Pero cuál es el punto?

-¿Y sabías que los medicamentos cortan la función de las pastillas anticonceptivas? -, dijo casi insegura

-Me estás queriendo decir que…-, Bella la interrumpió

-Que podría estar embarazada -, y casi se queda sorda ante el semejante gritó que dio Alice al otro lado de la línea-, ¡Maldición, Alice!, ahora si me dejaste sorda.

-Perdón, fue la emoción ¿Mi hermano ya lo sabe?

-Para eso te llamaba, me hice una prueba casera y dio positivo, pero leí que es más confiable una prueba de sangre

-¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude con mi hermano?

-En que mañana me voy a ir hacer la prueba de sangre y necesito que me cubras, le diré que fui contigo

-De verdad que estas de suerte mi estimada Bella, yo mañana tengo revisión de rutina con mi ginecólogo, porque no vamos juntas, la cita es las 10:30 de la mañana

-¡Dios!, Alice no sé como agradecerte

-Yo sí

-Ir de compras, ni se te ocurra

-Compláceme, Bella

-Es que contigo, es todo el día de compras y es cansado

-Prometo no tardar tanto

-Está bien

-¡Ah!, eres un amor. Yo pasó por ti a las 9:30 a la oficina.

-Ya lo sé, pero como a ti te queda cerca, ¿Podrías pasar por los resultados?, inventare un pretexto para ir a tu casa

-No hay problema.

-Gracias

-Para eso estamos, cuñadita. Voy a ser tía, ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Ya somos dos, muchas gracias Alice

-Para eso estamos

-Nos vemos y cuídate

-Tú también, las primeras 12 semanas son importantes

-Muy bien

Y colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se la pasó toda la tarde cocinando, puso música y cantaba mientras hacia su labor. Tan rápido se le paso el tiempo que ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde. Se metió a bañar, para recibir a Edward. Checó su celular para ver si no tenía algún mensaje de Edward y dicho y hecho tenía uno que decía que ya iba de salida.

Se dispuso a ver la tele de la sala mientras esperaba a Edward. Estaba a risa y risa cuando escuchó que la puerta de la casa se abría. Instintivamente, volteó su cabeza para ver a Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Qué bien huele! -, Bella se acercó a él para besarlo y este respondió gustoso.

-Es comida italiana

-La pediste

-No, yo la hice

-¡Wow! -, pero luego se quedó pensativo

-¿En qué piensas?

-En lo bien que se siente, que te recibas de esta manera

-¿De qué manera?

-Con un beso y una sonrisa a mi llegada, con la comida lista -, Bella se le quedó viendo con ternura y admiración -, nunca pensé que tuviera la oportunidad de vivir eso

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que nunca me harías caso

-Pero lo hice y de qué manera. ¡Dios, soy una fácil! -, Edward soltó la carcajada -, te hecho pasar cada coraje y a pesar de todo sigues aquí conmigo

-Tú eres mi vida ahora

-Y tú la mía

-Tú y el futuro que venga

La tomó entre sus brazos para alzarla y Bella enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Edward. Con tremenda facilidad, la llevó a la habitación. Lentamente la empezó a desvestir, mientras le besaba el cuello, a Bella se le escapó un gemido. Edward tomó la orilla de la blusa y se la sacó por el cuello. No tenía sostén. Las manos de Bella se entretuvieron quitándole la camisa. Edward nunca había visto cosa más sexy que aquello. La mirada de Bella estaba concentrada en su acciones, paseo la palma de su mano por el torso de Edward, logrando que este gimiera.

Las manos de Bella fueron a los hombros de Edward para deslizar la camisa de Edward por sus bien formados brazos. Edward llevó sus manos a los botones de su short para poder desabrocharlos. Una vez logrado su objetivo, la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, para depositarla suavemente en la cama. Bella levantó levemente las caderas para que Edward pudiera sacar el short que vestía. La tanga, bueno la tanga pasó a mejor vida cuando Edward se la arrancó.

Edward detuvo sus movimientos para levantarse de la cama y terminar el trabajo que Bella había empezado. Antes la mirada excitante de Bella, Edward se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer, dejando ver su muy excitado sexo. Bella posó sus manos en sus senos y con dos dedos se apretó ligeramente los pezones y gimió.

-Ese es mi trabajo -, le dijo Edward a Bella

Suavemente, Edward quitó las manos de Bella de sus senos para posar las suyas e hizo la misma acción que Bella había hecho segundos antes, Bella volvió a gemir. Edward se posó encima de ella, no dejando caer ni un solo gramo de su peso. Empezó a besar su cuello para ir bajando lentamente. Tomó entre su boca uno de los pezones de Bella y los empezó a succionar mientras que con un mano, la daba la atención necesaria al otro seno. Bella gimió ante el pequeño acto. Bajando por su abdomen, Edward fue dejando besos húmedos, se entretuvo en su vientre y Bella sintió ganas de llorar, la acarició tiernamente, como si él ya supiera que estaba embarazada y deseaba darle un beso al bebé de ambos.

Sin más preámbulo, Edward posó sus labios en el sexo de Bella y empezó su labor. La lengua de Edward estaba imparable, tan era así, que en cuestión de minutos, el remolino en el vientre de Bella se hizo presente. Apretando las sábanas de la cama con sus manos, Bella trató de retener lo más que pudo su orgasmo.

-No lo detengas amor, déjalo que fluya -, dijo Edward y regresó al sexo de Bella. Cuando Bella escuchó decir aquello, explotó en la boca de Edward y este bebió los jugos que Bella le otorgaba. Eso había sido rápido pensó Edward.

-Parece que estás muy sensible

-Sí que lo creo

Pero eso no importó demasiado, sino todo lo contrario. Edward aprovechó esa pronta sensibilidad de Bella para penetrarla de golpe. Bella gimió muy audiblemente que Edward pensó que la había lastimado. Pero sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando Bella lo rodeo con sus piernas, impidiéndole que se retirará. Bella levantó las caderas para darle entender a Edward que empezara con sus movimientos, él sin dudar, lo hizo.

Edward hacía sus estocadas a una velocidad sobrehumana, Edward escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella mientras lo besaba, mientras lo mordía, para ahogar sus gemidos. Todo lo contrario a Bella, ya que ella no se preocupaba por ser silenciosa. Sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió los dos explotaron simultáneamente. Había sido el orgasmo más poderoso que Bella había tenido últimamente, otra evidencia más, de que aquel resultado de la prueba casera, no se había equivocado. Cansados y sudados, Bella se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward, mientras que la respiración de los dos regresaba a la normalidad.

-Nos tenemos que levantar, antes que la comida se enfríe -, le dijo Bella a Edward

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy muerto

-Si te creo, yo también lo estoy, pero la comida italiana fría no sabe igual

-Ok, vamos.

Bella se puso la camisa de Edward y este solo los bóxers que se había quitado. Sirvió la comida y comieron entre conversaciones y risas. Al terminar, Edward no la dejó que lavara los traste, se fueron a cama y los venció el sueño.

Pasadas las 7 de la noche, Bella se levantó y fue al baño. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, así que se lavó la cara para se relajara. Regresó a la habitación y vio que Edward ya se había levantado

-¿Te sientes bien? -, le preguntó

-Muy bien

-¿Segura?

-Sí, por cierto, tu hermana me pidió que la acompañara a su cita en el hospital. Jasper va estar trabajando y no sabe si se va desocupar

-¿A qué hora vas a ir?

-A las 9:30 de la mañana

-Muy bien, ¿regresaras a la oficina?

-Claro que sí, ya basta de flojera

-Sabes que no hay problema

-Sabes tú que a mí no me gusta eso

-Ya lo se

Cenaron muy ligero en la cama y mientras veían televisión, Bella cayó rendida.

...

Mientras que Alice se encontraba en su revisión de rutina, Bella ya se encontraba en el laboratorio, para que le tomaran su muestra de sangre. No fue tan tétrico como pensó que sería. La enfermera le dijo que las pruebas estarían para ese mismo día a las 3:30 de la tarde, le preguntó si otra persona podría venir por ellos, la enfermera le contestó que no había problema. Bella lo agradeció y salió a su encuentro con Alice.

-¿Y bien? -, le preguntó impacientemente Alice

-Los resultados estarán listos a las 3:30

-Ok, aquí estaré, tu busca un pretexto para llevar a mi hermano a mi casa

-Le diré que nos invitaste a comer

-Buena idea

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Por fin se dejó ver

-¿Y qué va a ser?

-Será una niña

-Felicidades Alice -, y Bella la abrazó

-Gracias, aunque tu no te quedas atrás

-Ya lo sé, pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones

-Por Dios, claro que estás embarazada

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Llámalo intuición de mujer embarazada, mi bebé tendrá un primito o primita

-Muy bien.

Bella arribó a la oficina alrededor de las 11:30 de la mañana y Heidi le avisó que Edward la esperaba apenas llegara. Bella entró y Edward la recibió con un beso y se fueron a sentar en el sofá.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien

-¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

-La evolución va muy bien, ya sabe que va a ser

-¿Y bien?

-Tenías razón, va a ser una niña

-¡Maldita sea!, y la apuesta con Jasper se me olvidó por completo

-Creo que él también

-Sí y le hubiera ganado

-Bueno ya ni modos.

-¿Ya desayunaste?, te fuiste de la casa sin hacerlo

-Sí, compré un pequeño coctel de frutas y un jugo de naranja al salir del hospital

-De acuerdo.

-Tu hermana nos invitó a comer a las 4

-¿Y eso?

-¿Debe haber un motivo?

-Pues que Alice, no da paso en falso.

-No seas imaginativo

-Está bien

-Regreso al trabajo, nos vemos al ratito.

-De acuerdo -, la besó

Las horas se le hacían eternas a Bella. Pero cuando se fijo en el reloj, por centésima vez en el día, se dio cuenta que ya eran las 3:30, Alice ya estaría en el hospital por sus resultados. Cómo si fuera adivina, Alice le envió un mensaje diciéndole que ya tenía los resultados y que ya iba rumbo a su casa, para preparar todo para su llegada.

Bella suspiró pesadamente y siguió trabajando. Se le había pasado tan rápido el tiempo que ni siquiera se había fijado que ya eran las 4 hasta que Edward apareció por la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Lista para irnos?

-Se me paso el tiempo, deja envió esto y nos vamos

...

-¿Cómo están? -, preguntó Alice una vez que les abrió las puerta

-Muy bien, ¿Y tu? -, preguntó su hermano, la abrazó con cuidado al ver su notable pancita de 6 meses. – ¿Y ustedes? -, acarició levemente la pancita de Alice

-Las dos estamos bien. Pero pasen, están en su casa

-¿Y Jasper?

-Fue por unas cosas que faltaban

-¿Ya sabe que es niña?

-No, todavía no se lo he dicho

-Y yo que no aposté con él

-Te tardaste hermanito, así que lo siento

-Ya ni me digas

Jasper llegó después de 10 minutos de su llegada.

-Mi amor no te he preguntado cómo te fue con el ginecólogo

-De maravilla, el bebé está muy bien. Le conté sus deditos y viene muy bien -, dijo con tanta ilusión que Bella se preguntó, si sonara igual cuando vaya a su primer ultrasonido, en el caso de que estuviera embarazada.

-¿Por fin se dejó ver? -, Alice asintió con la cabeza -, bueno, ¿y qué es?

-Deja que se lo diga yo -, intervino Edward

-¿Tú ya sabes? -, Edward afirmó con la cabeza -, ¿Cómo?

-Bella me dijo, acompañó a mi hermana a su ultrasonido

-¿Me vas a decir?

-Es niña, te lo dije

-Pero no apostamos nada, así que te quedaste con las ganas

-Ya ni me digas -, dijo con cara de frustración y los presentes en la mesa comenzaron a reírse

Después de comer y con el pretexto de que Alice le quería mostrar algo a Bella, fueron a la recamara de ella, mientras que Edward se quedó con Jasper en la sala bebiendo una copa de vino.

-Aquí los tienes -, le extendió un sobre blanco con el logotipo de la clínica

-¿Y si es negativo? -, dijo mientras veía el sobre

-Pues a seguir practicando hasta que de positivo, por lo que tengo entendido y he escuchado por teléfono -, Bella se sonrojó -, en eso no tienen problema.

-Vas hacer que me apene

-Bueno ya, quiero saber si me convertiré en tía

Lentamente, Bella abrió el pequeño sobre y sacó la hoja, empezó a leer cuando unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron y cayeron en los resultados

-No pasa nada Bella, será para la próxima -, le dijo Alice mientras acariciaba los brazos de Bella buscando reconfortarla

-Estoy embarazada, Alice -, levantó su mirada y le sonrió

Y Alice gritaba y brincaba de la emoción

-Cuidado -, le dijo Bella a Alice -, y cállate antes de que vengan

-Perdón, voy a ser tía

-Sí, solo espero que a tu hermano lo ponga igual de contento

-Veras que sí.

Mientras que Jasper y Edward platicaban del último partido de básquetbol y escucharon los gritos de Alice.

-¿Qué serán esos gritos?

-Es tu hermana Edward, sabes que ella grita por todo

-Bueno eso sí, entonces que apostamos para el siguiente partido de los Lakers

-¿100 grandes?

-150 a que gana el partido contra los Heats

-Hecho

Y estrecharon las manos como cierre simbólico de la apuesta, cuando vieron salir a sus mujeres del pasillo

-¿Otra vez apostando?

-Es nuestra vida

-Si lo creo -, contestó Bella

-¿Lista para irnos? -, preguntó Edward

-Sí

Tomó su bolsa y salieron rumbo al departamento, cuando llegó el portero les aviso que les había llegado correspondencia. Era la invitación al bautizo. Era realmente hermoso, era blanco con letras rosas.

...

Decidieron viajar el 04 de agosto, para descansar y convivir con la niña unos días, Bella no le había dicho nada a Edward sobre el embarazo, se lo diría el día del bautizo de la pequeña Ámbar. Se pudo dar el tiempo de investigar sobre los posibles síntomas que podría tener y averiguó que hay algunas mujeres que no tienen los síntomas normales, ella, hasta ahorita solo le daba asco el huevo, por lo que trataba de evitarlo.

Cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles, Emmett los recibió en el aeropuerto de LAX para después dirigirse a la casa. Al arribar a la casa, los recibió Rosalie enseguida preguntaron por Ámbar pero esta se encontraba durmiendo. Ambos decidieron tomar un baño y descansar, comerían luego.

En la invitación venía estrictamente, que lo invitados vinieran vestidos de blanco, para compartir la pureza de la bebé. Al día siguiente, Bella y Edward se dispusieron a ver todos los detalles del bautizo de la pequeña. Bella se enamoró por completo del pequeño ropón que Rosalie y Emmett habían comprado para ella. Cuando Ámbar despertó, Bella fue a verla y la tomó en sus manos, había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la habían visto y además estaba mucho más hermosa. Trataba de tranquilizarla, arrullándola mientras esperaban juntas que Rosalie terminara la mamila para que le diera de comer.

Estaba tan concentrada en Ámbar que no se fijó que era Edward el que estaba con la mamila en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves con un bebé en brazos? -, le preguntó Edward

-Una vez

-Te ves bella, amor

-Gracias. ¡Es hermosa!

-Estarán más hermosos los nuestros, solo que no le digas a Emmett

-El secreto estará a salvo aquí.

Mientras Bella se sentaba en la pequeña mecedora y al verla ya acomodada, Edward le pasó la mamila para que Bella la alimentara.

-¡Quiero tener un bebé contigo! -, dijo de repente

-¿Ahorita?

-Bueno no ahorita, tardara 9 meses en llegar -, _en 7 meses y medio_ _ya _pensó Bella

-Muy inteligente

-¿Tu no quieres?

-Por supuesto que quiero

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos?, o ¿primero te tengo que pedir matrimonio? -, Bella se sorprendió al comentario de Edward.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Esa pregunta la tengo que hacer yo, cariño

-No me refería a eso

-Claro que lo quiero hacer, así que entonces, primero nos casamos y después buscamos un bebé.

-No importa el orden de las cosas

-Entonces, ¿Lo intentaremos? -, preguntó esperanzado

-¿Lo quieres intentar tú?

-No me gusta esa manía que tienes de contestar con preguntas, a las preguntas que te hago-, Bella sonrió. –Si te pregunto si lo quieres intentar, es obvio que yo también quiero hacerlo.

-No hay problema

-¿Segura?

-Solo que prometas, que me vas a seguir queriendo cuando me parezca a una vaca

-No entiendo porque las mujeres le tienen miedo a eso

-Nuestros cuerpos sufren muchos cambios, los últimos meses el sexo se reduce entre la pareja, nos volvemos mas sentimentalistas y hormonales.

-Me parecerás hermosa, porque llevaras contigo a nuestro bebé. Respecto al sexo, estoy seguro que sobreviviré.

-¿Estás seguro? -, le preguntó mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas

-Muy seguro

-Dicho lo anterior, lo intentaremos

-¿En serio? -, Bella asintió con la cabeza, Edward sonrió y depositó un suave y tiernos beso.

Se separaron cuando escucharon un pequeño gemido de Ámbar

-Y a ti, te seguiremos queriendo, no se preocupe señorita -, dijo Edward

Ámbar embozó una pequeña sonrisa y dejo ver sus encías aun sin dientes, Edward y Bella sonrieron la ver esa imagen. Bella colocó un pequeño trapo en su hombro para después apoyar a Ámbar y dar los pequeños golpes. Había pasado escasamente un minuto, cuando el eructo del bebé se escuchó en su pequeña habitación.

Rosalie se asomó a la habitación, anunciando que era tiempo del baño de la mañana de Ámbar, Bella se ofreció hacerlo, pues mañana ese iba hacer su trabajo. Es tradición que la madrina y el padrino se encarguen de vestir a la bautizada*

Bella terminó empapada, pues parecía que a Ámbar le gustaba sus baños de las mañanas, no dejo de chacotear durante todo su baño. La bebé se reía al ver las caras que hacía Bella cuando esta terminó empapada.

...

Edward había salido, fue a la joyería a conseguir un anillo de compromiso. A lo mejor iban a intentar tener un bebé, pero quisiera hacer las cosas bien. Edward pensó en las ironías de la vida; hace más de dos meses, le había pedido a Bella que se mudara con él, ahora le va a pedir que se casara con él e iban a intentar tener un bebé. Le dio las gracias a Ámbar, ella había sido el detonante de este gran avance que estaba teniendo los dos en su relación.

Al llegar a la joyería, fue directamente a la sección de anillos, los empezó a ver, pero con ninguno se imaginaba pidiéndole a Bella que se casara con él. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró el anillo perfecto. Era sencillo y eso le recordaba a Bella. Era de oro blanco y en medio había una pequeña enredadera que unía al diamante que se encontraba en el centro. También decidió comprarle una pequeña cadenita de oro con un dije para Ámbar. Pidió que le grabaran en la parte trasera el nombre de la bebita.

Edward pagó el anillo y la cadena y compró también sus respectivas cajas. La cajita de la anillo lo tomó y la metió en una de las bolsas de sus pantalones, mientras que la de la cadenita de oro la colocaron en un bolsa de la tienda.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Emmett se encontraba viendo la televisión. Les preguntó por la mujeres y les contestó que andaban en la cocina

-¡Qué bien huele!

-Qué bueno que te guste -, dijo Bella y Edward depositó un suave beso en sus labios -, ¿A dónde fuiste?, que tardaste tanto.

-A la joyería, a comprarle un pequeño regalo a Ámbar

-Edward no tenías por qué -, comentó Rosalie

-Soy su padrino, le quiero regalar algo

-¿Nos lo vas a enseñar? -, dijo una ansiosa Bella

Edward sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo y la abrió. Las dos mujeres dejaron escapar el aliento cuando lo vieron.

-Es hermoso Edward -, el dije tenía grabado la forma de un ángel arrodillado, Edward volteo el dije para que pudieran ver el grabado.

-Ámbar -, dijo Bella -, amor, está bellísimo

-Gracias Edward, de verdad no te hubieras molestado – dijo Rose

-No es molestia Rose, ahora tendrá un ángel que siempre la cuide

-De eso no hay duda.

...

Eran las 8 de la mañana y la casa de los Swan-Hale estaba ajetreada, pues habían contratado un pequeño _catering**_ de la amiga de Rose para que las mujeres no hicieran nada más que revisar, al igual que una empresa de decoración y un castillo inflable para los niños ya grandecitos. Bella baño a la pequeña Ámbar y la arrulló para que se pudiera dormir aunque sea un ratito antes de cambiarla.

Al pasar las 9, tanto Edward como Bella se dispusieron a bañarse juntos para ahorrar tiempo, resistiendo las ganas de tocarse el uno al otro. Al salir del baño, Bella se sacó el vestido blanco que había reservado especialmente para esa ocasión. Mientras Edward se rasuraba, Bella le buscó su ropa, que consistía en un perfecto traje de lino blanco y una camisa color palo de rosa al igual que sacó sus zapatos blancos.

Bella se empezó a maquillar usando tonalidades plateados y rosas. Se hizo una pequeña trenza de lado despeinado y se colocó una pequeña flor de color rosa detrás de oído para hacer combinación con Edward. Antes de que Bella se colocará el vestido y Edward el saco de lino, los dos fueron a vestir a la bebé pues la misa era a las 12. Bella le pidió a Edward que sacara el ropón mientras ella le colocaba el pañal y el pequeño calzoncito blanco. Emmett estaba como loco tomando video y fotos, Bella lo regaño diciéndole que se vaya a bañar y a cambiar, no quería hasta que Edward se ofreció a tomar las fotos por él.

Edward se quedó con Ámbar mientras Bella se iba a colocar el vestido y salir a las 11, rumbo a la iglesia.

-¿Sabes que tu eres la principal responsable de los grandes pasos que estamos dando tu tía y yo? -, la niña de carcajeó -, no te hagas la inocente conmigo, si sabes muy bien que lo eres. ¿Quieres tener un primito? -, ella sonrió -, bueno tu tía y yo lo intentaremos, pero primero le quiero pedir matrimonio, ¿tu crees que acepte? -, Ámbar se volvió a carcajear

-Yo creo que sí -, dijo Emmett desde el umbral de la puerta

-Emmett, me asustaste

-Perdón, no era mi intención. Así que le vas a pedir matrimonio a mi hermana -, dijo seguro

-Eso es lo que quiero

-Aceptara

-Ojala

-¿Cuándo se lo vas pedir?

-No lo se

-Espero que sea aquí pues quiero ver ese anillo en su dedo -, Edward sonrió.

-¿De qué tanto hablan? -, se escuchó la voz de Bella

-De nada -, dijo Edward mientras se daba la vuelta para poder verla, casi se va de espalda al ver en ese vestido de estraple blanco, y en sus manos tenía el saco de Edward.

-Dame a mi hija antes que se te caiga por embobarte con mi hermana

-Emmett, cállate. Por hoy, por favor -, dijo su hermana

-Tiene razón -, y le dio a Ámbar -, ¡Estás hermosa, amor! -, Bella se sonrojó

-Gracias -, y Edward se acercó para depositar un breve pero tierno beso

-Deja que les tome una foto con su ahijada. -, dijo Emmett

Edward se puso el saco de lino y Bella tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos para que Emmett pudiera tomar la foto. Los 5 salieron rumbo a la iglesia en el auto que Edward había rentado en último momento. Al llegar a la iglesia, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban ahí. Justo a las 12 empezó la misa, Ámbar estuvo tranquila en los brazos de su padrino. Cuando llegó la hora de derramar el agua en la cabecita de Ámbar, Bella le quitó el pequeño gorrito, la tomó y la reclinó para que el padre vertiera el agua en la cabecita de Ámbar. Rosalie se le escaparon unas lágrimas traicioneras cuando el padre mencionaba el nombre completo de su hija, tenía en su cintura uno de los brazos de Emmett y con la otra la cámara, habían contratado un fotógrafo profesional, pero ellos querían fotos más personales. Ámbar sonrió mientras el padre hacía su labor. Edward sacó el dije para que el padre la bendijera y despues colocárselo a la pequeña.

-Ya tendrás un ángel que te cuidará siempre -, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al llegar a la casa, estuvieron conviviendo con los invitados, Bella había cambiado a Ámbar por un vestido color caqui y ella se cambio el vestido por uno más corto. Edward se había quitado el saco y los anfitriones estuvieron por todos lados saludando la gente. Hicieron un pequeño brindis y Bella solo le dio un trago al champagne.

Alrededor de las 6 la gente se empezó a retirar, Rosalie les dio un pequeño recuerdo por haber acudido. Pero las dos parejas hicieron su propia fiesta personal. Estaban en el jardín los hombres tomando cerveza y las mujeres agua. Habían colocado música y se pararon a bailar, Bella y Edward estaba risa a risa al ver los dos pies izquierdos de Emmett.

Cuando la música movida terminó cambio a una balada romántica. Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella y esta su cuello. Pegaron sus frentes y se miraban a los ojos. No había palabras, Edward cerró sus ojos y Bella no lo dejaba de ver, supo que este era el momento.

-¡Estoy embarazada! -, y Edward abrió los ojos.

* * *

><p>Dos aclaraciones<br>*En algunos lugares de México, como parte de sus tradicioes es la madrina quien suele vestir al bebé que será bautizado. Se me hizo tierno poner esa parte, pero en lugar de ser solo Bella también puse a Edward para que tuvieran mas interacción con la bebé.

**El catering es una empresa que se encarga de preparar los alimentos asi como servirlos en eventos de cualquier indole.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo cap del día... para que vean que soy buena jajajajaja gracias por sus reviews... los leo todos... espero recibir mas en este...!<br>**

_A Dianis de Betas FFAD por su labor en el Fic, muchas gracias_

_Muchas Gracias también a ustedes que esperan con (im)paciencia cada capítulo. Las quiero chicas._

**Mandare otros dos cap a revisión y espero tenerlos pronto para actualizar... Ya entramos a la recta final y duele... Buaaaaaaaaaa**

**Isaaa95, espero que te haya gustado... Feliz Cumple Linda! y gracias a todas por sus reviews!  
><strong>

**Nos vemos pronto**  
><strong>Shell ^_^<strong>


	25. Con un corazoncito de testigo

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Con un corazoncito de testigo**

Edward abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Bella. Estaba completamente en shock.

-Repite lo que dijiste -, le pidió Edward, para estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Que estoy embarazada

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima

-¿Desde cuándo? -, le preguntó maravillado, nunca la dejó de abrazar, sino todo lo contrario la apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

Sin responder, Bella se zafó de su abrazo, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia adentro de la casa. Emmett empezó a lanzar indirectas, pero ellos se limitaron a ignorarlo. Bella lo llevó a la habitación que habían estado usando, ya estando ahí, ella cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Desde cuándo? -, repitió Edward, algo desesperado.

-Desde hace mes y medio

-¿Cómo? -, Bella rodó los ojos y Edward dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa -, bueno, se cómo, pero ¿Cómo?

-Después de que me enferme, no nos cuidamos. Yo tomaba la pastilla pero, los medicamentos que tomé por la infección, anularon la función de protección de la píldora.

Edward la abrazó y la levantó del suelo y soltó la carcajada.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? -, le preguntó

-Porque quería estar segura. Cuando lo estuve, quería encontrar un momento, cuando ayer me dijiste que querías que lo intentáramos, me di cuenta de que era el momento

-¿Segura? ¿De qué?

-De estar embarazada -, Edward suspiró -, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensabas tú?

-Que querías estar segura de mí

-Estoy segura de ti

-Entonces, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Quería encontrar el momento adecuado

-¿Qué hubiera pasado, si yo no te hubiera propuesto que lo intentáramos?

-Tenía planeado decírtelo en el bautizo, esa conversación solo fue un plus

-Voy a ser papá

-Y yo mamá

-¿Has ido al doctor?

-Todavía no, Alice me ha dado unos consejos y que vitaminas debo tomar. Quiero que la primera cita vayamos juntos.

-Claro, ¿Cuándo es?

-La próxima semana, igual que el día en el que cumplimos 3 meses

-Hace 3 meses te pedí que fueras mi novia, hace 3 semanas que te fuiste a vivir conmigo y hoy me dices que vamos a ser padres.

-Sí

Es lo único que Bella le dijo, pues Edward la tomó y la resguardo en la prisión de sus brazos. Y la besó con gran ternura, movieron sus cabezas para cambiar de posición mientras que con su boca Edward abría la de Bella e ingresaba su lengua. Bella encontró la lengua de Edward y la enredó con la suya.

Besándose, Edward caminó hacía la cama, al sentir esa barrera, él se separó de ella para poder mirarla y sonreírle. Tenía un brilló especial en la mirada. Puso su mano en una de sus mejillas y ella recargó su cabeza en la mano de Edward y cerró los ojos. Para Edward esa era la imagen más tierna que había visto en toda su vida. Le quitó la flor que se había visto, la besó y la colocó en la mesita de la noche.

Depositó un beso en la frente e involuntariamente Bella sonrió. Ahora Edward colocó sus dos manos en el rostro de Bella y la miró, y se hundió en esos ojos color chocolate, la mujer que tanto amaba, que con un poco de ayuda había logrado superar sus miedos, esa mujer, su mujer, le iba dar un hijo.

-¿Qué tanto ves? -, dijo Bella, sacando a Edward de sus cavilaciones

-Lo hermosa que estás

-Espero que opines lo mismo dentro de unos meses

-Te verás realmente bella. Un bebé -, dijo maravillado

-Un hijo, tuyo y mío

-Nuestro pedacito de cielo

Y nuevamente Edward buscó los labios de Bella, mantuvo una de sus manos en su rostro, mientras que con la otra, la llevó a la parte trasera de su vestido para poder acariciar su espalda por el escote. Llevo sus manos a los botones del cuello y los desabrochó. Bella gimió al sentir la mano fría de Edward en su espalda descubierta. Edward deslizó sus labios al cuello de Bella mientras esta desbotonaba su camiseta y también sus pantalones.

Mientras Edward la besaba, con sus manos deslizó le vestido hasta que este cayó al suelo, dejando ver el lindo encaje blanco que tenía. La rodeó con su brazo y la depositó lentamente en la cama. Sin depositar ni un solo gramo de su peso, se colocó encima de ella. Le sonrió y encontró la misma respuesta por parte de Bella.

Descendiendo por el cuerpo de Bella dejando besos húmedos ahí, se entretuvo en sus pechos. Al llegar, a su vientre depósito un suave beso, un beso para ese angelito, que empezó a crecer dentro de ella, hace poco más de un mes.

-¡Hola! -, dijo Edward en su vientre y a Bella sintió escalofríos al sentir el aliento de Edward ahí. –Soy tu papá -, y Bella sonrió al escucharlo decir eso. -¿Qué?, he escuchado, que los bebés pueden oír aun dentro del vientre de la madre.

-Ya lo sé, no me rió por eso. Me rió pues sacaste tu lado tierno, cuando descendías por otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, terminaré el trabajo.

-Eso espero, no quiero quedarme con las ganas

-¿Cuándo te he dejado yo con las ganas?

-Nunca, pero con eso que siempre hay una primera vez para todo -, Edward rodó los ojos

-Nunca te he dejado con las ganas y no voy a empezar ahora, además tengo entendido, que las mujeres son más sensibles cuando están embarazadas. Así que me vengaré de ese comentario

-Sí, por favor -, y Edward se carcajeó

-Tú tío tiene razón, tú madre es una pervertida -, le dijo al vientre de Bella y esta se carcajeó. Volvió a dejar un beso en el vientre de Bella. –Todavía no me la creo

-Pues vete haciendo la idea

-Eso será realmente fácil de hacerlo.

Quitando la atención a su vientre, Edward tomó con sus dos manos la tanga de Bella y se la arrancó. Bella jadeó ante la sensación de la pequeña tensión que había hecho Edward al arrancarle la prenda. Edward solo sonrió al escucharla.

-Sigues vestido -, le dijo Bella al ver que Edward no se había quitado su traje.

-Esta noche es para ti

-Resulta que lo que quiero, está escondido debajo de esos pantalones

-Tendrás lo que quieres, pero déjame consentirte

Edward tomó su pierna y la colocó en su hombro, para poder besar su sexo y jugar un poco ahí con su lengua. Bella se llevó las manos a sus senos para apretarlos un poco. Edward cambió su lengua por sus dedos y con ellos empezó a buscar el punto de Bella, hasta que escuchó que Bella dijo un inaudible "ahí", al ver las manos de Bella en sus senos, con su mano libre tomó una de la de ella y se la llevó a la boca. La succionó para luego sacarla de ahí y llevar la mano de Bella, a su sexo, para que pudiera sentir su protuberancia, totalmente excitada.

La mano de Bella cobró vida pues y empezó hacer movimientos en círculos ahí en su sexo, nunca se había masturbado y era la sensación increíble y más teniendo los largos dedos de Edward dentro de ella. Edward la detuvo y Bella se quejó. Pero al sentir el reemplazó de su mano por la lengua de Edward, gimió ante la sensación y ella llevó sus dos manos al cabello de Edward para mantenerlo en su lugar. Los dedos de Edward entraban y salían de ella y Bella gemía al sentir la formación del bien conocido remolino. Edward tomó con sus dientes la pequeña protuberancia de Bella y lo mordió y Bella no se contuvo, y explotó en la boca de Edward, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que inundó toda la habitación. Edward paseó su lengua para limpiar, lo jugos que se habían salido con su boca. Los espasmos de Bella no cedían y mientras Edward limpiaba con su lengua estos aumentaban considerablemente.

-Creo que estoy a punto de tener otro, si sigues haciendo eso -, se las arregló para decir y Edward se rió.

-¿Qué decías sobre dejarte con las ganas? -, bromeó

-Que nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás

-Aclarado el asunto, prosigamos con el otro

-Por favor

Edward se levantó de la cama, y se empezó a quitar la camiseta ante la excitada mirada de Bella. Cuando él se quitaba los pantalones, se los llevó con todo y boxers y la dolorosa de erección de Edward saltó a la vista de la dama. El líquido pre seminal salía del miembro de Edward e involuntariamente Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te ves muy sexy cuando haces eso

-¿Cuándo hago qué?

-Morderte el labio

-¿Lo hago?

-Constantemente

-No me había dado cuenta

Se volvió a recostar y Bella aprovechó que no se había acomodado, cuando en un rápido movimientos, ella de colocó encima de él. Los dos sonrieron. Bella puso sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Edward y él llevó su mano al vientre de Bella y la acarició lentamente. Bella solo podía ver los movimientos que Edward estaba haciendo.

-¿En serio tendremos un bebé juntos? -, Bella asintió con la cabeza. –Nosotros sí que avanzamos muy rápido

-Muy rápido.

Bella se reclinó para poderlo besarlo, Edward levantó su cabeza para continuar el apasionado beso. Edward paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Bella, ella colocó una de sus manos en la parte de su oreja para poder acariciarlo y jugar un rato con él. El aire hizo falta y Bella se dirigió a su cuello para descender por el torso bien formado de Edward. Bella le quería devolver el favor, y no se iba a quedar con el antojo. Bella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Edward y este pensó que se iba a penetrar pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que solo utilizó su pecho de apoyo para descender un poco dejar su rostro en su miembro.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo -, le dijo

-Es mi antojo, así que nadie me impedirá tomar mi antojo.

-Lo que tú digas.

Bella lo llevó su boca y lamió con su lengua el líquido pre seminal para después ingresar todo el miembro y Edward soltó una maldición. Bella con su mano masajeaba la parte que no cupo en su boca. Volvió llegar a la punta del sexo de Edward y se lo mordió igualando la acción que él había hecho con el suyo. Edward tiró de ella, de manera tierna pero con la fuerza suficiente para llevarla a su boca.

-Quiero probarte -, le dijo Bella

-Después, no creo aguantar demasiado

-Mejor para mí -, dijo tratando de descender

-Luego

Llevó sus manos a la cadera de Bella, la alzó y Bella con su mano la llevó a su entrada y volvió a gemir. Edward le permitió tomar el control de la situación, pues cuando apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Edward, lo cabalgaba sin control, estaban cegados por la pasión, pero él llevó sus manos a los senos de Bella para jugar con ellos, ella casi gritó cuando sintió las manos de Edward en sus pechos.

Sorpresivamente, Edward la detuvo para sentarse en la cama, al hacerlo Bella prosiguió con sus movimientos y Edward tomó los senos de Bella con sus boca para succionarlos, al mismo tiempo, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Bella para llegar a su espalda, tomarle los hombros y juntarlo más hacía él. Bella llevó sus manos al cuello de Edward y tomó sus cabellos entre ellas para pegarlo hacia ella. Cosa que no era necesario, pues Edward se encontraba en su cuello besando, estaba segura que amanecería con un notable chupete en su cuello.

Los movimientos de los dos se convirtieron a una velocidad sobre humana. Los dos explotaron al mismo tiempo, Edward para no gritar mordió el cuello de Bella, mientras que esta hacía la cabeza para atrás y soltaba un gritó. Los jadeos inundaron la habitación y los dos estaban luchando por controlar sus respiraciones.

Edward la depositó suavemente en la cama, pegó su frente con la de ella y ella se empezó a carcajear y Edward la veía como si tuviera 4 ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No sé cuántas veces grite, pero estoy casi segura que mañana seré el centro de burlas e indirectas de Emmett

-Por lo menos no le queda la duda que eres sexualmente activa

-Y sabrá cómo es que quede embarazada

-A ver cómo me va, cuando se entere

-Sigo con mi antojo -, dijo Bella ignorando por completo el comentario de Edward

-Ahora sí, has lo que quieras

Y Bella le tomó la palabra.

…

Dicho y hecho a la mañana siguiente, cuando estaban desayunando, Emmett se le paso echando indirectas sobre la noche anterior y más al ver semejante marca en el cuello de Bella. Esta se sonrojaba y Edward se limitaba a sonreír y besarle la sien. Bella, Rosalie y Ámbar fueron a hacer las compras para la comida del día.

-¿Ya sabes cuándo y cómo le propondrás matrimonio?

-Sí y siento decepcionarte, pero será la próxima semana cuando cumplamos 3 meses

-Al menos debes dejarme ver el anillo.

Fueron a la habitación que Edward y Bella estaban ocupando y luego Emmett inició una vez más con sus burlas, pero se calló al ver el anillo.

-Te debió costar un dineral

-No importa el precio, tu hermana lo vale

-Tú sí que estás enamorado

-Demasiado.

Se fueron a ver la televisión, cuando las mujeres llegaron estaban dando gritos, pues estaba viendo el partido de futbol americano. Las damas cruzaron los ojos y Rosalie fue a acostar a Ámbar que se había dormido y Bella a la cocina. Edward se levantó para ayudarla con las compras. Le dio un beso y fueron a la cocina

-¿Cuándo se los diremos?

-En la comida

-¿Segura?

-Sí, dentro de dos días nos vamos, además para que alargar la matanza

-No me ayudas, amor -, Bella se carcajeó, depositó un beso y Edward aprovechó para alargar el beso.

-De verdad que ustedes no puedes estar separados ni un minuto

-Cállate, Emmett

-Ya vi como te hizo ese chupete en cuello -, Edward besó la sien de Bella, mientras sonreía

-Si lo sabes, entonces ¡Cállate!

Entre Bella y Rosalie hicieron la comida. Al cabo de 2 horas los 4 se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando de una buena comida mexicana. Bella miró a Edward para darle entender que había llegado el momento.

-Hay algo que tenemos que decirle

-¿Se van a casar?

-¿La próxima semana?

-No es lo que piensas, Emmett -, le dijo Edward

-Entonces, ¿qué nos quieren decir? -, Bella tomó la mano de Edward por encima de la mesa y Edward se la apretó. Bella suspiró.

-Estamos embarazados -, Rosalie se llevó las manos a la boca y Emmett abrió los ojos como platos

-¿No van a decir nada? -, preguntó Edward

-¿Qué podemos decir? -, dijo Emmett

-No lo sé

-Yo sí sé que decir -, dijo Rosalie. ¡FELICIDADES!, Ámbar tendrá un primito

-O primita -, terminó Edward

Rosalie se levantó de la mesa y los felicitó dándoles un abrazo. Emmett parecía estar sellado a la silla.

-¿Tú no vas decir nada? -, le preguntó Bella

-Emmett, sé que suena apresurado, pero amo a tu hermana y eso solo hace que mi amor por ella aumente

-¿Un bebé? -, los dos asintieron. –De verdad que ustedes corren antes de caminar, pero se me hace difícil aceptar, que mi hermanita vaya a ser mamá -, Bella sonrió y fue hacía su hermano y se abrazaron -, ¡Felicidades!, a los dos -, mientras miraba a Edward por el hombro de su hermana, Edward solo asintió con la cabeza en manera de agradecimiento. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. –No te voy a matar

-Sinceramente, eso espero

-Pero tú y yo tenemos algo -, dijo cuando soltó a su hermana

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Por nada.

…

Al regresar de su viaje, Bella le enseñó la prueba casera que indicaba que había dado positivo al igual que la prueba de sangre que se había hecho. Le contó todo lo que había hecho para que él no sospechara absolutamente nada y este quedó maravillado por el exitoso plan de su novia. Lo que no lo sorprendió es que su hermana la hubiera ayudado. Tanto Alice como Jasper los habían felicitado, solo faltaba una persona en saberlo, su padre. Edward prácticamente tembló cuando Bella se lo mencionó, no podrían salir de viaje pues se acercaban nuevos proyectos por cerrar, pero era necesario hacérselo saber.

Así que un día antes de la primera consulta, decidieron marcarle a Charlie.

-Bueno -, se oyó desde la otra línea

-¿Papá?, soy yo, Bella

-Hija, que alegría escuchar tu voz

-Papá estás en el altavoz, Edward esta aquí

-Hola, Charlie

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien, te tenemos 2 noticias -, Charlie no había podido ir al bautizo de su nieta, pues había tenido un operativo cerca de Seattle.

-¿Buenas o Malas?

-Depende de cómo lo veas

-Muy bien

-La primera es, que ya estoy viviendo con Edward

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace como un mes

-Muy bien, parece que las cosas van en serio

-Muy en serio, Charlie -, le dijo Edward

-¿Cuál es la otra noticia?, me dijeron que me tenían dos

-¿Estás sentado?

-Obvio -, contestó Charlie en tono tonto

-Papá, vas a ser abuelo otra vez. Edward y yo estamos esperando un bebé -, un silencio reinó al otro lado de la línea

-De seguro lo matamos de un infarto -, dijo Edward

-Eso hubieras querido hijo, ¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace mes y medio que lo sabemos

-Corrección, hace mes y medio lo sabes tú, yo me entere la semana pasada

-Supéralo -, le dijo

-¿Y eso?

-Cosas de Bella

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

-¿Un hijo? ¿Desde cuándo creciste tanto?

-¡Ay papá!

-¡Felicidades!, aunque soy muy joven como para tener ya dos nietos

-Eso no lo dudo

-Pensé que iba a querer matarme

-Mi hija es una mujer inteligente, hijo. Estoy seguro que no pudo encontrar mejor candidato, como padre de sus hijos

-Gracias por las porras, suegro

-¿Y qué te ha dicho el doctor?

-Apenas vamos a ir mañana, pero la hermana de Edward me ha estado dando algunos consejos

-Está de más decirte que te cuides, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, Charlie, de eso me encargó yo

-Gracias hijo, cualquier cosa me avisan

-Te quiero, pa

-Yo también

Y colgaron

-Pensé que iba a querer tomar el primer avión, para asesinarme

-No seas exagerado -, le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla -, hay que decirle a Mari

-Precisamente en ella estaba pensando.

-Le marcas, voy al baño

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo por hacer del uno

-Ok

-Una cosa, no te vuelvas sobreprotector

-No lo prometo

Mientras Bella se iba al baño, Edward habló por teléfono con Mari y quedaron en verse mañana al medio día en un restaurante de comida italiana, a las 2 de la tarde. Esa tarde durmieron plácidamente. Como cada noche, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y acariciaba su vientre mientras le hablaba y le susurraba que era el bebé más amado y estaba en lo cierto.

A la mañana siguiente, salieron rumbo a la oficina. La cita con el ginecólogo era hasta las 11 de la mañana. Estuvieron checando los nuevos contratos con Heidi, cuando Bella se levantó para tomar unos papeles cerca del escritorio sintió un leve mareo y Edward la tomó en sus brazos para evitar que se cayera. La sentó con cuidado en el sofá.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? -, le preguntó una preocupada Heidi

-Bien, ha de ser normal

-Pero nunca te había pasado

-Solo una vez -, Heidi no entendía nada de aquella conversación -, ¿cómo crees que me di cuenta?

-¡Ah! -, Edward al ver la cara de Heidi, le aclaró su duda -, ¡Está embarazada! -, Heidi no ocultó su sorpresa

-¡Felicidades! -, Bella y Edward solo sonrieron -, ¿Nunca habías tenido estos síntomas?

-Parece que el bebé espero a que se lo dijera a su padre, para hacerse presente -, mientras se colocaba una mano en una sien

-Yo me entere hace una semana pero ella lo supo hace más de un mes

-Sigues con lo mismo

-Ya no dije nada

-¿Quieres agua? -, Bella asintió

Heidi se la dio y la Bella la tomó. Edward miró su reloj de mano y vio que eran ya las 10 de la mañana.

-Es hora de irnos, ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Muy bien

Edward la ayudo a levantarse y salieron rumbo a la clínica. Edward iba un manojo de nervios y no solo por la cita con el ginecólogo, sino porque cierta cajita negra en su pantalón, quemaba.

Llegaron a la recepción y les pidieron que esperaran.

-Isabella Swan -, se oyó una voz

-Hola

-Soy el doctor Aro Vulturi

-Mucho Gusto

-Hola Edward

-Hola, doc. -, y empezaron a caminar

-¿Se conocen? -, le susurró a Edward, él se limito a asentir con la cabeza. -¿De dónde?

-Soy el ginecólogo de Alice -, dijo al escuchar la conversación de la pareja

-Perdón -, se disculpó Bella por la interrogación

-No se preocupe -, le contestó el doctor a Bella

Cuando entraron al consultorio, el doctor le explicó a Bella lo que iban hacer

¿Qué tipo de prueba te hiciste?

-Me hice la casera y la de sangre

-Muy bien, ¿Has traído la de sangre?

-Sí -, Bella le entregó el sobre

-Sacaremos una copia para tu expediente.

El doctor le pidió que se acostara en la camilla.

-Voy a colocar este gel, sentirás frío y puede ocasionar cosquillas cuando pase el transductor -, y le enseño el dispositivo manual -, el ultrasonido ayudará a saber, qué edad tiene el bebé, su frecuencia cardiaca, su peso, longitud, etc.

-Muy bien -, dijeron al mismo tiempo y hasta el doctor sonrió

El doctor comenzó a mover el aparato, mientras le explicaba cada detalle de lo que veían.

-Tienes aproximadamente entre 8 semanas, así que la frecuencia cardiaca del bebé está muy bien. Mide 1.6 cm., pesa 1 gr. Todo esta excelente. ¿Quieren escuchar su corazón? -, los asintieron.

El doctor puso el audio y a Bella se le escaparon unas lágrimas, Edward luchaba por mantener las suyas. Edward besó la frente de Bella, y el doctor los dejo para que disfrutaran del momento.

-Es el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado -, dijo Bella mientras miraba a Edward

-Es cierto -, y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Edward llevó una de sus manos, a la bolsa del pantalón y sacó la cajita. Bella había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar del bello sonido que inundaba la pequeña recamara.

-Bella -, dijo Edward. Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró a él muy nervioso. –No sé si este sea el lugar correcto, pero quiero pedirte aquí, con nuestro bebé de testigo -, Bella empezó a soltar más lagrimas al imaginar lo que Edward estaba a punto de hacer -, que hace 3 años fuiste lo más hermoso que vi y aunque de manera indirecta te hice daño hace 3 meses estuviste conmigo y he sido el hombre más feliz. Por eso con el latido de nuestro bebe, aquí presente quiero decirte que sería un honor para mí que fueras mi esposa. Isabella Marie Swan ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? -, dijo mientras abría la pequeña caja y Bella gimió al ver el anillo.

Las lágrimas de Bella descendían de manera descontrolada por sus mejillas, que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero oír tu respuesta amor.

-Sí, sí quiero -, Edward dejó escapar un suspiró la besó con pasión contenida

-¡Dios, no sabes cuánto te amo!

-Me hago a la idea

Edward deslizó el anillo por dedo de Bella y la volvió a besar. En ese momento el doctor entró.

-Siento interrumpir

-No se preocupe doctor

-Bueno, Isabella

-Bella -, le corrigió

-Bueno –, se sentó, le extendió una toalla para que se limpiara, cosa que hizo Edward. El doctor movió algo en el aparato, saco varias cosas y las metió en una carpeta y se las dio -, aquí tienen las primeras imágenes de su bebé, al igual que un DVD con la imagen y sonido de su corazón.

-¿Entonces todo está perfectamente? -, preguntó Edward

-Muy bien, solo le voy a recetar vitaminas y el acido fólico para el bebé. Dentro de la carpeta encontraras una dieta que debes seguir durante este mes hasta la próxima cita. No puedes subir mucho de peso.

-¿Y los antojos?

-Esos están bien pero no en exceso, muchas mujeres piensan que cuando están embarazadas deben comer doble, eso es un mito.

-¿Sobre las relaciones sexuales? -, preguntó de repente Edward

-¡Edward! -, lo regañó

-¿Qué? -, preguntó inocentemente, mientras encogía los hombros. -Quiero saber

-No hay problema por eso, no causa ningún daño en el bebé. Normalmente cómo el periodo menstrual desaparece, la excitación en la mujer suele aumentar en la mayoría de los casos, en otras, suelen desaparecer por completo -, miro a Edward

-No es el caso de Bella, créame doc. -, Bella le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-Odio cuando haces eso -, le dijo Edward, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-No se te olvide pasar con la enfermera para sacar la próxima cita

-Muchas gracias doctor -, dijo Bella al estrechar la mano de Aro

Salieron tomados de la mano, para sacar la próxima cita. Eran casi las 12 del día, y la cita con Mari era a las 2, pero Edward quería hablar con ella, un rato a solas. Pasaron a la farmacia para comprar todo lo que el doctor le recetó.

En ningún momento, Edward la soltó de la mano. De manera inconsciente, Bella miró su mano para poder ver el anillo.

-¿Te gustó? -, le preguntó Edward

-Me encantó, es realmente hermoso, ¿Pero cuándo?

-¿Te acuerdas del dije de Ámbar? -, Bella asintió -, de hecho lo que fui a comprar fue el anillo

-De veras que para ocultar cosas, nos pintamos solos

-Sí, pero después de esto espero que ya no.

-En definitiva, ya no.

Edward la detuvo y se puso frente a ella. Le sonrió como a ella sabía que le gustaba y la besó. Bella lo rodeo por el cuello. Sumergidos en su mundo, la gente que pasaba por ahí, se les quedaba viendo, algunas mujeres sonreían y otras solo miraban con envidia a Bella. Al separarse los dos se sonrieron uno al otro. Edward la abrazó y la alzó y empezó a dar vueltas.

-Detente o juro que te vomito encima -, y Edward se detuvo

-Una prueba tangible de que mi hijo está más fuerte que nunca.

Fueron a comprar un jugo mientras caminaban por las calles, el auto de la empresa los seguía para cualquier momento que decidieran irse para encontrarse con Mari. Ambos querían recorrer esas calles tomados de la mano.

-Hola Edward Cullen -, se oyó la voz de una mujer. Edward volteo

-¿Te conozco? -, le dijo Edward

-Soy Tanya

-No te recuerdo

-Es cierto, los hombres no tienen memoria. Pero tú si me debes recordar -, miró a Bella y esta asintió

-Fue la basura que saque de la casa, el día de la junta con los japoneses -, la mujer gruño cuando escuchó aquella expresión de Bella.

-¡Ah!, ya me acorde

-A ver cuando lo repetimos

-Lo siento, como quiera que te llames, pero este hombre está comprometido. Si quieres divertirte con alguien más, te puedo pasar algunos números -, Bella se escapo una risa

-¿Y quién es la pobre ingenua que cree que vas a cambiar?

-Soy yo -, contestó Bella

-¿Después de todo?

-Despues de todo, nos vamos a casar -, y Bella le mostró el anillo, la mujer no puedo ocultar su sorpresa, y se fue gruñendo

-¡No estás invitada! -, le gritó Bella a la mujer. Y Edward se carcajeo.

-¿Cómo te puedes acordar de ella?

-Señal de que las mujeres, nunca olvidamos una cara

-¿Estás bien?

-Sinceramente, me hirvió la sangre cuando dijo "a ver cuando lo repetimos" -, dijo un vago intento de igualar la voz de la mujer y Edward se rió. -¡Zorra!

-Contigo lo puedo repetir las veces que sea necesario

-Ya lo creo que sí

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de ir a ver a Mari. Al llegar la restaurante, Bella pidió una limonada, mientras que Edward optó por un buen vino blanco. Bella le reclamó diciendo que se aprovecha a sabiendas de que ella no puede tomar. Cuando llegó Mari, en la mesa se rodeaba de un aura de felicidad y alegría.

-No pregunto como están, pues veo que están de maravilla

-Estamos mucho mejor que eso -, Edward se paró para saludar en la mejilla

-¿Cuál es motivo de la invitación?

-¿Debe haber un motivo? -, preguntó Bella

-¿La hay? -, Bella escuchó bufar a Edward. Es de verdad Bella no podía dejar de contestar con otra pregunta. Era tan divertido.

-Simplemente te extrañábamos

-Si como no -, y la joven pareja se empezó a reír.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún problema, al contrario esta risa y risa con los comentarios de Mari hacia su marido. Bella se preguntó si estaría con Edward para siempre, y ella misma se contestó, así sería, de eso se encargaría ella.

-Bueno -, Bella hizo una pausa -, hay algo que tenemos que decirte

-Sabía que había gato encerrado detrás de toda esta escenita de la invitación -, Bella bufó. –A ver digan, ¿Qué pasó?

-Bella y yo estamos viviendo juntos

-¿Es eso?, tu hermana ya me lo había dicho

-De verdad que esta mujer si es muy comunicativa

-Chismosa, más bien -, completó Edward.

-Y supongo que también te dijo que estoy embarazada -, soltó

-Claro que me digo que estás… -, se detuvo en seco y Bella y Edward contuvieron la risa. -¿Estás embarazada?, eso no me lo dijo

-Mi hermana sí que es una mala chismosa

-Edward, cállate. Suelten todo.

-No hay mucho que contar -, empezó Edward -, Bella y yo somos muy activos -, Bella respiró profundo y dejó escapar un bufido muy fuerte. Edward solo la ignoró mientras Mari se reía al ver su cara.

-Creo que si me entere -, al recordar el momento bochornoso que pasaron los tres cuando la anciana los atrapó en el sofá. Los dos sonrieron al recordarlo.

-Se enfermó, los medicamentos cortaron la función de la píldora, no lo sabíamos, no me cuide y desde hace 2 meses, mi hijo crece en el vientre de Bella -, contó como si fuera gracioso. Las caras de las mujeres eran completamente para fotografía.

-Fue así como pasó, Mari

-¿Hace dos meses? -, lo dos asintieron -, ¿Por qué hasta ahorita me lo dicen?

-Yo me entere hace 2 semanas, la señorita se entero antes

-Sigues con lo mismo

-Eso es obvio, hijo -, fue el turno de Edward de bufar y Bella de reír

-Lo importante es, que Bella y yo vamos a ser padres.

-Pues, felicidades -, la anciana de paró de su silla para poder abrazarlos.

-Y para que no te sientas mal, porque fuiste la última en enterarte, tenemos dos cosas que mostrarte -, dijo Edward, Bella buscó en su bolsa la carpeta que el doctor le había dado.

-Las primeras fotos de nuestro bebé -, dijo mientras abría la carpeta y la colocaba en frente de Mari. La mujer se llevó las dos manos en la boca al ver esas fotografías en blanco y negro y se les escaparon unas lágrimas. Edward le tomó la mano. –Tengo 8 semanas y el doctor nos ha dicho que todo va de maravilla, esta pequeña cosita blanca -, señaló con el dedo donde portaba el anillo de compromiso, Edward sonrió al ver la acción de Bella -, es nuestro angelito.

-Es hermoso -, anunció la anciana. De pronto miró el dedo de Bella y soltó un grito. Edward y Bella luchaban para que no se les escapara la carcajada de sus labios. –Ese anillo, ¿representa lo que creo que representa?

-¿Y qué crees que represente? -, dijo Bella

-¿Por qué no me lo dicen ustedes?

-Adivina

-Odio que hagan esto -, contestó la anciana

-Está bien -, dijo Bella -, Edward me propuso matrimonio

-Y ella dijo que sí -, terminó de decir Edward

La anciana no contuvo el gritó y más de uno se le quedó viendo como bicho raro. La joven pareja soltaron la risa en pleno restaurante al ver su reacción. Se paró una vez más de la mesa y empezó a dar brinquitos.

-Para tener más de 50 años, todavía tiene mucha pila -, comentó Edward

-Te escuche -, le dijo la anciana

La pareja se levantó para que la mujer los felicitara. Después de semejante escenita en el restaurante, tanto Bella como Edward le pidieron que no le dijera nada a Alice, que ellos se encargarían de hacerlo esa misma tarde. Mari se los prometió. Ya eran pasadas las 4, fueron a la oficina a revisar unos pendientes y a buscar el auto de Edward. Al salir se dirigieron a la casa de Alice.

Para Edward era sorprendente como crecía el vientre de Alice, pudo jurar que estaba más grande desde la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien, pudimos escuchar el corazón del bebé

-Se oye muy fuerte -, dijo Edward todavía alucinado

-Quien te viera hermano, de mujeriego empedernido, a un hombre jodidamente enamorado y con un hijo en camino

-Se te olvido agregar, un hombre comprometido

-¿Qué? -, abrió los ojos como platos. Bella se limitó a levanta la mano para que Alice pudiera ver el anillo. -¡Dios! -, y después de eso dejo escapar un sonoro grito, que hasta Jasper que entraba en ese momento se espantó.

-Todavía no es tiempo

-No grité por eso, si no por esto -, y le enseñó la mano a Jasper

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Están comprometidos? -, Alice rodó los ojos

-Es obvio, amor

-Sí, Jazz, estamos comprometidos -, le dijo Bella

-¿Para cuándo?

-Apenas hoy me lo propuso, estamos escuchando el latido de nuestro bebé, cuándo dejó caer la bomba -, y miró de reojo a Edward y este solo sonrío

-¡Ah! -, soltó su suspiro -, ¡qué romántico!, con su bebé de testigo, fuera de lo común. Hermano, tú muy bien.

-No fue la gran cosa, lo quería hacer privado y con nosotros tres nada más

-A mi me encantó la forma en la que lo hiciste -, dijo Bella miró y Edward depositó un beso y Bella lo profundizó

-Ya vi como es que mi sobrinito o sobrinita fue creado, ustedes no pueden estar separados ni un minuto, ¿Verdad?

-¡Por todos los santos!, parece que estoy escuchando a mi hermano.

-Me robaste las palabras de la boca amor.

-¿Se quieren quedar a cenar? -, les preguntó Jasper -, yo cocino. Bella miró a Edward para que este tomara la decisión.

-Por mí no hay problema -, le dijo a Bella

-Siendo así, nos quedamos un rato.

Mientras Jasper cocinaba y Alice fue a ayudarlo, dejándolos un rato a solas. Al sentarse en el sofá, Edward pasó su brazo por encima de Bella para acercarla más a él y depositar un beso en su frente.

-¿Te quieres casar antes o después de que nazca el bebé? -, le preguntó Edward

-¿Cuándo quieres tú?

-Me vuelves a contestar con una pregunta y no estoy seguro de lo que hare-, suspiró -, lo que decidas, por mí estará excelente

-Me gustaría hacerlo antes

-Pero tendrás una hermosa pancita

-No me importa

-¿Qué te parece en 2 meses?, en Octubre

-Me gustaría que Alice me ayudara, pero con el embarazo no estoy segura, no quiero que no descanse bien por mi culpa.

-A mi hermana, se le aumentó la pila con el embarazo

-De todas maneras

-¿Por qué no dejamos que Alice lo decida?

-En caso de que no pueda, ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en 3 meses?

-A mi hermana dale la opción de ir de comprar y se vuelve loca. Organizar una boda será pan comido para ella

-A lo mejor, pero quiero que descanse lo mas que se pueda, no quiero que se estrese ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué dices en tres meses? ¿O nos esperamos a que nazca?

-¿Después de que nazca? -, Bella alzó la ceja y este se dio cuenta que había que había respondido con una pregunta. Solo sonrió. –Pero tu quieres que casarte antes.

-¿Estás de acuerdo que sea en noviembre?

Edward pareció pensarlo, y Bella lo miraba impaciente, hasta que Edward dibujó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-En noviembre será -, y le besó y los dos se perdieron en el abismo de sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui estoy chicas, como cada jueves... y ya saben capítulo doble depende de los reviews... además ya saben que soy una fácil, asi que no les va costar trabajo convencerme! Ok...<strong>

_Dianita Méndez de Betas FFAD, quien se encarga del beteo de cada una de las historias y que ahora si la traje a las prisa... Sorry Dianis y gracias por tu apoyo en todo... y como te lo he dicho esta historia es de las dos._

_A cada una de ustedes que leen la historia y a las que dejan sus alertas, de verdad que amo que llenen mi bandeja de entrada con sus reviews y alertas y a las que no... muchas gracias por leerme._

**Pueden ver el anillo de compromiso en mi perfil.**  
><strong>Les dejo un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo para que se animen a dejar reviews (sutil tortura jajaja lo siento)<strong>

Los gemidos de ambos, invadieron la sala de estar. Edward sentía las paredes de Bella contraerse alrededor de su miembro, por lo que sus movimientos se hicieron mucho más rápidos. Una última estocada y los dos se corrieron, había sido el orgasmo, más fuerte que ambos habían tenido. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, Edward se recargó en el pecho de Bella, mientras esta acariciaba su espalda hasta llegar al húmedo cabello de Edward. -¿Estás bien? -, le susurró en el cuello._ -Estoy perfectamente_ -, mientras recuperaba su aliento. -No quería ser brusco. -_No lo fuiste, estabas invadido por la lujuria y eso me volvió loca._ -Lo tomare en cuenta.

**Ya saben que hacer, alimente mí mente pervertida**  
><strong>Besos y Abrazos<strong>  
><strong>^_^<strong>


	26. Una Boda y Un amor sin restricciones

**Capítulo XXV **

**Una boda y Un amor sin restricciones**

Bella y Edward estuvieron hablando con Alice respecto a la boda. Alice lay quería hacer en dos meses, pero Bella le dijo que se tomara su tiempo, que necesitaba descansar y que no se enfocara solo en la boda sino que también pensara en la bebé que venía en camino.

Tendría muchas cosas que ver, pero Bella estaba feliz. Hace tres meses había sacado la última basura de la casa de Edward, hace semanas que estaban viviendo juntos y en la espera de un bebé y ahora estaban planeando la boda. Bella le dijo que quería una boda pequeña y tranquila, algo familiar. Alice amenazada de no pasarse demasiado, aceptó.

Al llegar al departamento, mientras Bella iba al baño, Edward tomó entre sus manos la carpeta que el doctor les había dado. Completamente en shock, se quedó viendo las fotografías, mientras que en su mente resonaban los latidos del corazón de su hijo, _mi hijo,_ se dijo.

Bella lo vio acariciando la pequeña foto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Todavía no te la crees? -, le preguntó Bella ganándose su completa atención

-No es eso -, mientras veía que Bella se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Cómo puedes amar tanto a alguien que todavía no conoces?

-No lo sé

-Tú debes amarlo más

-Lo amo igual tú, los dos hicimos esto -, y acarició la foto

-No veo la hora de tenerlo con nosotros

-Faltan siete meses para eso

-Ya lo sé

Edward dejó la carpeta en la mesita encontraba a unos pequeños metros del sofá, para poder pasar un brazo por el cuello de Bella y esta se acurrucó en el hombro de Edward. Con la otra mano, Edward posó su mano en el vientre de Bella, todavía plano. Bella colocó la de ella encima de la mano de Edward. Los dos estaban acariciando a su bebé. Bella lo volteo ver y Edward le sonrió, él agachó la cabeza para besarla suavemente.

Sus lenguas entraron a la danza conocida. Por falta de aire se separaron, pero Edward besó la nariz de Bella para después besarle la frente. Bella solo sonrió. Edward quitó la mano del vientre de Bella para llevarla a la pierna y de un jalón colocarla a horcadas en su regazo. Ella pegó su frente con la de Edward.

-Te amo -, le dijo Bella

-Los amo -, contra atacó Edward y Bella sonrió.

Edward posó sus labios en el cuello de Bella y esta llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward para tomarla entre sus dedos, al momento de cerrar sus manos y disfrutar de las sensaciones que le Edward le estaba otorgando.

Bella se separó lo necesario de Edward, para empezar a desabotonar su camiseta. Sin quitar la mirada el uno del otro, Edward llevó sus manos al trasero de Bella, cuando ella estaba haciendo su trabajo. Bella paseó sus manos por el torso de Edward y los dos sonrieron ante la sensación. Sin mucho preámbulo, de desvistieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella se encontraba acostada en el sofá y Edward encima de ella. Bella tenía una pierna en el hombro de Edward y la otra, Edward la sostenía alrededor de su cintura, mientras la embestía. Bella llevó sus manos el respaldo del sofá, mientras recibía todo lo que Edward le otorgaba.

Los gemidos de ambos, invadieron la sala de estar. Edward sentía las paredes de Bella contraerse alrededor de su miembro, por lo que sus movimientos se hicieron mucho más rápidos. Una última estocada y los dos se corrieron, había sido el orgasmo, más fuerte que ambos habían tenido. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, Edward se recargó en el pecho de Bella, mientras esta acariciaba su espalda hasta llegar al húmedo cabello de Edward.

-¿Estás bien? -, le susurró en el cuello

-Estoy perfectamente -, mientras recuperaba su aliento.

-No quería ser brusco

-No lo fuiste, estabas invadido por la lujuria y eso me volvió loca.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

Edward salió de ella y ambos fueron invadidos por el vació. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y fueron a la recamara. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, Edward se puso encima de Bella sin depositar el peso de su cuerpo en ella. Empezó a besar su vientre y acariciarlo con una mano, Bella sonreía.

-Vas a ser un padre extraordinario

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no voy a fallar?

-Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre y mucho menos, los bebés vienen con un instructivo, el padre se convierte en hijo, cuando este le va enseñando en el camino que se puede equivocar, pero la mejor enseñanza que le puedes dejar, es al educarlo con amor.

-Tengo miedo, no porque no sepa que voy hacer, sino por ser la primera vez, bueno la primera vez de muchas

-Faltarían dos más, dijiste que querías tres

-Sí, ¿Qué serás? -, le preguntó al vientre de Bella para luego mirar levantar la cabeza -, ¿Qué crees que sea? -, Bella sonrió

-No lo sé, pero mientras venga sano todo lo demás no importa

-Bueno sí, ¿pero qué quieres que sea?

-¿Qué deseas tú? -, Edward bufó y Bella soltó la carcajada.

-Deseo un par de niñas, pero quiero que este sea un varón

-Machista

-No es cosa del machismo, quiero que sea niño para que cuando sea grande, proteja a sus hermanas

-Pues como te dije antes, tú eres el encargado de decidir el sexo

-Entonces me pondré a trabajar en ello

Y no perdió tiempo, trabajo tanto que al día siguiente no tenían ganas de ir a trabajar. Pero Bella no le permitió quedarse acostado, era viernes y le prometió que el sábado estarían todo el día en la cama. Con esa promesa, Edward se metió a la regadera mientras que Bella hacía el desayuno y tomaba las vitaminas que el doctor le había recetado.

El día paso sin ningún contratiempo, Alice llegó a la oficina de Bella para empezar con los detalles de la boda, y Bella se preguntó si no se había equivocado en nombrar a Alice organizadora de todo aquello. Bella había decidido que quería una boda pequeña y algo privada. Alice le dio varias opciones y decidió que le gustaría que fuera en la playa, Alice quedó encantada con la idea de Bella. Rentarían un toldo grande para la ceremonia religiosa y civil y otros más pequeños para la recepción.

Bella le dijo a Alice que ella y Edward se encargarían de los anillos matrimoniales. Alice quería ver el vestido de novia cuanto antes pero Bella le dijo que esperaría para ver hasta cuando le empezaría a crecer el vientre, Alice estuvo de acuerdo.

Heidi solo interrumpió cuando necesitaba la firma de Bella para aprobar los nuevos materiales, ya que Edward se encontraba en una junta con Seth y el resto del equipo de diseño. Cuando Edward entró a la oficina de Bella y vio a su hermana ahí con tantas cosas en el escritorio de esta, la miró con una gran interrogante.

-Estamos checando detalles de la boda

-¿Estás segura que quieres que mi hermana se haga cargo de esto?, te volverá loca, lo apuesto

-Síguele hermanito, estás cavando tu propia tumba

-¿Y cómo van? -, dijo ignorando a su hermana y sentándose en la silla que quedaba libre.

-Al menos ya hemos decidido el lugar

-¿En dónde será?

-Bella lo quiere en la playa -, contestó Alice. Edward volteo a ver a su prometida quien asintió con la cabeza -, sencilla, con pocos invitados, solo los más cercanos.

-Me parece perfecto -, dijo Edward -, y, ¿han pensado en alguna playa en particular? -, las mujeres se vieron y Edward sonrió. –Yo me encargó de eso

-¿Cómo? -, preguntaron las dos en coro

-Normalmente, las playas son públicas, algunas privadas son las que otorgan algunos hoteles

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A qué podemos hacer uso del servicio de algún hotel, para realizar la boda en una de las playas.

-Esa es una buena idea.

-Solo es necesario que tengan una idea de lo que quieren para que el hotel se haga cargo.

-¿Has pensando en un hotel en particular? -, Edward asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, ¿Y cuál es? -, preguntó Bella

-The Ritz-Carlton

-¡Ah!, ese hotel es hermoso -, dijo Alice

-¿Qué te parece la idea? -, le preguntó Edward a Bella de repente

-Me encanta

-Yo tengo la tarjeta de la persona encargada para esos eventos, ustedes le dicen que es lo que quieren y ellos se encargan del resto

-¡Dámela!, yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Está en mi oficina

-Yo me encargo de buscar al pastor y al juez para la ceremonia

-¿En tu auto?

-¿En dónde más?

-Eso sí que no señorita, usted está embarazada -, reprendió Bella-, si quieres hacer esto será bajo mis condiciones.

-¡Ándale! -, dijo Edward y Alice lo miró mientras arqueaba la ceja

-De verdad Alice, puedes hacer uso de algunos de los autos, no creo que tu hermano diga que no, además apuesto a que Jasper estaría más tranquilo, y también yo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Alice -, dijo Edward apoyando la moción de Bella.

-Ustedes ganan, pero solo sería checar como lo quieren, chequen detalles ustedes y yo contacto a la persona para hacer el contrato, por cierto dijeron Noviembre pero, no dijeron día.

La pareja se volteo a ver, y quedaron con Alice que decidirían la fecha y ellos le avisarían.

Estaban tan concentrados en cada detalle que se les paso la hora de la comida, Edward las reprendió, las llevo a comer y de ahí Alice se fue a su casa y Edward y Bella a su departamento.

Estuvieron debatiendo, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en la fecha para la boda, habían pasado casi una hora hasta que lograron ponerse de acuerdo, sería el 12 de noviembre, un día después de su sexto mes de noviazgo. Quedaron de ir a ver los anillos el próximo viernes. Querían que la boda fuera en la tarde, cuando el crepúsculo se encontrará en su máximo esplendor.

Bella empezó a bostezar y tomados de la mano fueron a la cama, se cambiaron y Bella se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward, mientras este le tarareaba una canción. Sin preocupaciones los dos cayeron ante los encantos de los brazos de Morfeo.

Los dos decidieron que era necesario avisarle a su papá, a Ángela y a Emmett de la boda y eso fue lo que hicieron. Ni Charlie, ni Emmett se sorprendieron pues ya lo veían venir, con el embarazo era obvio que el siguiente paso era el matrimonio. La que no dejo de gritar como loca fue Ángela y más al enterarse de que su mejor estaba embarazada, le dijeron que en breve le harían llegar la invitación, en cuanto la tengan, por supuesto.

Los días pasaban de prisa, Alice ya había concretado la cita con Jules Dallas, para los detalles de la boda. Bella y Edward ya habían decidido los anillos de matrimonio, era cuestión de días para ir a buscarlos. Según Alice, el pastor y el juez ya estaban listos. Todas las tardes se reunían para platicar sobre la boda. Edward era participe de cada detalle, total era la única vez que se iba a casar y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Bella estaba feliz con Edward a su lado, normalmente los hombres no se toman la atribuciones que él estaba poniendo al organizar cada detalle, desde la lista de invitados hasta las invitaciones. En lo único que Edward no participó fue en la decisión del vestido, aunque Bella no creía en supersticiones, teniendo la amenaza de una mujer embarazada como Alice, era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

El embarazo de Bella iba sin contratiempo, habían ido a su cita mensual para checar el peso de Bella y el bebé que había crecido un centímetro más. Teniendo casi 3 meses y medio Bella se dispuso a buscar el vestido que habían elegido para ese día, la toma de decisión fue realmente fácil.

Por lo contrario de Edward, se dedicó junto con Jasper a la búsqueda de su traje para la boda, había decidido casarse de blanco, total era una boda en la playa, un traje negro lo mataría de calor. También se propuso a buscar un lugar para poder pasar aunque sea una semana de luna de miel, deseaba algún destino del Caribe, solo era cuestión de decidirse. Tomó nota de que tendría que preguntar al doctor si Bella podría viajar, no quería poner en riesgo ni la seguridad de Bella ni la de su hijo.

…

El mes se convirtió en semanas y las semanas en días, a tan solo a 3 días de la boda, todos ya se encontraban en Miami, hospedados en el hotel para la ceremonia. Edward intentó localizar a la madre de Bella pero no tuvo éxito, nunca entendería porque la madre de Bella era así con ella, a lo mejor ni la misma Bella tenía la respuesta de aquello.

Edward habló con el doctor despues de la cita de Bella para preguntarle sobre el posible viaje, el doctor le dijo que no había problemas, pero deberían estar aquí para la siguiente cita.

Siguiendo con la maldita tradición como decía Edward, Bella durmió en otra habitación aparte lo cual para Edward era un verdadero calvario, y eso que horas previas a su ingreso al hotel, se habían pasado haciendo el amor, con el pretexto de poder soportar estar sin ella.

-No me quiero imaginar cuando el vientre me crezca

-En esas fechas me las ingeniare para hacerte el amor, no te preocupes -, y nuevamente se unieron en la danza conocida.

La ceremonia civil, se realizaría en la mañana alrededor a las 10, en uno de los salones del hotel. Tanto el novio como la novia, no pudieron dormir. Se la pasaron dando vueltas en las enormes camas del hotel, no sentían el calor del otro, sin saber cómo, Morfeo se apiadó de ellos, pues cayeron rendidos en sus maravillosos sueños

Alrededor de las 8, Bella tenía a Alice en la puerta de su habitación tocando insistentemente.

-Ábreme Bella -, le dijo

-Déjame dormir, por el amor de Dios, Alice -, gruño Bella colocándose la almohada en la cara para no escuchar

-Ábreme la puerta o llamo a seguridad, y sabes que lo hare

A regañadientes, Bella se levantó para abrirle

-Vaya, ya era hora

-Cállate -, le dijo Bella y se metió otra vez en la cama

-Nada de acostarse nuevamente -, jaló la sábana para que Bella no se pudiera tapa

-Mueve tu trasero jovencita, que la estilista no tarda en llegar

-Quiero dormir

-Dormirás en la noche, es tu boda Bella por el amor de Dios -, Bella sonrió y se levantó

-Por eso quiero dormir ahorita, en la noche haré de todo menos dormir

-No pongas imágenes en mi cabeza, ¿quieres?

-Ya voy

-Te estaremos esperando

El novio tampoco estaba muy contento de levantarse a las 8, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Había adquirido dos trajes uno para la ceremonia civil y el otro para la boda religiosa. Por fin estaba a unas horas de dejar de ser el soltero más codiciado y no podía estar más feliz de estarlo.

Con una toalla en la cintura, salió, mientras que con una más pequeña se secaba el cabello. Decidió poner un poco de música para poder relajarse, moría de ansias por ver a Bella con su vestido de novia y con su pequeño vientre de 5 meses. Parecía irreal hace 6 meses había tenido el regalo más preciado, Bella lo había recibido a pesar de todo y de todos.

Al salir del baño, Bella se topó con la estilista y con Alice y todo el equipo preparado, sin perder tiempo la sentaron y se dispusieron a trabajar con ella.

Edward recibió en su habitación la visita de su suegro.

-Hola, Charlie

-Hola, hijo ¿Cómo estás?

-Sinceramente, muy nervioso y eso que solo es la civil, no me quiero imaginar cómo me pondré con la ceremonia religiosa.

-Es normal hijo, si no estás nervioso entonces no es una boda. Quiero hablar contigo

-Te escucho

-Hoy te llevas a mi hija

-No me la llevo, Charlie, simplemente sellamos nuestro amor

-Ahora es tu trabajo de cuidar de ella, de ella y de mi nieto

-Lo sé, si tuviera que dar mi vida por ellos, no dudaría ni un momento.

-De eso estoy seguro, es que simplemente me duele dejar ir a mi niña. Sé que me perdí de muchas cosas, por estupideces, por no permitirle aclararme las cosas y tuvimos que llegar a estos extremos

-Actuaste con tu pensar Charlie, estabas en todo tu derecho

-No, no lo estaba. Mi deber era escuchar y saber porque no quería salir con Jacob -, Edward cerró la mano en un puño por inercia -, y en cambio de eso ¿Qué hice?, le presione ganándome a pulso que ella tuviera que mentirme para poder salir de mis hostigamientos

-No sabías lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho

-Es cierto, pero debí escucharla. Ahora estoy con ella y no quiero perderme nada de su vida

-No lo harás

-Eso lo se

-La amo Charlie, más que nada en el mundo. Ella y nuestro bebé son mi razón de vivir

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar -, los dos sonrieron y Charlie abrazó

-Gracias por querer tanto a mi hija

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Yo le debo agradecer a ella por aceptarme después de todo lo que vivió conmigo.

Edward le relató muy breve su vida, Charlie se sorprendió pero reconoció el gran cambio que su yerno había dado.

...

Bella se había colocado el vestido tipo estraple, que tenía algunos detalles debajo de sus senos, para dar lugar al vientre que estaba un poco abultado. El peinado, era un peinado alto, para lucir la joyería que utilizaría.

Edward ya se encontraba en el salón, en espera de Bella. Jasper y Alice estaban a lado de Edward, ya que serían sus testigos. Edward vestía un traje color caqui, llevaba un chaleco del mismo color y optó por no ponerse el saco. Al cabo de 5 minutos Bella apareció por la puerta doble del salón y Edward casi se va de espalda cuando la vio.

Para Bella, Edward se encontraba endemoniadamente sexy, y estuvo a nada de saltarle encima, solo porque tenía su mano debajo del brazo de su padre. Al llegar a lado de Edward, ambos se sonrieron, Charlie depositó un par de palmadas en el brazo de Edward en señal de que recordará la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente. Edward sonrió y tomó la mano de Bella y pudo notar que se encontraba algo nerviosa.

Para tranquilizarla, dejo un beso en su frente a lo que Bella solo pudo sonreír. Se colocaron frente al juez, les sonrió y prosiguió con la ceremonia. El juez empezó a enumerar todos los aspectos legales. Bella había insistido en casarse por bienes separados, pero Edward no se lo permitió. El juez les indicó donde debían firmar y los hicieron sin titubear. Acto seguido, pasaron los testigos. Alice y Jasper por parte de Edward y Rosalie y Emmett por parte de Bella. Al terminar con el protocolo establecido, Edward tomó el rostro de Bella y depositó un suave, tierno y muy duradero beso.

Edward sintió entre sus manos una pequeña humedad, cuando abrió los vio que Bella derramaba unas lágrimas traicioneras.

-No hay razón para llorar

-Son de felicidad

-Y todavía falta la religiosa

-Ya no me digas

El salón estalló en aplausos, ellos salieron de su burbuja personal y sonrieron a las personas que asistieron. Todos se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja. En ese momento al salón entraron varios meseros con copas de champagne, todos tomaron y brindaron por la feliz pareja. Bella y Alice solo alzaron la copa, pues no podían tomar. El fotógrafo estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, para tomar y captar los momentos más tiernos de la pareja, aunque también los presentes llevaron para captar momentos más personales. Edward les hizo jurar que le harían llegar esas fotos.

Estuvieron conversando un rato, hasta que Alice le dijo a Bella que podía tomar un descanso para la boda religiosa. Se besaron por una última vez, hasta ese momento, porque después de esa tarde, estarían juntos para siempre.

Los dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes, Alice le ayudó a quitarse el vestido y a deshacer el peinado, tomó otro baño para refrescarse. Se secó el cabello y se metió a la cama. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de pronto sintió un calor en la cama muy conocido. Volteo levemente la cabeza y vio a Edward durmiendo a su lado, sonrió involuntariamente y se volteo para acurrucarse en el pecho se Edward. Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

-Ya estás despierto, no te hagas

-Lo siento, no quería perturbar tu sueño

-No lo has hecho, al contrario dormí como bebé

-Yo también

-¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

-Hace más o menos como dos horas, que se fue Alice, prácticamente estaba haciendo guardia

-¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?

-Tuve mis tácticas

Y los dos sonrieron, no se dijeron nada y Bella se abrazó más a Edward.

-Ya eres mi esposa -, dijo de repente Edward

-Sí, ya lo soy

-Y, ¿Cómo se siente?

-Se siente muy bien, pero el papel no era válido

-Quería hacerte mi mujer por todas de la ley, al menos empezando por la del hombre, quiero que cada vez que te vean en algún lugar, diga que eres mía

-Tuya -, y Edward se agachó para poder besarla. Estaban en su paraíso personal, Edward acariciando el pequeño bulto de su vientre, cuando Alice entró a la habitación y se sorprendió a ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con mi esposa -, que bien se sentía decir eso -, antes del gran momento -, dijo sin levantarse de la cama

-Pues ve moviendo tu trasero para tu habitación para que te arregles, que Bella, la estilista y yo tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Si por mi fuera, me casaría en bata contigo -, le dijo Edward a Bella

-Claro

-En serio, te ves hermosa así como estás

-Ya basta de juegos Edward

-Te veré en el altar -, dijo mientras el daba un beso y se levantaba de la cama

-Yo seré la de blanco -, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ya sé a hacia donde miraré

Bella iría de blanco, mientras que los asistentes irían de colores dorados y cremas. En ese momento, Rosalie y Ángela entraron a la habitación, pues ellas serían las damas de honor, el pequeño Tyler junto con Nikita serían los pequeños pajes. Sí, Bella decidió invitar a Heidi y a su pequeña familia que llegaron acompañadas por Félix Valencia, oncólogo de su madre y habían congeniado muy bien.

El vestido de la boda religiosa, era un poco diferente al de la ceremonia civil. Era de estraple pero la caída era diferente y debajo de los senos, se encontraba un pequeño lazo color dorado una flor del mismo tono. Como iba hacer en la arena, optaron por ir descalzos, aunque Bella se colocó unos detalles en el pie, la maquillaron tenuemente y se puso la joyería que Edward había insistido en comprar, para tener algo bueno. Alice le prestó una liga para la pierna y su lencería azul. Muy sexy, según las palabras de Rosalie.

A las 5:30, Bella se dirigió a la playa. Bajo el toldo ya se encontraban los escasos 75 invitados. Edward se encontraba platicando con Emmett y Jasper, hasta que le avisaron que Bella ya se encontraba ahí.

El lugar era de ensueño, el camino en la arena estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas amarillas, el arco donde se encontraba Edward, estaba adornado por una lluvia de flores blancas. Había pequeñas velas con quinqué para evitar que se apagaran con el aire. Lo más importante de todo aquello, es que Edward tenía una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, y eso hacía que el lugar más hermoso.

Del brazo de su padre, Bella camino hacía al altar para encontrarse con Edward y ambos sonrieron. Edward estrecho la mano de Charlie.

-Solo te pido que cuides y protejas

-De eso no hay problema -, le contestó Edward. Charlie lo jaló para abrazarlo

-Y que la ames

-Eso no será una tarea difícil

Bella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba entre su padre y Edward. Cuando Edward miró a Bella, y la vio con una gran interrogante que esta tenía en su cara.

-Te ves hermosa.

La ceremonia, transcurrió como estaba planeado, hasta el momento que hicieron sus votos. Bella fue la primera.

-Nunca imagine vivir lo que he vivido contigo en estos tres años que nos conocemos, y aunque parezca prematuro estamos aquí, casándonos y en la espera de nuestro primer bebé -, Edward sonrió -, me enseñaste muchas cosas, en confiar, te abrí mi corazón una noche y me juraste cuidar de él, y aunque te hecho pasar por cada coraje, siempre has estado conmigo, para apoyarme, cuidarme y abrazarme cuando he estado a punto de perder los estribos. Gracias por enseñarme a confiar nuevamente en el amor, por esa razón y muchas más, yo, Isabella Marie Swan te tomó a ti Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, como esposo, para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y serte fiel tanto como duren nuestras vidas -, dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Edward. Fue el turno de este para hablar.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que te quería hacer mía, y aunque no fue nada fácil, siempre estuviste conmigo, primero como asistente y después como amiga acompañándome en el momento más difícil de mi vida. Hace 6 meses iniciamos esta aventura y te convertiste no solo en mi compañera sino también en mi amante, con la que puedo siempre llegar y tendrás una sonrisa en el rostro para recibirme, sé que siempre estarás ahí de manera incondicional para apoyarme y darme un abrazo cuando lo necesite, ahora esperamos a nuestro primer angelito, por esa razón y muchas más, yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, como esposa para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y serte fiel tanto como duren nuestras vidas. Te amo -, y colocó la alianza en el dedo de Bella. Para después pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de ella, que se empezaron a humedecer por las lágrimas.

A la hora del crepúsculo, el pastor los declaró marido y mujer.

-Edward, puedes besar a tu esposa.

Edward sonrió de manera torcida y volteo a ver a su mujer.

-Por fin eres mi esposa -, susurró mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a los labios de Bella, que se encontraron en el ritual muy conocido por ellos. Bella llevó sus manos al cuello de Edward para acércalo hacia ella. Edward solo colocó sus manos en la aun pequeña cintura de Isabella.

El lugar estalló en aplausos y silbidos por parte de los hombres

-Damas y caballeros, les presentó al señor y señora Cullen.

Edward pegó su frente con la de Bella, y esta se sorprendió cuando vio a Edward derramar unas lágrimas.

-Ellos están contigo -, le dijo Bella recordando a los padres de Edward

-Lo sé

Salieron del pequeño toldo para dirigirse a la pequeña recepción que se haría en la playa. El hotel había colocado pequeñas palapas* plegables, y velas por doquier. En el centro habían colocado también piso provisional para el baile de la pareja.

Estaban entre mesa y mesa saludando a los invitados, aunque le costó mucho trabajo, Bella pudo dar con su amigo Demetri y Alex, que se sorprendieron no solo por la boda, sino que cuando llegaron a Miami, casi se van para atrás al ver el avanzado embarazo de su amiga.

El pequeño Tyler, había congeniado muy bien con la pequeña Nikita y se la pasaron jugando la gran parte de la reunión. Ámbar que estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre, pero estiro las manitas apenas ver a sus padrinos. Todo el mundo estaba feliz por la unión, más Alice y Mari, que durante tres años vieron la evolución de ese amor, que por fin estaba sellado.

Sentados en la mesa principal, platicando amenamente y sonriendo de vez en cuando a las cámaras, Edward acariciaba su vientre. De pronto Charlie pidió la atención.

-Buenas noches a todos -, tomó su copa -, no quisiera perder mucho tiempo en palabrerías, pero este es un momento muy especial, digo no todos los días se casa mi hija y la verdad es que no la pude dejar en mejores manos-, se dirigió a Edward-, ahora es tu labor cuidar de ella, y recuerda que si le haces daño, todavía tengo la pistola cargada en mi casa -, la audiencia se empezó a reír y Edward lo hizo nervioso-, no puedo estar más feliz por ustedes, me siento el padre más feliz al ver a mis hijos realizados. No soy el más indicado para decir esto, pero el amor que veo en tus ojos Edward, me recuerda que todavía hay hombres capaces de dar la vida por su mujer e hijos, gracias por amar a mi hija como lo haces, gracias por devolverme a mi hija -, alzó la copa -, por la felicidad y el amor de los novios, ¡Por los novios!

- ¡Por los novios!

Bella derramó unas lágrimas al oír las palabras de su padre. Los invitó a que pasar a la pista para tomaran su primer baile como marido y mujer. Edward se paró y le dio la mano a Bella, esta la tomó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Sé que el baile no es tu punto fuerte, pero conmigo estás segura

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que terminarás con los dedos morados al final de la noche

-No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Cuando estuvieron en medio de la pista, la música empezó a sonar. Edward acarició los brazos de Bella hasta llegar a sus manos y tomarlas entre la suyas y colocarlas alrededor de su cuello. Una vez logrado su objetivo, llevo las suyas a la cintura de Bella, y la pegó lo más que su vientre le permitió.

Edward pegó su frente con la de ella y Bella no dejaba de mirarlo con cierta devoción, como si estuviera soñando.

-¿Eres feliz? -, le preguntó en un susurró

-Tanto, que tengo miedo de despertar y toparme otra vez con nuestra vida antigua.

-No estamos soñando amor, estamos aquí, casados y en la espera de nuestro bebé

-Ya lo quiero tener con nosotros

-¡Dios, como te amo!

-Por eso estamos aquí

-Por eso estamos aquí -, repitió sus palabras en un susurró

Se agachó para besarla tiernamente, que cuando terminaron de hacerlo, Bella pegó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras este le susurraba la canción en su oído.

-_For me it's waking up beside you, to watch the sunrise on your face, to know that I can say I love you, in any given time or place, it's little things that only I know, those are the things that make you mine… -, _se detuvo por momento, cuando sintió que Bella despegaba su cabeza de su pecho y miraba con lágrimas en los ojos -, _And you're the place my life begins…__ And you'll be where it ends -, _Bella no se resistió y buscó su boca con desesperación y Edward le respondió con ternura, buscando tranquilizarla cosa que logró.

El lugar estalló en aplausos, y al separarse Edward le sonrió, las parejas presentes, pasaron a bailar con la pareja. Los congregados suspiraron al ver al pequeño Tyler y a Nikita pasar a bailar con la pareja. Tanto Ángela y Ben como Heidi soltaron la carcajada al ver a sus hijos en esa situación. Charlie pasó con Rosalie y Mari y Benjamín en lugar de los padres de Edward.

Bella no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, cuando vio a Edward entre el vestido buscando quitar la liga que tenía puesta, todos los hombres estaban soltando gritos, en especial, Emmett, Jasper, Ben y Demetri, el que se sintió algo incomodo fue para Charlie. Cuando Edward salió del vestido de Bella, tomó la liga entre sus manos

-Bonita lencería, amor -, y el sonrojo de Bella aumentó. Edward miró a su hermana

-A partir de hoy, esto -, levantó la liga para que la pudiera ver -, es mío -, Alice gruñó al ver que su hermano lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Todos los hombres reunidos, hicieron un círculo, para tomar a Edward y aventarlo en el aire

-Lo quiero completito, ¿Me entendieron?

Después de eso y con el cuidado de Edward, Bella se subió a una silla para aventar el ramo, que fue a caer en manos de Emily, la novia de Seth. Edward lo miró y este solo sonrió.

Todos los hombres hicieron una fila mientras que Edward se subía a una silla con botella en mano, mientras los hombres giraban a su alrededor, Edward vertía el liquido en la boca de sus amigos, al final y acabo la mayor parte del alcohol terminó en la ropa y no en la boca.

Cortaron el pastel y trataron de llevarlo en la boca del otro. Con el merengue embarrado en la cara, Edward la besó para dejar su marca también.

La fiesta estuvo de lo más entretenida, estuvieron bailando hasta que pudieron. La fiesta terminó alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Para esa noche, Edward había alquilado la suite presidencial. Abrió la puerta, la tomó entre sus brazos y entró con ella, mientras que con un pie empujaba la puerta para cerrarla.

Todo estaba a media luz, con rosas y velas por doquier. Edward empezó a besar su cuello y Bella gimió ante el acto.

-Ahora si eres mi mujer por todas las de la ley -, susurró en el cuello de Bella

-Mmm hmm

-Y ahora te voy hacer mi mujer, bajo mi ley

-¿Y cuál es esa?

-Hacerte el amor

Con ternura la depositó en el suelo mientras que con sus manos tomaba el rostro de Bella, para poder apreciarla lo más que pueda, en la claridad que las velas le otorgaban. Se acercó para besarla, camino con ella hasta que sintió, la orilla de la cama. Edward llevó su mano a la espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido, cuando el cierre llego al final, Edward, la rodeo por la parte de atrás de su cintura, para poder recostarla con cuidado, separándose de ello solo lo necesario.

Bella llevó sus manos a la camisa de Edward para empezar a quitársela, mentalmente le agradeció que se haya quitado el chaleco y la corbata que se había puesto, pues tanto era su necesidad por él, que podría jurar que se lo arrancaría si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Edward fue dejando besos por el cuerpo de Bella, la deslizar el vestido, ella solo se levantó lo necesario para darle a Edward el espacio de hacer su trabajo.

Literalmente, Edward le arrancó la tanga que vestía Bella. Bella gimió al ver la acción de su marido, era tan prehispánico y ardiente. Edward se paró para quitarse los pantalones, ante la sexy mirada de su mujer. Pensando que la besaría, Edward fue directamente al sexo de Bella para jugar un rato en ese lugar. Edward introdujo un dedo y al ver lo húmeda que estaba introdujo un segundo dedo. Bella fue bombeada por Edward hasta que sintió el orgasmo llegar y explotar en la boca de Edward. Él tomó todo lo que Bella le ofrecía.

Al imaginar que el siguiente pasó era penetrarla, Edward la llevó entre sus brazos al baño, en dónde había una tina cuadrada llena con pétalos de rosa en el agua, con velas alrededor. Bella se sorprendió al ver aquello. La bajó con cuidado e ingreso a la tina y ayudó a Bella ingresar a la tina. Bella se apoyo en el pecho de Edward y este le acariciaba el pequeño vientre. Hasta donde se lo permitió Edward llevó sus manos al sexo de Bella y lo empezó a mover en círculos al sentir esa pequeña protuberancia.

Bella giró su cabeza, para poder besar el cuello de Edward y su mentón. Él también volteo y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, Bella podía sentir la erección de Edward en su trasero. La mano de Edward se movía tan rápido, que Bella al sentir la sensación conocida, empezó abrir la boca y deshacerse del beso, cuando el segundo orgasmo de la noche había llegado.

Bella se apoyó en las orilla de la tina para levantarse, Edward entendió el mensaje, pues tomó su miembro entre sus manos y empezó a buscar la entrada de Bella. Ella al sentirlo, poco a poco de deslizo en toda su longitud. Los dos gimieron audiblemente. Completamente sentado en la tina, Bella se separó del pecho de Edward para empezar a moverse hacia atrás y adelante. Edward con sus manos acariciaba los pechos de Bella y besaba su espalda. La mezcla de agua con sus sexos era increíble. Edward sintió que iba a explotar, el haber logrado dos orgasmos en Bella sin llegar a él, había sido música para sus oídos e increíblemente doloroso para su miembro.

Así que una vez más, mientras Bella hacía sus movimientos, llevó una de sus manos al sexo de Bella

-Vente conmigo nena -, le dijo entre jadeos

-Esto se siente muy bien -, se las arregló para decir

-No te controles amor, ven, explota conmigo.

Y así lo hicieron. Juntos y completamente extasiados.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas les dejo el segundo capítulo del día... dos capitulos más y esto se termina... estoy pensando hacer un pequeño epílogo y Outtake, qué opinan? los hago o no? ustedes deciden... si lo quieren ya saben que hacer.<strong>

_Una vez más Dianis, de Betas FFAD... gracias por el beteo y perdón por las prisas. Te quiero MUGROSA beta._

_A las lectores que me motivan día a día con cada uno de sus reviews... las quiero chicas_

**_¡Este capítulo va dedicado a mi BETA y TODAS Y CADA DE USTEDES!  
>¡GRACIAS!<br>_**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Shell ^_^**  
><strong>PD. Pueden ver cada detalle de la boda en mi perfil<strong>


	27. Una muy dulce llegada

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Una muy dulce llegada**

Edward la levantó pasadas las 8, ella gruñó y puede decirse que hasta pataleo, pues no quería levantarse. Edward le dijo que debía, pues su vuelo salía en dos horas y media. Como resorte, Bella se sentó en la cama.

-¿A dónde vamos? -, le preguntó

-Antes de la boda le pregunte al doctor si había problema con el viajar en avión y me dijo que no lo había -, le contestó tratando de evadir el tema

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté -, se levantó y Edward gimió al verla desnuda.

-Es una sorpresa

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto -, se acercó a él para acariciar su pecho

-¡Por favor! -, gimió y Bella sonrió al ver la debilidad de su marido. –Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto

-¿No puedo convencerte de otra manera?

-No lo creo -, dijo con dificultad

-No creo que sobrevivas durante los dos últimos meses de embarazo. -, dijo Bella y Edward gruño

-Y yo ya te dije que buscare la manera de sobrevivir, ahora anda bañarte

Bella entró al baño, con unos pequeños pantalones de maternidad blancos y un blusón color azul con mangas de tres cuartos. Se miró al espejo por un momento y pudo notar que sus senos habían estado creciendo, _con razón Edward se la pasó todo el tiempo ahí, _pensó Bella.

Ya estando en el vuelo, Bella pudo notar que se dirigían a Cancún. Eran casi 5 horas de vuelo, los cuales Bella se durmió casi 4, había sido una jornada maratónica la de ayer, el prepararse, la ceremonia civil, la religiosa, la fiesta y la noche de casados, estaba completamente extasiada.

Al llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún, una camioneta del hotel se encargó de recibirlos y llevarlos hasta el centro de hospedaje. Edward le había encargado a Heidi que buscara el mejor hotel de la ciudad, así como actividades para pasar solo 4 días en el destino.

El hotel no puedo haber estado mejor, el Fairmont MayaKoba era un hotel realmente hermoso y Bella quedó maravillada ante tanta elegancia que desbordaban las instalaciones. Les habían asignado una suite especial, podían ver el mar azul del Caribe en todo su esplendor.

Esa noche tenían una cena romántica junto a la playa del hotel. Fue realmente hermoso. Edward estaba preocupado por cada detalle, para que Bella pudiera disfrutar de su estancia en el paraíso. Esa noche se dedicaron a dormir, pues según Edward, la mañana siguiente saldrían temprano para la visita a uno de los parques ecológicos del estado. Xcaret.

Estuvieron llenos de actividades, visitaron el acuario, mariposario y hasta la iglesia que se encontraba en el pico del parque. Un lugar verdaderamente hermoso.

-Es hermoso -, dijo Bella

-Ya lo sé, pero vamos a ir a otro sitio

-¿A dónde?

-Tú sígueme -, dijo

Caminaron un rato, hasta que llegaron al delfinario, Edward había pagado para tener una sesión en privado.

-Sr. Cullen, ¡Bienvenido!

-Muchas Gracias

-Soy Manuel, y soy el entrador de este delfinario

-Mucho gusto, mi esposa

-Encantada

-Bienvenida señora

El hombre se acercó y empezó hacer sonidos en el agua.

-¿Qué es esto? -, le preguntó Bella a Edward

-Bueno, el día que fui a ver el doctor para ver si podías viajar, le conté mis planes de venir hacia aquí y me dijo que el nado con delfines es bueno para una mujer que está embarazada

-¿Vamos a nadar con delfines?

-Algo así.

En ese momento se acercaron dos delfines.

-Bueno, les presentó a Wilbert y esta es Alí, es una de las delfines que tenemos embarazadas. Saluda a la señora…

-Bella

-Alí, saluda a la señora Bella -, en ese momento la delfín levanta una de las aletas y Bella se lo tomó. Bella se rió

Edward estaba impresionando, los delfines de voltearon y le acariciaron el torso de los animales mientras que Manuel les explicaba cada detalle de estos animales, Bella se sorprendió al saber que el periodo de gestación de los delfines es de 12 meses.

-Y tu te quejas, porque son nueve -, le dijo Edward en tono bromista y Bella lo miró fulminante y este solo besó su mejilla

-Alí tiene solo 3 meses de embarazado, por lo cual entre lo meses le quitamos actividad.

-Impresionante -, dijo Bella

-Y no solo son capaces de hacer eso.

Manuel le pidió a Bella que se mantuviera quieta, mientras que Alí pegaba su nariz en su pequeño vientre y esta empezó a cantar, Bella estaba completamente en shock por la acción de la delfín.

-La puede acariciar mientras ella canta

-¿Seguro? -, el hombre solo asintió con la cabeza.

La delfín no se separaba del vientre de Bella, como si supiera que había un bebé ahí, en ese momento Bella sintió un pequeño movimiento y se sorprendió que la dejó de acariciar a Alí

-¿Estás bien? -, le preguntó Edward que hasta ese momento se había quedado viendo los movimientos de Bella y del delfín.

-Estoy perfecta ¿Me puede tocar? -, le preguntó Bella al entrenador y este asintió

Bella tomó la mano de Edward y se la llevó al vientre, y puso sentir como el bebé se movía y fue la sensación más hermosa que había sentido. Edward dejó posada su mano en el vientre mientras le besaba la sien. Bella derramaba unas traicioneras lágrimas de felicidad.

-La terapia con Delfines ayuda no solo a estimular el sistema nervioso del bebé permitiéndole capacidades intelectuales, sino que también la madre puede sentir como el corazón del bebé se acelera al escuchar los silbidos del delfín.

-Lo puedo sentir

-¿De verdad?

-Sí

Cuando la delfín se alejó de ella, el bebé se siguió moviendo.

-Alí -, dijo el entrenador -, porque no le das un beso a la señora

La delfín se acercó a ella y Bella la besó y sonrió al ver a Edward hacer lo mismo.

-Es asombroso todas esas capacidades que tienen -, dijo Edward

-Además que son hermosos -, terminó de decir Bella

-¿Qué les parece si pasemos al nado? -, ambos asintieron -, por seguridad, necesitamos que se pongan los chalecos.

Nadaron al medio del delfinario, para hacer el nado. Bella se sentía nerviosa al sentir a los delfines debajo de ella, cuando de pronto saltaron por encima de ellos y el nerviosismo pasó a segundo término. Estuvieron un rato más todavía con los delfines hasta que fueron a ver el espectáculo de noche en el teatro. Compraron las fotos y videos de la terapia con delfines.

Edward seguía en shock por el hermoso momento que vivió con Bella y los delfines, el doctor le había dicho que era momentos único pero nunca imaginó que fuera inolvidable. Pudo sentir a su bebé, a ese ser que era mitad de él y de Bella, ese ser que juntos habían hecho.

Bella quedó impresionada por gran espectáculo que vio. Alrededor de las 9 pm regresaron al hotel. Cansados pero eso no les impidió amarse como solo ellos lo sabían hacer.

Los días restantes, lo tuvieron llenos de actividades, un paseo por la laguna del hotel, masajes de parejas en el spa del hotel y las cenas románticas no podían fallar. Las noches se unían en la danza del amor, esa danza que los hacía perder las inhibiciones. Para mala fortuna, el día de regresar llegó pero se prometieron volver, pues por falta de tiempo se habían quedado con las ganas de cumplir una de las fantasías de Bella.

…

Las vacaciones habían terminado y con ello, las responsabilidades llegaban. El doctor le había dicho a Bella que no había problema con el embarazo, que podría seguir trabajando siempre y cuando ese trabajo no necesitara un esfuerzo físico.

Edward se encontraba con Bella y Heidi, checando algunos nuevos contratos con el sonido de su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente.

-¿Bueno? -, contestó

-Edward, soy Jasper

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, con la noticia que Alice ya entró en labor de parto

-Dios mío, ¿Cómo esta?

-Quejándose, te aviso por si quieren vernos en el hospital

-Salimos para allá y dile a Alice que se aguante

-Me mata si le digo eso

-Nos vemos.

-¿Qué pasó? -, le preguntó Bella cuando colgó

-Alice ya entró en labor de parto

-¿Cómo esta?

-Según Jasper, quejándose

-Ese no perdona nada

-¿Quieres ir al hospital a verla?

-Me gustaría, pero no podemos dejar estos pendientes

-No se preocupen, los puedo checar si tengo dudas, las marcó y se las envió con el chofer a su cosa

-Muchas gracias Heidi -, le dijo Edward tomando su saco y Bella salió a su oficina por sus cosas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Jasper estaba en la sala esperándolos.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron, solo los esperaba para poder entrar a ver a Alice

-Anda, ve, nosotros nos quedamos aquí -, le dijo Bella.

Habían pasado casi 3 horas y Alice apenas tenía 5cm de dilatación. Edward llevó a Bella a la cafetería para que comiera algo. Optaron por un sándwich integral y jugos.

Regresaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá. Edward pasó su brazo por el cuello de Bella para que esta se pudiera apoyar en su hombro. Con la otra mano, Edward le acariciaba el vientre y él bebé se empezó a mover otra vez, solo que ahora también pateo y Bella volteo ver a Edward al sentir el movimiento.

-Dentro de 4 meses más, estaremos aquí -, le dijo dejando salir una pizca de ilusión en su tono

-Sí, ya lo quiero tener en brazos

-Y que no se deja ver

-¿Qué prisas tienes?

-Nada más quiero saber.

Edward se había contacto a una agente inmobiliaria, para buscar un terreno para la casa, ya que un departamento por más grande que sea, no era el lugar para criar un bebé. Había encontrado el terreno perfecto, la empresa se estaba encargando de la construcción. Durante el tiempo que no estaba con Bella se había dedicado a hacer los planos y el resto se encargaban los demás. Trataba de checar esos pendientes con Heidi. La construcción ya estaba avanzada, casi terminada, la habían empezado al mes después de que se había enterado que Bella estaba embarazada. Solo esperaba que el bebé se dejara ver para llevar a Bella a ver la casa.

El cansancio de Bella la venció y se durmió en el hombro de Edward y este solo reclinó la suya para pegarla con la de su esposa.

Alice ya había llegado a los 10 centímetros, Jasper tomó de la mano a su esposa brindándole su apoyo, pero con la otra tenía la videocámara, después de 7 horas de parto, Alice dio a luz a una hermosa niña que midió 48 cm y pesó 3,2 kilogramos. Ninguno de los dos pudo contener las lágrimas al tener a su pequeña princesa con ellos.

-Bienvenida al mundo -, le dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

-Felicidades amor -, le dijo Jasper a Alice y dejo un beso en sus labios. La enfermera tomó al bebé en sus brazos para hacer todos los estudios necesarios.

Mientras Alice era trasladada a una habitación para recuperarse, Jasper con todo y bata salió para darle la noticia. Vio que Edward dulcemente despertaba a Bella cuando lo vio salir.

Los dos se levantaron

-¿Cómo están? -, le preguntó Edward

-Las dos están perfectamente

-¿Cuándo las podremos ver? -, dijo Bella

-La bebé esta en el cunero, si quieren podemos ir a verla.

Se dirigieron a los cuneros y Jasper la señaló para que la enfermera la tomara y la acercará a la ventanilla. Se disculpó pues quería ir a ver a Alice. Cuando la enfermera se acercó a la ventanilla, Edward se puso detrás de Bella y la abrazó acariciando el vientre y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Bella.

A Bella le amenazaban con escaparse con algunas lágrimas y por más que luchó para mantenerlas en su lugar, no lo logró.

-¡Es hermosa! -, dijo Bella

-Se parece a Alice cuando estaba de ese tamaño

-Y es tan chiquita y se ve tan frágil

-Por eso Dios creó a la madre para protegerlos contra todo y todos

-No lo puedo creer, todavía recuerdo cuando nos los dijo en el restaurante

-Como olvidarlo.

La enfermera llevó a la bebé a su cuna y ellos fueron a ver a Alice, al entrar esta se encontraba conversando con Jasper

-¡Hola! -, dijo Bella en el umbral de la puerta

-Hola -, dijo con cansancio-, pero pasen

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada pero feliz

-Me imagino

-Felicidades hermanita, esta hermosa

-Gracias hermano, el dolor valió la pena

-Ya lo creo

Estuvieron un rato conversando, cuando la enfermera entró con la bebé y Edward y Bella se disculparon, alegando cansancio pero lo que querían era darle privacidad a la familia y disfrutar de ese momento.

Al llegar a la casa, Bella se quitó los zapatos y Edward se ofreció a darle un masaje después de bañarse y cenar. Bella accedió, la verdad era que lo necesitaba.

Cenaron en la cama viendo la televisión. Edward llevó las cosas a la cocina al regresar vio que Bella ya se encontraba en posición para recibir el masaje que le había prometido. Edward se rió cuando Bella empezó a mover los dedos, dándole entender el mensaje. Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Bella colocó sus pies en su regazo. Bella se relajó tanto que se quedó dormida. Él solo se empezó a reír, fue al baño para lavarse las manos y dientes y meterse a la cama con su mujer.

Cuando se levantó, Edward se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a una almohada, solo gruñó y se abrazó más a ella. Solo medio abrió los ojos cuando escuchó entrar a Bella a la habitación, enseguida se levantó para ayudarla con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¿Vamos a ir a ver a tu hermana? -, le preguntó Bella a Edward

-Es cuestión de preguntarle a Jasper para ver si puede recibir visitas, además para saber cuándo le dan de alta

-Le podemos hablar desde la oficina

Desayunaron y se metieron a bañar. Bella miraba en el espejo su ya muy abultado vientre y lo empezó a acariciar casi de manera inconsciente.

-¿Qué tanto te ves?

-Nada, ¿No lo ves un poco más grande?

-Yo lo veo igual

-Claro, como no son ustedes quien tienen un balón enfrente

-Pero es el balón más hermoso que he visto

-Es enserio, Edward

-Yo también lo digo enserio

-Mi ropa ya no me queda -, dijo con decepción

-Señal del que bebé se está desarrollando muy bien

-No tengo nada para ponerme hoy

-Mi amor, estas exagerando. Ayer no dijiste nada

-Ayer mi panza no estaba de este tamaño

-A lo mejor aumentó, pero no creo que tanto para que la ropa no te quede

-No me lleves la contraria, Cullen

-Hagamos una cosa, si quieres te acompaño a comprar ropa de maternidad para que puedas trabajar sin ningún problema

-¿Ahora?

-Checamos si no hay pendientes, revisamos los contratos que quedaron pendientes y nos vamos, lo prometo. Además podemos comprarle algo a Alice y a la bebé

-Hecho

_Hormonas,_ pensó Edward. No podía negar que Bella se veía realmente hermosa con esa panza, pero estaba exagerando. Él solo sonrió. Salieron juntos a la oficina y se toparon que Heidi había llevado a Niki, que al ver a Bella salió corriendo para poder acariciar su vientre.

-Se ve más grande -, dijo la niña

-¿Ves?, te lo dije

-Amor, para lo niños todo esta grande. Además hace 2 semanas que no te ve

-Cullen

-Está bien, no te llevó la contraria - bufó

-Va ser niño ¿verdad?

-No lo sabemos, Niki

-Sí, será niño

-Niki, deja de hostigar a Bella y al bebé

-¿Cómo llegó ahí?

-¿Hay pendientes?, Heidi -, dijo Edward para salvar a Heidi

-Solo que revisen los contratos de ayer, hice observaciones, no eran dudas por eso no se los mande, los deje en tu escritorio

-¿Por qué nadie me contesta?

-Niki, ¿Qué te parece si terminamos el juego que no terminamos el otro día?

-Oki Doki

Y la niña salió corriendo hacía la oficina de Bella

-Gracias -, dijo Heidi suspirando -, no estoy lista para hablarle de la flor y la abeja

-Si me di cuenta, yo no quiero imaginar cuando este pregunte por su hermano o hermana -, le dijo Bella mientras palmeaba su vientre. –Creo que se lo voy a dejar a Edward

-Eso sí que no – respondió él

-Va a ser tu hijo

-Pero las mujeres tienen más tacto.

-Eso nadie lo duda

-Voy a mi oficina -, dijo Bella -, antes que salga y vuelva a preguntar

-Tomó los contratos y voy para allá

Bella fue a su oficina y podía ver a Niki en la silla dando vueltas en ella, se preguntó que si actuarían sus hijos, cuando un día los llevara a la oficina. Bella jaló la pequeña silla para sentarse a lado de Niki y ponerle el juego. Al rato llegó Edward con los contratos para checar.

Mientras Niki se quedaba en la computadora, Bella fue a uno de los sofás donde se encontraba Edward. Estuvieron viendo las observaciones de Heidi y las sugerencias que había hecho. Estaban de acuerdo en algunas y en otras solo mejoraron las ideas de Heidi.

De vez en cuando Bella dirigía su mirada a Niki y esta solo estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no le marcas a Jasper para saber si podemos ir a visitar a tu hermana?

-Me parece muy bien

Edward tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Jasper y este le dijo que esa tarde las daban de alta, las dos estaban en perfecto estado de salud y que no era necesario tenerlas mucho tiempo en el hospital. Acordaron que los vería en la casa de ellos, para verlas bien y juntas.

Mientras Edward hablaba por teléfono, Niki se paró y se sentó a lado de Bella. En ese momento el bebé se empezó a mover y Bella le dijo que posará la mano en su vientre, esta lo hizo y se maravilló al sentir el movimiento del bebé. Cuando Edward colgó y vio la cara de Niki entendió de que se trataba y también se acercó.

Para Niki era la sensación más increíble que había sentido, después que su mamá le dijo que se irían de vacaciones a la playa.

-Se mueve mucho -, dijo

-Es que está muy sano

-Si lo creo

Niki quitó si mano cuando el bebé dejo de moverse y dijo que iría con su madre. Bella le preguntó que le había dicho Jasper y este le contó los planes. Ambos salieron y Edward le dejó los contratos a Heidi para que lo llevaran al departamento correspondiente para hacer los cambios que establecieron.

Pasaron a las tiendas de maternidad y Bella se maravilló con la ropa, Edward le propuso comprar ropita de colores neutros y se dieron cuenta que no habían buscado nada para el bebé. Quedaron en empezar después de mañana que tenían la cita con el doctor. Pasaron a comprar un regalo para la bebé y unas flores para Alice, al llegar a su casa, Alice se encontraba amamantando a la pequeña Megan. Estuvieron platicando, Bella la cargó y hasta lloró

-Malditas hormonas -, dijo Bella

-Es normal

-No me gusta llorar todo el tiempo

Salieron rumbo a su casa para cenar y a dormirse temprano, pues a la mañana siguiente tenían cita con el ginecólogo.

Bella estaba por entrar el sexto mes de embarazo.

**6 meses de embarazo**

Al llegar al hospital, iniciaron el mismo ritual. El doctor estaba contento por verlos, se había enterado que habían ido a visitar a los delfines y los felicitó, diciéndole que había sido buena opción. Le preguntó cómo se sintió y le comentó que fue la primera vez que sintieron al bebé moverse.

Se pesó y había aumentado solo un kilo después de la última visita, el doctor le dijo que el aumento de peso estaba bien, pero el aumento en los últimos 3 meses serían más. Una vez teniendo el peso de Bella, le pidió que se recostara.

El doctor colocó el gel y empezó a deslizar el transductor, el bebé esté despierto, colocó el sonido del corazón y esta vez solo sonrieron.

-Bueno, todo está excelente. El bebé ahora mide 30 cm., y pesa alrededor 600 gramos, frecuencia cardiaca normal, muy sano de hecho se oye fuerte y ya se dejó ver

-¿Ya? -, preguntó Bella emocionada

-Bueno y, ¿Qué es?

-Es un fuerte varoncito, ¡Felicidades!

-Es un niño -, dijo Edward

-Tu primer hijo, es un niño. Bien hecho -, dijo Bella bromeando.

-Te dije que le pondría todo el empeño

-Sí, yo fui testigo.

Y los tres se empezaron a reír.

Al salir de ahí, Edward le dijo que no regresarían a la oficina, y empezó a conducir sin rumbo fijo, al menos para Bella

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Por ahí

-Esa no es una respuesta, Cullen

-Ya veras

Como niña regañada Bella volteo hacia la ventana negándose mirar hacia donde se encontraba Edward, solo lo hizo cuando el auto se detuvo ante una enorme reja automática se abría. Avanzaron y se detuvo ante la fachada.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es nuestra casa

-¿Qué? -, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-Es nuestra casa. Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, me puse a trabajar en algunos planos y en la búsqueda de terrenos. Hasta que encontré este.

Edward la condujo al interior de la casa para que la pudiera apreciar mejor.

-A lo mejor es poco grande, pero pensé que sería mejor para los niños que tengamos, me gustaría que tuvieran sus habitaciones con todo lo necesario. El diseño del interior lo hizo Heidi, solo estoy esperando a que lo veas, lo apruebes o cambies lo que quieras cambiar en caso de que no te guste, para que quede a un mes del nacimiento del bebé.

-¡Dios mío! -, se llevó las manos a la boca

-Si no te gusta algo, aún estamos a tiempo para cambiar.

-No, no es eso. Está perfecto

Estuvieron como dando un recorrido de la casa.

-En donde no permití, que Heidi no metiera mano fue en las habitaciones, la nuestra y la de los niños. Quiero que tú te encargues de eso. En la planta baja, estará la sala, el salón de entrenamiento, la cocina, la lavandería y 3 habitaciones de huéspedes. En la segunda planta estarán nuestra habitación y la de los niños, mi estudio y un pequeño salón de juegos -, Edward la llevó a la parte trasera -, y había un enorme jardín -, el jardín es espacioso, podemos poner unos juegos para los niños mientras tú tomas un baño de sol o cuando tengamos reuniones los niños no se aburran

-Es perfecto -, aun alucinada

-Solo es necesario que cheques el diseño de interior con Heidi y que te encargues de la nuestra y la del primer bebé

-Me parece muy bien

-Te amo -, le dijo Edward

-Yo también, demasiado.

Bella lo rodeó por el cuello para besarlo y este le respondió con tremenda pasión contenida, tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerle el amor.

Sin perder el tiempo, salieron de la propiedad y se dirigieron al departamento en donde Edward amo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aunque para Bella era un poco incómodo hacer el amor con esa panza, realmente disfrutó cada momento de esa entrega.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, cuando Bella se levantó con un hambre tremenda, así que fue a la cocina y decidió hacer unas crepas con fresas y azúcar glas. Edward al no sentir el cuerpo de su mujer, se levantó y vio que Edward estaba en la cocina

-¿Antojos? -, digo algo somnoliento

-Perdón, no quería levantarte

-Es inevitable cuando no te tengo a mi lado

-Al bebé le dio hambre

-No solo al bebé

-Ve a dormir

-No, me voy a quedar contigo.

Los dos comieron las crepas y pasadas las 3 de la mañana se fueron a la cama para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente, Edward le había dicho a Heidi que si le podría enseñar a Bella el diseño de interior para la casa y checar los cambios que ella quiera. Bella se pasó casi toda la mañana con Heidi, checando el diseño. Heidi había optado por un diseño minimalista para la casa y habitaciones de huéspedes. A Bella le encantó la idea. Con la decisión tomada, Heidi y Bella fueron con Edward para decirle y que aprobara para empezar lo antes posible.

No había día que no visitaran a Alice y a la bebé, le habían dicho que el bebé que esperaban iba ser niño. También le notificaron la sorpresa de la casa. Bella estuvo trabajando junto con Heidi en el diseño de los interiores de la habitación principal y la del bebé. El trabajo en conjunto tuvo sus resultados, en menos de una semana ya tenían los diseños y Edward había dado la orden de que empezaran a trabajar. Cada semana Edward y Bella iban a supervisar los avances y no había día en que Edward no le comprara algo a su hijo.

Los días pasaron así de rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta Bella ya se encontraba en el séptimo mes.

**7 meses de embarazo  
>37 centímetros y 1005 kilogramos<strong>

Bella había subido 3 kilos, Bella sentía que iba a rodar, pero el doctor le dijo que de peso estaba muy bien. Cada día llegaba más cansada.

Edward le había insistido en que dejara de trabajar a lo que Bella se negó por completo. Le dijo que dejaría de ir a la oficina a los 8 meses**. **La habitación principal ya estaba completa en su totalidad. Edward quería comprar las cosas pero Bella insistía en que podían mandar las cosas de su departamento a la casa, que el dinero que iban a utilizar en comprar las cosas podrían utilizar en la mudanza. Lo único que iban a comprar serían las cosas del bebé. La habitación continua a la de la habitación principal estaba llena de cosas para el bebé.

Una tarde visitaron a Alice y a Jasper, esta se sorprendió al ver el enorme vientre que tenía y se recordó a ella misma cuando estaba en esa etapa. Estuvieron un buen rato viendo el partido con los hombres y Alice los callaba a cada rato pues Megan se encontraba dormida. Bella le había contado a Alice cada detalle de los avances que tenía de la casa, estaba tan emocionada.

Estaba tan concentrada contando todos los avances, cuando Edward la abrazó por la espalda, mientras le acariciaba su vientre.

-Este niño cada vez está más grande

-Debes estar feliz hermano

-Lo estoy y mucho -, y besó la sien de Bella. - ¡Wow!, esa si fue una patada

-Es muy fuerte -, dijo Bella

-Recuerdo cuando Megan se movía a cada rato, pensaba que sería futbolista con las semejantes patadas que daba, pero lo repito, el dolor vale la pena

-Sí que lo vale

-Aunque después los extrañas, es raro ya no sentirla dentro de mí

-Pero ya la tienes aquí y eso compensa el que ya no la tengas dentro de ti

-En eso tienes razón, cuñada

-¿Cómo van esas horas de sueño?

-Seguimos sin dormir lo suficiente, ya quiero que tenga 4 meses para que pueda dormir bien

-¿Y no quieres que también ya se gradué? -, le dijo Edward

-No seas hostigoso, amor

-¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

-Está feliz y orgulloso de Edward

-¿De Edward? ¿Por qué?

-Porque consiguió que su primer hijo fuera niño y por consiguiente su primer nieto varón

-¡Hombres!

-Lo mismo digo

-¿Qué tiene de malo que mi suegro este orgulloso de mí? -, Bella y Alice solo rodaron los ojos

…

A la semana siguiente, tuvieron una cita con el Ing. Kihara, esta vez fue Bella con Edward y el empresario se sorprendió al ver a pareja, llegar de la mano y ante un muy notable embarazo. Los felicitó por el embarazo y la boda, pero necesitaban hablar de negocios.

La construcción estaba en un 95 por cierto, el ingeniero estaba muy contento con los avances que le habían mostrado. Las preguntas no se hicieron saber, el resto del avance a terminar quedaría en un mes y con ello la fecha establecida desde un principio. Cuando dejaron de hablar de negocios pasaron a la vida personal y los dos le contaron como sucedieron las cosas pero sin profundizar en ellos. El ingeniero los volvió a felicitar por el matrimonio y por la próxima maternidad de Bella.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-No, raramente me siento con mucha energía

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver los muebles para el cuarto del bebé?

-Muy bien

Estuvieron dando vueltas por tiendas, compraron la cuna, más ropa, carriola, andadera, un móvil para la cuna al igual que unos radios para el cuarto del bebé y para el de ellos, y varios adornos. Quedaron en mandarlo a la dirección que le dieran. Acordaron llevarlo a la nueva casa, total esperaba que para esas fechas ya se encontraran viviendo ahí.

Se detuvieron para comer algo en la plaza. También aprovecharon para comprar ropa para Bella para cuando el vientre se encontrara más grande.

El avance del diseño iba viento en popa, cada vez que iban se sorprendían de cómo iba quedando la con todos los muebles de las habitaciones de huéspedes, y la cocina integral. A Edward le encantó como había quedado la recamara principal. Los colores eran blanco y color caqui y el piso de madera, solo faltaba la cama ahí. Sería lo primero que llevarían para poder estrenar esa maravillosa casa.

Edward tendría más lugares para hacerle el amor, en la posibilidad que su hijo le diera. Cuando Edward entró a ver los avances de la habitación del niño, estaba impresionado de cómo Bella había jugado con los colores, eran azules, verdes y cremas. La habitación era grande pero sus hijos lo valdrían. Bella le empezó a describir donde iría cada cosa cuando llegaran. Le propuso que le dijera a Emmett que se viniera de vacaciones a Miami, para que lo ayudara con la mudanza, él le dijo que no era necesario, los empleados lo ayudarían además, que si quería ver a su hermano no era necesidad de inventar ese pretexto. Bella solo gruño antes eso.

Esa tarde Bella le llamó a su hermano para comentarle que le gustaría verlo, pero con el embarazado avanzado, el doctor le había prohibido viajar, Emmett le prometió hacer lo posible para estar con ella antes del nacimiento de su sobrino. Bella casi se lo hizo jurar, al igual que su padre.

Charlie había perdonado a Billy por haberle ocultado información del pasado, lo único que hizo fue proteger a su hijo y trato de ponerse en su lugar y entenderlo, pero al único que no había perdonado era a Jacob, y no estaba seguro de hacerlo, aunque este le había pedido perdón, Charlie le contestó que no es con él con quien debe disculparse. Jacob solo asintió.

Y entre tanta alegría Bella había llegado al octavo mes

**8 meses de embarazo  
>42.4 centímetros y 1702 gramos<strong>

A un mes de la dulce llegada, Bella había aumentado 2 kilos más, y entre quejas el doctor una vez más le recalcó que se encuentra en el peso ideal para los meses que tiene. También le comentó que va siendo hora que se vaya preparando para la llegada del bebé para que no sea doloroso y más rápido para ella. Por eso le dijo que podría tomar un curso para embarazadas, que le ayudaran a la llegada del bebé.

Bella ya había dejado de ir a la oficina, Edward se lo exigió y aunque esta empecinada el doctor le dijo que ya era de descansar para la llegada del bebé. Bella solo se levantaba para hacerle desayuno a Edward y se volvía dormir, estaba muy cansada.

Gracias a los cuidados de su marido, no había sufrido de ningún sufrimiento de los que las mujeres suelen sufrir, se encargó de mantener nutrida su piel para evitar las molestas estrías, cada vez que llegaba Edward salían a caminar para evitar que a Bella se le hincharan los pies y que retuviera liquido y se hinchara y esto causara hipertensión* al momento del nacimiento del bebé. El doctor le aplaudió a Bella que estuviera haciendo ejercicio.

A la semana de haber visitado al doctor, tanto Edward como Bella empezaron a tomar un curso psicoprofiláctico** intensivo al que acudían después de su caminata en la tarde. Al momento que Edward entro a la semana 32 de embarazo, Edward disminuyó su horario de trabajo, entraba a las 9 y salía a las 2. Así que a las 4 de la tarde se iban juntos a los cursos. Le enseñaron a canalizar su dolor mediante la respiración ente muchas otras cosas.

Las cosas iban muy bien, la mudanza se había hecho en su totalidad, la casa estaba completamente decorada, Charlie había llegado desde Forks y entre él, Jasper, Edward y parte del equipo de Cullens Constructions se encargaron de dejar todo como la señora lo pedía. Nunca se quejaron, pues despues de cada jornada, Bella se encargaba de hacerles una rica comida al igual que se ponían a jugar cartas en la parte trasera de la casa.

Aunque a Edward le dio nostalgia dejar su viejo departamento, pudo darse cuenta que aquella casa, solo eran 4 paredes vacías, vacías hasta la llegada de Bella, que la llenó de alegría y calor. Ahora esa casa, en donde estaba, no era solo 4 paredes, era su hogar. Por fin había formado un hogar con la mujer que tanto amaba.

En la cama y sumergido en sus pensamiento, cierta personita lo interrumpió.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?

-En todo lo que he ganado desde hace 10 meses

-¿Así?, y, ¿Qué tanto has ganado?

-A ti, eso es suficiente. Pues con tu llegada a mi vida me has dado muchas cosas, me diste una sobrina y ahijada, un bebé que no tarda en nacer, un amor por el cual pasó por muchas pruebas pero sobre todo, convertiste mi insulsa vida, en una vida llena de color, convertiste esas 4 paredes en un lugar donde quería estar siempre -, hizo una pequeña pausa para poder deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Bella no lo pudo contener y las lágrimas salieron sin poderlo evitar. –Y se que convertirás esta casa en un hogar, en donde podremos llegar los dos juntos, a jugar con nuestros hijos, en donde los veremos crecer, realizarse, convertiste mi vida en algo que nunca soñé tener. Te amo y no tienes idea cuanto -, dejando escapar las lágrimas -, nunca pensé tener esa capacidad para amar, pero tú lo lograste, ¿cómo?, no lo sé ni me importa, pero estás aquí y hare lo necesario para que estés aquí a mi lado.

-Es increíble como nuestras vidas cambiaron, estoy muy agradecida con Dios por haberme dado tanto. Te amo y tú tampoco sabes cuánto lo hago -, se acercó para besarlo. Edward se pegó lo más que el vientre de Bella se lo permitía y sintió una patada del niño.

-A ti también te amamos -, le dijo Edward mientras lo acariciaba -, ahora deja descansar a mamá

Y los dos se durmieron. Charlie se estaba quedando en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Edward se levantó para irse a trabajar. Charlie le dijo que se vaya sin cuidado, el cuidaría a su hija. Edward salió para la oficina. Bella se levantó y fue a la sala y ahí se encontraba su padre que la ayudó a sentarse. Le pico fruta, Bella quería bañarse en la alberca y con su padre lo hizo. En el curso le habían enseñado como hacerlo. Después del baño, se relajó al bañarse con agua caliente y caminar por el espacioso jardín con su padre.

Era la 1 de la tarde cuando sonó el timbre, al abrir se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a su hermano, cuñada y ahijada.

-Pero mira ese vientre

-Cállate Emmett -, le dijo Rosalie

-¿Cómo está el campeón?

-Muy grande, como lo dijiste

Se instalaron en una de las habitaciones y a la media hora se asomaron Ángela, Ben y Tyler. Ángela le dijo que fue idea de Edward de que vinieran, para poder estar juntos para el nacimiento de su hijo. Y con la noticia también que le darían un hermanito o hermanita a Tyler. Bella lloró de alegría por su amiga.

-¡Wow!, tenemos la casa llena -, dijo Edward al llegar a su casa y saludar a su mujer con un dulce beso y a su hijo con una suave caricia

Decidieron hacer una parrillada en el jardín, invitarían a Heidi y su familia al igual que su novio oficial, según nuestra amiga Nikita. Alice, Jasper y Megan que ya tenía 4 meses. Los niños estuvieron en los juegos y alberca, todo era felicidad en esa casa y Edward esperaba que así fuera siempre.

**El nacimiento**

En las últimas semanas Edward había dejado de ir a la oficina, pues el bebé no tardaría en llegar, Bella no estuvo de acuerdo pero con semejante panza no se iba a poner a discutir con él.

Edward no permitió que la familia de Ángela y de Emmett se fueran a un hotel, había espació suficiente para ellos en la casa y además Bella tendría compañía. Ninguna pareja discutió pues Ben y Emmett se dedicaban a jugar en el salón de juego con el billar. Mientras que las mujeres estaban en el jardín con los niños tomando un baño de sol. Edward no se separaba ni un centímetro de Bella.

Un sábado 3 de marzo alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, Bella empezó con sus contracciones, si le dolían pero gracias al curso supo controlar sus miedos y hacer todo lo posible para traer a su bebé sano y salvo a este mundo.

-Venga amor, ahora puja -, le decía Edward que nunca se separó de su lado. Habían conseguido permiso para tener a una persona que grabara el alumbramiento.

6 horas después de gran labor, Bella y Edward oyeron el primer llanto de su bebé. Edward cortó el cordón umbilical y lo colocaron en el pecho de Bella, que derramaba lágrimas al mayoreo. Edward no se quedaba atrás. Charlie estaba maravillado al ver la escena de su hija con su esposo y nieto, era una escena hermosa. Lo tomaron para limpiarlo. El bebe midió 51 cm., y peso 3 kilos 550 gramos, sería igual de enorme que su papá

Volvieron a colocar al bebé en su pecho y Bella susurró.

-Eras tú el de las enormes patadas ¿Verdad? -, el bebé abrió los ojos y pudieron notar que era algo verdes, igual que su padre. Bella tomó su manita y con ella, el bebé tomo uno de sus dedos. Edward se encontraba a su lado, maravillado por la escena. –Eres más hermoso de lo que imagine, serás todo un rompecorazones

-Igual que su papá -, intervino Edward y Bella lo volteó a ver y vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Felicidades amor -, le dijo Bella a Edward

-A ti amor, por esa enorme labor

-Bienvenido al mundo, Anthony Carlisle

Edward se había quedado en shock, solo habían discutido el primer nombre así que oír a Bella ponerle el segundo hizo derramar unas lágrimas más. Edward volteo a ver a Bella

-Bien hecho -, y la besó -, Bienvenido al mundo hijo. Te amamos

* * *

><p>*Hipertensión. La hipertensión puede estrechar o tensar los vasos sanguíneos en el útero que suministran oxígeno y nutrientes al bebé. La hipertensión durante el embarazo puede crear riesgos serios para ambos la madre y el bebé<br>** Psicoprofiláctico. Consiste en aprender ejercicios físicos para mejorar el tono muscular y la elasticidad, activar la circulación, reducir la tensión y favorecer la postura. Además, a ti y a tu pareja se les informa de todo el proceso del trabajo de parto y posparto, para hacerlos conscientes de lo que deben esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras de mi mugrosa Beta: Hola! Les habla la "mugrosa Beta". Soy Diana y quería decirles a todas (y a todos) que ¡gracias por su apoyo! ¡Sus reviews, alertas y todo eso! Pues además que es una enorme alegría para Shell, también lo es para mí, pues me emociona ver que hago parte de este gran logro! Nos vemos en los capis que queden y en los otros proyectos!<strong>

**Y no se olviden dejar el review de este capitulo! O les halo los pelos! Jaja es broma :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado el día de ayer, no me sentía y aunque sigo algo mal aquí ando cumpliendo con el capítulo de hoy. Con todos los reviews que recibí en los últimos capítulos he decidido hacer el epílogo y 2 outtakes, espero que estén felices con la decisión.<strong>

_Una vez más le agradezco a Diana Mendez de Betas FFAD, por la ardua labor que hizo al betar esta historia, Te quiero._

_A las chicas que siempre dejaron un lindo comentario y a todas las que me seguieron desde el inicio de esta historia y el cual nunca pensé que tendría semejante recibimiento. MUCHAS GRACIAS. LAS QUIERO._

**Ya saben que hacer que hacer para que suba el segundo capítulo, que es el final de la historia (el cual llore como magdalena!)  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el final.  
>Shell ^^<br>**


	28. Incondicional

**Capitulo XXVII**

**Incondicional**

Durante su estancia en el hospital recibió muchas visitas y todos estaban maravillados con el nuevo integrante de la familia. Bella se sorprendió a ver a Heidi ahí con Nikita.

-Me insistió en que quería verte

-No hay problema -, contestó Bella

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá del hospital, Edward había ido a comer cuando entró Heidi con la niña. Nikita estaba maravillada con el bebé.

-Están chiquitito -, dijo -, mami, mira sus manitas, son tan pequeñitas

-Pero crecerá -, le dijo Bella

-¿No se puede quedar así? -, preguntó y Bella y Heidi se rieron del comentario de la niña

-No lo creo, Niki -, le dijo

En ese momento Edward entró a la habitación que ocupaba Bella

-Parece que el galán acaparó a las damas

-Creo que sí -, contestó Heidi

-¿Qué opinas Niki? -, le preguntó Edward a Niki

-Quiero un hermanito

-Muy bien señorita, usted y yo nos tenemos que ir

-Pero me quiero quedar con Tony

-Tony necesita descansar

-Está bien -, como niña regañada se despidió de Bella con un beso al igual que Edward y depositó un suave beso en la pequeña frente de Anthony.

El bebé empezó a llorar, por lo que Bella vio el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de la comida del bebé. Ella se acomodó y Anthony empezó a succionar de ahí.

Para Edward era la imagen más tierna que había visto. El ver a Bella alimentado a Ámbar no se comparaba con este momento. Edward se le quedaba viendo.

-¿Qué tanto ves? -, le preguntó Bella al sentir la mirada de su marido

-Lo hermosa que te ves amamantando a nuestro bebé

-Es una sensación hermosa, él depende de nosotros para sobrevivir en este mundo

-Y lo cuidaremos demasiado.

Bella salió al día siguiente del parto, cuando llegó a la casa todo el mundo estaba ahí esperándola, la casa estaba adornada por rosas blancas y azules y había un cartel que decía, ¡Bienvenidos, papás!, a Bella le conmovió tanto que se puso a llorar.

Tanto Bella como Edward habían decido tener a Anthony en su habitación los primeros meses, ya después lo pasarían a su habitación. Edward fue por el pequeño moisés a su habitación para poner el bebé y que Bella se quedara platicando con los invitados.

Anthony se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o quería que le cambiaran el pañal. Pasadas las 4 de la tarde, Alice y compañía se despidieron para irse a su casa. Bella dijo que estaba muy cansada y que necesitaba descansar. Tomó el pequeño moisés y junto con Edward, la familia Cullen-Swan fue a su habitación.

Bella baño al pequeño Anthony ante la expectación del todo el mundo. Charlie había tomado la cámara fotográfica para tomar fotos en cualquier momento. Después de bañarlo y de alimentarlo, le sacó el aire para evitar los fastidiosos cólicos y lo acostó en la cuna que habían adquirido para ese momento. Bella se fue a bañar para poder refrescarse, empezaba otra tortura, la cuarentena.

A mitad de la noche, cuando el bebé se levantaba Edward se levantaba con ella en señal de solidaridad y cada vez que ella le decía, Edward siempre se salía con la suya.

-Quiero ser parte de cada momento que vivamos con nuestro hijo.

Bella se dio cuenta que aquella frase significaba mucho para él, él no podía alimentarlo, ese era un momento especial madre e hijo y Edward quería ser partícipe de todo.

…

La llegada de Anthony, había cambiado por completo la vida de Edward y Bella, los horarios de sueños prácticamente se pasaron en el día que es cuando Tony dormía más. Bella contaba con el apoyo de Rose y de Ángela pero estos se fueron al mes de nacimiento de Tony. Charlie se fue al mes siguiente, llevándose con él una tremenda cantidad de fotos de la dulce familia.

Bella empezó hacer horarios para tener un mejor control. Al tercer mes, a pesar con el dolor de su corazón, Anthony empezó a dormir en su habitación, no podía estar pegado a ellos, por más que estos lo desearan. Ese mismo mes Edward tuvo que regresar al trabajo, pero acortó su horario al mismo de los últimos meses antes del nacimiento de Tony. Todas las tardes, Bella salía con el niño al jardín para que el niño pudiera estar en un ambiente más natural. Se la pasaba leyendo libros mientras Tony dormía plácidamente en su moisés. Edward siempre que llegaba se dirigía hacía el patio para ver a su pequeña pero adorada familia. Cuando el bebé despertaba, Edward lo tomaba entre sus brazos, le besaba la frente y entraban a la casa.

-Odio dejarte tanto tiempo sola

-No estoy sola

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Sí, lo sé. Pero estamos bien, el señorito es muy bien portado.

-Es hora de su baño -, le dijo Edward

-¿Me ayudas? -, le preguntó Bella a Edward

-Por supuesto

Entre los dos bañaron al pequeño galán y lo durmieron. Lo dejaron en su habitación y se llevaron con ellos el pequeño walkie talkie para poder escuchar a su bebé en caso de se levantara.

Desde el nacimiento de Anthony, no habían hecho el amor, a pesar de que el doctor ya había la dado de alta a Bella. Bella estaba dispuesta a seducir a su marido, pues lo necesitaba y lo deseaba y ni Dios padre sabe cuánto. Estuvieron comiendo, platicando de cómo iban las cosas en la empresa. Edward le comentó que la inauguración del edificio del Ing. Kihara era dentro de dos meses y que los había invitado. Edward no aceptó pero tampoco se negó, no hasta saber la opinión de Bella sobre el asunto.

Estaban comiendo pastel, cuando muy seductoramente Bella se llevó el pastel a la boca y Edward prácticamente solo se le quedaba viendo. Bella sonrió maliciosamente y se reclinó hacía adelante para acercarse más a Edward y este la imitó

-No sabes lo sexy que te ves con ese tenedor en la boca

-Muero porque me hagas el amor

-¿Siempre eres así de directa?

-¿Desde que llevo más de 6 meses sin nada?, sí

-Yo también llevó el mismo tiempo amor, y no ha sido nada fácil

-¿Te parece si aprovechamos que Tony está dormido?, no tiene porque durar, solo te quiero dentro de mí

-Eso sí que no amor, prefiero la calidad. Tenemos 3 horas antes de que Tony se despierte, así que lo voy aprovechar al máximo.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y esta se empezó a carcajear

-Edward, la radio -, y este regresó a la mesa para que Bella lo pudiera tomar.

Al llegar a su habitación, Edward depositó a Bella en el suelo y esta dejó la radio en la mesita de noche. Edward se le quedaba viendo maravillado, era realmente hermosa y la maternidad era producto de aquello. A Bella le brillaban los ojos, aunque en esta ocasión sus ojos le brillaban de lujuria. Edward tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Bella para acercarse amenazadoramente. Él tomó sus labios entre los suyos y se moldearon, como lo habían hecho antes.

Bella llevó sus manos a la camisa de Edward para empezar a desabotonarla, una vez logrado su objetivo, deslizó sus manos por su torso hasta llegar a sus hombros y deslizar la camisa por sus enormes brazos.

Bella llevaba una blusa de tirantes para facilitar las cosas al momento de alimentar a su hijo. Edward llevó sus manos a la orilla de la blusa y se la sacó para la cabeza, aventándola en algún lugar de la habitación. Los senos de Bella estaban más grandes de lo habitual, instintivamente Bella se llevó las manos para cubrirse.

-No hay porque sentir pena amor. Nuestro hijo es el causante de eso y yo lo pienso disfrutar -, dijo mientras tomaba las manos y las dirigía a su ya muy excitado miembro. Bella lo acarició con la tela de por medio y enseguida se dirigió a la pretina del pantalón para desabotonarlo. Edward hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de Bella, solo que él, si se los bajo con todo y tanga. Bella ya había empezado a tomar la pastilla y Edward daba gracias al cielo por eso. Solo que ahora en caso de una enfermedad, él se cuidaría.

El cuerpo de Bella había cambiado, pero eso a Edward pareció no importarle. La rodeó por la cintura y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Con su dedo índice, Edward empezó acariciar el pecho de Bella hasta llegar al tatuaje que se encontraba a la altura de su cadera.

-Cada vez que te veía con ese tatuaje, me volvía loco.

Edward fue directamente al sexo de Bella para hacer el trabajo que más amaba hacer. Mientras la boca de Edward se encontraba ahí, una de sus manos estaban en los senos, acariciándolos y apretándolos. El mar de sensaciones, se empezó a formar en el vientre de Bella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella explotó.

Limpiando todo lo que Bella le dio, se colocó encima de ella para besarla apasionadamente y esta pudiera probarse una vez más. Bella paseó sus manos por la espalda de Edward hasta llegar a su espalda baja, lo enrolló con sus piernas y pegó más su sexo con el de Edward. Edward gimió ante el acto.

-Por favor, hazme el amor -, le suplicó

-Será un honor, mi amor

Edward se quitó la ropa restante, le pidió a Bella que se colocara de frente a la cabecera de la cama. Él se colocó detrás de ella, pasó sus manos por los senos de Bella, y esta gemía audiblemente. Mientras que una de sus manos se encontraban en uno de sus senos, con la otra acarició su ya vientre plano hasta llegar a su sexo y empezar ser estimulado. Bella, aun de espaldas giró su cuello para poder besarlo y este la ayudó. Bella jadeó cuando ya no sintió la mano de Edward, pero gimió un poco más fuerte, mientras que Edward paseaba la punta de su miembro por el sexo de Bella. Hasta que de un golpe la lleno. Bella gritó, pero no de dolor sino de pasión.

En esa posición Edward la empezó a penetrar primero lento y después rápido, incrementando la tortura para Bella. Edward se separó un poco de ella y llevó sus manos a sus caderas para marcar el ritmo. Las manos de Bella se encontraban en el cabecero de la cama, con sus uñas. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y los dos sintieron el remolino de sensación que se formaba en su vientre. Sin poder controlarse, Edward inició sus vaivenes como un loco, los dos gemían ante la inminente llegada al paraíso.

Una vez más Bella se volteo para besarlo mientras los movimientos de Edward no cesaban. Un par de estocada más y los dos explotaron al mismo tiempo. Edward la abrazó por la cintura para evitar que ella cayera en la boca abajo en la cama. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente sudados, Edward mantuvo su pecho pegado con la espalda de Bella mientras que sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad. Edward salió de ella y los dos sintieron un enorme vacío. Edward se recostó y se llevó consigo a Bella y esta depositó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, mientras que este le acariciaba su espalda.

-Necesitamos bañarnos -, le dijo Bella

-Ya lo sé -, contestó -, ¿Te bañas tú primero?

-Sí -, muy a su pesar Bella se levantó pues tenía que estar limpia para cuando Anthony se levantara.

Bella entró a bañarse disfrutando de las sensaciones que Edward había dejado en su cuerpo. Para ser la primera vez que están juntos después del nacimiento de su hijo, había sido increíblemente espectacular. Seguían conectado a nivel excepcional. Bella cerró los ojos bajo el chorro de agua para recordar lo que había pasado horas previas en ese encuentro.

Cuando salió del baño, Edward no estaba en la habitación pero pudo escuchar por el pequeño radio que Edward tarareaba una melodía para su hijo. Ya vestida Bella caminó hacía la habitación de su hijo y pudo ver a Edward reclinado en la cuna cantándole, era la imagen más linda.

-Tu turno -, le dijo y Edward se volteó

-Ahora regreso -, dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de Bella

-Te esperamos.

Al acercarse a la cuna, pudo notar que Anthony tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Su ojos habían pasado de un verde claro a una tonalidad más oscura, iguales a los de su padre. Días anteriores, en una de la visitas de Alice a la casa con Megan, había llevado unas fotos de Edward y para negar que Tony era la viva imagen de su padre.

Bella lo tomó entre sus brazos y se sentó en la pequeña mecedora que estaba ahí. Empezó a lloriquear, Bella se preparó puso la pequeño trapo en su hombro para tener todo listo cuando Tony terminara de comer. El bebé empezó a succionar y Bella solo se le quedaba viendo sus acciones. De repente un flash inundó el cuarto, Bella levantó su rostro y se dio cuenta que fue Edward quien lo había hecho.

-No tenía una foto así con él

Tanto el cuarto de Anthony como en varios lugares de la casa se encontraban fotos de ellos en blanco y negro. Ben se había encargado de mandárselo. Arriba de la chimenea se encontraba, una de ellos, en la parrillada de despedida de

Ángela, Ben, Tyler, Rose, Emmett y la pequeña Ámbar.

El corazón de Edward se hinchaba de felicidad cada vez que veía Bella amamantando a su hijo. Su hijo. El pensar en él, le hizo recordar a su padre. Edward salió del cuarto de su hijo y fue a la sala donde habían colocado una foto de Carlisle y Esme. Estaban sonriendo. Estaban felices. Edward estaba seguro que en ese momento, tanto él como Tony y Bella tenían a dos hermosos ángeles cuidándolos.

Estuvo un buen rato contemplando la foto de sus padres, hasta que sintió unos delgados brazos a su alrededor.

-Los extraño -, derramó una lágrima -, demasiado. Desearía que estuvieran aquí y que hubieran conocido a su nieto.

-Ellos están con nosotros

-Lo sé, pero eso no me impide extrañarlos. Estoy seguro que tanto mi madre como mi padre los hubieran malcriado, pero por desgraciada no lo podrán hacer -, dijo secando las lágrimas traicioneras que se encontraban en su mejilla y con la otra la posaba por el encima de la mano de Bella.

-Para eso también esta Mari y Benja, mira lo que están haciendo con Megan -, Edward sonrió ante la mención de los ancianos.

-Mi vida era un desastre -, dijo al mirar en su pasado

-Tú lo has dicho, era. Me casé contigo porque te amo, eso nunca va a cambiar. Tus padres están orgullosos de ti por lo que te has convertido. No solo creaste una empresa solvente, sino que también formaste una familia, venciste tus propios demonios y ahora estás aquí

-Algo muy bueno debí haber hecho en mi otra vida, para merecer tanta felicidad, para merecer a Tony, para merecerte.

-No sé lo que hayas hecho, pero aquí estoy y te amo.

-A veces soy tan feliz que tengo miedo. Cuando llegó de la oficina y te veo ahí sentada con nuestro bebé, siento que todo esto es un sueño, un maravilloso sueño del cual no quiero despertar

Bella lo giró para poder mirarlo de frente. El rostro de Edward estaba bañado en lágrimas y el de ella también lo estaba.

-Entonces los dos estamos soñando

-¿Qué hice para merecerte?

-Amarme, eso fue lo que hiciste. Y con eso me conformo, con que lo digas todos los días, yo me doy por bien servida.

-Sé que te he dicho esto cientos de veces pero no me cansare de repetirlo -, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para poder mirarla entre esa nube de lágrimas -, ¡TE AMO!, TE AMO tanto que siento que mi corazón va explotar de tanto amor.

-Nunca me cansaré de escuchar esas palabras oír de tu boca.

Y se besaron, y en ese sofá le hizo el amor con tremendo amor y ternura. Hicieron el amor entre besos, caricias y lágrimas de felicidad. Cubiertos con una pequeña sábana, los dos estaban contemplando como la madera de la chimenea se consumía lentamente. Acostados en la alfombra roja de la casa se durmieron abrazados y desnudos.

Un pequeño sonido de la radio los levantó. Bella se puso su ropa al igual que Edward y juntos fueron a ver a su hijo para saber porque los demandaba. Edward le cambio el pañal, lo tomó entre sus brazos y fueron a su habitación. A veces les resultaba completamente difícil saber que Tony ya no dormía con ellos. Bella se acomodó en la cama y Edward le dio a Tony que parecía no inmutarse por los movimientos. Bella puso a su hijo en su pecho, mientras que Edward se acostaba a lado de Bella apoyado en su hombro, quedando a la altura del rostro de su hijo.

En ningún momento Edward cerró los ojos, sino todo lo contrario, se quedó viendo el rostro de hijo, quien dormía plácidamente en el pecho de su madre, mientras que esta le acariciaba la espalda. Hizo lo mismo con la espalda de Edward.

Anthony parecía un verdadero angelito en esa posición, Bella no podía estar más feliz, estaba donde quería estar y rodeada de los dos hombres que más amaba.

-Ahora es mi turno -, dijo Edward

Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo colocó en su pecho y Bella igualo la posición que Edward había tomado minutos antes. Bella tocaba los piecitos de Tony, se seguía maravillando por la suavidad de piel.

Para Edward cada momento vivido con su hijo y esposa lo hacían sentirse en el paraíso. Juró protegerlos contra todo y todos. Ellos eran su razón de vivir, ellos y los hijos que llegarían despues.

…

Bella había regresado a la oficina cuando Anthony tenía cuatro meses, Mari se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras ellos trabajaban, así que todos los días antes de irse a la oficina dejaban a Tony en casa de Mari.

Para Bella fue muy difícil los primeros meses separarse tanto tiempo de hijo, pero sabía que era necesario. Edward le había propuesto dejar de trabajar, pero ella no quiso. Aunque amaba su rol de madre, esposa y ama de casa, el rol de profesional era algo que no podía dejar de la noche a la mañana, pues sería una parte que siempre extrañaría, a pesar de todo, fue allí donde esta historia empezó a escribirse hace poco más de 3 años.

Llegó el 11 de junio, esa fue la primera vez que se confesaron, la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, y lo celebraron a lo grande. Anthony se quedó con Mari, para que sus papas pudieran disfrutar de un momento a solas, eso sí, a primera hora de la mañana, después de la sesión de amor en la mañana, se dispusieron ir por su hijo, al cual extrañaban demasiado.

Habían establecido fecha para su bautizo, Edward y Bella habían escogido a Alice y a Jasper como padrinos de su hija. Emmett se sintió pero Bella le dijo que serían padrinos del próximo bebé y su enojo disminuyó. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, Bella derramó unas lagrimas cuando el sacerdote vertía el agua en la pequeña cabecita de Anthony, este solo se ría en los brazos de su madrina.

Emmett le había planteado a Bella la posibilidad de mudarse a Miami, solo era cuestión de encontrar un buen trabajo. Edward le ofreció el puesto de gerente de Almacén, ya que este se jubilaría dentro de un mes. Emmett aceptó y desde hace un par de semanas, Rosalie, Emmett y la pequeña Ámbar, quien ya caminaba y había vuelto loco a su padre al decir su primera palabra, "futbol", Rosalie quedó decepcionada pero era un comienzo.

Anthony prácticamente ya dormía toda la noche, por lo que sus papas, por muy cansados que llegaran, siempre tenían tiempo para amarse de todas las maneras posibles.

Edward se la pasó bomba el día de cumpleaños, estaba su suegro, cuñados, hermanos, amigos, pero sobre todo su pequeña familia. Él y Bella habían hecho cuentas y cayeron en cuenta que fue para esa fecha que concibieron al pequeño Anthony.

…

El cumpleaños de Bella fue casi lo mismo, la felicidad de esa casa estaba hasta el tope con los niños corriendo. Félix y Heidi habían anunciado su compromiso y todos los felicitaron. Bella se dio cuenta que todos esos problemas que tuvo con Edward, fueron por ideas absurdas y sin sentido. Ahora se reía pero en aquel tiempo si lo sufrió, y mucho.

Fue una fiesta en la alberca. Todos estaban felices, Bella estaba en un manta con Edward y con Tony que ya se sentaba y estaba jugando con su papá, mientras que mamá se encontraba platicando. Edward le hacía caras y este se carcajeaba. Charlie le tomó una foto y le hacía caras a Tony para que viera a la cámara y pudiera sonreír, lo que no imaginó es que este estallará en carcajadas, mientras tomaba sus piecitos con sus pequeñas manos y se iba hacia atrás para caer encima de las almohadas. Todos los presentes se carcajearon al verlo. Bella lo sentó de nuevo. Todos se habían colocado para la foto familiar, Charlie acomodó la cámara en el tipié para programarla y salir todos en la foto.

De verdad un día memorable, que quedó grabada en la mente de Bella.

…

Cuando el 12 de noviembre llegó, Edward tiró la casa por ventana, haciendo una cena a la luz de las velas en el patio de la casa. Le vendó los ojos con una mascada color negro, mientras la llevaba tomada de la cintura al patio trasero. Bella quedó impresionada con el detalle de Edward, en el ambiente se escuchaba musical clásica. Bella se había puesto un vestido blanco con un detalle dorado en uno de los lados, zapatos plateados y el collar que Edward le había regalado aquel viaje a Los Ángeles. Edward no iba tampoco nada mal, se puso unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca y se la dejo por fuera.

Cenaron entre risas, los movimientos de Edward eran precisos y exactos, eran perfectos. El postre fue fresas con chocolate. Cuando Bella se llevó la segunda fresa, el jugo bajó sobre sus labios y Edward pasó su lengua por sus labios para después atacarlos fervientemente.

Bella llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward para pegarlo más a ella. Edward llevó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de Bella.

-Tengo una idea -, le dijo

-¿Así?, y ¿Cuál es?

Edward no le respondió, solo se levantó de mesa y Bella no entendía a que iba a que se hubiera separado de ella. Edward caminó hacia la alberca mientras se quitaba la camisa, Bella solo vio como su marido tiraba la camisa a un costado. Edward volteó a ver a Bella y esta seguía estática en su lugar y le sonrió de manera torcida. Bella se había quedado como piedra cuando Edward se quitó los pantalones y desnudo se aventó al agua. Cuando salió de la superficie, paso sus manos por su cabello para hacerlo hacia atrás.

-¿No te unes? -, le preguntó sugestivamente.

Bella se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacía la orilla de la alberca.

-¿Cómo está el agua? -, le preguntó Bella a Edward, alargando la tortura de este.

-Como te gusta, cálida

-¿Seguro?, no me quiero enfermar

-Yo tampoco quiero que te enfermes

Bella metió uno de sus pies al agua para sentirlo.

-Tienes razón, está cálida

-Nunca te mentiría, así que ¿por qué no te dejas de juegos y te metes al agua conmigo?

-Eres muy impaciente

-Luego no te quejes cuando yo te lo haga

Bella solo levantó las cejas y sonrió maliciosamente.

Bella se volteo para empezar a deslizar el vestido por su cuerpo. Edward paseó su lengua humedeciéndolos para después morder su labio inferior al ver el bien torneado trasero de su esposa. Bella, aun de espaldas a Edward, llevó sus manos a la espalda para quitarse el sostén de estraple. Con una mano se cubrió los senos mientras la otra la estiraba y lo dejaba caer al pasto. Se volteo aun con su brazo en sus senos impidiéndole la vista a Edward.

-¿Por qué no me dejas disfrutar de la vista amor?

Ignorándolo por completo, una vez más se volteo para poder quitarse la tanga, esta vez cuando regresó su mirada a Edward, no se cubrió. La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande al tener la vista más gloriosa de su esposa. Con esa piel nívea, a la luz de las velas, cubriéndolos también con la luz de la luna llena. Bella se aventó en un clavado casi perfecto.

Edward volteó su cabeza para evitar que el agua cayera en su rostro. Bella apareció en superficie a lado de él. Llevó su cabello hacía atrás y le sonrió.

-Ese striptease, ha sido la cosa más sexy que he visto

-Y muy pronto, también quiero el mío

-Lo juró que lo haré

Estuvieron jugando a aventarse agua y a excitarse deliberadamente. Sin poderlo resistir más Edward se sumergió para jalar a Bella y que esta se hundiera. Aprovechando la debilidad de Bella, la arrastró hacía una de las esquinas de la alberca.

-Jugaste sucio -, le dijo Bella

-Lo siento amor, pero son mis ansias de hacerte el amor.

Edward colocó sus brazos a los costados de Bella, mientras que esta llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás para otorgarle más espacio para besar. Edward tomó las piernas de Bella por debajo del agua y de las llevó a la cintura para que lo rodeará. Bella llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward para tirarlo hacia atrás y ser turno de ella para besarlo. Edward no se quejó, sino todo lo contrario gimió al sentir los labios húmedos de Bella en su cuello. Teniendo la orilla de la alberca como apoyo, Edward la rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus senos.

Bella gimió en el cuello de Edward cuando sintió la mano de Edward en su sexo. Tratando de controlar sus emociones, Bella mordió el cuello de Edward y este jadeo ante la sensación.

Edward buscó con sus mano libre su sexo para dirigirlo a la entrada de Isabella, que impacientemente se había empezado a mover buscando más contacto con esa parte de la anatomía de Edward que la volvía loca.

Cuando logró su objetivo, Bella sintió la punta del sexo de Edward, que lentamente la iba llenando. Edward no tenía prisa, quería que ese momento perdurara para siempre. Fue Bella que con sus piernas lo apretó más haciendo que la penetración se completara.

Los movimientos de Edward eran lentos, pero precisos y ¡demonios!, eran geniales. Bella tenía prácticamente, las uñas clavadas en la espalda de su marido. Estaba tan sumergida en sus emociones y sensaciones que ni cuenta se dio cuando Edward la giró para quedar él atrapado en la esquina de la alberca.

Las manos de Bella se encontraban en los hombros de Edward, pues le servían de apoyo moverse de arriba y para abajo. La mezcla del sus sexos unidos y el agua hacían que las sensaciones aumentaran.

Bella se empezó a mover en círculos, mientras unía salvajemente su boca con la de Edward. Cuando sintió que el remolino de su vientre se empezó a formar de manera intensa, luchó para mantenerlo ahí para que Edward y ella explotaran al mismo tiempo. Bella llevó su boca cerca al oído de Edward, este podía escuchar los gemidos de placer de su mujer. Para él, aquello era una verdadera melodía.

-Venga amor, no lo reprimas. Yo estoy a punto de llegar, así que déjalo fluir. -, Edward no supo cómo consiguió decir eso de manera coherente, simplemente llevó una manos al sexo de Bella y moría por ver como Bella se movía, lo que daría por ver como su miembro se perdía en ella, pero será en otro momento.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese ritual, se abrazaron fuertemente y ambos gimieron en el oído del otro. Edward tuvo que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para no resbalarse y llevarse a Bella de paso al fondo de la alberca. Bella dejó de rodearlo con las piernas pero Edward no la soltó. Se besaron a profundidad, mientras Edward caminaba para poder salir de la alberca. Pues todavía tenía demasiada pila. Edward la ayudó a salir de la alberca posando una de sus manos en el trasero de su mujer.

Una vez afuera y Bella iba rumbo al interior de la casa pero Edward la detuvo diciéndole que la noche acababa de empezar y que tenías varías ideas en la cabeza.

Le hizo el amor en casi todos los rincones del jardín, pero las más excitantes, es cuando Edward se sentó en una de las sillas y Bella con su mano y su boca lo empezó a estimular, en el momento en el que gran amigo de su marido quedó en el lugar que ella quería. Se sentó a horcajadas de Edward, pero sin penetrarse. Empezó a besar a Edward y espero a que este estuviera tan sumergido en las sensaciones y no se diera cuenta cuando con su mano, tomó el miembro de Edward con su mano y de solo golpe se dejó caer. Edward hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta que había llenado a su mujer. Teniendo como apoyo el respaldo de la silla, Bella empezó a penetrarse, haciendo movimientos que Edward considero, fuera de este mundo, pues no se encontraban a una velocidad humana.

A punto de culminar, Edward buscó los labios de su mujer para besarlos y ese fue el momento en el que el segundo orgasmo de la noche había llegado. Tan increíble y genial como lo hacían cada noche.

…

Las fiestas navideñas llegaron casi sin darse cuenta, Anthony ya tenía 9 meses y Edward se sorprendió de lo rápido que el tiempo pasaba. Edward había invitado a Ben y Ángela a pasar las fiestas con ellos, pero no fueron a navidad y quedaron de ir para final de año, ya que tenían que checar que no hubiera ningún inconveniente de que la bebé viajara a los 3 meses de nacida.

Eran las primeras navidades que pasaban con Anthony y quería que fuera perfecto. Todos se reunieron en la gran mesa, por ser los anfitriones habían optado ponerse gorritos rojos como San Nicolás y también le pusieron uno a su hijo, que aprovechaba cualquier momento para quitárselo. Como se dieron cuenta que no le gustó, optaron por no volvérselo a poner.

Abrieron los regalos, Edward le había regalado a su suegro una caña para pescar. Bella le había dado a Edward un cuaderno de música cubierto de piel, pues últimamente, le había tocada varias melodías a Tony para que se pudiera dormir. Una vez más Edward no escuchó a su mujer, pues le regalo un reloj de oro blanco. Siendo Nochebuena, se la pasaron jugando hasta las 2 de la mañana.

Esa noche, por ser especial su hijo durmió con ellos.

Bella quedó impresionada al ver a la bebe de Ángela cuando esta llegó el 28 de diciembre a la casa, solo pasarían el fin de año con ellos y se regresaban el 3 de enero. Para esas fechas la celebraron en el jardín y Bella se sonrojó cuando Edward le recordó la noche de aniversario que habían pasado en ese espacioso jardín.

Emmett al ver a su hermana empezó son su bromas, más de una vez tanto Rosalie como Charlie le pedían que se callara, logrando absolutamente nada. Tyler se encontraba con Tony jugando en la pequeña manta que se encontraba, según el practicaba para ser un buen hermano mayor.

Enero llegó y con ello las responsabilidades, Bella y Edward fueron a la oficina después de dejar a Tony en casa de sus abuelos adoptivos. Estaban a nada de cerrar contratos millonarios con empresarios ingleses y españoles.

…

En febrero, con ayuda de Alice, Bella se puso a organizar la fiesta del primer año de Anthony, irían Nikita con sus mamá y ahora su esposo Félix, las familias de Emmett y Alice, Benja y Mari también estarían presentes. La pequeña Sofía ya tenía 3 meses cuando regresaron a Miami.

Ese día Bella no había ido a trabajar, Edward prometió estar ahí para el medio día para ayudar en lo fuera posible. Y como era de esperar, Edward cumplió una vez más su palabra.

La música infantil no se hizo esperar. Bella no perdía de vista a su hijo que ya utilizaba la andadera pues no tardaría en empezar a caminar. Los fines de semana, que no iban a trabajar, se metían los dos a la alberca con Anthony ya que le gusta chapotear* en el agua. Tony estaba muy sonriente, cuando Edward lo sacó de la andadera, todo mundo lo quería cargar, él estaba feliz de la vida estando de brazos en brazos.

En su sillita para comer, lo sentaron para cantarle las mañanitas, nunca dejó de sonreír, normalmente un niño de sus edad se asustaría por ver tanta gente, pero él no. Edward le había dicho a Bella que sería un niño muy social.

-¿Cómo van las cosas cuñado? -, le preguntó Emmett a Edward

-Muy bien ya cerramos contrato con los ingleses y españoles, así que no te tardan en llegar. Pero hoy es un día para celebrar, mi hijo cumple un año, así que no hablemos de negocios, habrá tiempo para eso.

En la tarde, todos entraron a la casa y Edward dejó a Anthony en el suelo, y este empezó a gatear por toda la casa, teniendo a Nikita siempre a sus espaldas cuidándolo. Cuando estuvo de regresó a la sala, se sentó y estiró sus pequeñas manitas hacía su padre.

Durante el tiempo que se quedaba con él cuando Bella cocinaba, había estado con él luchando para que dijera mamá o papá, su plan no fue exitoso como deseaba. Un día simplemente dejó de insistir, Anthony diría su primera palabra cuando él quisiera y no cuando su padre le pidiera que lo hiciera.

Edward lo tomó en sus brazos y los sentó en su regazó. Bella le había dado un peluche con el que dormía y se lo metía a la boca. Se entretuvo un rato con él. Volteó a ver a su mamá que se sentaba en a un lado de su papá, y le sonrió y pudo ver los cuatro dientitos que Anthony tenía.

Había sido la época más difícil desde su nacimiento, lloraba sin explicación, le había dado hasta calentura, el pediatra le dijo que era normal, ya que las encías le picaban por el brote de los dientes. Así que le compraron una mordedera**, para que él lo mordiera cuando le picaran las encías. Le había dado unas gotas para la fiebre. Después de eso había sido increíble. Era muy chistoso verlo reírse y solo verle esos 4 dientitos.

Bella había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de su marido mientras que Edward y su hermano hablaban sobre básquet

-Sigo sin entender, como viviendo en Miami le vas a Los Ángeles.

-Es el mejor equipo, 17 campeonatos, 5 en los últimos 7 años, los mejores jugadores

-Son unos presumidos

-Pero no dejan de ser los mejores -, Emmett gruñó

-Paa-paa -, dijo el pequeño Anthony mientras jugaba con el oso que tenía en sus manitas.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Bella abrió los ojos y Edward y Emmett se habían quedado completamente callados. Anthony parecía ignorar el ambiente de la casa.

-Paaa-paaa -, volvió a repetir. Cuando Bella volteó a ver a Edward este parecía completamente en shock. Edward tomó al niño entre sus manos para voltearlo.

-Hola campeón, dile a papá lo que acabas decir.

Edward buscó la mirada de su hijo y este solo sonrió.

-Paa-paa -, y Edward soltó la carcajada igual que su hijo y Bella. De la felicidad Edward lo empezó aventar a su hijo por el aire mientras este soltaba otra risita. El día había empezado muy bien y había terminado perfecto.

A la semana del cumple de Anthony y de su primera palabra dijo la segunda, cuando se encontraban en la habitación principal. Anthony se encontraba entre las piernas de su madre, mientras jugaban. Edward le acariciaba el cabello a Bella cuando Anthony dejó caer la segunda bomba en menos de dos semanas.

-Ma-ma -, dijo

Los dos quedaron completamente en shock

-¿Qué dijiste cariño?

-Maa-maa -, repitió mientras le estiraba el oso de peluche. Bella lo abrazó mientras soltaba unas lágrimas traicioneras. Y Edward los abrigó a los dos.

…

Para el cumpleaños de Bella, habían viajado a Forks, era el primer viaje de Tony y se portó muy bien, cada vez que amenazaba con llorar, Edward empezaba a tararearle una melodía o hacerle caras para que no llorara. Por fin, el sueño lo venció y terminó durmiendo en los brazos de su madre. Alice y Jasper los alcanzaron al día siguiente. Bella y Anthony estaban en la sala, cuando Anthony se apoyó en el sofá para pararse. Edward había ido a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

-¡Edward! -, gritó Bella -, ¡Edward! ¡Tú hijo va a caminar!

Casi tropezando Edward llegó a la sala y vio a Tony parado, que miraba a sus padres de manera extraña, no entendía porque su mami y papi se le quedaban viendo de esa manera. Ignorándolos, agacho su cabecita para ver sus pies. Dejó una manita en el sofá. De manera involuntaria, empezó a mover sus piecitos y Bella le aplaudía mientras derramaba unas lágrimas. De repente se dejó de apoyar del sofá. Volteo a ver a su mamá y luego a su papá. Girando hacia Bella, esta se agachó y le estiro las manos y Tony la igualo, y abrazó a su madre.

-Bien hecho campeón -, se acercó y desde ese momento, no había día en donde el pequeño no anduviera. Ellos estuvieron detrás de él todo el tiempo,

El cumpleaños de Bella había llegado. Solo hicieron una pequeña comida y en la noche durmió una vez más en los brazos de su marido. Al día siguiente decidieron ir a dar un paseo al parque con su hijo. Dejaron el auto enfrente de la casa de Charlie y se dispusieron a caminar. Se toparon con Jacob y este se disculpó con Bella.

-Eso pertenece a mi pasado Jacob, ahora solo me preocupa mi presente y futuro. Estamos en paz -, estrechó la mano y se fueron de ahí.

Edward había hablado con su hermana para ver si podía cuidar de Tony, quería llevar a Bella a cenar.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron en la reserva de La Push, llegaron hasta al final y vieron una gran roca. A la luz de la luna llena, Edward la colocó entre la roca y él para besarla con pasión. Bella se dejó llevar. Lentamente y sobre la arena, Edward la amo, la amo de la manera que solo él sabía hacerlo.

Edward hizo sus movimientos muy rápidos hasta que los dos explotaron. Edward pegó su frente con la de ella, antes de depositar un tierno beso.

-Me has dado más de lo que había soñado tener, trajiste felicidad a mi vida, juntos hemos formado una familia, me has dado un hijo tan bello como tú. Hemos tenido nuestras bajas y discusiones, pero siempre has estado ahí, para regañarme cuando estoy de terco o para abrazarme cuando lo he necesitado -, los dos estaban derramando unas lágrimas -, siempre tú, siempre fuiste tú, la que ha estado en los momentos más tristes y más felices. Siempre has estado de manera incondicional conmigo y te amo -, la beso con ternura y en sus labios le volvió a repetir -, te amo

-Yo también te amo, demasiado

Hace 9 años la vida les había jugado una mala jugada, hace 5 se habían conocieron y Bella siempre había estado con él, en las buenas y en peores, siempre de manera incondicional, hace 2 años, los dos hicieron la mejor construcción que hubieran soñado hacer en la vida, el amor.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

><p>*Chapotear. Jugar en el agua.<br>**Mordedera. Es un juguete que le dan al bebé cuando a este le empiezan a crecer los dientes, para que lo muerda y le sirva para aminorar la comezón en sus encías.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras de mi Mugrosa Beta: Palabras de la Beta: Uff! Duele ver la palabra FIN a un proyecto que ha consumido ideas y tardes detrás del computador! Pero Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Son el alimento de nuestra imaginación, tanto para Shell, como para mi, nos hace enormemente felices ver que este fic se volvió una adicción para ustedes. Nos vemos en el Epilogo y en los otros proyecto de Shell! – Diana Méndez.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Y de esta manera hemos llegado al final de esta historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR ACOMPAÑARME en esta avetura llamada "Incondicional", por estar conmigo y esperar con (im)paciencia cada capítulo con el día a día. <strong>

_Diana Mendez de Betas FFAD, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por esta historia y por toda la ayuda que me has dado durante el transcurso de la "Incondicional", sin ti esta historia nunca hubiera visto la luz, tú me motivaste a publicarla, confiando no solo en la historia sino también a mí, y aunque te volví loca más de una vez, metiendote presión para el envió de los caps o cuando me quisiste matar cuando esa primera vez resultó ser un sueño, siempre estuviste aquí. Como olvidarlo. Esto va para ti_. _GRACIAS._

_Quisiera poder nombrar a cada una de las que acompañaron en esta historia, pero a ustedes que estuvieron conmigo desde el inicio de esta ¿grandiosa? historia, (si no me hecho flores, quien? jajajajaja), a ustedes que compartieron un risa con cada ocurrencia de Emmett o de Alice, incluso hasta de Mari... que se enojaron con Bella con sus celos inmaduros e infundados, A USTEDES POR ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO EN ESTA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Esto también va por ustedes._

**Nos vemos la próxima semana con el épilogo y los outtakes.  
>Dejen su amor y opiniones de este amor en su final.<strong>

**Shell^^  
><strong>


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-¡Anthony!, ven para acá -, le había dicho Bella y este salió corriendo hacia la oficina de su padre. - ¡Dios!, para que esté enfermo, tiene mucha pila.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde el nacimiento de Tony, y a pesar de que no todo era felicidad, había sido más lo bueno que lo malo. Como matrimonio, aprendieron a controlar su temperamento, pues no todo era color de Rosa. Con referente a Anthony, desde que aprendió a caminar les había hecho ver su suerte. Edward tuvo que recurrir a poner rejas en la base de la escalera para evitar que este se suba cuando su madre o él estuvieron "algo" distraídos. Entre otras tantas medidas de seguridad.

Anthony se había enfermado hace un par de días y la ida al doctor había sido una verdadera aventura. Tony había pataleado por no ir, su papá lo había convencido diciéndole que si se portaba bien, iría a la oficina con ellos.

-¡Claro!, como no es él quien lo iba a cuidar -, se dijo Bella

Bella salió de su oficina para dirigirse a la de su marido. Heidi miró a Bella y la vio agotada

-Salió hiperactivo ¿Verdad? -, le preguntó Heidi con una sonrisa. Después de su matrimonio con Félix, habían querido esperar para encargar un bebé, Niki había estado insistiendo que quería un hermanito. Así que desde hace 5 meses, a Niki se le había cumplido su deseo.

-Ya ni me digas -, contestó Bella -, ¿Entró? -, Heidi solo asintió con la cabeza. -¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

-Bien, ya estoy entrando al sexto mes y Niki esta vuelta loca

-Si lo creo. Bueno, te dejo, voy a ver al torbellino que tengo como hijo

Bella entró a la oficina y vio a Edward con unos papeles en la mano. Al cerrar la puerta Bella empezó a buscar con la mirada a Tony pero no lo encontraba para después regresar su mirada con Edward que con una leve señal con el dedo, le había señalado que Anthony se encontraba escondido debajo de su escritorio.

Disimuladamente, Bella vio al hueco del escritorio de su marido y solo pudo ver el pequeño trasero de su hijo.

-¿Has visto a tu hijo? -, le preguntó Bella a Edward para seguirle el juego a Tony

-Pensé que estaba contigo

-Se me escapó, para estar enfermo, tu hijo tiene demasiada pila

-Igual que su padre -, dijo muy orgulloso dándole a entender a que se refería. Bella se sonrojó y Tony dejó escapar un sonrisita al no ser descubierto por su madre.

-¿Me preguntó a donde habrá ido? -, y Tony volvió hacer ruido.

Bella hizo la silla hacia atrás tomó con sus manos la pequeña cintura de su hijo y la jaló para poder sentarlo en su regazo. Tony solo soltó la carcajada.

Anthony, había heredado el carisma de su padre y el carácter de su madre. Era un bebé muy risueño y muy obediente, pero también les hacía pasar cada coraje.

-¡Te encontré! – le dijo su madre y los tres de carcajearon.

-¡Buuuuu! -, le había dicho el niño, mientras que sus aún pequeñas manos, tomó la cara de su madre y la pegaba con suya y Bella depositaba un beso en la pequeña nariz de su hijo.

Edward observaba maravillado la hermosa escena de su pequeña familia, la que esperaba que creciera a partir del próximo año, total, no se había olvidado que quería tener a sus dos princesas.

Tony miró a su padre, encogió los brazos y se rió con él. Anthony se empezó a mover en el regazo de su madre, dándole a entender que quería que lo bajara pues iría con su padre. Cuando lo puso en el suelo, Tony salió corriendo hacia su padre, con él, igualó los movimientos que había hecho con su madre.

-Abe Mari -, le había dicho

-Cuando salgamos del trabajo iremos a ver a la abuela Mari y al abuelo Benjamín -, Anthony aplaudió.

-Tony, vamos a la oficina para dejar trabajar a papá -, le dijo Bella

-No, Tony con papa

-Tu papá tiene que trabajar

-No

-Terco como una mula -, dijo Bella. Edward se rió

-Déjamelo aquí, si se pone inquieto te lo llevo

-Y que yo controle el huracán ¿no?, si los hombres ven problemas y le huyen

Edward rodó lo ojos y Bella salió rumbo hacía su oficina. Esta noche mientras Tony durmiera se dedicaría a consentir a su esposo. Con el pasar de los años, la pasión de ellos solo aumentaban mientras estos pasaban. Nunca se permitían que la monotonía o la costumbre invadieran su matrimonio. Les gustaba jugar un poco al momento de amarse. En su segundo aniversario, Tony se había quedado con sus abuelos mientras que Edward y Bella regresaron a Cancún para cumplir una de las fantasía de Bella, sexo en la playa y tenía que aceptar que había sido completamente excitante.

Salieron rumbo a la casa de Mari para que Tony pudiera saludar a sus abuelos. Edward cargó a su hijo y tomó de la cintura a su mujer para entrar al elevador. Tony le había estado platicando a su mamá, con su aun bajo léxico, lo que había hecho con su papá en la oficina.

Estuvieron un buen rato con Mari, los invitó a comer y mientras lo hacían Tony se quedó dormido en el sofá viendo el televisor.

Bella lo tuvo que despertar para bañarlo y desnudo Anthony salió corriendo.

-¡Edward!, va para allá -, gritó Bella. Cada noche era lo mismo. Bella le quitaba su ropa y mientras buscaba su pijama, este salía corriendo y se iba a esconder al estudio de su papá. Cuando descubrieron hacía donde iba cada noche, Edward lo interceptaba, lo colocaba en su hombro y lo metía a la tina. Por lo menos con Tony, de aburrimiento no se morían.

Lo metieron a su cama, Edward se ofreció leerle el cuento acostumbrado para que Bella pudiera bañarse. No tenía avanzado ni la mitad del libro cuando Tony cayó rendido. Edward lo contempló por unos minutos, pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Tony, tenía el mismo color de cabello que tenía él. Dejó el cuento en una de las mesitas de noche y le besó su pequeña frente.

-¡Buenas Noches, Campeón! -, Tony dibujó una leve sonrisa y se volteó. Apagó una de las luces y dejó la otra a media luz.

Cuando entró a su recámara, pudo ver a su esposa en la cama. Bella dio unas palmadas a la cama, para darle entender que moviera su trasero hacía la cama. Edward la besó con tremenda pasión, deslizó la camisa de Edward para poder sacarla por la cabeza, separándose lo necesario para quitarla. Edward empezó a besarla por el cuello mientras la empujaba hacía la cama. Edward posó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de su mujer. Traspasó la barrera de la blusa de Bella para poder acariciar sus senos.

Desnudos, se acariciaron hasta que se hartaron. Edward la penetró y Bella sentía como la llenaba centímetro a centímetro. Bella y Edward se encontraron en el paraíso cuando los dos explotaron y se dejaron vencer por tan increíble orgasmo y placer.

Completamente sudados, Edward se recargó en el pecho de Bella, mientras que esta le acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con la otra mano su cabello. Edward no había salido de su interior, seguían unidos, como una sola persona. Cada noche, después de hacer el amor, permanecían de esa manera para controlar sus respiraciones, para después Edward pudiera salir y seguir con su ritual de amor.

-Amo cuando hacemos el amor -, le dijo Edward

-No eres el único -, le contestó Bella y soltaron una risa

-Es como si fuera mi lugar

-Es nuestro lugar amor -, Edward dejó un suave beso en su pecho. Bella gimió al sentir el húmedo beso de su esposo. –Estaba pensando… -, se calló

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Creo que deberíamos darle un hermanito o hermanita a Anthony ¿No crees?

-Me encanta cuando me lees el pensamiento.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo?, estoy encantado con la idea.

Edward salió de su interior, para poder empezar otra vez el juego de seducción y de excitación. La penetró y los gimieron, cuando Edward llegó al límite, no se movió, la besó apasionadamente.

-Y esta vez quiero niña -, le dijo Edward

-Ya sabes que ese es tu trabajo

-Pondré todo mi empeño

-Y yo, quiero ser testigo

-Créeme amor, lo serás -, Edward se empezó a moverse, hacía afuera y hacía adentro. Bella clavaba las uñas en la espalda de su marido ante la espectacular fricción de sus sexos -, lo serás -, repitió con dificultad

-Te amo

-Como yo lo hago, amor.

Y con esas palabras, los dos se dejaron llevar por el placer.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no hay excusa alguna por haberme tardado tanto, pero quería subir el epílogo y el outtake todo junto. El asunto es, que no tenía nada del outtake, andaba super bloqueada, cañon. Es por eso que para no atrasar lo inevitable, NO lo envie a beteo (el outtake), Sorry Dianis jejejejejejejeje, apenas ayer lo termine de escribir, ya ando planeando la nueva historia y estoy escribiendo un OS mientras llega la otra historia.<strong>

**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí**

**Las quiero chicas.**

**Este Epílogo fue beteado por mi mugrosa beta, Diana Mendez de Betas FFAD (TheDC1809)**

**Esto fue, es y será siempre POR USTEDES. (en un rato subo el outtake)**

Shell ^^


	30. Outtake  Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward

**Outtake **

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward**

Eran las dos de la mañana, cuando una caricia por la espalda de Bella la hizo despertar. Edward había tomado una rosa que había en la habitación para que con ella pudiera acariciar a su novia y seguir con la búsqueda del placer, que tanto disfrutaban.

Estaban extasiados, pero a Edward pareció no importarle, nunca se había sentido tan pleno al hacer el amor con Bella, parecía que entre más estaban juntos, más difícil era dejarle de hacerlo.

-Mmm -, soltó Bella y él solo sonrió

Edward quitó la sábana que cubría a Bella de la cintura para abajo y seguir paseando la rosa por el trasero y piernas de Bella.

-¿Quieres que te levante por las malas?

-¿Y cómo sería eso?, Ing. Cullen -, dijo completamente despierta y jugando un poco con la desesperación de Edward.

-De esta manera -, la tomó de la pequeña cintura y la hizo girar. Su movimiento pudo haber sido algo salvaje, pero eso solo hizo que Bella se excitara todavía más.

-Me encanta cuando se pone de esta manera, Ingeniero.

-Y le va a encantar por la forma en la que va seguir, señorita Swan -, dijo siguiéndole el juego a su novia

-Eso quiero verlo

-No me tiente

-Es lo que planeo hacer.

Edward se puso encima de ella, sin depositar ni un gramo de su peso. Bella posó sus dos pequeñas manos en el abdomen plano de Edward, para después empezar subir lentamente. Edward tomó las muñecas de Bella para impedir que esta siguiera con sus acciones.

Tomó una de sus manos y separó algunos de dedos para meterlos a su boca. Con su lengua los acariciaba y Bella solo gemía ante las sensación que recorrían desde su mano, hasta llegar su vientre bajo. Era tanto las sensaciones que tenía que no se había fijado en que momento Edward le había amarrado las muñecas con el listón de la gabardina que había utilizado para cubrir el atuendo para la sorpresa que le había preparado para esa noche.

-¿Qué cree que hace? -, le preguntó a Edward cuando vio sus manos atadas.

-Cumplir una de mis fantasías

-Pero no podre tocarte

-Ese es parte del espectáculo cariño. Tú concéntrate en sentir y no en pensar, te juro que disfrutaras tanto.

Obedientemente, Bella se limitó a sentir las sensaciones que Edward le estaba otorgando. Edward tomó nuevamente la rosa entre sus manos y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Bella con ellas. Bella solo cerró los ojos. Edward quitó los pétalos del tallo, para dejarlos caer en el cuerpo de Bella. Edward se puso encima de Bella colocando sus rodillas en los costados de Bella. Se agachó amenazadoramente a los labios de Bella para tomarlos con pasión. Sus lenguas entraron en un danza muy conocida, ambas estaban en una batalla en la que ninguno quería perder. Edward mordió el labio inferior de Bella para darle entender que el beso se había terminado.

Edward fue directamente al cuello de Bella para empezar a depositar besos húmedos ahí. Para Bella ni siquiera habían llegado a las ligas mayores y sus gemidos se oían en toda la habitación. Edward besó y succionó los pezones de Bella y fue descendiendo hacia el sur hasta llegar a su destino. El húmedo sexo de Bella.

Edward se metió unos dedos a la boca para humedecer sus labios, como si eso fuera necesario. Sin encontrar ningún tipo de barrera, introdujo dos dedos sin dificultad, Bella gritó. Edward con su pulgar empezó a estimular la pequeña protuberancia del sexo de Bella. Cuando sintió que las paredes de Bella se empezaron a contraer alrededor de sus dedos, bruscamente los retiró

Bella dio un grito de frustración. Edward se limitó a reírse.

Pero de la misma manera en la que había retirado sus dedos, se posicionó sobre Bella y la penetró, Bella volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez había sido de placer. Edward escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella, mientras la penetraba.

-Quiero tocarte -, logró decir Bella

Edward salió de su escondite y la miró. La mirada de ambos reflejaba placer contenida

-Por favor -, suplicó Bella

Edward se limitó a besarla con pasión mientras llevaba sus manos al cabecero de la cama para poder deshacer el nudo de la cinta de la gabardina, y así cumplir con la petición.

Bella al sentirse libre, llevó sus manos a la espalda de Edward y clavó las uñas. Bella logró decirle que aumentara sus movimientos y este obedeció. Bella atacó el cuello de Edward cuando los dos explotaron.

Completamente extasiados y también cansados, se dejaron invadir por el sueño. Despertaron un par de veces en la madrugada, en donde aprovecharon para amarse el uno al otro.

A la primera hora de la mañana, con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, se levantó de la cama para poder ir a comprar un pequeño pastel, pues era el cumpleaños número 27 de Edward.

Cuando regresó se percató que Edward seguía durmiendo, y no lo culpaba despues de pasar la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor, ella también estaba molida. Pero era el cumpleaños de Edward y este no parecía recordarlo.

Al ver que Edward abrazaba su almohada, Bella apoyo una de sus rodillas en la cama para poder alcanzarlo.

-Mi amor, -, Edward se removió. –Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Edward, feliz cumpleaños a ti -, terminó de cantar.

Edward tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

-Edward, ya despiértate -, dijo Bella

-Ya lo estoy, pero estoy esperando mi regalo

-¿A sí?

-Sí

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Pareció pensarlo. Se sentó en la cama y vio que Bella tenía un pastel. Iba tomarlo para quitárselo.

-Primero tienes que pedir un deseo

Edward cerró los ojos.

"_Formar una familia con Bella"_, abrió los ojos, le sonrió a Bella y luego soplo la pequeña vela.

-¿Qué pediste?

-Se supone que si te lo digo, no se cumple -, tomó el pastel entre sus manos y la colocó en la mesita de noche que se encontraba de su lado de la cama. –Sigo queriendo mi regalo

-No me has dicho lo que quieres

-Eso es muy fácil, a ti

-Ya me tienes

-Eso lo veremos.

Edward la enrolló por su pequeña cintura con uno de sus brazos para poderla colocar encima de él. Empezó a besar el cuello de Bella. Esta solo cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de las sensaciones que Edward le estaba otorgando.

Él ya se encontraba en la pequeña mandíbula de Bella, ella bajó su cabeza y Edward aprovechó para poder atrapar sus labios en un beso feroz. Con una mano Edward alcanzó el pastel que se encontraba su mesita. Pasó dos de sus dedos por el pastel para que estos tomaran algo de merengue. Bella estaba tan sumergida en las sensaciones que Edward le estaba dando en aquél beso, que no sintió cuando Edward la empezó a embarrar la cara con el pastel. No lo sintió hasta que Edward interpuso sus dedos entre aquel apasionado beso.

Edward se separó de ella y se le quedó viendo. Bella no entendía a que venía aquel juego de Edward. Hasta que Edward posó unos de sus dedos quitando el merengue y llevándoselo a la boca. Bella sintió su cara sucia.

-Eso no es jugar limpio, Cullen

-¿A no?

-No

-¿Entonces que harás?, porqué ¿supongo que me castigaras?

-Supones bien, en la noche me torturaste, ahora te toca pagar las consecuencias de eso y de esto -, tomo el merengue de su rostro y se lo llevó a la boca.

Bella se bajó de la cama y empezó a buscar la cinta de la gabardina.

-Se buen chico, sino me dejas hacer lo que quiero hacer, no llegaras al final al menos no de la forma de la que quieres.

Bella amarró las manos de Edward en el cabecero de la cama. Edward podía jurar que Bella hizo un buen amarre que le estaba cortando la circulación. Bella quitó la sábana y pudo ver el cuerpo de Edward en todo su esplendor.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -, le preguntó Edward

-Pues la verdad, he visto mejores -, le contestó y Edward gruñó. Uno a cero favor Bella

Amarrado y completamente a la sumisión de Bella se encontraba ahí completamente excitado. Bella tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no correr, sentarse y montarlo como una loca.

Bella sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-Bella no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar así

Bella asomó su pequeña por la puerta y le dijo

-Obsérvame -, para después ir a la cocina en busca de su material de tortura. No lo iba a dejar así, pues eso significaba que ella terminaría frustrada, pero le haría pagar aunque sea un ratito.

Edward se encontraba en la cama tratando de deshacer el nudo que Bella había hecho, pero no había obtenido éxito alguno.

-Ni lo intentes -, le dijo Bella

Edward dirigió su mirada, vio que Bella llevaba una bandeja con varias cosas. Pudo distinguir una lata. Crema chantillí. Cuando dejó la bandeja en la mesita, él pudo ver el resto del contenido. Fresas, cerezas, crema chantillí, miel y un tenedor

-¿Qué planeas hacer con todo eso?

-Torturarte

-Noticias cariño, ya lo estás haciendo

-Pero será una tortura placentera, puedes confiar en eso.

Bella le pidió a Edward que se quedara quieto. Bella al ver la erección de Edward la estaba volviendo eufórica. Pero tenía trazado un plan y lo acataría así fuera lo último que haría.

Bella se paró en la cama y puso sus pies en cada lado del cuerpo de Edward. Bella sonrió maliciosamente mientras que Edward disfrutaba de la vista. Bella empezó a jugar con la pequeña camiseta que tenía puesta. Empezando desde abajo Bella empezó a desabotonar la camiseta. Cuando por fin termino la dejó entre abierta y Edward pudo ver que no tenía brasier.

Demonios, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, pensó Edward. Al ver la mirada de Edward, Bella optó por empezar a quitarse el pequeño short que tenía. Lentamente lo empezó a bajar y cuidando de no caerse se quitó el short por completo y se lo aventó a la cara con los pies. Edward moviendo su cara feroz mente se quitó el short de su rostro. Bella tampoco llevaba tanga.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -, le preguntó Bella a Edward

Edward sabía que si le contestaba como ella lo había hecho, el juego se terminaba

-No me gusta, me encanta -, le contestó

-Y no sabes lo que te espera

Bella de un brinco, se bajó de la cama y tomó el pastel y el tenedor y se llevó un poco del pastel a la boca.

-No sabes lo bueno que esta

Bella le dio la espalda a Edward y se quitó la camiseta. Edward se sentía frustrado, tenía a Bella completamente desnuda a un lado y él, se encontraba amarrado y fuera de su alcance.

Con su mano Bella tomo el pastel y se lo empezó a embarrar de los senos para arriba. En definitiva los dos iban a disfrutar de aquello. Bella se sentó en el pecho de Edward y este pudo sentir que Bella se encontraba completamente húmeda.

-Ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es limpiarme -, le dijo Bella -, solo con tu lengua. Edward pudo jurar que su miembro había aumentado de tamaño al oír esas palabras.

Bella se inclinó colocando sus manos junto con las de Edward y bajando un poco para que Edward pudiera hacer su trabajo.

Edward optó por empezar del cuello para abajo. Dejaría los senos para lo último, total no era el único que iba a sufrir con este juego. Los gemidos de Bella se hicieron las audibles cuando Edward empezó a limpiar con su lengua el resto del pastel de sus pechos. Edward succionaba de ahí como si fuera un bebé hambriento. Hizo lo mismo con el otro. Al separarse, Edward pudo notar lo rojo que estaban los pezones de Bella.

-¿Te gustó el pastel? -, le preguntó inocentemente

-Me encantó

Bella se bajó de él. Tomó el la crema chantillí y el resto del pastel. Dejo a un costado la crema y colocó el pastel en la V que se le formaba a Edward. Y desde ahí Bella lo empezó a comer. Era la escena más erótica que Edward podría haber apreciado en toda su vida. Bella lamió su abdomen cuando terminó de comer el pastel.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Bella tomó la crema y la empezó a rociar por todo el cuerpo de Edward, hasta terminar en el miembro de Edward. En la cabeza de Edward se imaginaba a Bella haciendo sexo oral para después terminar en ella. Bella lamió, succionó y pudo jurar que le dejo marcas por el cuerpo, se darían cuenta más tarde.

Bella ignoró por completo las frutas y empezó a lamer el sexo de Edward para remover la crema chantillí que ahí se encontraba. Lo hacía con tremenda maestría. Lamía como si fuera una paleta. Los gemidos de Edward se oyeron en toda la habitación. Bella tomó con una mano, la parte que no cabía en su boca. Podía sentir como la excitación de Edward aumentaba considerablemente.

-Demonios -, masculló, pero Bella no se detuvo. –Por favor, Bella

-Por favor, ¿qué?

-Móntame -, le pidió

-Ruega por ello

-Demonios, Isabella. Te ruego que me montes, ¡ahora!

Bella se apoyó en el pegajoso pecho de Edward para levantar sus caderas y dejarse caer.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!

Y teniendo el pecho de Edward como soporte, lo empezó a montar completamente invadida por la lujuria, deseo y pasión. Edward también estaba descontrolado, se moría por tocarla, pero el nudo no cedía. De pronto sintió como las paredes del sexo de Bella se empezaron a contraer alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando los dos explotaron, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Bella, completamente extasiada, Bella escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Edward, mientras los dos luchaban por encontrar la tranquilidad.

-La mejor experiencia, amor. Debemos repetirlo más seguido -, dijo Edward y pudo sentir en su cuello que Bella dibujó una sonrisa. Bella se levantó para poder quitarle la cinta. Los brazos de Edward como si fuera gelatina. Pudo sentir como la sangre empezó a correr por esa parte de su cuerpo. Sus muñecas tenía la marca de la cinta.

Aprovechó a debilidad de Bella para voltearla y posarse encima de ella.

-Ahora es mi turno

-Pero es tu cumpleaños, amor

-Precisamente por eso, quiero que me dejes hacer en tu cuerpo lo que yo quiera. Ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños

Edward salió de ella y fue en busca de la miel. La vertió por todo el cuerpo de Bella para que él pudiera limpiar a gusto. Le hizo el amor salvajemente y Bella simplemente le dejo hacer lo que él quería, pues a pesar de todo, ella también lo disfrutaba al máximo.

Los cuerpos de Edward y Bella se encontraban completamente pegajosos, a causa de la miel y la crema chantillí. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos al estilo de novia y la metió a la regadera y ahí él la amo, ahí se le fue el tiempo acariciándola, haciéndola completamente suya.

-Se me olvido por completo que era mi cumpleaños  
>-Para eso estoy yo para recordártelo<p>

Cuando salieron del baño, pudieron ver el desastre en la cama, optaron por cambiar la sábanas para seguirse amando. Solo se detuvieron cuando fue exclusivamente necesario. Para desayunar, comer y cenar. Sus cuerpos parecían no quedar satisfechas a pesar de todas las horas que se habían amado.

Bella había sido el mejor regalo que Edward había recibido en ese día especial, ella se dejó hacer todo lo que a Edward se le ocurría en ese momento.

A pesar de la pelea que habían tenido, había sido completamente compensada. Esa noche no habría fantasmas. Edward había sido complaciente en cada detalle de esa noche. Y demonios, como lo había disfrutado. Edward es y será siempre un excelente amante.

Para Edward por fin, un cumpleaños que merecía la pena recordar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el outtake, si encuentran errores una disculpa pero no lo envie a beteo para poder actualizar todo junto. Ahora si es oficial, esta historia esta terminada, gracias por seguir conmigo. Las quiero chicas y espero poder verlas en las siguientes historias.<strong>

**LAS QUIERO, Nos vemos.**  
><strong>Shell^^<strong>


End file.
